


Secrets of the Heart

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, F/M, Fem!Sasuke, Genderbending, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Revolution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Shisui. Surviving a revolution isn’t easy, but it's even more difficult for a princess of a fallen monarchy who has spent the last ten years pretending masquerading as someone else. While helping her brother to take back his throne, Suki quickly realizes that secrets of the heart can be even more dangerous than swords.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silver's Author's Note: This is a female Sasuke x Shisui story and a collaboration effort between myself and celestia193. In this story Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. The basic idea for this story and pairing was inspired by a request from a guest reviewer, but Celestia and I have put our own spin on it. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, we hope you enjoy this tale and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or make any profit off of our fanfics.

There was chaos in the streets as the young man ran with a heavy burden in his arms. The bundle itself was as light as a feather, but its importance soared without measure. It was one of two things in this world that he could and would save. Even if he hadn’t been able to save his king and queen from the wrath of the people.

Shisui darts into an alley as a mob approaches, squeezing the bundle tight to his chest as he hides behind a number of fallen barrels. The capitol was under siege, the noble houses were falling to the sword, and in Shisui’s heart there burned a flame of hatred for only one person.

Danzo.

That snake had betrayed his monarchs and set the populace into a frenzy, blaming the royal family for the war that had drained their people of much of their wealth. As if personal wealth was more important than keeping out the armies that would otherwise have razed the kingdom to the ground, and all of its people along with it.

But that didn’t matter now, what mattered was seeing to it that the bundle in his arms was taken from the city and sent away where it would be safe. Where she would be safe.

Once the coast is clear, Shisui pulls his hood back over his head and conceals his features from sight as he strides quickly down the street running red with blood. The blood of his family, no doubt. His father had been in the palace when it was attacked, and getting Shisui out had been difficult enough. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his father’s head fell, after he saw the lovely queen marched to the block.

Waiting for him at the end of the street with a farmer’s cart and a pair of cleverly disguised royal horses, was Kakashi, their childhood sword-master and the master of the stables. Just as his best friend had said.

Shisui jogs to a stop, checking once more on the bundle in his arms before approaching his old sparring partner. He nods slowly, finding a single dark eye trained on him. “Wolf.”

“Hawk.” Kakashi’s eyes travel over the youth holding the precious bundle to his chest. “You have her.”

Nodding tiredly, Shisui carefully uncovers a head of short, hastily cropped spiky hair. He’d been sure to keep her head covered, lest she be recognized as an Uchiha, or worse, as the fleeing princess. That much had to be prevented at all costs.

Suki's lower lip had turned red from biting it so much, but she knew it was better than the alternative. Screaming or weeping would have attracted too much attention. So she had kept quiet the best way she knew how.

As long as she was with Shisui, she was safe. He was her brother's best friend. At least that's what she told herself as she tried not to cry during all the chaos. She was young, but Suki knew what an execution was. She had seen them marching her mother towards one and it had taken all Shisui's strength to hold back the sielntly screaming princess. The desire to save her had been strong, but Shisui's arms even at the still somewhat tender age of sixteen had been stronger.

Still, some things were just too powerful to quell and curiosity was one of them. "Why are you calling him a wolf? He's a person." She feels silent tears slide down her cheeks as she hiccups quietly.

Shisui glances down at the little girl in his arms and smiles painfully. “I know, but it’s better not to say names out loud here. Names are dangerous. Think of it as…a nickname, a name that you give to a friend. He’s got hair silver like a wolf, so I call him Wolf. I have eyes like a hawk, so he calls me Hawk.”

"Does that mean you have pretty feathers and can fly like a hawk too?" Suki tilts her head as though she expected him to sprout wings. "Like an angel? Is that why Itachi likes you so much? Or perhaps Wolf could turn into a wolf and take care of the bad people." Yes, those sounded like excellent ideas to her!

A sharp pang strikes Shisui’s heart. “…No, I’m not like an angel. But I promise that when you’re safe, I will fly back to Itachi and make sure that he’s safe too. Okay?” He pats her head and ruffles the spiky locks. “And Wolf is here to run away with you. He’s going to take you somewhere where the bad people won’t be able to find you.”

"Okay." She brushes the tears away from her face and tries to act brave. Like Itachi told her to in front of big crowds. Only this time, it wasn't a crowd. It was Shisui. "You've never lied to me before. You'll find him?" Her lower lip quivers again as she bites back a sniffle. "You p-promise?"

“I promise.” Shisui just hoped that he could keep that promise. “Now, I need you to promise me something too.” He lifts her up a little higher and pulls the blanket back over her head like a hood. “Kakashi needs to hide you, so you need to promise to do exactly as I say, alright?”

She nods her head quickly. "I promise." Shisui was going to find Itachi for her. She could mind her manners at the very least. Someday, her brother would be king and then everything would be better!

“Good.” Shisui hated what he was about to do, but for her sake, he had to. “Your name isn’t going to be Suki anymore. It’s Sasuke. And from now on, you’re going to pretend that you’re a boy.” After all, anyone who was looking for the missing princess would be looking for a girl, not a boy.

"..." Suki looks at Shisui as if he'd grown another head.

“They’re going to be looking for a little girl who looks like you. But if everyone thinks you’re a boy, then you’ll be safe.” Shisui grimaces slightly, but knew that she’d at least be interested in the perks. “And boys get to learn how to use swords, too.”

She had never expected Shisui to be so...sneaky. Making her promise like that and then asking her to pretend to be a boy. "You're trying to bribe me, but a promise is a promise." She sulks. "No one is going to believe I"m a boy though." No one was that stupid. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was a girl.

“They will if you make them believe it.” Shisui tugs on a short lock of hair. “That’s why Itachi cut your hair before we left. You’re very pretty, but as long as you act and dress like a boy, people will believe it. You just have to convince them.” And he could let Kakashi explain to her later the other measures she would have to go to to hide her gender. But it would work, especially once she was in another kingdom.

She smacks his hand away. "I look ugly!" Suki had worn her hair long like most girls. Everyone always said she had her mother's hair and the queen was the most beautiful woman that Suki had ever seen. Mikoto had spent many hours brushing it for Suki and that was how they would bond. "Don't remind me! I p-promised I would do what you said." Had it been anyone else, but Itachi, Suki wasn't sure she would have let them cut off most of her tresses. Even now, she felt disrobed with such short hair. Maybe she should just wear the stupid cloak until Shisui got back with Itachi.

"Wolf, let's go." There was nothing that could be done about it now though. Eventually, her hair would grow back and Suki would feel like herself again. She knew that, but she also wanted to get away. Away from it all. From her now stupidly short hair, away from the screaming, away from the blood, away from the fact her parents were dead. She wanted things to go back to the way they were! "Shisui needs to get my big brother. Itachi needs help." Running was the only way Itachi would ever be king.

Shisui sighs and presses a kiss to Suki’s forehead. “Yes, I do. And I know that a promise is a promise. But you’re still the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen.” He smiles sadly and pulls hi own cloak well over his head. “Now, be on your best behavior for Wolf. And remember that no one can know that you’re a girl.” Not until the fighting was long over, and it was finally safe to go home. If it was ever safe to go home.

"I promised that I would do what you said." Suki pulls her hood tighter around herself as Shisui steps back. "So I will. Just bring my big brother back. He's the only one who can fix this."

“I’ll miss you, Little Raven. I hope that we meet again someday.” Shisui nods sharply to Kakashi. “Go. I’ll send word if I can.”

“Right.” Kakashi cracks the reins and the horses take off, trundling down the hard dirt road leading away from the city. Away from the young man watching them leave, who turns his back and disappears back into the chaos of the kingdom’s falling capitol.

Suki sits alone in the back of the cart, surrounded by vegetables and grain, nothing at all suspicious. She knew that screaming wouldn't help, no matter how badly she wanted to. She couldn't cry either. Not even to mourn her parents. She needed to keep quiet. Besides, Wolf would get her to safety and Suki would...become Sasuke. At least until Itachi returned.

* * *

 

It was incredible to witness the young man practicing with a sword in the tiny courtyard. Kakashi couldn’t be prouder of the boy if he tried. In less than a decade, he had mastered every form that Kakashi could teach to a student, and was more than a match for any of the knights’ squires at court.

Despite his middling standing, the girl would look on with hearts in their eyes as he walked by, and the boys’ gazes would fill with admiration and envy in equal measure. Truly, Sasuke was a sight to behold.

If only the court knew that the modestly sized and well-trained young man was actually a talented young lady who’d inherited her mother’s height, now nearing her eighteenth birthday as the summer grew warm and the air filled with the scent of ripening fruit.

A carefully padded and snugly laced leather jerkin hid the exiled princess’ soft womanly curves well, and he made sure that she never left their home without it. Only their maid Shizune was permitted to help the princess dress, and know the secret of Sasuke’s true gender. Kakashi was grateful for her discretion and loyalty.

Kakashi leans against the door frame, looking out towards the courtyard. “Don’t you think you’ve practiced enough for today, Sasuke? Your hands will grow rough if you keep pushing yourself like this.”

"No, I don't think I have." Suki doesn't stop the motion of her sword for even a second as she answers her 'father.' "Besides, calloused hands would only serve to make my disguise even more convincing. Would they not?" They were alone. She only half bothers to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Were it not for the changing of the seasons and her birthdays, Suki probably wouldn't have marked the passage of time at all. It felt like she had been here for an eternity.

It wasn't all bad. She was rational enough to know that her life was exceptional by almost any peasant's and even some of the nobility’s standards. Kakashi was an excellent father figure and had left her wanting for nothing. And despite her true gender, he had never hesitated to teach her everything she ever could have wished to know about using a sword.

The fact of the matter was she was living a lie. Even her name was a lie and every time she gripped a sword or anyone greeted her, that point was driven home. These people admired Sasuke. To them, Suki Uchiha was likely dead and if not, well she'd surely never show her face anywhere for fear of an instant death.

"It's been almost ten years. He's probably dead." She didn't bother to elaborate as she swings her sword again, this time even more fiercely. "At this point, I think we both know that I'm the only heir left and one day, I'm going to take my kingdom back at the point of a sword."

No, they didn’t know that, but Kakashi wouldn’t get her hopes up only for it to turn out that way. If Shisui had tried to send word, it never reached them. Of course, Kakashi could come up with a number of reasons why word wouldn’t have come, but he knew that Suki wouldn’t accept the logic. These days, she only ran on logic in public, not in private, where everything was merely a swirl of emotion. “That may be so, but taking back a kingdom will require power, allies, and a compelling cause to keep those working alongside you focused. And if you do succeed, who would you have as your husband?” It was the single most important alliance that a princess could make.

"I do have something of a plan for that." Not a specific person she would marry, but a way to get around her gender so to speak. "It's rather elaborate and I do believe the public would lap it up. They lapped up Danzo's lies. So why wouldn't they believe my carefully crafted fairy tale?"

“Oh? And what is this plan of yours? If there is a way I could assist you…” Kakashi leaves the suggestion hanging. After all, Suki did tend to let her emotions rule her, and her plan would no doubt need some refining if she was to act on it.

"I'm sure you could assist me. Your reputation is a powerful asset." She pauses for a moment. Her father would likely disapprove. "I'll merely have Sasuke be part of the military campaign. He'll fight bravely and help us win because he was in love with the long lost princess." Still, she was confident it was the best approach. "He'll 'die' in combat and the princess will grieve in private long enough for me to grow my hair out again and look the part."

This is where she couldn't help, but smirk. "What man of station wouldn't want to console a beautiful young princess who had just lost the love of her life and had a kingdom to offer? Finding a husband won't be an issue, but I’m sure that you'll help me choose a good one out of the lot."

More like help her choose a compliant one. Kakashi doubted that she would settle for merely acting the part of a pretty queen sitting next to a king. No, after all that had happened, Kakashi knew that Suki would want to rule her parents’ kingdom. “I see, that is quite the plan. If you would rather make it a little easier on yourself, it is traditional for a woman in grieving to wear a black veil over her hair. You would only need to grow it out for two, perhaps three months before you could simply hide it and reappear in public.”

"Yes, that's true. The faster I can grow it, the better though." Suki had never bothered to protest after the first time she did with Shisui. Itachi had likely saved her life by cutting her hair short, but she hated it. Her short locks were a reminder of her family's tragic demise and the fall of a mighty monarchy.

She sighs trying to shove those thoughts to the side. Kakashi was right to speak of husbands. "It's a shame Jugo isn't of higher birth." He would have been an excellent match. He was loyal, strong, and for some reason...seemed perfectly to follow her despite the fact he was far larger than her. Usually, the larger ones needed beaten into submission before they recognized her leadership.

Honestly, Suki might even have taken Suigetsu. He was an amazing swordfighter and certainly not power hungry as far as politics went. It was merely a matter of making sure that he didn't say something to offend another monarch and accidentally trigger a war because he had no sense of etiquette. Wait, on second thought, Jugo was definitely the superior choice for that reason.

“I see that’s an interesting preference. Were he appropriate to the station, I would have no protests.” And Kakashi knew that if his princess married the young smith, she would certainly be able to retain her power. The young man was respectful and kind, and was a good friend to Suki, despite his low birth and not knowing of her true gender. Though sometimes, Kakashi did wonder whether those wise young eyes saw the deception or the truth. “Your friend Suigetsu has no mind for politics, but have you considered Lord Neji? He is the king’s nephew and has a mind for politics and running a kingdom. It would also be a powerful alliance.”

"I didn't mean to utter that out loud." Suki sighs. Oh well, the 'damage' was done. Her father would likely tease her about that comment for years to come. Good natured ribbing though.

As she was privately sulking over that fact, Suki almost didn't hear Kakashi's suggestion. "I honestly hadn't considered him, but those are all valid points." He was barely her senior, attractive, intelligent, and he had the royal pedigree necessary to be a 'suitable choice.' Though there was a reason she hadn't considered him. Neji was...aloof at best.

Still, maybe that didn't matter. Neji was a royal. He knew that heirs were a requirement and he'd make a good king. How much he'd listen to her advice was...debatable though. She honestly didn't know.

Kakashi’s lips curve into a sly smile. “But I suppose that you would be irked to have a husband whose hair is so fine.” She glared more than enough at the scissors whenever the time came every few months to trim that persistent mane of hers. And he’d seen her glare at the young lord’s looks more than once. And with more than a hint of jealousy.

"Not really, mine is superior in its natural state and it's merely another way of ensuring an attractive line." Though hopefully, if they did wed, their children would be...warmer than their father. Perhaps it was merely a mask though. Some royals hid their true feelings behind polite facades. Neji's was just frostier than most.

“Mhm, if you say so.” Kakashi chuckles at his young student. “Very well, I see some merit to your plan. Though you will need help if you plan to overthrow the emperor.” It had taken a few years, but Danzo’s revolutionary government had descended into chaos and the old viper had seized power, just as Kakashi expected he would. The man’s ambitions knew no bounds.

"My plan is to make him die in agony, but I'm open to suggestions as to how to achieve that result." Suki doesn't bat an eyelash as she sheathes her sword.

Oh, the ways that one could make another die in agony. Kakashi was quite familiar with those. “A sword in the groin, a cup of poisoned wine, perhaps a public hanging or cutting the man’s head off with a dull blade?”

"I'd already thought of those, I was speaking of the allies and getting close enough to do the deed more so than the method." Again, Suki was fortunate. Kakashi did make for a wonderful father figure. What other man would discuss such things with their 'daughter?'

“Well, that would depend entirely on your approach. Would you rather invade and wage war against the kingdom, or would you rather target him specifically as part of an armed infiltration? Either one could provide the battle you seek if your plan is to succeed.” Kakashi knew for a fact that the kingdom was in no position to fight another war. Not now, after the first war had drained their wealth, and the revolution and civil unrest had taken many more lives. The army would take another two decades to fully recover.

"An infiltration would be ideal. I don't want to rule over a kingdom of ashes." Suki knew the state of the land of her birth. Realistically, she knew that it barely qualified as a shadow of its former glory, but it was her home and she was damned if she wasn't going to send Danzo straight to hell for what he had done. And then she would work to restore it.

“Then you’ll need a small force of talented and trustworthy warriors.” And Kakashi knew that when the time came, he would be one of them. “As well as a network of informants to keep you apprised of the situation.”

"You're right and you'd best act like a normal father because I can hear footsteps. Loud ones. Suigetsu is coming. Likely with Jugo." Oddly enough, Jugo walked almost silently compared to Suigetsu despite being far larger. Not that Suigetsu was small, Jugo was just a giant of a man.

“Yes, I know.” Kakashi chuckles and strides towards his ‘son’, ruffling the spiky locks affectionately. “You’d best go and see what they want, Sasuke. Though I imagine that I won’t be seeing you for the rest of the day.”

"Probably not. You know how Suigetsu gets." Suki smiles at Kakashi and saunters across the courtyard to meet her friends as her foster father retreats back into the house with his ‘books’.

“Hey, Sasuke!” Suigetsu appears around the corner of the wall circling the courtyard, his face bedecked with a large grin. And behind him ambles Jugo, the gentle, quiet giant of a smith. “Did you hear the news!?”

"What news?" Suki tilts her head. She hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. The servants and nobility were giggling and whispering no more so than usual. Then again, she'd been training all day. maybe they were.

“There’s gonna be a tournament held for the king’s nephew for his nineteenth birthday.” And Suigetsu was looking forward to it, especially with the particular rules that had been arranged for it. “They’ve removed the restrictions and opened the contest to the public, not just the knights.”

"That's surprising." Suki blinks as she processes it. "Well peasant or noble makes no difference to me. They'll lose just the same." She smirks at the thought.

“Yeah, it means that we can both compete.” Suigetsu had fought in a few competitions, but always smaller, less restrictive ones. The contests of strength seen by the royal family were almost all limited to the nobility and to the knights. This time would be different. This time, he would fight in front of the royal family. Maybe he’d even earn himself a knighthood for his awesome skills.

Suki couldn't help, but smile at that. "Good. Once they see what you can do with a blade, they'll knight you... as long as you keep your mouth shut." It was hard not to giggle, but she manages.

“Totally. I’m sick of being a squire and having to lug all of that old geezer’s armor around.” Suigetsu wanted to wear his own armor, he wanted to carry his sword all the time like a knight could. He hated leaving it at home under his bed. “So are you gonna enter too, then?”

"Of course. My father would never let me live it down if I didn't." Suki smirks.

“Then good luck to ya. Maybe I’ll see you in the final bout.” Suigetsu grins at his giant friend. “How about you? Are you finally going to try and pick up a sword instead of forging one?”

"I might enter." Jugo smiles in a polite manner. "If only to show off the quality of my swords."

“Excellent, then we’ll all try to fight our way to the end, and then…” Suigetsu puffs out his chest confidently. “I’ll win the contest!”

"You're cute when you strut about like a peacock, Suigetsu." Suki shakes her head. "Though you'll never be a match for me, I’m sure you'll become a knight."

“You just watch, Sasuke. We may be mates, but I’m not gonna go easy on you.” There was no way that Suigetsu would go easy on someone that good with a sword.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." That was a close one. It was a good thing that Suigetsu took cute as a mild goading.

It was Kakashi's fault in Suki's mind though. She never made slip ups like that, but they had never concretely discussed her future to that degree before either. Some days, it felt like she was destined to spend the rest of her life masquerading as a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Okay, so just to warn you all, the gender pronouns are going to be kind of confusing, because Suki's public face is referred to as "he", but her private face is referred to as "she", and the people who know the difference are going to refer to the two faces interchangeably, depending on the context. So just...try to roll with it.

One could be forgiven, if they thought the birds were singing one sunny afternoon. They'd be wrong, but it was an easy error to make. Such was always the case when Suki practiced her sword-fighting skills with Suigetsu. Particularly in this case, where the tournament was fast approaching.

Her sparring partner lived and breathed swords. It was his passion and that was what made him useful for this type of training. Fortunately or sadly depending on one's interpretation, Suki was nearly certain she'd win this duel because she knew Suigetsu's Achilles' Heel and it wasn't his technique, but his personality. It was ridiculously easy to goad him.

"You know, you'd probably win if you didn't insist on borrowing Kisame's sword. It's nearly twice your size and slowing you down." Even with the burden of the extra weight though, Suigetsu was matching her blow for blow. So she'd just have to find a way to shift the fight to her advantage. People got sloppy when they became indignant.

“Hey! I can totally handle this sword!” Suigetsu heaves the massive sword into the air and slashes it through the air, bringing it down even harder to try and crack through Sasuke’s defense.

"You can handle it, but another one would be better suited for you." Suki manages to dodge with ease. While her naturally male counterparts relied almost purely on brawn, Suki knew that speed and agility were her saving grace.

Which was why she slams her sword against Suigetsu's in a counterattack. "It works for Kisame, but he's almost as big as Jugo."

“And I’m stronger than I look!” Suigetsu braces against the sword, firmly holding off the attack and sending it glancing over his head. Then he heaves the massive sword back into the air and whirls it around, his muscles burning with the effort needed to keep it aloft.

That was when Hinata strides onto the courtyard and watches the spectacle. "Look, Cousin Neji." She smiles with a serenity that only the Princess of Marisea possessed. "It seems that Sasuke and Suigetsu are training. Do you think they would mind if we monitored their progress."

“I doubt that they would mind such a thing, Cousin.” And if they did, Neji doubted that they would make such a thing known. Though the princess was kind and quite merciful, it wouldn’t do to make her feel uncomfortable in being present to watch a simple training match.

Jugo smiles and bows to them. "I'm quite certain they're honored by your attention."

“As they should be.” Neji’s eyes trace first over the two young men sparring in the small courtyard, one darting about like a rabbit, the other swinging a blade far too big for him. Of course, he knew that he was not the only one presently intrigued by the pair. He knew well where his cousin’s eyes wandered when the sword-master’s son was present. As well as the gaze of her fire-haired lady in waiting.

For his part, Neji found that the young man, though clearly of noble birth and upbringing, rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was the polite, if repeated, refusal to attend a number of social events at the court. It might also be the man’s slight form and effeminate features. Or it could simply be the way that Sasuke Hatake drew the eye of everyone present without making the slightest effort to do so. It was…unnerving.

Suki shivers slightly and it didn't take her long to find out why. Two glaciers were glaring daggers at her. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but in her mind that's what Neji Hyuga's eyes looked like.

For a second she contemplates finding another match, but then Suki scolds herself. Neji had no idea who she really was. He might be perfectly fine with Suki, but just detest Sasuke.

“Ah ha! Now I’ve got you!” Suigetsu charges forward, swinging the sword above his head as he springs towards Sasuke.

"Predictable." Suki meets Suigetsu's charge and swerves to the side at the last second, sending a powerful kick flying his way as her sword slams into the white haired man's...sending it to the ground. In the end, her sword was at his throat.

Suigetsu’s eyes widen and his head tilts back as he tries instinctively to avoid touching the blade. But the way that Sasuke looked at him was… “Damn…too bad you’re not a woman.” That was almost hot.

"Suigetsu, you say the strangest things." Suki rolls her eyes at him. "I'm not sure why you're more eager to have a woman point a sword at your throat than a man, but then again maybe I've just been smacking you around too hard during training."

It was hard not to feel a little guilty at that. Suigetsu could never know the truth though. The man couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

“Hey, is it wrong to think it’s hot when a woman can fight?” Suigetsu’s gazes trails over to where the princess stands, and then to the fiery redhead beside her. “Bet she’d be pretty feisty with a sword if she bothered to pick on up instead of a needle.”

"Suigetsu, I'm pretty sure that Karin can kill you with a needle just as easily as with a sword. Didn't your parents ever warn you about red headed women?" Sasuke snorts. It was still too bad that Suigetsu just didn't have the tact or pedigree to rule.

One thing was readily apparent. He was far more likely to end up married to Karin than her. She'd just have to find a more suitable husband. Though warming up Ice Prince, well future Duke would prove a difficult task, Suki was sure.

Suigetsu snorts and rolls over and scrambles back onto his feet. “Yeah right. You can’t kill someone with a needle unless you cover it in poison.” And there’s no way that he would ever fall for a stupid trick like that.

"You'd be surprised." If one aimed it at the right spot, even without poison, Suki was sure it would do the trick.

"Wonderful fight. You both did exceptionally well." Hinata smiles as she claps for them.

Suigetsu grins and swings the giant sword up to rest it heavily on his shoulder. “Thanks, Princess. Did ya just come to watch me fight, or are ya here for his Prissyness again?” He wasn’t a total idiot, he knew what that look on Hinata’s face meant.

Hinata squeaks as her cheeks turn ten shades of red. Luckily Sasuke and Jugo were fast enough to catch her before she fainted.

"Suigetsu, are you trying to have the princess require a healer?" Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

Hinata was everything a princess was supposed to be. Beautiful, kind, and she'd likely never point a sword at anyone. Though perhaps she was a bit too demure even by princess standards. Suki could only hope that she wouldn't faint on her future husband during their wedding night.

The poor girl had no way of knowing that Suki could never return her affections to THAT extent. Maybe she'd find someone at the tournament though.

“Hey, she just fainted is all. It’s not like looking at your pretty fact made her heart stop.” Suigetsu cackles at the sight of his friend’s indignant face.

What was less amusing was the icy glare directed at him by his Royal Iciness. Neji’s gaze was colder than a Nerogian winter. If Hinata’s fainting spells weren’t such a regular occurrence, he would demand that Suigetsu be flogged for his audacity.

Karin, on the other hand, was far from impressed. “Suigetsu! What on earth do you think you’re doing!?” She storms towards Suigetsu, a few strands of her tightly bound red hair coming loose about her face. “You could have seriously hurt her!”

"Lady Karin, will you please attempt to do the impossible and teach Suigetsu some manners." Suki shakes her head.

Karin’s cheeks pinken slightly. “O-of course. But don’t expect a miracle. You know that this fool never listens!” She turns her fiery gaze on Suigetsu. “And only because you asked so nicely.”

"I know. That's why I said it was impossible." Suki smirks as she tries not to shake her head again. How would Karin act, if she knew the truth? That ‘Sasuke’ was actually a woman.

Karin’s cheeks flush an even deeper pink before she turns away and grabs Suigetsu by the collar, dragging him off with little sense of decorum. Not that any of them were surprised. It was hardly the first time this had happened.

Neji huffs irritably as he scoops up his unconscious cousin. “Those two incense me.”

"There are moments when they do the same to me." Suki shrugs as he and Jugo assist Neji in rendering aide to the now unconscious princess.

* * *

 

After parading quite openly through the palace with the princess, Neji lays his cousin on her bed whilst keeping a close and careful eye on the young man with whom his cousin was so infatuated. “You do not have to stay. It would be unfortunate if my cousin’s sudden illness prevented you from completing your afternoon training.”

"There will be plenty of afternoons to train." She smiles at Neji. "There is only one of her." In the back of her mind, Suki knew endearing herself to icy youth meant almost nothing. It wasn't Sasuke who was pursuing the potential alliance. Still, it was hard not to hope that on some level Neji might like Suki, even if Sasuke was a facade.

She was no longer foolish enough to believe marriages were all about or even mostly about love. No, they were mostly about survival and if you happened to love your spouse, well all the better. Such childish notions that everyone would have stars in their eyes as her mother and father had had for each other had been ripped away on the day the streets of Valadris had run red with the blood of the Uchiha Monarchy.

“That is…true.” There was only one of this princess. Neji’s eyes narrow slightly for a moment, before softening slightly. “…We come often to watch you, and yet you haven’t shared what you plan to do with your training. Are you hoping to join the knights or inherit your father’s position?”

"I surmise the latter is more likely, but if the Hyuga family decides they have a more pressing need for my blade as a knight, I wouldn't refuse." She nods her head politely at Neji.

“I see.” Neji’s eyes gaze at the young swordsman consideringly. “Then will you also be proving yourself at the tournament?” Suigetsu’ participation was a given, now that the rules had been changed. But Sasuke was a mystery, an enigma. Sometimes Neji enjoyed enigmas, and at other times he merely found himself frustrated and curious.

"Yes, I'll be participating." Suki forces herself chuckle. "My father would never let me hear the end of it, if I didn't."

The corners of Neji’s lips turn up slightly. “My father and uncle would never let me hear the end of it if I disguised myself in order to participate.” No, this year he had been strictly informed that he was not to participate, as he had come of age, and his importance to his family’s line was too great to risk.

"It's probably for the best. Suigetsu plans on entering the fray and we both know that you'd be entirely too tempted to kill him, if the two of you were to face each other." Suki smirks at the thought. She doubted Neji would ACTUALLY go through with it. Icy he may be, but she didn't think he was a cold blooded murderer. Besides, Suigetsu was still an exceptional swordsman, if nothing else.

The comment puts a matching smirk on Neji’s face, a rare occurrence for him. “Yes, I can’t deny that.” Suigetsu was simply exceptionally talented in irking powerful people greatly. Neji’s gaze passes over Sasuke once more. “Then I look forward to seeing you compete and knock your friend out of the tournament in my stead.”

Well, at least it looked Neji was warming up to 'him', Suki muses. "And I look forward to doing so."

“Then good luck tomorrow.” Neji seats himself next to Hinata, watching her protectively. “With the new rules opening the competition to all talented enough to test their mettle, I imagine that you might very well need it.”

"I’m sure I’ll manage just fine, but thank you." Suki nods at him as she watches Hinata. "She's a kind soul. I hope she eventually outgrows the fainting though..."

“As do I.” Otherwise, Neji feared that Hinata might never be the queen the kingdom needed to protect it. For he did not wish for Marisea to share the same fate as Valadris.

* * *

 

Suigetsu grins widely, looking none the worse for wear after his violent dressing down by the princess’ feistiest lady in waiting. “So, looks like this competition’s gonna be a lot of fun.” This was nothing like the low-class, small-scale competitions that he usually competed in. This one had a very large and very shiny prize. The king was offering enough gold to the winner that Suigetsu could buy a whole collection of swords with it. And a house to put them all in.

"Yes, it does." Suki couldn't help, but smile as well. There was no denying that she was by nature a competitive person. So she was going to win this tournament on principle.

“Maybe now they’ll start holding more of these so we can actually compete in the big ones.” Now wouldn’t that be nice? Suigetsu scans the wooden scoreboards, looking for his first match. Every knight competing had their sigil emblazoned on one of the wooden plaques. And all those who weren’t knights could either use their family crest, an insignia from the provided pool, or the crest of their knight, if they happened to squire for a knight sitting the competition out. Luckily for Suigetsu, Kisame wasn’t interested in banging commoners upside the head, and Suigetsu was more than happy to do it for him.

"I hope so." It would be nice if everyone had a chance. That was a matter for another day. "Do you know where we're supposed to go, Suigetsu?" There were so many people around. It was hard to tell where the competitors intended to gather.

“Uh…yeah. We’re…” Suigetsu glances at the boards again. “You’re in the first division on the north field, I’m in the second to the south.” Suigetsu frowns, then his eyes light up with excitement. “Oh! So that means that we could fight in the finals if we both clear our divisions!”

Suki smirks at that. That would be entertaining. "Good. I'll see you in the finals then." With that being said, Suki heads to the waiting area between the two fields. It was nice to see everyone so excited. She could swear that the excitement was almost a living, breathing thing all its own.

And that living, breathing thing was already in motion with the first bouts of the day getting underway. Each field was divided into two, which meant that four matches could be held at the same time, two in each division.

The bout held in the left half of the north field contained two young squires, battling it out with armor a little too large, and hefting swords that were clearly more than they could handle. Still, the two fought optimistically, and they fought hard. Beside them, a knight squared off with a ranger from the eastern forests.

But behind her on the southern field, cheering erupts as an armorsmith falls into the dirt, a shining sword pointed at his throat by a stranger clad in dark leather and blackened plate armor.

Suki watches with some wariness. Black armor was something out of the ordinary. That and his face was covered. The man also moved with enough deadly grace that she knew who Suigetsu main competition in his section was likely to be.

A large hand falls on her shoulder and deft fingers pick at the straps of her armor. “This needs to be a little tighter, Sasuke.” And with the careful hands comes a gentle smile from a ginger giant. “Otherwise it could bruise your ribs.”

"Thanks." Suki smiles at Jugo. It was sweet of him to check on her, even if they would technically be competing against each other eventually. Of course, that was assuming they made it far enough for that to be an issue, but still it was the principle of the thing.

Jugo’s gaze travels to the black knight and his head tilts slightly as the knight holds out a hand to the armorsmith and pulls the man to his feet. “Suigetsu will have his hands full trying to defeat that one.”

"Most likely, but he's a good fighter. He'll be alright." Suki nods as she watches Jugo. "I'm still a bit surprised you're competing. You've never hurt a fly as far as I know."

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know how.” Jugo would be a poor smith if he couldn’t use the armor and weapons he forged himself. “Besides, disarming an opponent counts as a victory. I’m faster than I look.”

"Good. I'd hate to lose the best smith in this castle." Suki laughs.

Jugo chuckles and finishes buckling up the armor properly. “One of these days I should make armor that fits you properly, without all the padding in the way.”

Suki's eyes widen. The way Jugo was laughing, it couldn't be a coincidence. "H-How long?" How long had her gentle giant known her true gender and more importantly, who had he told? No wait. This was Jugo. He wouldn't betray her like that.

That much was obvious. If anyone suspected Sasuke was actually a woman, the tongues would be wagging at the very least. Whether or not someone would actually the rumors to be addressed or not, she didn't know. Not really. Hopefully most would just dismiss it as a drunken jest, but there was a chance that might not be the case.

“Since you were fourteen.” Jugo smiles and ruffles her hair, speaking softly amidst the loud and energetic crowd. “I make armor. It’s my job to know bodies. Don’t worry, your appearance gives nothing away to an untrained eye, and I only know because I’ve known you since we were young.”

"..." Were it anyone else, Suki would be highly disturbed for less than practical reasons. "You've kept my secret and for that I'm grateful, but you know that they can never know. At best, they'd think me mad and at worst they might think me possessed or have me burned for being a witch." Suki could only imagine the sorts of horrible fates that would befall her, if they knew that Sasuke was a woman in general and it'd only be worse, if they knew which woman she was. "The padding is a requirement."

“For now.” Jugo smiles serenely. “But you won’t need it forever. And when that time comes, I’ll make you new armor to fit you properly.”

"Jugo, that's kind of you." Strange, but kind Suki supposes. Then again, that did sum up the gentle giant's character rather aptly. "I'd never wear armor as a woman though. We'll speak more after the tournament." How much did he know? It was bad enough that Jugo knew she was a woman, but the fact he wanted her to have armor for 'when the time came' implied things that were making her feel as though she was going to vomit. Was it possible that Jugo knew her true identity?

“Alright.” Jugo pats his friend on the shoulder. “Good fortune to you. I should see you in the fourth round, if we’re both lucky.”

Suki sighs. She couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was unintentionally patronizing her. Then again, it wasn't entirely his fault. He made armors for a living. It was only natural that he'd want to make her a 'proper armor.'

"Yes, we'll see each other in the fourth round." She forces herself to smile as she turns her attention back to the matches.

“Sasuke Hatake!” One of the bannermen waves animatedly to the young fighter. “Your first match is due to begin!”

Right. This wasn't the time for distractions, Suki decides as she makes her way over to the 'battlefield.' Whether or not this was sport was irrelevant to some degree. There was still a real possibility of injury and her reputation as Sasuke would be impacted and to a lesser degree, so would Kakashi's. If for no other reason, she'd fight well to bring her surrogate father figure honor.

* * *

 

The crowds cheered, and applause came from the boxes houses many of the nobility as the fourth round came to its final battle. Only two competitors remained in the northern division after the other fourteen had been eliminated from the competition. And this late into the afternoon, the crowd watching the matches had grown greatly, with both civilians and competitors alike watching and waiting for the results of the final matches.

Covered in a sheen of sweat, unused to so much rapid motion, but relying on years of trained stamina to keep his grip steady, Jugo deflects another glancing blow from his friend’s sword as he steps back and moves just out of reach of her blade. His blade, on the other hand, swipes at her arm, aiming for a shallow blow there that would not bleed too heavily if it landed.

"You're holding back." Jugo knew that Suki wouldn't try to mortally wound him and he wouldn't hurt her. In the back of her mind, she wonders if the towering armorsmith would have fought harder, if he didn't know that she was really a woman. "You shouldn't. That will cost you fight." Still, in the end perhaps it didn't matter all that much. She wasn't going to lose and Jugo wouldn't have seriously tried to harm her no matter the gender.

She dodges the blow. Jugo's strength and stamina were almost unparalleled, but she didn't need to match him in terms of sheer might. Only to be faster. Something that she excelled at.

Suki veers to the left before whirling around again and moving her sword towards Jugo's belly. Knowing the giant would have to dodge, she slams closer towards him and juts her sword out towards his neck. "Don't feel bad. You lasted the longest of all my opponents so far."

Jugo laughs softly and lowers his sword, only disappointed by the fact that he wouldn’t have any more chances to show off his metalwork to the crowds. Still, business was sure to pick up after making it this far. “Well done. You win, Sasuke.”

"I always do." She smirks. Suki might not have chosen this life, but victory was still victory. It was nice to win.

The cheers of the crowd grow louder, and the bannermen make it know that Sasuke Hatake would be moving on to the final round to represent the north field in the last bout of the tournament.

On the other side of the field, the clash of metal meeting metal rings out loudly, before dying with a loud yelp and the clang of an armored posterior striking the ground.

Jugo frowns slightly. “That was Suigetsu’s voice.” Did that mean the battle was over?

Suki frowns. She knew that their friend was skilled with a sword, but there were only two contestants fighting over there. "It certainly sounds like it. Let's hope it wasn't Suigetsu." She takes Jugo's hand. "Come let's go and see for ourselves."

The giant of a man follows behind his friend, dividing the crowd as they march through towards the southern field. Suigetsu was an extremely talented swordsman, the chances of him being defeated by another other than Kisame, Kakashi, or Sasuke was extremely low, even if he was only a mere squire for now.

But the moment they clear the crowd and the southern field comes into view, the two are greeted with the sight of Suigetsu sitting unhappily on his rump, with the black knight’s sword pointed carefully at his throat.

It was hard to fight back the instinct to run to her friend's aid, but Suki manages it. The black knight wouldn't kill him in cold blood in front of all these people. Doing so would be a death sentence. Besides, she had done the same to Jugo only moments before and he was fine. More than likely, Suigetsu would be fine. His pride bruised more than anything else, even more so than his behind.

Then, the black knight pulls back and sheathes his sword, then reaches his arm out to the downed man. “You fought well, it was a difficult match.”

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Suigetsu takes the hand. It was hard not to sulk. He'd been so close, but still he'd done well. Maybe, he'd be made a knight now anyway.

The man chuckles softly, his voice muffled slightly by the helmet as he pulls the squire to his feet. “Thank you, it has taken many years of practice to hone what skills I have. You have a great deal of raw talent.”

Suigetsu watches him. "Well, you're...good at winning." Most would have just ignored their opponent or mocked them if they lost.

The man snorts softly. “Only in fair battle.”

Jugo sighs in relief at the sight of their relatively uninjured friend. “He’s an honorable one.” Clad in black armor or not, this knight was clearly not of the ordinary sort. Not many would be so fair and reassuring, if not outright encouraging to an opponent they had just defeated.

"It looks that way." Though Suki couldn't shake her feeling of unease. She wasn't sure why, but it just seemed like he was trying a little too hard to be kind. Maybe it was just the politeness at odds with his formidable looking armor though.

The black knight turns towards her, his armor gleaming darkly in the afternoon sunlight. And as he steps from the field, the bannermen call for one last break before the final match.


	3. Chapter 3

Every minute that ticked by only made the crowds more eager for the final bout, and a gentle giant more anxious about what the outcome could be. Particularly with the royal family focused on the final match, and the pressure that would bring to perform. “Are you sure that you want to fight him?” Jugo fusses worriedly over his friend, but tries not to outwardly show his fussing. “That knight seems to be more skilled than most.” And though he had shown himself to be honorable thus far, there was no telling what could happen in the next match.

"Jugo, you know that I can't back out now." Suki shakes her head. Maybe she could have gotten away with doing that in the beginning, but certainly not the finals and honestly, she didn't want to. "Besides, you forget that description also applies to me."

True, but it didn’t stop Jugo from worrying about his friend. She was certainly a good fighter, but this man was definitely well-trained, no matter how he tried to hide it behind a darkened insignia and what was obviously an alias. “Alright, but be careful, this Hawk person is more skilled than I am, and more skilled than even Suigetsu. He won’t be like your regular opponents.”

"Your faith in me is really touching." She rolls her eyes as Suki prepares to face her opponent.

From the other side of the sparring field, the black knight approaches, his hand resting on the jeweled pommel of the sword at his hip. He leans on his left leg, appraising his opponent carefully. “I watched you fight, you are admirably agile.”

"Thank you." That wasn't good. The element of surprise was just as useful as her sword. This man was less likely to fall for her trademark moves. He'd watched her.

As the two competitors stand face to face, the horn signaling the beginning of the bout sounds, and the black knight draws his sword a few inches from its sheath, but no more. Watching. Waiting.

Suki frowns at that. He wanted her to make the first move. When her opponent was larger than her, Suki knew that nine times out of ten, they'd charge at her first. That wasn't the case here. He'd watched her fight. Whoever Hawk was, one thing was clear. This man was too smart to willingly walk into a trap.

She was tempted to wait for him to attack her on principle, but the crowd wouldn't go for that. She'd just have to take her chances and so that's exactly what she does. Darting at him from a curved angle, slashing her sword through the air in the most unpredictable patterns she could think of. Fast, slow, harsh, a brush, whatever she could think of. The best way to defeat Hawk would be to surprise him and clip his metaphorical wings.

Hawk steps back, parrying the first three blows and knocking away the fourth as he closes the distance and strike back at his opponent’s shoulder with a fast, but shallow thrust. Not enough to rend the limb, but a bruising strike, nonetheless.

Suki hisses in pain. He was good. Smart enough to see several blows coming and fast enough to block them all and even hurt her. At least a little.

The young woman knew she'd undoubtedly have a bruise on her shoulder come tomorrow, but today victory would be hers. "You're good, but not good enough." This time she comes at him from the back. Flying with all her speed at him.

Hawk spins about in a whirl of motion, pivoting on one foot as he slides one arm behind his back and blocks the strike with a pose best suited for fencing. He spins his long, thin sword in a circle, rolling his wrist as he strikes deftly at her right elbow.

"Damn it!" She hisses in pain as she instinctively drops her sword. Her elbow was now throbbing, but she had one advantage that Hawk didn't know about. "That was a cheap trick." Suki could fight with either arm almost equally well and deliberately chose to fight with her slightly weaker arm in case of tactics like this. Few people expected someone to be left handed.

She grabs her sword in her good arm and charges back at him. Hoping that his shock would be enough to leave an opening. This time she was going to end this and hope like hell that move hadn't done any permanent damage.

The sheer speed of the strike pierces between the plates of the armored gauntlet of Hawk’s right forearm. But instead of making any sounds of pain, he twists his arm, drawing additional blood and tearing the dark cloth covering ivory pale skin. He tosses his sword into his left hand and twists it around the other blade, flicking his good wrist sharply and wrenching the blade in a harsh circle, impaling it in the ground as he raises the sword up to his opponent’s throat.

Suki blinks. One second she had been about to grasp victory and the next, there was a sword at her throat. Had that really just happened? Instinctively, she stills. It was never a good idea to move when your opponent had a blade at your jugular.

Hawk still his own body, except for the slow, careful lowering of his sword. “…You’ve had an excellent teacher, Sasuke. You should be very proud of yourself.”

"Thank you." There it was again. That fake politeness. "Enjoy your victory." Losing was never enjoyable, but it was the stilted cheerfulness that irritated her more than anything. It made her want to hit him. Just to draw a real reaction out of him.

Still, she couldn't actually do that. He'd won the fight fair and square and everyone was watching. Perhaps she was overreacting. Between Jugo knowing her secret, Suigetsu losing, and now her own defeat...she was primed for irrationality. She needed to find a private place to collect her thoughts. First things first though, the required niceties. The last thing she needed was for the entire court to believe her to be a poor sport.

“Sasuke…” Hawk slides his sword back into its sheath and reaches out to touch her, only to pull his hand back at the last moment.

Suki frowns at the reaction. Why was the other fighter saying his name like that. It was a cross between reverence and guilt. It didn't make any sense though. This person was a stranger to her. Wasn't he?

Before she could ask, a voice cuts through the confusion. King Hiashi was already playing his part as the intriguing monarch to perfection. "Well fought, the both of you. Though I must admit, I am rather curious to learn the name of our victor. I doubt your parents actually named you after a bird, no matter how noble hawks may be."

Hawk chuckles quietly and shakes his head. “No, they most certainly did not. Forgive me for the deception, Your Majesty, it’s simply a precaution, a measure of protection until I made my way here to the safety of your court.”

"Your words have me most curious and a bit wary. Who are you stranger?" Hiashi's voice was less amused now.

“I come from the kingdom once known as Valadris, before war, corruption, and violence took the lives of the king and queen.” Gauntleted hands reach up to loosen and remove his helmet, revealing ivory skin, wavy spikes of jet-black hair, and deep onyx eyes. “My name is Shisui Uchiha.”

It was at that moment, Suki Uchiha's world just tilted on its axis. Could it really be Shisui? The man certainly possessed what she would consider to be 'classical Uchiha looks' and he was about the right age. It had been years though. How could one prove such a thing?

"How is this possible? Weren’t all the Uchihas were slaughtered during the rebellion?” Hiashi frowns and he was far from alone in his shock. Gasps and whispers erupt throughout the crowd.

Those were the only sounds being made though. After the initial gasps, everything grew eerily quiet. As quiet as a crypt. Suki had never seen anything like it and it chilled her to the bone. He might or might not be the real Shisui, but everyone else thought he was.

“Most, but not all.” Shisui barely resists the urge to glance back at his princess. “Thanks to the sacrifices of several members of our family who had devised a plan for escape, I was able to spirit away two other members of my family, fleeing the kingdom before the usurper, Danzo, took control and declared himself emperor of his ever growing empire with Valadris at its center.”

"Well, we welcome you into our fold as a refugee. Danzo's rule has never been recognized as legitimate by our kingdom. Come to my throne room. We have much to discuss." Hiashi rises from his seat and turns back towards the castle with his guards following him.

It wasn't hard to see why the Marisea felt that way. It could have just as easily been Hiashi's beautiful kingdom by the sea that had to levy higher taxes to pay for a war and fell into unrest. It only took one skilled viper to rile up the peasants, Suki frowns at the thought. To recognize Danzo's success would have been inadvertently giving permission for history to repeat itself. the king wouldn't do that. They all knew it.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Shisui reaches into a small bag at his hip and unrolls a bandage, wrapping it carefully between the plates of his armor. He tucks his helmet in the crook of his injured arm and doesn’t glance back even once as he strides forward after the king, his expression grim and his face set into a frown.

Suki waits a moment before following. Shisui might have won that fight, but Suki had always bested him at Hide and Seek and she doubted that would change now. She was going to eavesdrop. It might not be very ladylike, but no one had recognized her as a girl for years anyway.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Suki bites her lower lip to keep from sighing in relief. She'd made it inside the throne room and thus far the guards hadn't spotted her. Now, she was going to find out what had truly happened.

"You said that there are other Uchihas who escaped." Hiashi eyes Shisui carefully, Suki was quite certain the king wasn't sure what to make of this entire situation. Though was that a note of hope she detected in his voice? Probably. "Who were they?"

Shisui remains quiet a moment, evaluating the question carefully. “His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince, and Her Royal Highness as well. Both are hidden and in disguise, of course.”

"They should be brought here for their safety. They may remain disguised if they like, but if there are only three of you...we cannot risk any of you getting killed." Hiashi frowns at that knowledge. "What are his Royal Highness' plans and are the siblings traveling together?"

“They escaped separately and I have been attending to my cousin’s needs, scouting and recruiting what skilled allies we can find as we arrange for the false emperor’s assassination. His Highness remains in disguise and away from the capitol for now, awaiting the signal that it is safe to approach.” Though Shisui would remain vague, for now. Too much trust could get his cousins killed, after all. Not enough, and they would remain without sufficient allies. “Her Highness has been living safely within your capitol for the past ten years, also in disguise, with an old sparring partner of mine who is capable of whisking her away with less than a moment’s notice if it grows unsafe for her here.”

"I see. Well, it's quite the grand disguise, if I haven't realized she was here for ten years. That's impressive and a bit disturbing." Hiashi frowns. The thought that such things could happen right under his very nose was unsettling.

“It is.” Shisui smiles ruefully. “After all, for the past decade, all who have met her have thought her to be a boy.”

Suki couldn't believe it. Shisui had just exposed her secret and now, there was no going back. That bastard!

She reacts on instinct. Almost before she realizes what she was doing, Suki goes racing towards Shisui and tackles him to the ground. "That wasn't your secret to tell! You bastard! Do you have any idea how hard I have worked all these years to go along with the charade that you asked me to perform?!"

Shisui groans as his head and armored back smack against the stone floor. That was going to bruise for days. If he hadn’t fought her in the earlier bout, Shisui would never have known just what her voice sounded like. But now, he knew quite well what his little cousin sounded like when she was angry. “…You outed yourself, ‘Sasuke’.”

"You told him that I was living as a boy. He would have discovered me eventually." She glowers at him. "You will not be granted mercy on a technicality!"

“Clearly…” Shisui sighs and gets a good look at his little cousin’s angry face. He raises a hand and runs it through tenderly through her spiky locks. “I’ve missed you, Little Raven.”

Hiashi was gaping and he knew it and yet, he couldn't stop himself. "I suppose that does explain a great deal. Now I understand why Sasuke never seemed interested in courting anyone and why his frame was always on the slighter side."

Suki was torn between the comfort of the endearment, the guilt at hiding her true identity from the king who had treated her well all these years, and fury at Shisui for making her disguise a useless one. Well, at least when it came to the king.

"Yes, now you know." She looks at the king apologetically as she stood up and offers Shisui her hand. Whatever she was feeling, it probably wouldn't be wise to keep him pinned to the floor with King Hiashi watching. God only knows what he thought of her at the moment, but brawling with Shisui wouldn't help matters. "I didn't mean to deceive you, Your Highness. It was just the best way I knew how to survive."

She turns her attention towards Shisui. "You and I have much to discuss later." Not that it had ever really left the 'black knight.' The man had once again turned her entire world upside down and as angry as she was at him for spilling her secret, there was just no getting around the fact that he had saved her life. Disguising herself as a boy had kept her safe all these years. That thought was enough to cause her fury to subside at least a little. "What news do you have of my brother though?" Besides, she needed to focus on what mattered most and that was finding Itachi.

“He is safe and hidden, for now.” Shisui had made sure of that. “And if it makes you feel any better, he has been in the same sort of disguise as you.” And boy had it annoyed Itachi at times to go out in public dressed like that.

If Suki hadn't been gaping before, now she certainly was. That was supposed to make her feel better?! She was too livid to even speak at the moment, luckily King Hiashi didn't suffer from the same problem.

"I'm going to pretend for the sake of his pride that I didn't hear that. Will the insults to these children never come to an end?" Hiashi shakes his head. How Itachi had managed to masquerade as a woman was utterly beyond him. He wasn't entirely certain he could have done same if their roles were reversed.

“That’s probably for the best. He hasn’t been very pleased about the disguise, even if it was originally his idea.” Shisui had expressed his own doubts, particularly about what Itachi had had to wear, but it had been effective to say the least.

He turns to Suki and embraces her once more. “But I am eternally grateful that you are safe.” Shisui didn’t know what he would have done if it had turned out that something had happened to her while they were gone.

Of course. Well, you have given me much to think about on this day." Hiashi could feel the fury radiating off the boy, well woman and knew when to leave well enough alone. "Perhaps it would be best if Sasuke were to take you back to his chambers and you can continue the rest of your conversation in private. This conversation now seems to be venturing into some rather personal waters. Ones that I do not believe I am privy to."

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Shisui nods and takes a step back, raising Suki’s hand to his mouth to press a feather-light kiss there. “I’m sure that Kakashi must be wondering where you’ve gotten off to.”

It was a dizzying contrast. The fury racing through her blood mixed with the pleasant tingling sensation that the gallant gesture elicits from her body. So perhaps she could be forgiven for not responding to Shisui's comment immediately.

When she finally finds her tongue, Suki shakes her head. "Kakashi's ears work as well, if not better than the next man’s. I'm certain he witnessed the spectacle and knows me well enough to realize I followed the two of you." She tugs her hand away from him as she begins to walk off. "King Hiashi is right. This sort of discussion is best left to the privacy of my bedchambers."

She'd been living as a boy for so long, that Suki was barely aware of how improper it was to invite an unmarried man to her bedchambers seeing as she was an unmarried woman. The thought was a mildly amusing one really. Perhaps this was one of the 'benefits' of being a boy that Shisui had spoken of so long ago.

Shisui’s eyes dart about the corridors as Suki leads him through the castle towards the southern tower, where the swordmaster’s quarters could be found. Fortunately, the lion’s share of the attention was still focused outside, where he had disappeared with the king.

As soon as they arrive, Suki opens her door and pulls Shisui in. She waste no time in locking the door behind them. "How soon can I see my brother and end his humiliation?”

“When he comes after the signal is given.” Shisui pretends not to notice how very alone the two of them were. “We couldn’t risk both coming at once.”

"How soon will that be?" That could mean anything. Days, weeks, months, or even more years. Though she did understand why both of them coming was too great a risk. There were only three Uchihas left and if the mission ended in failure, they'd be down to one.

“A month, provided that I am still alive by then.” Shisui smiles grimly, all too aware of the potential consequences of their actions and his appearance here. “If I am not, Kakashi will spirit you away from here to reunite with him.”

A month was an eternity with these sorts of stakes, but realistically Suki knew that it was nothing in the grand scheme of things. They'd already spent ten years apart. They could survive another month. "Good. I'll be sure to tell Kakashi of this. And try not to get yourself killed."

“That is the plan.” Shisui’s smile softens, but this time, he keeps an appropriate distance from his princess. “You’ve grown very beautiful, Suki, just like I knew you would.”

"Shisui, please don't patronize me or lie to spare my feelings. I look ridiculous. I'm a woman wearing a man's armor and I have the hair of a boy." Still it was nothing but a fraction of the humiliation that Itachi had been forced to endure. "And despite that, I still was fortunate in comparison to my brother. I cannot imagine how his pride has suffered all these years."

“I am not patronizing you, merely speaking the truth.” Shisui sighs quietly. “There is a grace and a fire about you that greatly resembles your mother’s. As for Itachi…his pride may suffer, but it will survive. He made his bed and has been stubborn in following through.”

Considering what fate befell her mother, Suki wasn't entirely certain that it boded well for her to resemble the beautiful and very much deceased queen. Still, he was sincere in his praise. "Thank you, but I want to get him out of that bed as swiftly as possible." What was a man really without his pride?

“As do I.” Shisui folds his arms across his chest and stares pensively out the nearest window. “We must all do what is necessary to unseat and eliminate Danzo so that Itachi might return to the throne as king.”

"I know. In some ways I still can't believe you're here." She looks away from him. "I waited so long. I assumed the both of you were dead, but one way or another...I assure you that we will help Itachi reclaim his throne."

Shisui grows silent for several long moments, then he shakes his head and smiles once more. “Have you enjoyed your time here, Suki? Have you made friends? Perhaps found someone that you’re interested in?” She was a young woman, it wouldn’t be unusual for a young man to have struck her fancy.

She bit her lower lip at that. They were such simple questions and yet, not one of them had simple answers.

"Compared to Itachi, I've been fortunate. Kakashi has played the role of my father to perfection and I have made a few friends." That didn't mean she liked it here though. That she liked living a lie.

The last question was the one she wouldn't bother to answer for him. Shisui had to know that even if she did have feelings for someone, acting on them would be foolish. Not everyone was as trustworthy as Jugo. At best it would be setting herself up for heartbreak and at worst, seeking out male companionship could get her killed if the wrong person discovered her true identity.

“I see.” Shisui’s expression saddens. “I’m sorry that we forced you into this life. There was no intention to make you unhappy. We merely wished for you to survive to have another chance at happiness.”

"You saved my live and you kept my brother safe. That what matters most and I've been treated exceptionally well here. You have no cause to feel guilty other than spilling my secret to the king." Suki shakes her head.

It had been the lying and fear that she had would be discovered that had kept her from being truly happy here. By all rights, she was living in something akin to a paradise considering her situation. She was a princess who should be dead and yet, she had a wonderful second father and three good friends. She was admired by those in the castle and had a good education that included swordplay.

Perhaps to some degree, it was nothing more than childish sulking and being unrealistic. Suki just longed for the days when she had her family at her side and she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't. That she didn't have to worry that at any moment her secret would be discovered and that this time, it would be her execution that everyone watched and jeered at. Just as they had done to her own family. Everyone save for Itachi and Shisui.

Noting the still unhappy expression on her face, Shisui steps towards his cousin and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Tell me, Suki, do you have a hairbrush?” For such wild hair, he couldn’t imagine taming it without one.

Suki shoots him a perplexed look. "Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Perhaps she had simply attacked him with too much vigor and he was addled from the fall in King Hiashi's throne room. Asking about hairbrushes at a time like this was...odd.

Shisui smiles and works to take off his armored gauntlets. “Will you bring it here for me?”

"Of course." He was an odd one. Why he was worried about his hair at a time like this, Suki didn't know. Still it was such a simple request, that it was no hardship to bring him the hairbrush he desired. So she did so. "Here you are."

He places the gauntlets down on the small table near the sofa and motions for her to sit. “Do you trust me?”

The question causes her to pause before she nods and sits down. "I do." With her life actually or else, she wouldn't have gone through with the Sasuke Charade as she liked to call it inside her head.

“Okay.” Shisui sits behind her and runs gentle, calloused fingers through his princess’ hair. Her hair was still so soft, like strands of silk despite the naturally spiky texture. The brush follows close behind as he sweeps the locks back behind her ears.

She flinches at first. Suki washed her hair and cared for it only to the extent that she had to. One's reputation and personal appearance was of paramount importance at the Marisean Court and that extended all the way from the King to the most humble of servants.

Other than that she had tried to avoid touching and looking at it as much as possible. It was an all too real reminder of everything she had lost including her identity and yet, here Shisui was brushing her hair. Attempting to comfort her, she supposed.

"Well, I suppose you are a simple man to understand if all it takes to please you is for a woman to allow you to brush her hair." The strangest aspect of the entire situation was that it was working. Perhaps it was because the action reminded her of her mother's similar attempts. Though even that wasn't a true explanation. She could feel the power behind his strokes. He was being gentle, but there was a physical strength to his movements that Queen Mikoto just hadn't possessed. No, there was no doubt that this was a man who was brushing her hair.

A man who had actually bested her in combat and as much she hated losing, there was something exciting about that. Almost erotic really. He was strong and yet gentle at the same time.

“Perhaps.” Shisui ignores the stirring that the princess’ words evoked, and merely set about pulling strands out here and there, braiding and weaving them together to form a net of elegant plaits that joined and twisted under one another at the back of her head, securing them with a few small pins that he always kept on his person, usually for Itachi. He allows a few locks to hang down, the spikes kept under control by the woven mesh of braids. All it needed was a few strings of pearls and it would be complete.

He sidles around her, brushing her bangs from her eyes and setting them to curl about her face. The sight brings a smile back to his lips. “Perfect.”

Suki had no idea what on Earth Shisui was actually doing to her hair, but she knew it was elaborate. Exceedingly so and it was unlikely she'd be able to leave the room without undoing it.

Curiosity and uncertainty were at war with it. "Should I look? I don't have a mirror." She avoided them like the plague really.

“Hm…” Shisui generally didn’t carry a mirror, but… “Here, try this.” He unsheathes his sword and turns the silver blade towards her to reflect her image in its surface.

"It's beautiful, Shisui. I almost feel like myself again." She smiles a bit wistfully at the reflection. If she ignored the fact she was still wearing armor, Suki could easily believe that the past decade was nothing more than a dream. That none of it had happened. "Should I take this as your way of auditioning for the part of Royal Hairdresser?"

Shisui snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m afraid that I have already been relegated to the position as per your brother’s orders. But you may borrow my services whenever it pleases you. And whenever I am not listening to your brother silently seethe about being transformed into a woman.”

"Your skill with hair is quite impressive, but I'm afraid that we have more important things to worry about. Like how to reclaim my brother's throne." She smiles at him.

“I know.” Shisui sheathes his sword and kneels before her. “And I will see to it that the two of you return home.”

It was a common gesture for knights, but Suki feels her pulse quicken and her cheeks heat at it all the same. Wonderful, now she was turning into Princess Hinata. "I know that you'll do all you can to assist us, but you don't have to shoulder the burden alone. Just tell me what I must do to help and I shall do it. You need only ask."

Shisui smiles wryly. “For now, be patient. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but until Itachi comes, there is nothing for you to do. While I am here, I will be your guardian, and when he comes, I will be his hand once more.”

"There's absolutely nothing that I can do...?" She would have preferred a jousting lance through a heart than to wait around and do nothing while her brother suffered.

The look on his princess’ face tugs at Shisui’s heart, so he reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips. “You have managed to stay alive, Suki, that’s more than anyone could have asked of you. But it is going to grow bloody, and neither of us wish to expose you to more violence. Right now, alliances are what is most important. When your brother takes the throne, those will be more important than anything else in reestablishing the power of our kingdom. Are you truly prepared to step into that arena, not as Sasuke, but as Suki?”

"I find it ironic that you're so determined to shield me from violence, we've already faced each other in combat." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Suki regrets them. Shisui was only being practical. He was doing his best to keep her safe and she was goading him. "I am prepared though."

She didn't need to ask what he meant by that. The answer was obvious. If she wanted to help Itachi, her marrying a 'suitable' match was the easiest way to do that.

Honestly, Shisui had been hoping that she would say no, that she wasn’t ready. But this was no longer the little girl who chased puppies in the castle courtyards. She was a young, but fully grown princess. And that meant that she had duties and responsibilities that could not be ignored forever. “You really have grown into a strong and beautiful princess, Little Raven. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

"And you've grown into quite the accomplished hairdresser and knight. Any king or queen would be lucky to have you in their service." She smiles at him teasingly.

Shisui’s eyes roll and he leans up to press a tender kiss to his little cousin’s forehead. “Yes, so I’ve been told. And I hope to be there to serve the two of you always.”

She blushes a regal shade of crimson at the affectionate gesture. "I really am turning into Princess Hinata." Suddenly, she understood all too well why the pretty princess kept fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been many years since the last time Shisui had gotten as much attention as he had as he walked the castle halls the past many days. It was almost a relief when he found an opportunity to hide himself in the southern tower, where few would think to look for him. At least, the few who saw his name and title, and nothing else.

Anyone who actually knew him would have known that the first place they should look for him would be with the resident swordmaster. Or, in this case, the former swordmaster for the royal family of Valadris and Shisui’s old mentor and sparring partner. It should have been obvious, really.

What was less obvious, however, was that he’d timed it for a time when he knew that Suki had been dragged off for the afternoon by her white-haired friend. Suigetsu. Suki wouldn’t like it if she knew he was nosing around about her.

As expected, he found his old sparring partner holed up in his library with another of his erotic novels in hand, a guilty pleasure that Shisui knew the man loved to indulge in. It made him look complacent. Lazy. And that couldn’t be further from the truth. “Kakashi.” He steps into the room, not bothering to close the door in the nearly empty tower.

"I was wondering when you would seek me out." He puts his book down and smiles at Shisui. "I'm a bit surprised. You don't appear to be injured. Which is most unexpected given Sasuke's temper."

“The only injury that Sasuke gave me was easily taken care of.” Shisui knew enough about battlefield medicine to tend to a minor flesh wound like the one he had received in their match. “You’ve taken good care of her, I’m grateful.”

"Sasuke's a lot stronger than he looks and I would watch your word choice, even when you believe yourself to be alone and amongst friends." Kakashi smiles at him. The last thing they needed was for someone to overhear the truth about Suki.

Shisui raises a slightly mocking eyebrow. “Oh, you thought I was speaking of a person?” He eyes Kakashi’s jeweled sword teasingly. “Careful, or you might make her jealous. She is a rather temperamental blade.”

It was a clever ruse. "Ah yes, my mistake. Temperamental, but none better." His smile returns. "Was there something in particular you wished to discuss?"

“Is there a law that says I can’t just come and visit an old friend?” Shisui strides towards an armchair and makes himself comfortable. “It’s been many years, and it would be nice to know how you and Sasuke are doing.”

"No law. It gladdens my heart to see you again and I'm certain Sasuke will grow just as fond of you as I have." He smiles with a feigned sense of casualness. "I'm quite certain his friends will feel the same way as well."

“Yes, I’ve had the pleasure of meeting one of them already.” And even Shisui, a master swordsman in his own right, was impressed by the skill of Kisame’s squire. “Though I do have to wonder how such a…boisterous fellow found himself in Sasuke’s company. I hadn’t thought that he would have enough patience for that sort of behaviour.”

"Believe me, I've wondered that more than once myself." Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head. "Their personalities do clash from time to time, but self-preservation tends to kick in for the boy at the last minute and he'll usually yield while pretending that he's doing so out of boredom."

Aha, so Suki’s temper did win out over her energetic friend. Shisui had wondered… “The other one, Jugo, he seems much more level-headed than the squire. He’s a smith, isn’t he?”

"That's entirely accurate on both count." A certain fondness glimmers in Kakashi's eyes. "He's damn good at his job and a loyal friend for Sasuke. Far less...boisterous than Suigetsu. Which is just as well, I like the boy well enough but I don't think the world could handle two of him."

“I believe it may be too late for that.” Shisui chuckles at one of the few good memories he had made these past ten years. “In my travels, I came across a young man with hair as golden as the sun, as wild as a stallion, eyes as clear and blue as the sky, and a disposition to match. I’m sure that you can imagine how that boy smiles.”

"Ah well all this was for not then. We're doomed." The older man chuckles in a sly way. "Sasuke has a good head on his shoulders. That's probably why he hasn't started courting anyone yet. Wants to ensure a good match."

A good match. Shisui had suspected and insinuated as much. “I take it that he is being rather selective with his choices? And likely prefers the idea of marrying at his station…” Which was only to be expected, of course. Suki needed to marry well, especially now that their family was almost extinct. They needed support. And she needed to provide heirs…

Well, that was unexpected. Kakashi wasn't born yesterday. The implication hung heavily in the air. "Yes, a practical sort. Though I imagine that with the counsel of his brother he might be more flexible than originally anticipated."

Assuming that what he was inferring was correct, Kakashi was inclined to feel sympathetic towards Shisui. He'd hardly be the first to develop feelings for someone above him in the hierarchy so to speak. Though of course, Kakashi still needed to know how deep these feelings extended and if they were returned or not. Oh well, there was nothing like a good story.

Shisui knew as much, but there was a slim chance that they would all survive the coming months. If one of them had to die, if it couldn’t be avoided somehow, he had already decided who it was going to be. “We each have our duty to carry out. It is admirable that he is so focused on that which will make his position stronger.”

"That may be true, but performing one's duty doesn't always confine one to misery." Kakashi pats him on the shoulder. "Remember that."

“I know.” But it could also sentence someone to death, and Shisui knew that very well. “Maybe if I’m still standing at the end of this, I might look for someone for myself.” Until then, he would protect his cousins.

"Either way, I do wish you happiness. You saved them and by extension the kingdom." Kakashi smiles at him. "Do give yourself some credit for that."

Shisui smiles wryly. “You speak as if getting credit is part of my occupation.” He was here to keep them safe, not take credit for imaginary victories.

"It's generally not, but that doesn't mean you can't give yourself credit in the privacy of your own mind." Kakashi chuckles.

“…Perhaps one day, when they’re safe and happy and back home where they’re meant to be.” Maybe then…Shisui would give himself some credit for playing a small part in their survival.

"Hopefully that day will come sooner than you think. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kakashi sighs at the forlorn youth.

“…How is Sasuke, really?” It was clear that Suki had a good life here, good friends, and an excellent education. But she still seemed so unhappy, so melancholic.

Why couldn't Shisui have asked something easier? "Well, I've done my best to do right by him. Sasuke has exceeded all my expectations and is beloved at court." It was an honest answer. Kakashi could only hope that Shisui wouldn't probe more.

“He was…very angry with me when I appeared before him again.” Very angry was a good way of avoiding saying that Shisui had been tackled to the floor in full armor by his little cousin who weighed…maybe half as much as him if she were soaking wet.

"It's been ten years, Shisui. You can't blame Sasuke for assuming the worst. Anger is a natural reaction and I do hope that you didn't take it to heart. " He pats the younger man on the shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Sasuke's anger is like a fire. It burns hotly and it's dangerous, but it isn't eternal. As long as one doesn't feed the fire, it will eventually run its course."

“Yes, so I gathered. It isn’t easy to put out the flames, but they can be managed with the right pressure.” After all, treating his cousin gently seemed to have done the trick. Affection was the water that Shisui could use to cool Suki’s fire and keep it from burning out of control.

"Good. I'm glad. Well, I'm not certain how to say this, but I have no desire how to lie to you." Kakashi frowns as he searches for the right words. "Sasuke plays his part well, but we both know it was never the part he was intended to play and I do believe that upsets him more than he lets most people know. He's treated well here, but it's the...principle of the thing. It is a shame that he was not born of a higher station, but we all must content ourselves with our lot in life."

Shisui smiles softly. “Yes, but destiny is a funny thing. It often takes us places we never thought we would go before returning us to the path we were meant to walk. How the challenges are weathered is the truest show of skill and adaptability. Only after overcoming them may we seek the prize we desire.”

"Yes, that is most true. Still, he's fortunate to have Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin in his life. They're good friends." Kakashi smiles, figuring that Shisui would want names. He already knew at least two of them in passing.

“Karin? The princess’ lady in waiting?” that was a surprise. Shisui hadn’t thought that Suki would risk associating with women, who would be more likely to see through the disguise. Shisui had heard that women could often recognize one of their own, even concealed.

"The very same. The woman is absolutely besotted, but I'm quite certain that it will eventually be Suigetsu who wins her heart." Kakashi grins at the irony.

“Now wouldn’t that be a twist…” Shisui chuckles softly, an image of Suki coming to mind, clad in a violet and scarlet gown, her hair braided around her crown and left to cascade down her back. She would truly glow with radiance when allowed to finally shine. “The weasel will come with the wolf pack when he knows that his hawks wings haven’t been clipped.”

"I'm certain the hawk is quite pleased at that knowledge." Kakashi winks at him.

Shisui rolls his eyes. “And I’m sure that the little raven will be even more pleased to see the weasel arrive. The hawk’s wings are of little concern.”

"Oh the hawk's wings are always of concern, but you're right. The raven will be quite merry upon his return." Everything they said was now was starting to sound a little ridiculous to Kakashi. He couldn't help, but chuckle.

“Hm…” Shisui sighs and leans back in the chair. “When should we deliver the news? It would not be good to rile Sasuke’s temper.”

"I find myself at a loss for why this news would upset him." Kakashi looks at him in confusion. "There is an argument to be made not to tell him until absolute certainty has been achieved, but he does have a right to know as soon as possible as well. I might wait until the morrow to inform him. Let Sasuke digest everything he knows."

“Yes, that would be wise.” And it would give Shisui time to decide precisely which words to use to ensure that his princess didn’t kill him for the separation they all suffered this last decade.

* * *

 

“Hey Sasuke, what’s up with you, anyway?” Suigetsu flourishes his blade, a smaller one than the massive sword lent to him by Kisame for the tournament. “You’ve been acting strange since that Uchiha guy beat you in that last match.”

It was all Suki could do not to gape at Suigetsu. "Didn't you hear what he said? There might very well be a fight to reclaim Valadris. Does that not impact you in the least?"

“I guess? I mean, I’ll probably end up carrying Kisame’s swords around again.” Suigetsu didn’t really do much else when there was a battle. Though he damn well wanted to. “But I asked why you’re so uptight about it. You’re not even a squire, or a knight.”

This was her moment to make it believable. "Because of her. I don't want her to get hurt." Suki feigns feeling horrified by her 'admission.'

“Her?” Suigetsu stops swinging his sword around, his expression twisting in confusion. “What do you mean her?”

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Suki shakes her head as she swings her sword, pretending to be training and that she wanted to change the topic.

"Suigetsu, we really shouldn't pry. I'm sure Sasuke will tell us in his own time." Jugo smiles.

“Oh come on, Sasuke said HER, as in a woman.” Suigetsu grins as he watches his friend try to change the subject. Whenever Sasuke did that, there was something to dig at. And Suigetsu loved digging. “Are you in love, Sasuke? Is there a girl you’ve got your eye on? Is it the princess? She’s got her eye on you, right? That’s why she faints all the time.”

"Princess Hinata is a wonderful girl, but she's not for me. The poor thing would faint, if I so much as kissed her." Suki successfully 'evades' the most important of Suigetsu's questions.

Jugo shakes his head. "Suigetsu, honestly. Let the man be."

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about this ‘her’ that Sasuke’s trying to avoid talking about?” Suigetsu shoves his sword back into its sheath and stalks over to Sasuke with an eager glint in his eyes. “Come on, tell me what she’s like! I thought you hated girls.”

"I am curious, but I know when to leave well enough alone." Jugo shakes his head again at Suigetsu's antics. "You should respect his privacy before Sasuke decks you. Again."

Suki glares at Suigetsu. "I don't hate girls. I just only love one." She points her sword at Suigetsu in warning. "It just happens that I had the misfortune to fall for someone far above my station. It's never going to happen, but at the very least I'd like to make sure she doesn't die a horrible death like her mother did!"

Suigetsu blinks and takes a step back. “Like her mother did? Sasuke, what are you talking about?” WHO was his friend talking about? Because that definitely didn’t sound like any of the noble girls in this kingdom. Wait… “Are you…talking about the revolution in Hellione like…ten years back?”

"Didn't you hear, Shisui? The Princess survived. Yes, I'm talking about the same girl." Suki looks away as though feeling greatly ashamed of her feelings never being reciprocated and spilling the princess's secret.

“Well yeah, I heard him say that there were a couple others but…” Damn, Suigetsu had to give it to his friend, his love life fucking sucked. “So you’re holding a torch for another princess, huh? Is she pretty?”

Suki couldn't help, but feel a little vain. "Pretty is far too mundane an adjective to describe her and so is beautiful. You'd pant after her like a dog in heat." Never mind that male dogs didn't go into heat. This was Suigetsu. He probably wouldn't over-analyze the statement.

“Hey! I’m not a dog!” Suigetsu lunges forward and tackles his friend to the ground. “You’re just smug cause you think you can win her with your pretty face!”

"You're right. That'd be an insult to dogs to call you one." Suki forces herself to smirk. "Though you're wrong about the last part. We both know that no princess would marry someone of my station, 'pretty face' or not."

“So? A man can dream, can’t he?” Suigetsu rolls his eyes and rolls off his friend. “Too bad you’re not a girl. The closest I might be able to get to a princess is that banshee.”

She bites her lower lip at that. Suigetsu had no idea that she really was a woman and a princess. "If she hears you call her that, it won't matter what you dream of because ghosts can't act on their dreams. She'll murder you in your sleep or something."

“Hmph, she can try.” But then Suigetsu would just wrestle her down and…pull her hair or something. The red drove him crazy.

"She'll probably succeed at this rate." Jugo laughs, but he casts Suki a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that Fate isn't being kind to you. It can't be easy not to be with the woman you love, but you'll find someone else. Eventually. Someone you can be with."

If Suki didn't know any better, she never would have suspected that Jugo knew the truth. That she was completely fabricating a love story and wasn't actually in love with the princess. She WAS the princess!

“Sasuke!” Kakashi ambles out into the courtyard as a shadow drifts away and disappears around the corner of the stone wall. “The servants have brought dinner.”

"Coming!" Suki casts an apologetic look at her friends. "Tell no one what was said on this day. It's important, but I must go. Father is calling for me."

“Mhm, lips are sealed, the secret will be kept, whatever.” Suigetsu didn’t see what the big deal was. Plenty of people fell in love with princesses, it’s not like it was a crime.

"Good." With that being said, Suki races off towards her father.

Kakashi smiles warmly as his ‘son’ approaches. “I hope that I didn’t interrupt your plotting, Sasuke. I wouldn’t want to ruin your chances with any princesses.”

"You know it's a brilliant story." Suki snorts at her father's reaction.

The silver-haired man snorts and escorts his son inside. “Yes, but perhaps it will be rather awkward when it comes time for you to throw your grieving self into another’s arms.”

"It's a matter of timing. I need time to grow out my hair." Suki shrugs as if that was obvious. "That will be a long enough time to be respectable and I'll start the courtship off slow to lend a further air of respectability to it."

“Yes, of course.” Though Kakashi doubted that a certain hawk would mind his raven’s short feathers for now. Fortunately, the door was closed quite firmly behind them, and Kakashi had searched with Shisui before the man left to be sure that no one could listen in on them. After all, they would require a secure location for covert meetings when the prince arrived. “And does the future duke still present himself as a worthy potential candidate?”

"On paper he seems ideal." Suki sighs as she crosses her arms. "He seems to be warming up slightly to Sasuke. It's not that I believe him to be a bad man, but he's just so aloof."

A thought flickers across her mind's eye so quickly that she couldn't banish it in time. Neji was nothing like Shisui. Suki couldn't envision him ever being that gentle with a woman's hair or caring about the matter at all, save for public appearances. Their martial bed would likely be a cold one save for the process of creating heirs unless she could actually win his heart. It seemed like a nearly impossible task though.

Still, there were far worse scenarios. Neji's pedigree was unquestionable and he was a man of great intelligence and attractive. He had no outstanding horrific qualities that she could think of. The match might be an amiable one, even if it would probably lack passion.

“And have you selected any other possible candidates?” Kakashi did rather like the idea of a little matchmaking if it involved this little princess. “You are not the only one to carry this burden now. So perhaps you might lighten it a little?” She could share it, now that they knew Itachi yet lived.

"None that would be suitable by society's harsh standards." Suki bites her lower lip at that thought so hard it almost bleed. "Though Suigetsu has referenced repeatedly he wishes I was a girl. We've already discussed why he's not suitable though and sadly, Jugo's standing also rules him out as a possibility. The only one that I have seriously considered who would be a good choice for strategic purposes is Neji."

Him and possibly Shisui. It was a stretch, but possibly she could get away with marrying someone of his station. It wouldn't be an advantageous match for Itachi though, other than keeping the bloodline pure. Shisui likely still thought of her as a child, though. He had brushed her hair like one. No matter how pleasant that had been for her, he was merely offering comfort. That and she had...tackled him. Hard. He'd likely want a wife who wouldn't do that anyway.

Kakashi could see his protege wavering on something, it was clear there in her eyes, for anyone who thought to look. Now, whether to drop her a line or not. Decisions, decisions. “Perhaps when your favorite person in the world arrives, you will hear some wisdom as to what the scope of your choices truly is.”

"If I looked, I could find a list of monarchs who are unwed." Preferably ones roughly in her age range, but Suki knew that wasn't always practical. "He might have some good advice though." Her brother has always been a genius. Maybe, it'd just be easier to let him choose. Isn't that what kings usually did for princesses anyway?

“Yes, I’m sure that he will. And he will no doubt be pleased to see the both of you when he arrives.” Though Kakashi was fairly certain that Itachi, the boy who had always been nearly fanatic with the desire to protect his little sister, would be too pleased with Suki’s assumption that she had to marry solely for political power.

"I just hope that I will actually see him again." A month was such a small amount of time compared to ten years, but it was enough. "It's been so long." She wasn't foolish enough to believe that him coming here wasn't without risks.

“I’m sure that we’ll see him again very soon.” And Kakashi knew well that when the prince reappeared before his sister, the time to act would soon be at hand. “Until then, perhaps it would be best for you to get sufficiently reacquainted with your cousin. It has been ten years, and it’s always best to know your allies. Particularly those placed by your side.”

"You're right. I'll talk to him more. Itachi would want that." Suki nods at Kakashi. Besides, it was going to feel like an eternity of waiting until Itachi returned. She did have to pass the time somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Late one evening, Suki determines that everyone had either went to bed was unlikely to be wandering about in the corridors at least. So she feels reasonably safe in knocking on the doors of Shisui's chambers. That and the fact she looked like a man certainly helped. Suki wasn't entirely sure whether or not she would have been this bold as a woman.

The doors open after a moment, revealing confused onyx eyes and a dark eyebrow rising behind ruffled jet-black locks. “Sasuke? What are you doing here at this time of night?”

"I wanted to...talk to you away from prying eyes and ears." She smiles at him.

“Okay?” Shisui wasn’t entirely certain what his sweet little cousin intended by coming to his chambers at this hour, but he could humor her if she was looking to sate her curiosity. “Come in and make yourself at home.” He steps back and holds the door for her.

Suki heads inside his chambers. It was different than visiting those of Suigetsu or previously Jugo's. Shisui knew the truth and that was enough to make a blush adorn her cheeks as she enters.

Shisui shuts the door quietly behind her and locks it for privacy, as if it was perfectly normal for him to have young women visiting at this hour to have a private conversation. He eyes the sweet pink flush on her cheeks, noting her embarrassment. “Is something wrong?”

"N-No, nothing. Kakashi just suggested that I should get to know you better." She had never felt so foolish as she did in that moment. "Ten years is a long time..."

In an instant, Shisui’s expression softens. “Yes, it certainly is. I’m sure that I’m not the only one disappointed about missing watching you grow up into a beautiful, talented young lady.” He smirks and chuckles. “But you’re still the spitfire I always knew you would be.”

"You didn't miss anything as far as that goes. I've spent the past ten years living as a boy or I suppose I should say man now." Either way, it didn't matter. It was probably better they hadn't had to see her live a lie. "I don't feel like a spitfire though, but I am glad to see you're well. Even if you seem to have misplaced your common sense somewhere along the way."

The dark eyebrow rises once more and Shisui shifts his weight as his pride stirs. “Misplaced my common sense?”

"Yes, that's why you told Hiashi that I was pretending to be a boy." She shakes her head at him. "I don't think you would have done that back then. So you just lost your common sense somewhere on the journey."

Shisui’s eyebrow twitches, but he smiles nonetheless. “Actually, I think that you’ll find that what I told Hiashi was that somewhere in his capitol city, there was a girl masquerading as a boy. And judging by his expression of shock, I doubt that he would have so readily realized that it was you, had you not thrown yourself so passionately atop me in the middle of a private audience.”

"That's a technicality and you know it. You also underestimate the king. He would have found out." Shisui hadn't spent years in the Marisean court as Suki had. She clearly just understood the king better than Shisui did.

“Perhaps.” Still it was amusing to see the princess puff up like an angry kitten. Shisui recalled when she did that as a child. It was far more comical now with her hair sticking out the back of her head. “But I doubt that you came here merely to chastise mine and Itachi’s lack of common sense.”

"Well, no but it's still worth mentioning." She grumbles and blushes even more.

Shisui’s heart skips a number of beats as his princess blushes for him. “So, then…what answers did you come here, hoping to pry out of me in the dead of night?”

"You make it sound as though I had...i-improper intentions!" She squeaks.

It takes only a moment to calm his heart and all of the emotions in it to a dull roar. “My apologies, it was merely in jest. And a poor one, clearly.”

She blushes more and crosses her arms over her chest as if to calm herself. "It's fine. I've heard worse. It's just usually the other person believes me to be a man when make remarks of that sort." What was it about him that kept turning Suki into Hinata's long lost twin?!

And Shisui tamped down the temptation to point out everything about Suki that was most certainly not masculine, when one bothered to take a close enough look. “Do you still resent me for the promise I made you make that day?”

"No, logically I know that it was the wise thing to do." She frowns as she bites her lower lip. "I cannot argue with the results. It worked and if I hadn't listened, there is no way to know if I would be alive to speak with you today."

“But…” Shisui knew well that the heart was very seldom ruled by logic. “You are still unhappy about the life you’ve had to lead here, aren’t you?”

How could he make her feel guilty with such ease when he wasn't trying to? "I know that I must sound like an ungrateful child to you, but yes. I've been treated with nothing but kindness here and lived a life that many would kill for the privilege to have, but I've never enjoyed living a lie." Suki doubted she'd ever know the answer to that question, but the urge to apologize was nearly overpowering.

Shisui closes his eyes a moment, then shifts to sit next to Suki and wrap his arms around her. “I’m sorry. You must have felt incredibly lonely.”

She leans into his embrace forgetting about the impropriety of such an action in favor of the comfort his touch provided. "It wasn't your fault. You kept me safe and I wasn't lonely." That had never been the issue. "I had Kakashi, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. I just...missed the way things were. I missed Mother, Father, Itachi, you, and home. All of it." That and while it was far too embarrassing to admit, it would have been wonderful to wear what she wanted and not have to worry about being 'discovered.'

“I know.” Shisui’s grip tightens a little. “I miss them too.” His world had shrunk so drastically that day. No longer was there a vast number of people for him to love and care for. In barely more than an instant, there were suddenly only two. Two people now…whom he would give his life to protect.

"You're so warm." It was true, Shisui reminded Suki of the warmth a fireplace might offer a weary traveler and he was strong. His hold was firm, but not painful. That and his scent was comforting. Comforting and alluring all at once. "Can we stay like this for a few moments?" She wasn't quite ready to leave the comfort of his embrace just yet.

“Of course, my princess.” Shisui breathes in the scent of her hair. It was clean and without heavy perfumes, but he could easily imagine putting a wreath of holly and berries in it and letting the scent infuse her skin.

"It's been a long time since someone's called me that." Suki smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, liking the way he called her that. Particularly, how he said the word MY and that's when Suki realizes that she was now venturing into dangerous territory. Falling for him wouldn't be an intelligent decision and yet, she couldn't quite bring herself to do the smart thing and pull away.

“Soon, many people will be calling you by your proper title. You’ll be a proper princess again, and you’ll live in the castle with Itachi, looking out over all of Valadris.” Shisui strokes Suki’s hair, whispering the gentle promise in her ear.

"I hope so. Even if that doesn't come to pass though, I'm so glad that you found me." She sighs in contentment at the gentle touch. "That Itachi is alive and that it was Kakashi you entrusted my safety to."

“There are very few people I would ever trust to look after such a treasure. He is one, and I am another.” Trusting anyone else with the safety of his loved ones was foolish. And it could very well be a deadly mistake. “You are precious…”

"Even though I tackled you like a mad woman?" She giggles.

Shisui chuckles deeply. “Yes, even so. It takes far more than that to injure me, I promise.”

"Are you so sure? I believe I did knock you on your arse with a great deal of vigor." She smirks at him.

A sharp heat grows in Shisui’s gaze. “Yes, you did now…didn’t you?” He shoots her a wicked smirk and pushes her backwards, laying her out flat on her back on the sofa. “You mean like this?”

"Yes, I did." She smiles smugly and then squeaks once more as she was pushed onto her back. "Something like t-that." Never before in her entire life had a man made her squeak before and yet, Shisui had done that twice in one day.

The squeak in her voice, while adorable, reminds Shisui of the wildly inappropriate nature of his actions. Slowly his grins fades into an apologetic smile, and he slides off of her and carefully lifts her back into a sitting position. “You see? You are not the only one capable of playing games with their opponent.”

"Well, I wasn't really intending to play a game when I was doing it. I wanted to beat you to a bloody pulp in all honesty." She slowly sits up as she watches him. "Though you have only yourself to blame. I've lived as a man so long, that I suppose in some ways, it's only natural that I respond like one."

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.” Shisui sits back, but keeps the physical contact by running his fingers through her hair. “And I suppose…that you’ll be transitioning back in the near future. If that’s what you’d prefer, of course.”

She shoots him a perplexed look. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that?"

Shisui shakes his head. “Nothing, just an idle musing. Should I take that to mean that you’d rather be wearing pretty dresses again soon?”

Suki mimics Shisui's earlier move by pinning the noble underneath her playfully. "I'm not entirely certain if I'm being mocked or not, but I've actually given this matter a great deal of thought." The stunned expression on his face was absolutely priceless to her. "As soon as the moment allows it, yes. I don't mind wearing armor as I've grown accustomed to it and it has it's uses. I'll even tolerate wearing the standard fare of males belonging to 'Sasuke's' station, but I cannot wait to feel like myself again. To actually feel like a woman."

As soon as Suki finishes her speech, she feels her cheeks heat up again. Why had she said all that? Shisui likely didn't care much about the topics of dresses and she had just babbled at him like a complete fool. Her only saving grace was that her pinning of the Uchiha man had left him shocked. So perhaps he'd be more focused on that than what she had said.

But the shock did not last for long, and Shisui merely smiles up at the woman above him. “Of course, you miss your old clothes, don’t you?” He chuckles softly and reaches up to curl a lock of her hair around his finger, relatively unperturbed by the sudden reversal of positions. “And I’m sure that you’ll be relieved to be able to grow your hair long again. I know that you’ve been rather put out about having to keep it short.” Though no matter what she insisted, it had never looked ugly. Not to Shisui.

His reaction was so similar, if not identical to the one that he had given her on that fateful day. "I should probably let you get your rest. You'll need it as you're the talk the castle and will undoubtedly be badgered by an endless litany of questions." That and Suki knew that leaving was her best option to preserve her dignity. She had already said more than enough tonight and the way he insisted on curling her hair like that, it was too much for her to take.

Shisui allows his hand to fall away and he sits up as she pulls away from him. “Of course, Princess. Sleep well.”

She sighs as she watches him pull away from her. Part of her wishing that she didn't have to leave, but the other side knowing it for the best. "I'm not entirely sure that I'm worthy of being your princess, but I'll do better." Mourning over the loss of what once was and dwelling on trivial details was beneath the Uchiha Family. She could and would do better and perhaps one day, things would be as they should again.

Shisui unlocks the doors to his chambers and holds one open for Suki. “Try to remain discreet. Castles love to gossip.”

"Shisui, I've been very discreet for ten years. I think I can handle walking back to my bedchambers." Suki shakes her head as she prepares to do exactly that. "I meant what I said though. I do want to be worthy of you...of all of you." No further words were needed as the nearly forgotten princess dashes off into the corridor.

He sighs as he closes the door to his bedchambers. It was not she that needed to be worthy of anyone, but the world that needed to be worthy of her.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

The next morning, Suki heads to the armory. It was easy enough to get lost in the crowd as everyone who could afford it suddenly wanted armor now more than ever. They knew what was coming now that it had been confirmed the prince and princess were alive. Whether they wanted to fight for them or were just trying to defend themselves in case the conflict bled over the border, Suki wasn't entirely sure. She suspected it was a mix of both though.

Still, Jugo's actual workshop was too damn hot for most pampered nobles to brave. So it makes for the perfect place for her to collect her thoughts. That or at least try to. They kept drifting back to Shisui in ways that were almost completely foreign to her.

Unperturbed by the sudden entrance into the forge, Jugo glances up from his work at his friend, the one who was eerily silent today. “Sasuke, what brings you here? The master is out front handling the armor sales, but if you’re looking for something…specific, maybe I can help?”

"Oh no. I'm not." Suki looks up at him from her sitting position on the floor. "I just wanted a private place to think and this seemed to be the best spot."

In a hot forge that smelled of metal and sweat? Jugo shrugs. “Alright, then.” It was an odd place for someone to want to collect their thoughts, but Jugo wouldn’t force his friend away if this is where she felt she could do that.

"Why didn't you say you knew earlier?" She looks at him. Jugo was a true friend. He could have outed her at any time or at least blackmailed her and he hadn't. "If you knew?" No one would hear them over the hammers.

Jugo glances back at her once, pounding a nearly finished sword with his hammer three more times before sliding it from the anvil and slipping it into the oil to temper. “It was not my secret to tell.” It was as simple as that. “You have your reasons for keeping it a secret, and I didn’t want to hurt you by telling anyone.”

"So why did you not tell me that you knew before now? You carried it years." it didn't make any sense.

“Because you had not been in so much danger of having it revealed.” Jugo knew that a simple slip of the armor could be explained away in front of the small, common crowds that his friends usually fought before. But to have a slip go unnoticed before a crowd of nobles and knights and servants with sharp eyes would be far more difficult, and much more risky. “And it seemed like the right time to tell you that I knew, now that you’re a grown woman.” And he could say that only in the safety of his forge, where none could hear them speak over the sounds of the furnace and the noises of the crowd outside.

That was reasonable enough. "When this is all over, you could come home with us. I'm sure that my brother would indulge me." She might not have the authority of a queen, but a princess still had sway. More than enough to hire on a new armor smith.

“Hm…” Jugo removes the sword from its fiery bath, checking the blade carefully for warps and ridges. As usual there were none. “You mean to the capitol?” Jugo may prefer humility, but he knew not to take his friend’s words without great promise and intent. The words might be simple, but he was sure that she was offering him more than just a ride in a carriage.

"Yes, I don't think there is anyone who has been more loyal to me than you, save for perhaps Shisui and of course, my brother and Kakashi." She smiles at him, but her brows furrow with worry. "I would need to speak with him about it, but I should like to tell Karin and Suigetsu. I just worry that I would need to gag Suigetsu for the rest of his existence. He wouldn't do it out of maliciousness, but...you know well what he is like." Suki doubted he could keep a secret to save his life.

“Yes, Suigetsu has never been the most discreet of people.” Jugo would certainly never think of Suigetsu as the first person to tell a secret to, no matter how loyal the man could be. “…You’re the missing princess, aren’t you?” Despite their claim of family, Jugo had doubted as much for a while now. And especially with the appearance of that man in court and his friend’s offer to bring him to the capitol of Valadris.

Suki frowns at his surprise. "I thought you knew..." He'd known that Sasuke was really a woman. "Damn it. Well, you've kept the first part of my secret all these years. I'm sure you'll keep the second."

“Of course. And while I knew that you were female. Who you were and why you were passing as a man was not something I contemplated.” Out of respect for her, Jugo did not pry. Apart from that one deception, Sasuke had been a genuine friend. If he wanted to hide the fact that he was, in fact, a girl, then there had to be a reason.

"I feel foolish now, but I suppose it's good to be able to speak freely to someone besides Kakashi and Shisui." Kakashi who was her surrogate father and Shisui who...well, Suki didn't entirely know how to describe him at this point anymore.

Jugo looks up from the sword in his hands and smiles warmly. “No matter if you are a man or a woman, whether you use the name Sasuke or not, I will be here to listen and help, if you need me.”

"You're very kind. Once this is all over, I shall see to it that your loyalty is rewarded." It was the best kind of loyalty. The kind that hadn't been bought or earned through terror. To Suki, that sort of loyalty was priceless.

* * *

 

It had been a long, hard road that he and Shisui had walked together, and the end was not yet quite in sight. But Itachi knew that the end would be soon. There was only so much longer that this could go on. And ten years was a long time to plot and plan his return. And the death of the usurper.

Soft black strands escape the collar of his shirt, newly traded for the long dresses he had forced himself to wear this past decade. It had been humiliating, but it had been worth it. His late mother’s beauty had protected him, and now, the prince would return, collect his sister and cousin, and put an end to the tyrant’s machinations.

He looks out over the valley and hills and off towards the sea. If he followed the coast, he would reach the capitol of Marisea before the next turning of the moon. And there, he would be reunited with his most precious people. He sighs. “Finally…it is nearly time to return home.”

"Yes, it has been a long time coming." Konan nods at him. "You must be excited, but we've still got to survive the journey and what comes afterwards." It had been so long. It wouldn't do for Itachi to unwittingly meet his end when they were so close to victory.

“I know. There are still trials ahead.” But it hadn’t stopped Itachi from changing his appearance the moment that he’d gotten word of Shisui’s successful presentation to the court. And he made a personal vow that, when he took a queen, he would NEVER ask her to wear a corset, no matter how fashionable they might appear to be.

"We shall face them together." She smiles at him, not wanting to ruin his moment. "Come. I believe you have a sister waiting for you."

Itachi turns and returns the smile gratefully. “Yes. I will never be able to adequately repay the kindness you have shown me these past years, but your friendship and courage are more than I could have ever asked for.”

"You flatter me. I can not imagine myself in your position."Konan urges her horse forward.

“Nor should you. It is still a rather precarious one.” Itachi’s steed trots forward towards the horizon. “But the usurper will fall, his empire dismantled, and my home restored to its former glory if there is anything for me to say about it.”

Konan nods at that as they continue on their way. It was just a half-dozen people for now, but a small party was easier to sneak through the countryside without being noticed than an army. She could only hope it would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Restless. That was the only way that Suki knew how to describe her current state. Perhaps it was only to be expected. After ten long years, the princess had finally received word about her brother's whereabouts and while she tried to remind herself that a month wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, she couldn't help but feel as though it was an eternity.

Deciding that going for a walk in the courtyard was better than driving herself to complete insanity, the young woman does exactly that. The hour was late enough that Suki figured she could get away with a midnight stroll and not be bothered by anyone. She was wrong.

The soft whoosh of a blade through the air pierces the night. Equally soft footsteps press into the ground of the nearest courtyard, despite the darkness broken only by the flickering light of torches. An ethereal dance performed in the dead of night.

"Someone's out here at this hour?" Suki blinks as she hears the sound of a sword swishing and goes to investigate. "Shisui?" She tilts her head from a few feet away. She could see him, but Suki wasn't entirely sure if he had seen her yet. Though she knew better than to 'sneak up' on someone who was wielding a sword.

Shisui’s ears twitch and he turns, a black silk blindfold obscuring his vision, as he did for night training. But he knew that voice, no matter how quietly it drifted across the courtyard. “Sasuke?” His sword glides through the air, coming to rest in a ready, yet defensive position behind his back.

She nods as she comes closer. "It's me. I didn't want to startle you while you were practicing your swordsmanship." It was frankly nothing short of a miracle that she hadn't accidentally killed Suigetsu before because that idiot liked to sneak up on people while they were training.

A smile curls Shisui’s lips and he twirls his sword about, having gauged the princess’ distance by the sound of her voice. He sheathes his sword and reaches up to his head to unwrap the blindfold from around his eyes. “That’s part of the point of training at night. By obscuring one sense, arguably the sense you use the most, you can strengthen the others and make it impossible for someone to sneak up on you.”

"And here I thought it was just easier for you not to deal with your flocks of giggling admirers and the whispers of court." She tilts her head in consideration.

Shisui chuckles at the observation. “There’s that too.” Though he had grown used to the giggling of girls a long time ago. Hiding from it for the better part of a decade didn’t impair his ability to recall the experiences in the slightest. “Is that why you’ve chosen to go walking at night? You’d rather avoid being stared at by the ladies of the court?” It was something he found rather ironic, but he did know that Sasuke was actually a she, after all.

"I've largely grown accustomed to politely dismissing their advances." Suki shrugs as it was awkward to discuss such things with Shisui. "They clearly do not love me, if they were so unobservant that they didn't realize my true gender. I must confess that I feel a bit guilty that I can never return Princess Hinata's affections. She's a kind one." Were it not for their similar looks, Suki almost wouldn't believe she and Neji were related. "They're not the reason why I'm here though. It's hard for me to think on anything else but my brother's return."

“Yes…Itachi will be returning to us soon.” Shisui had greatly missed his cousin, and had silently lamented the fact that he would not be able to be there to watch over him as Itachi made his way to the capitol. “And if I know your brother, he’ll likely have a present for you when he arrives.”

"I don't need anything anything, but you, him, Kakashi, and our family restored to its rightful glory." She shakes her head at that. "Though I am going to bring Jugo with us. Perhaps Karin and Suigetsu, if I can find a way to gag them in an inconspicuous manner."

Shisui’s chuckles grow a little louder. “I see that you’re becoming quite the demanding little princess.” But he did silently note just where he placed on that list, though he tried his hardest not to. “But that’s good. Sometimes you should allow yourself to be a little spoiled.”

"Well, after pretending to be a boy for all these years, I presume the least that Itachi can do for me is to allow me an armor smith, lady in waiting, and a swordmaster." Her eyes twinkle mischievously. "And of course, a royal hairdresser."

“Yes, of course.” Shisui shakes his head and reaches out to ruffle Suki’s hair. “I think that the last, in particular, he will be more than happy to pass off to you.” Assuming he survived the coming months.

She smiles at him. "I'm certain he will. Though depending on who he chooses to be his queen you'll likely have your hands full between me and her." Suki pauses for a moment. "Princess Hinata will likely grieve my death greatly and she is a kind one as I've said. It'd be a powerful alliance..."

“Hm…” Shisui considers the prospect of the pale-eyed princess. “She is certainly rather nice to look at, and she seems sweet and polite and kind.” At least, from what limited exposure he’d had to her. “I will mention it to Itachi when he arrives.”

"It'd be an excellent match, but I must admit my brother would have his hands full keeping her from fainting on their wedding night." Suki tries her best not to giggle, but fails.

“Yes, young ladies can certainly be quite a handful sometimes.” Shisui shoots a pointed look at his younger cousin. “Although you do realize that should Itachi take Hinata for his wife, she will eventually find out the truth, that ‘Sasuke’ never truly existed.”

"Not necessarily." She shakes her head at the thought. "He's more than capable of keeping a secret and even if he doesn't, while I obviously don't love her...I trust that Hinata can keep my secret as well."

Shisui nods approvingly. “Good, you will need people that you can trust when Itachi takes the throne. There will be many a power-climber looking to buy their way to the throne with a princess for a wife. Are you prepared to face that eventuality?”

"Shisui, I have spent the last ten years pretending to be a man and that my true self was dead." She raises an eyebrow. Did he truly think her that naive? "I believe that I can handle the standard concerns that come with being a princess and if nothing else, my time here has taught me how to use a sword. Should a viper attempt to slither in, I will dispatch him."

A smirk spread across Shisui’s face. “Well said. Provided that one of your knights does not dispatch the viper for you.”

"I suppose that would be easier, but also rather rude." She shrugs as though it was of no consequence. "I thought that ladies were supposed to go first or is that exclusive to who walks inside a building first?"

“I suppose that you have a point, however…” Shisui takes his princess’ hand in his own and lightly brushes his lips over it. “You are a princess, and that means having knights and servants to do many of the difficult tasks for you. You need only command, and it will be done.”

Suki blushes as her mind ventures to places it definitely should not have upon hearing that statement. "I'll k-keep that in mind." Did he truly not understand how that statement could be interpreted?

Wait. This was Kakashi's fault. Yes, her surrogate father figure was a deviant of the highest order and had been entirely too vulgar with his life lessons he had imparted on Suki while training her how to act like a man. Yes, it was his fault and not hers!

“Princess?” Shisui frowns slightly and lets Suki’s hand down gently. “Is…something wrong?” The flush across her cheeks flattered her, but as to the precise cause… Shisui thinks over the words, finding nothing particularly wrong with them.

"No, nothing." Nothing that couldn't be fixed, Suki muses. Once she started living as her true self again, maybe her thoughts would be more proper. "So yes, Princess Hinata would make an excellent queen for Itachi." It was best to redirect this conversation back to its original topic. The last thing she needed was for Shisui to realize what he had just said. Or rather, how she’d heard it.

“Indeed, Princess.” Shisui steps back, letting his fingers run over the blindfold still held in his hand. “And your brother will have time aplenty to decide for himself whether the match is a good one when he comes to take my place here by your side.”

"I'm certain you'll both be at my side." She smiles at him and then bites her lower lip as she realizes she needed to clarify. "He values you a lot, Shisui. Your rank may not be as high as ours, but you're still an Uchiha and a faithful servant of the crown. More than that though, you're his best friend. He wouldn't forget about you when this is all said and done. I wouldn't forget about you."

“No, he wouldn’t. And that’s why I carry out a number of missions to further his goals.” Shisui takes a step back, his expression neutral and detached. “No doubt he will send me out again shortly after he arrives. He dislikes it, yes, but he knows that there are things that must be done. And I am the one he entrusts the most delicate of tasks to. He did send me to find you again, after all.”

"I'm not that delicate." She rolls her eyes playfully. "I did come in second in the tournament."

“Yes, you certainly did.” A hint of pride shows in Shisui’s eyes. “And Itachi will no doubt be very proud of you when you tell him.” After all, even Itachi hadn’t yet beaten Shisui in a spar, despite the prince’s considerable skill.

"It's hard to wait for his arrival, but it will also be difficult to see you sent away on those missions." She crosses her arms and looks away. "You kept me waiting a long time, but you're my first lifeline back to the way the world should be who isn't named Kakashi and doesn't always have his head buried in filthy books."

“I know, and I’m sorry. This is simply the way that things must be.” No matter how respectable his standing as a member of one of the noble branches of the royal family, Shisui would always serve below Itachi and carry out his king’s commands. He chose this life and he did not regret it.

"I know. I suppose even a princess can't have everything they want." She forces a smug smile to her lips. "Just most things and you'll come back to us eventually. Just try not to make it another decade between visits."

Shisui merely smiles in return, for he could promise nothing. “I will see what I can do. But whatever happens, it will not occur until Itachi has arrived safely and is able to be by your side himself. And, as I said, he is likely coming with a gift for you to enjoy.”

"Is it the unicorn I asked for when I was three?" She laughs.

The notion makes Shisui chuckle. “No, I believe that it will be something a little more practical.”

She shakes her head. "A unicorn is very practical. Imagine how useful that horn would be in battle." Though Suki smiles. "I'm certain whatever it is will be wonderful."

“Yes, I’m certain that it will be.” Shisui bows to his princess and steps back towards the middle of the courtyard, a safe distance away. “Now, unless you wish to look like a hedge-witch come morning, I suggest that you return to your chambers to sleep.” Shisui winks playfully. “Even a princess as beautiful as yourself requires her rest.”

"You're not required to flatter me just because I'm your princess." She rolls her eyes as a thought occurs to her. "We both know these days most people would call me handsome before anything else, but you're right. We should both get some sleep. Itachi probably won't recognize me as is, but there will be even less of a chance he will if the bags under my eye rival the Desert King's markings." What was his name again? Gaara? Yes, Suki was pretty sure that was it.

Shisui would disagree with that notion. Even hiding her gender with padded clothes and short hair, Suki was undeniably beautiful, possessing a grace tragically reminiscent of the late queen. “I will practice an hour more, then return to my chambers.” It wasn’t as though he slept very much anymore. Acting as bodyguard to the king was not a post that allowed for a great deal of rest.

"Alright." Suki sighs as she heads off. Hating to leave him behind, but knowing that Shisui would insist upon her rest. She'd humor him and pretend to get some sleep.

* * *

 

"I think Itachi could work with the Desert King." Suki nods distractedly as she sits with Shisui a few weeks later. "He's young and while our countries haven't interacted much in the past, that's due to the isolationist policies of his predecessors. He's beginning to open Suna up."

“That’s true, and I do happen to know a…friend of his that we could have broker an alliance.” Though Shisui used the word friend rather liberally. Whatever went on between the blond and the redheaded king was…unusual, to say the least. The blond had spoken of the king more like a brother in all but blood. “I’m not certain if he would insist on a marriage alliance, or merely accept an economic alliance at face value, but it is certainly worth inquiring about.”

The word marriage makes her flinch. Suki couldn't help it. Gaara was a fine candidate on paper, but his kingdom was several days ride from her own. A marriage there would mean she'd rarely get to see her homeland. "You're right. It is."

The look on his princess’ face makes Shisui’s heart ache. “I’ve heard many things about the king from our mutual friend. It seems that his elder sister is quite a fetching woman. Intelligent, strong. And as of yet, still unmarried. She would be an excellent candidate within his family with whom such an alliance could be formed.”

"Oh. Well, yes she does sound quite nice in theory. I suppose we'll have to keep our options open." Suki nods.

“Yes, we should. After all, your brother will be here soon, and having a plan, or at the very least options to present him with will save us all a great deal of time.” And every option made it all the more possible for Shisui to protect his little cousin from anything that might upset her. “…You must be terribly excited to see him again.”

Suki nods at Shisui as she tries to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill freely from her eye. "I thought he was dead. I truly did." It had been so many years. "And now, you tell me that he'll be here soon. It all feels like a dream."

“Yes, I kept him safe, just as I promised I would.” It had been hard, but Shisui remembered the day that he pulled his cousin from the palace and through the secret passages that the last few members of their family had sealed behind them. “And now the two of you will be together once more.”

"I hope so." She smiles at him. "I suppose that try as I might, patience has never been one of my virtues."

“No, I suppose not.” Shisui could have denied it, but that would have meant lying to the princess. “But isn’t that what we have your brother for? He has been remarkably patient, despite the fact that I am fully aware that each and every day, he wanted to ride out to find you.”

"I wish he had, but I understand why he didn't." Suki looks out towards the horizon. "I'll work on my patience."

“Good, I know how hard it is for you.” There had been times when Shisui himself had felt as though he were about to crawl out of his skin with anxiety, worrying about the princess while they were apart. No matter how much he trusted Kakashi to keep her safe, there had always been the niggling doubts. Maybe, just maybe it would have been better if he’d taken both of them himself. “And you are not the only one who has been growing impatient these last ten years. But the waiting is very nearly at its end. Only a little longer, and the end of our waiting will be at hand.”

"It can't be easy for you either." Suki looks at him. She didn't know what to say. "You've given up so much to keep us safe. It would have been easier for you just to go into hiding. You didn't have to save us."

“But if I hadn’t saved the both of you, I would never have been able to live with the guilt of abandoning you to that fate.” Shisui couldn’t imagine leaving his cousins behind. “I would never have forgiven myself if I didn’t try my utmost to save you.”

"Thank you." She smiles at him and Suki didn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late and her lips were already brushing against Shisui's in the gentlest of promises, that of chaste kiss.

The touch was feather-light, there one moment and gone the next, and Shisui privately mourned the loss. And then the realization sank in and he blinks, a feeling of hope and disbelief mixing within him to produce a confused cacophony of thoughts. “…Princess Suki…”

"I'm s-sorry." She shouldn't have done that, especially when she was supposed to be a man. "It just happened and I'll be more careful. I promise." What was wrong with her?! She shouldn't be kissing him or anyone while in disguise and Shisui loved her only as his princess and perhaps in a familial way. She should not have kissed him!

“Yes…that would be…wise.” Shisui smiles faintly as his heart aches, harbouring feelings that he knew he should not. He takes up his princess’ hand and presses a chaste kiss to her fingers. “I’m certain that everything will be clearer when His Highness arrives.”

"Yes, everything will be clearer." Suki nods and tries to quell her pounding her at the gesture. It was intended to be one of politeness and perhaps warmth, but it was never designed to make her feel this way. "I should let you get back to your...well, I’m not sure exactly what you do when I’m not around."

Waiting. Politicking. Spying. Even in a friendly court, there could be enemies. And Shisui would be remiss in his duties if he did not make absolutely certain that his prince would be safe when he arrived. “Nothing of consequence. Merely as I am bid by my king.”

"That sounds like something of consequence to me." She shakes her head. "Well, I'll leave you to do his bidding."

“Very well, Princess.” Shisui bows gracefully and begins to turn on heel as horns blare throughout the castle grounds. Not the horns of warning, but of welcome. “…It can’t be…” Already? Wasn’t it too soon?

"Do you think that's...him?" Suki gasps as she hears the horns.

“Knowing your brother…most likely.” Shisui knew how Itachi hated to be late, no matter how preposterous the notion might be that a prince could be ‘late’ for anything. “If it is, he’ll be arriving in the central courtyard.”

She looks at him. "I don't know if I should go as Sasuke or Suki." It would be good for Sasuke to put in an appearance, but Itachi was likely expecting Suki.

“Go as Sasuke, it will raise less suspicion that way.” Shisui smiles wryly. “And no matter if you are dressed as a princess or as a swordsman, your brother will know in an instant who you are.”

"Did you know it was me when you fought me?" Suki eyes him with undisguised curiosity.

Shisui smirks and ruffles Suki’s hair. “Of course I knew. I knew it was you the moment I saw you in the gathering crowd for the tournament.”

The statement puzzles Suki enough that she had to know. "How? It had been a decade."

“You’ve always had your mother’s face.” Shisui smiles sadly. “And her grace. And her fire.” Shisui knew the queen’s face well, having grown up nearly glued to his cousin’s side. “But it’s your eyes that give you away. They still hold your soul within them. Just as they did when you were a child. No matter how you try to hide it, your brother and I will always know.”

"I hope one day to be half the woman she was. After I slit Danzo's throat." She takes his hand into her own. "Come. We shouldn't delay!" With that being said, she starts to drag him off behind her only to realize that wasn't normal for a man to drag another man like that. So halfway down the hall she lets go of his hand, still racing outside.

No one would have thought that was strange. Anyone with a lick of common sense knew what those horns meant and while Suki was far from the only one to rush to greet the long lost prince, she was the first to arrive outside.

Trotting through the front gates and into the courtyard were over half a dozen horses and riders, a ring of them encircling a pair of heavily cloaked riders in the center. One wore a clock of black, the other of blood red. Servants flood out of the castle, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the newcomers who had merited the sounding of the royal horns.

Suki watches with baited breath. Could one of those figures really be Itachi?

The horses trot into the center of the courtyard and mill about as their riders scrutinize the castle warily. And more than a few of the riders turn their attention towards two large doors as they open, revealing the king, queen, and the two young princesses.

"It has to be him." The Hyuga Royal Family was ready to greet their guests. Itachi was back. Suki just had to find a way to get to him.

The rider wearing the thick black cloak nudges his horse forward, then slides down from it smoothly, three of the others mimicking him and forming a subtle, protective circle around the darksome visitor. But the one in the clock remains unperturbed, his body language simply conveying a sense of purpose and serenity.

"Welcome to our kingdom. This has been a long time coming." Hiashi approaches with his guards and family surrounding him.

“It has indeed. You have my thanks for the warm welcome.” Soft, rich, and powerful. No longer was this the voice of a boy fleeing his homeland, but of a king prepared to take it back. The stranger lowers the dark hood and a short tail of soft black hair slips from within it, falling down over the prince’s shoulder. “And for looking after my cousin during his stay here. I was unsure about sending him here alone and worried for his safety.”

Hiashi nods at Itachi. "What happened to your kingdom is terrible, but you and your family are among friends here. Come, you must be tired after your long journey." He pauses for a moment. "I'm afraid that we were not expect you so early, but rest assured a grand ball will be prepared in celebration of your return as soon as is possible. For now, if you like you can walk with me, eat, or retire to your chambers. I imagine there is a great deal you and I have to discuss."

“There is indeed a great deal to discuss, therefore it might be wise to finish the family matters first, before then delving into what is sure to be a number of long discussions.” Itachi knew well that to arrange to meet with Shisui first was paramount, as his cousin would no doubt have all of the information he required on the situation here. And then, there was Suki.

Itachi’s eyes drift over the gathered crowd, searching for the sister he had missed so dearly. The sister whose burning onyx eyes shone clearly through the crowd. And there she was, as striking as ever with the moonlight pallor of her skin, and the raven locks framing her face.

"Yes, of course. I shall have you escorted to your chambers and send your family to you at once." Hiashi places his hand over his heart. "Rest assured, that you will have complete privacy for your reunion. I will place guards at the end of the hall to ensure no one enters your wing until you give them permission to do so."

“You have my deepest gratitude, Your Majesty.” Itachi bows slightly, respectfully, but without the subservience that would normally be required of someone lower than his station. Then he sheds the heavy traveling cloak to reveal the intricately woven and stitched cloth and leather adorning him, and he steps towards the king with an unnatural grace. “I have looked forward to reuniting with my family for a very long time.”

Hiashi nods in understanding. "I cannot imagine how painful it must have been for you." He glances back towards his own daughters and nephew. "And I do not want to. But you shall have your reunion."

“Many thanks.” Itachi’s gaze drifts back through the crowd and fixes for a moment on the young man whom he knew to not be a man at all. “And perhaps when all of this is done, there will be no danger of the same fate befalling your family as well. Or any family that might stand in the Usurper’s way.”

"I do hope that is indeed the case." Hiashi looks at his guards. "Escort King Itachi to his chambers and ensure that no one enters against his wishes."

As the guards begin to move to escort him away, Itachi smiles softly and glances back over his shoulder at his sole female companion. “Konan, see to it that the others are settled within reach.” He would rather have the others on hand if something were to happen outside of the king’s control.

"Of course, My King." She bows before darting off almost faster than the eye could see.

Itachi sighs softly and looks for a moment to the skies. The time had come to begin moving. But first, all he wanted was to hold his little sister in his arms once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: First, we pick up right where we left off, then we make a hop, skip, and a jump across the pond. Enjoy!

Suki uses all her will power to wait for a few moments before going after him. As Sasuke, she didn't really have a reason to see Itachi. The guards weren't going to let her in easily, but she knew that Itachi would tell them to make way for her. Hadn't Shisui said so himself? Itachi would always recognize her.

But within the hallway leading to the prince’s chambers, a squad of guards pass down the hall, not particularly pleased with certain turns of events. “His Majesty told us to guard him, but he’s insisting on replacing us with those…country folk he keeps close to him?”

"I don’t like it either, but King Hiashi would not be pleased if were disobeyed King Itachi's orders." The other frowns at the thought of being told to leave. "If you wish to risk your neck for the right to stay instead of the country folk, that is your decision."

The first guard huffs irritably, his pride wounded by the dismissal. “No, I suppose it’s not worth it.” But how was he to occupy his time now? By drinking until he collapsed? “Halt!” A shadow passes through the corridor ahead of the squad of guards, and the first of them raises his word. “Who goes there?”

"Sasuke." Damn it. She had been spotted. "King Hiashi sent me to inquire as to King Itachi's welfare. The young king will confirm it himself."

“Hmph, I doubt it.” The guard sheathes his sword and glares sourly back down the hall. “It appears that the king brought his own ‘guards’ with him.”

The other guard sighs and shakes his head. "Come now, there's no reason to take our frustration out on Sasuke. The boy did place well in the tournament. Hell, he might become a guard himself one day. Let's go and make the inquiry."

“Very well.” It still irked the man to have been cast aside so easily when he worked among the highest ranks of the castle guard. But there was nothing to be done if the young king was too stubborn to realize it. And he disappears down the corridor with the squad.

Suki shakes her head at the bickering guards as she slips by them. King Hiashi needed better guards.

Itachi clearly had a different idea about guards, evidenced by the tall blue whistling knight standing casually in the hall, sharpening a massive sword.

"Kisame?" Suki stares at the giant knight. "What are you doing here?"

The giant blue knight smiles and turns a toothy grin on the little princess. “Cause I know your big brother, Brat. I’m the one who’s been keeping on eye on you and Kakashi for him.” After all, who would care about the activities of an eccentric knight not technically employed by the king?

It was hard not to gape at Kisame and Suki knew she was failing at the task miserably. "Bastard. You should have told me."

“Not part of the job description, Kiddo.” Kisame jerks his thumb towards the door. “Go on, he’d been waiting for you since he arrived.”

"Do not address me as kiddo and stop running Suigetsu ragged." She rolls her eyes at him as she heads into the room. She hears Kisame snicker as the door shuts behind her.

By the window sits a familiar figure, the differences found in his taller, slightly broader frame than the one he’d had in his youth, and the new regal, almost somber clothing he wore. But at the sound of the door closing, he turns his gaze towards his visitor, and a soft smile curls Itachi’s lips. “Suki…” He rises to his feet and strides gracefully towards her. “You’ve grown so much.”

"So have you." She runs into her brother's arms and embraces him. Tears of happiness and relief rush down her cheeks in a torrent of feelings. Feelings she no longer had to disguise, now that the door was shut.

Itachi tenderly wraps his little sister in his arms and places a hand on her head, holding her close to his heart. “I am sorry that we had to be parted.”

"I am sorry as well." She was sorry for so much. For their mostly slain family, for their separation, their kingdom, and what Itachi had endured. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're together again and we will make him pay for what he put us through."

“Yes, Danzo will be dealt with accordingly.” Itachi loosens his grip only slightly as he tugs his sister towards the bed to sit. “Now tell me, have you been treated well here?” He caresses her cheek, wiping her tears as his eyes search her for any signs that she might otherwise be distressed.

"As I've told Shisui, I've have no reason to complain about my treatment. Everyone has been kind, and considering my pretend status here, I've lived exceptionally well." She shakes her head at him. "Though it isn't the same was being where I really belong."

“I know.” Itachi presses a soft kiss to Suki’s forehead. “And I imagine that you’ve resented dressing this way, pretending to be male when you’re not. Demanding such a thing of you was…not fair, and for that, I apologize.”

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't, but it likely saved my life." That and Itachi had been forced to do the same. Though Suki wasn't cruel enough to raise that point. "Besides, you're here now. That's all that matters."

“Perhaps. But I would still like to give you something that may make things easier on you.” Itachi reaches for the cloak sitting on his bed and withdraws a package from within. “I had it made for you just before setting out. I wanted to be sure that it was perfect first.”

She takes the package. "Shisui did mention a gift. What is it? Should I open it now?"

“Of course you can open it.” Itachi smiles softly. “Though I see that Shisui nearly spoiled the surprise. I simply thought that…perhaps it might give you some confidence, and help to make the transition back into wearing female attire easier.”

"He refused to tell me what it was." She pauses as she smiles teasingly at him. "Though I presume that I can safely assume it is not in fact the unicorn I asked for." Suki laughs before opening the present.

As ever, Itachi chuckles at the purity of his sister’s imagination. “No, I’m afraid that I have not been privileged enough to witness the marvel of such a creature. I thought that something a little more…practical might be better appreciated.”

"If anyone is going to find one, it would be you, Itachi." She smiles at him before examining the gift. "A wig?" It was a rather well crafted one and the thick tresses would fall well past her shoulders if she placed it on her head, but it wasn't quite the same. Still, it was hard not to realize the practical benefits of such a gift and it came from a place of love. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She'd just wear it underneath her mourning veil just in case, until her true hair grew back to a proper length.

Itachi chuckles quietly. “I would hope that it is beautiful, I took very good care of it until quite recently.” He carefully strokes the familiar raven locks that he’d spent many a day brushing. “I know that it must have bothered you a great deal to dress this way, and I had hoped that, as I could sympathize, it might bring you some comfort.”

"It was your hair?" Suki couldn't help but feel at a loss for words for several long moments. "Itachi…that was incredibly kind of you. It doesn't bother you for me to wear it?" She hadn't been planning on ever broaching the subject of his own humiliation, but Itachi had not only broached it, he had handed her a physical manifestation of it. And not only that, he was giving it to her to make Suki feel better. She didn't know how to express her gratitude other than by hugging him. "Thank you." It wasn't her hair, but it was as close as she was going to get and in some ways it was better. Itachi had suffered so much to protect her and their kingdom, and the raven tresses were proof of that.

“You’re welcome, Suki.” Itachi returns the warm embrace, holding her close once more. “And in truth, it bothered me more to have it. Gifting it to you restores a little of the pride that I lost in using it for my masquerade. For in giving it to you, it means something more than just survival.”

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but at least your torment is at an end." She enjoys the comfort that the familial embrace provides before gathering her resolve. "I've missed you so and there is so much that I wish to speak with you about."

“If you wish to speak, then I am here to listen.” Now that they were together once more, all Itachi wanted was to take back their kingdom and to make his little sister happy.

"I do have two potential possible matches for you to consider, a small request to make, and...something of a confession to make." The last part was the one that she dreaded the most, but Suki knew she couldn't keep the truth from Itachi. He'd likely find out anyway and she didn't want him to believe the worst in Shisui. It had been her fault. Not his.

“Yes?” Itachi tilts his head ever so slightly, but keeps his sister in the gentle embrace. “You may tell me anything you wish.”

"My first recommendation would be Princess Hinata or possibly Princess Temari." That was the easy part. "I'd also like to take Jugo with us and possibly Karin and Suigetsu when this is all said and done. They've been wonderful friends to me and have useful trades." She couldn't help, but feel a little guilty about asking favors so soon after their reunion, but still that was easier than what came next. "I also may have...kissed Shisui. It wasn't of his doing though. It was all my fault. It just happened and it was only a chaste kiss. I swear it."

Everything had all been well and good. Itachi himself had been considering matches, and the two princesses were certainly on the list. Granting a small request such as allowing his sister to begin forming her own retinue was also easily granted. However it was the ‘confession’ that most piqued Itachi’s interest. “You…kissed Shisui?” That was unexpected. “May I ask why you wished to kiss him?”

Suki knew that she was blushing, but there was no help for it. "It was a whim. He was being so kind and it just happened before I realized what I was doing." The last thing she wanted though was for Itachi to believe that Shisui was behaving improperly towards her. "I was the one who did it. He's conducted himself as nothing, but a gentleman towards me."

A thin, curious eyebrow rises. “I…see.” Itachi knew that his best friend certainly attracted the attentions of many ladies, but he was so dedicated to his duty that Itachi feared Shisui might never grow attached to someone. “Did you dislike it?”

"It was...over rather quickly." Suki wasn't entirely sure what answer Itachi wanted to hear and she had no wish to lie to him.

“I see. So long as neither of you did harm to the other, it is of no consequence.” And clearly, Itachi would need to speak with Kakashi on this matter. If anyone had seen the more interesting pieces of information, it would be that man. “And it is good to see that the two of you are getting along. I feared, after I had Shisui send you away with Kakashi, that you might not be amenable to seeing him again.”

"No harm was done." She couldn't have possibly told Itachi that she had enjoyed the brief kiss. "I wasn't happy about performing a charade, but as an adult...I know that it likely saved both our lives. He's not the one at fault. Danzo is."

“Indeed, and he will pay for what he has done. Then, we will return home and you will be free to be the spoiled princess you were always meant to be.” Itachi presses another kiss to Suki’s forehead. “Now, is there anything else that you wished to tell me?”

"It's been ten years, Itachi. There is much I wish to tell you, but I'm sure you have much to tell me as well." She smiles at her brother. "You're right though. We shall make him suffer for what he did."

“Indeed…” Itachi hums softly, an idle tune that their mother rather liked. “Do you wish to stay here with me tonight?”

"Wouldn't the guards start to talk, if they noticed I never left?" She tilts her head at him.

Itachi smirks at his little sister. “You mean the guards that I sent away in favor of my own? I doubt they will notice. And if they ask, Kisame will simply tell them that you returned shortly after finishing whatever business you had with me. All of those watching this wing are loyal to me. I have not sat idly by simply brushing my hair these past ten years.”

"Oh then I shall stay." She smiles at Itachi. It was odd, but it had been so long since she had last seen him that Suki was hesitant to let him out of her sight for fear of an assassination plot.

“Very good.” Itachi chuckles softly. “I will have Konan bring something appropriate for you to wear to bed. It has been a rather long day, and I am looking forward to finally sleeping peacefully through the night.”

"As am I." Suki couldn't help but grin. For once she didn't have to worry about being discovered.

* * *

 

Ten long years, and the kingdom was nearly on the edge of revolt, again. Though Shikaku was careful not to say such a thing within earshot of the ‘emperor’. To the psychopathic pseudo-ruler of the region, any dissent was punishable by the death of one’s entire family. And while the man didn’t command the loyalty of the people any longer, he did control a vast, entirely brainwashed army. An army that is was his job to keep away from the people at all costs, lest they see another loss of life like the massacres ten years past.

What a drag…

Shikaku steps into the throne room, ignoring the garish decor that smacked of old ‘triumphs’ against the rulers of Valadris. The empire of Hellione was a poor imitation of the once mighty kingdom. A few of the portraits from that better time remained hidden away by rebellious families, but a great deal of the beautiful art had been destroyed. Purged by fire in ‘celebration’ after the king and queen had lost their heads.

Shikaku approaches the throne, letting no hint of distaste cross his face. “You summoned me, Your Grace?”

"Indeed, I did." Danzo eyes the other man with a sense of wariness that had only grown more as time passed. He trusted the genius, of course. Shikaku wasn't foolish enough to defy him, but the discontent was becoming harder to control. "The whispers grow bolder. You know how quickly insects spawn and their buzzing grows tiresome. What do you propose we do about this?"

“I would propose a gesture with which to pacify them. Punishing the perpetrators would only make them into martyrs, symbols to rally around.” Truthfully, Shikaku simply wanted to prevent even more bloodshed. “More battles are won with the people as one’s allies, than as their opponents.”

"There might be merit to the suggestion." He frowns as he considers it. "Perhaps a feast that the insects can attend. In honor of our victory over the monarchy."

“A wiser course might be a feast in celebration of one of the old seasonal festivals. It would serve as a purer and less politically charged occasion.” And would be far less likely to end in blood, for Shikaku knew that celebrating that ‘victory’ would only end in trouble. “The people should not be expected to understand the game of politics and ruling, and it might not be wise to stir them into trying to understand it.”

He pauses as he considers the counsel. "I believe a victory feast would send a stronger message, but I suppose in the end, a feast is a feast." Danzo shrugs it off. "So an old seasonal festival will do just fine. The people need to be reminded it was I who saved them. Were it not for me, they'd still be paying taxes off on that foolish war and all reduced to beggars."

It would do no good for Shikaku to point out that though the king’s emergency taxes had been high, Danzo’s lower, yet prolonged taxes used to supply the empire’s standing army were draining the people’s coin-purses even more severely than the king’s. Only now, instead of fighting a war to protect the people from foreign invaders, the army was being used for conquest and expansion. “Of course, Your Grace.”

And now, onto the nasty piece of business that Shikaku knew was the basis of the latest rumors. “Also, the family of the smith who was executed on suspicion of treason, of forging arms and armor for suspected royalists, would like permission to recover his remains so that they might bury him properly.”

"He doesn't deserve a proper burial. The man was a traitor." Danzo hisses at the very thought. "Though I suppose this would be another bone to throw them. Dead is dead. They can do what they like with the body."

“Of course, Your Grace.” Permission or not, Shikaku had already made preparations for the remains to be returned to the family. Now, he simply did not have to employ extra discretion. “Are there any other matters that you would have dealt with?”

"There is the matter of heirs." Danzo snorts as he tries to contain his annoyance. "I have no children and though we are no longer a monarchy, I am not delusional. I realize that I am not as young as I used to be. Perhaps these silly rumors of the prince and princess being alive would be quieted if I chose someone to lead after I am gone." He planned to rule for many years of course, but people were foolish. They needed the reassurance.

The thought of Danzo having an heir just as cruel and twisted as he sent invisible shivers down Shikaku’s spine. It was a miracle that the man had not taken himself a terribly unfortunate wife and sired a monster of his own. “I could not presume to suggest whom you might make your heir, Your Grace. But among the required traits would the the intelligence and wisdom to carry the empire forward when they assume leadership.” And compassion, all of which Danzo sorely lacked. The man was cunning, yes, but truly intelligent? Clearly not.

"Yes, it is a difficult choice. Do you have any specific suggestions?" It was irritating to admit, but no matter what he did, he wasn't immortal. "It should be someone younger. Perhaps in their twenties. Just old enough so their head isn't filled with fairy dust, but young enough to reign for many years."

Shikaku was hesitant to many any recommendation, particularly his own son, despite how well Shikamaru might do. He didn’t want to subject his son to the potential assassination attempts that would follow. And then, his son was still rather lazy and would find ruling a bore. “I do know of a young man, newly returns from studies abroad, who might be suitable.” Upper class, of course, as the vast majority of the people would never be able to afford going to the few expensive schools that remained in the capitol. “His name is Haku, and my son tells me that the young man is intelligent and precociously wise.”

"I shall meet with this Haku." The recommendation sounded promising enough. "It wouldn't hurt if he was also considered attractive. Perhaps are so easily manipulated by a pretty face."

“His beauty is said to be so delicate that he is often mistaken for a woman.” Shikaku wasn’t entirely sure how accurate that statement was, but as Shikamaru had corroborated the story, Shikaku had accepted it as at least plausible.

"Hmm. Interesting." That could work either for or against the man.

Interesting was not a word that Shikaku liked to hear. Things that interested the pretender generally did not turn out well. “Will there be anything else, Your Grace?”

"There is nothing of consequence that comes to mind. Unless there was something you wished to address?" He watches the other man carefully.

“Nothing at present, Your Grace.” Shikaku bows politely and steps away from the throne. “I await your next summons.”

"Of course. You've offered excellent counsel as always." Danzo nods at him. "Give your family my best. I suppose I should retire for the evening."

“As you will it, your Grace.” Shikaku turns and removes himself from the hall, without even breathing the sigh of relief that threatened to make itself known.

Dealing with Danzo had always been an unpleasant task, but never before had Shikaku felt such trepidation. For he too had heard the rumors of the survival of the Uchiha heirs. The prince and princess were, allegedly, alive and well in Marisea, under the protection of the Hyuga monarchs. If it was true, then the people might soon be burgeoning once more with hope stirred by the royalists. If that happened, Shikaku feared that the streets might once again run red with blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: A shorter chapter, but poignant nonetheless.

Shisui smiles as he coaxes his midnight black stallion forward. Nyx had long been a faithful steed, and it was a pleasant break to be able to take the warhorse out for a stroll that didn’t carry with it the threat of death and the inevitability of great violence. The breeze merely carried the scent of the many flowering trees lining the path through the gardens district. A scent that suited his companion well. Though few would be inclined to think so, for now.

He glances at the figure of the young ‘man’ seated on the horse beside him and smirks slightly. His princess certainly did ride proudly, and not at all like a lady would be expected to. But that was fine, he found the riding of proper ladies to be quite strange. “Do you often ride here, Sasuke?”

She nods at him, all the while encouraging Flurry forward. The pure white mare had been named after snow flurries. Apparently, Snowflake, Snow, Snowball, or the like were not intimidating enough for her owner. "Fairly often, yes. And don't worry, I can revert back to riding in my native way, if need be." She knew what he was likely thinking. That she was riding like the man she was pretending to be.

Shisui laughs and scrunches his nose a little at the thought of his princess riding side-saddle. “Honestly, I doubt that it would be terribly comfortable or practical. And I never understood the practice anyway.” What was wrong with a woman riding a horse properly, anyway? Konan rode a horse properly, and not at all like a ‘lady’ would.

"That's because to my knowledge, you've never worn a dress." Suki rolls her eyes playfully.

With a single, subtle shift, Shisui glances at his princess, then back ahead at the meandering path, a smirk on his face. “Then should I also expect you to ride into battle on horseback with your skirts flying about your head and your smallclothes on display? It would be sure to stun our enemies.”

"No, you most certainly should not!" She glowers at him, but Suki could feel her cheeks burning crimson red. Wonderful. She was blushing and her glower was likely only half as intimidating as she wanted it to be.

Shisui chuckles with amusement and his smile warms further. “I suppose that is for the best. One wouldn’t want the kingdoms to think our beautiful princess to be anything less than the moon’s perfection.”

She blushes even more at that. "Yes, exactly."

Dark eyes turn up towards the flower canopies and Shisui sighs softly. “How things change…” The last spring he remembered was colder, wetter, and not so pleasant as this one. “Have you enjoyed the warm springs here? The flowers are so different to the ones in our homeland.”

"It's beautiful here." She pauses realizing how that sounded. "Home is beautiful as well. Just in a different way."

“Yes, perhaps. But I think there’s still a familiar beauty here.” A beauty that Shisui would protect with his life. “…If you marry the king’s nephew, you will spend a great deal of time here. If you prefer the Desert King, the flowers will be sparser, but even more exotic.”

"I do like flowers, but I'm not going to marry someone based solely on what sort of flora are native to their homeland." She laughs.

“True…” Shisui’s eyes search the canopy, then he reaches up to pluck a blossom from a low-hanging branch, all to place the soft purple blossom in Suki’s spiky locks. “Beautiful…”

"It is, but Shisui, people are going to ask questions if Sasuke returns with a flower in his hair." She watches him with open amusement.

“I’m sure that you can come up with something.” And it wasn’t as though the two of them were under guard right now, Shisui had made sure of that much before they left. “If you like, I could wear a flower in mine, and it would simply appear an accident, or a whim.”

"I think it'd be wiser just to hide it in my pockets." Suki smiles as she takes the flower from her hair and looks at it fondly before doing exactly that. Unbeknownst to her, the action didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

“As you wish, My Princess.” Shisui’s ears twitch, recognizing the sound of hooves approaching them from behind. He glances over his shoulder with a frown, but his expression relaxes as he recognizes his cousin’s presence. “His Majesty finally let you go, then?”

Itachi nods as he approaches them on a regal looking gray stallion. "Indeed. We had much to discuss, but I'm grateful for the opportunity to forget my concerns for awhile and to simply enjoy a ride with good company." Good company that appeared to be rather enjoying each other's company.

“Of course.” Shisui coxes his mount to the side of the path, making room for the prince next to his sister. “I take it that the talks went well, then?”

"Yes, I could not have hoped for a better outcome given the situation." Itachi smiles as as he urges his horse forward. "If all goes well, we'll have our kingdom back soon."

“Good.” Shisui smiles softly, a harder glint in his eyes. He would be gone before dawn, most likely. “I swear to you that I’ll have the rest of the information you require soon.” He knew where to go to find it, and where to look to uncover its hiding places.

Suki tilts her head at that promise, but it was the look in Shisui's eyes that unsettled her most. "What information?"

Itachi sighs silently, knowing from the concern brimming in his little sister’s eyes that this was not going to go over well. “We need to know precisely what the state of our kingdom is at present before we infiltrate it. Otherwise, we could put the entire effort at risk of discovery. Shisui is my eyes and ears, and he goes where I cannot.”

"You want to send him back?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Alone?"

No, he did not, but Itachi had to send someone he trusted to gather the information, someone who was skilled enough to infiltrate, familiar enough with the capitol to conduct a search, and lucky enough to survive to return to him. Few enough fit all of those criteria, even among his allies.

Shisui glances at Suki and shakes his head. “I always carry out the most critical missions myself. I am not being ‘sent’ anywhere. I volunteered.”

"Oh yes, you volunteered. I'm certain that will make a great deal of difference when it come to selecting what is written on your grave!" What was wrong with both of them? "We only just found each other again and you're already going off on what could very well be a suicidal mission! Or perhaps you'll make it back in another ten years!"

It takes Shisui all he has not to flinch as his gaze finds Suki’s blazing eyes. “Someone must go, and I am the most qualified. We know the sorts of sacrifices that this crusade may demand.” And if one of those things sacrificed happened to be Shisui’d life… He and Itachi both knew whom, between the two of them, was expendable. “You are reunited with your brother now, Princess, and the two of you are safe. That is what matters.”

"You matter as well." She frowns. "I remember when you told me that being a boy would have advantages. That I could learn how to use a sword. Do you remember?"

Shisui remembered that day with far too much clarity. “Yes, I remember.” He had meant it as a hobby or pastime, or simply a way to exercise while gaining a useful skill with which to protect herself.

"It was a useless endeavor." She grabs the reins of her horse as she coaxes it onward. "For all my skill with a blade, I still have no control over my own destiny and can't protect the people I care about. I'll leave the two of you to your plans." Her opinion, as always, was irrelevant. Shisui and Itachi likely felt bad about upsetting her, but that's all it was. Nothing she could say would change the fact Shisui was going on that mission.

She was tempted to volunteer to go with him, but that would be foolish. As much as Suki wanted to, Itachi needed her to be safe. She was a princess and in time, Suki would finally be able to help her brother and her kingdom. If she died on a surveillance mission, she couldn't do that. So what more was there to say on the matter? Other than to throw a tantrum like the child that Shisui and Itachi undoubtedly thought she was.

The elder of the two sighs and bows his head, staring down at his hands at his princess rides off in her anger. “…I’m sorry, Itachi. It seems that I’ve made things difficult for you here.”

"Shisui, if it wasn't for you, Suki would probably be dead." He shakes his head. "I'm eternally grateful and she's intelligent. She might allow her emotions to rule her, but despite that she managed keep her true identity hidden." Itachi smiles at Shisui and pokes him in the forehead. "She can be practical when the situation demands it and this situation does indeed demand so."

“Yes, but now she’ll be angry with you.” Perhaps even more so when it was time for Shisui to disappear on his mission. “I fear that I might have caused a rift between you.” Perhaps it would have been best if he’d said nothing at all, and allowed her to remain in the dark regarding his inevitable departure.

"You love her, but I suppose you can still not read the open book that is her heart." Itachi sighs. This was a predicament and not at all what he expected when he sent Shisui to look after his precious baby sister, but love was love. No matter how blind either of them clearly were. "She is more upset that you might get hurt and her own sense of powerlessness than at us. She will come around in time."

Shisui smiles wryly. “You always were better at reading others than I liked to give you credit for, Itachi.” Still, what he felt changed nothing. He knew his duty and he knew his role. “Even if what you say is true, her mind is set on aiding you and choosing a suitable match for a political alliance.”

"I admire her sense of duty, but I shall speak to her on the matter." Itachi glances at Shisui. "As long as I marry well, Suki could marry for love. The peasantry would certainly be enamored at the idea."

“…Perhaps she could.” Whether Shisui would be there to see it, however, was still hanging in the balance. “I suppose there’s no point in delaying any longer. I’ll be gone from the city before the sun has set.”

"You're not nearly half as good at hiding what's in your heart as you'd like to believe." Itachi watches him a bit warily. "That or perhaps I simply know you better than most. You wish to leave because you've blaming yourself for upsetting her and the mission gives you something else to focus on. You feel guilty. I would advise you speak to her before leaving."

“A king’s advice, hm?” Shisui snorts softly as his gaze travels the path the princess once took. “…I’ll speak with her before I leave, then.” First, he would make sure that his saddlebags were properly packed for the journey ahead.

Itachi nods at him with approval. "Good. This mission is dangerous, Shisui. You do not want to leave things so unsettled between the two of you. However your tale ends, you both deserve some sort of resolution."

“Yes…” Shisui looks to the sky, where the sun now shines with a slight reddish hue. It almost looked as though it were stained with blood.

* * *

 

What was likely an hour later, Suki had made it to her bedchambers. Her at least she could rage all she wanted with no one being the wiser. It was happening again and she couldn't stop it.

"Damn it." She slams her fist into the wall, after pacing what seemed like an eternity. Only to to retract it with a cry of pain. "Fuck!"

In hindsight, striking a stone wall hadn't been her most intelligent decision. Still, it was better than the alternatives. Which ranged from making a spectacle of herself in front of her brother and Shisui, following him, and locking him away in the dungeon until this blew over. So the noble idiot wouldn't get himself killed.

Moments after her swearing dies to a dull roar, a gentle but firm hand knocks on the doors of her chambers, breaking the tenuous peace of the otherwise quiet room.

Suki glares at the door before opening it, only to blink in surprise. "Shisui?"

“Princess.” Shisui nods slightly, a traveling cloak pulled about his shoulders, with his black armor mostly concealed beneath it.

"You shouldn't call me that within the castle walls." She drags him inside her room.

Shisui doesn’t make a single sound of surprise as his princess manhandles him into her chambers. No one would have heard him address her, but anything louder than that could easily be heard by a nosy maid. “Forgive me, I misspoke.”

She looks away from him. "They know that I'm alive now, but they don't know that Sasuke is Princess Suki. I'd rather keep it that way until we're closer to taking back the kingdom."

“Of course.” Shisui’s fingers clasp the pommel of his sword and trace along the engravings there, searching for something to do to keep himself from reaching out and pulling her into his arms. “…I came to apologize for upsetting you today. And to see you before I go to Valadris.”

Suki keeps her back towards him. "You didn't upset me. You're merely doing your duty and Valadris is lucky to have such a dedicated protector. It's...the situation that upsets me." It was easier that way. She didn't trust herself to look at him in the eye and keep her composure. She didn't even trust herself now in all honesty, but she especially didn't trust herself if she turned around.

“Yes…I know.” Shisui couldn’t say that he was pleased by the situation either, but he had his own burdens to bear, and he would not shirk them. He takes a step forward, then another, and another. He raises on hand, reaching out for his princess, but stopping just short and caressing a few locks of her short raven hair instead, bringing them to his mouth to kiss them. “It will not be like the last time. I will not be gone long, and should return within two moons.”

"You can't promise that." She blinks as she feels him touch her hair with his lips. "You can't even promise that you'll return at all, if you're being honest. It's a dangerous mission and we both know it." Suki didn't know how to respond to the gesture, but she feels her resolve to look away from him begin to slip. "I understand why you're doing it and your reasons are noble, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to pretend to be happy about this."

Itachi was right. She was foolish. Why had she grown so attached to him again in such a short time?

He was only doing his duty. Suki should be happy to have such a loyal subject, but instead she felt like punching a wall again. "I hope that you'll return as you did before, but please don't make me promises if you do not know if you can keep them, and I'll do the same for you."

“I won’t.” Because Shisui knew that he couldn’t promise, only tell her of what was supposed to occur. “But I will do my best to return to you, no matter what it might take.” His hand falls from her hair, only to land lightly on her shoulder, where he squeezes reassuringly.

She takes a deep breath and turns around to face him. "Then I shall do my best to be here when you get back, but I make no promises about my sanity being intact."

Shisui smiles and presses a tender kiss to Suki’s cheek. “Don’t you mean that you will try to repair it while I’m gone?” He runs the pads of his fingers over the abrasions on Suki’s knuckles. “After all, someone with their sanity intact would know better than to strike a wall.”

"The wall had it coming." Suki huffs until she feels Shisui's gentle kiss on her cheek. She probably looked like a wide eyed doe at the moment, but she couldn't help it. "It was idiotic enough to be in my path when I was...frustrated."

“And idiotic enough to harm you as well.” Shisui presses one last kiss to Suki’s fingers, before letting her hand fall away as he steps back towards the door. “Take care, My Princess. I will see you when I return.”

She blushes as she feels the pleasant tingling sensation that always lingered whenever Shisui kissed her. "I hope that you keep that promise or I'll be very cross with you." No matter how chastely.

Shisui smiles softly, his eyes shimmering in the lamplight. “I will do my utmost…Suki.” He turns for the door, opening it, and slipping through without another word, shutting it securely behind him.

She sighs as she watches him go. "Please don't let him die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: The future king has very liberal views (and I don't mean liberal as in the Canadian political party).
> 
> Silver's Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter and while we are attempting to update this fic pretty fast, don't worry if there are lags between updates. We fully intend to complete this story.

Jugo brings down his large hammer on the piece of steel laying atop his anvil, then glances across the forge at his friend. It had been a while since Sasuke, Suki, had last paid a visit to the forge on a thought collection mission, but it seemed that something was bothering her again. “Has something happened, Sasuke?”

She glances at Jugo. If there was anyone she could trust outside her family and Kakashi, it was the smith. "Yes, my cousin is being a noble idiot." Who could potentially get himself killed and she couldn't stop him. What was worse was that the handsome bastard wanted to go.

“You mean the knight in black, the one who calls himself Shisui?” Jugo rarely left the forge, so his chances to meet this elusive cousin were just that, elusive. But he did remember with vivid clarity the man who defeated Suigetsu. “What’s he done?”

"Yes, that's who I mean." Suki nods quickly as she crosses her arms. "As for what he's about to do, he's going on a necessary, but dangerous mission. Which may end with his early demise."

“Hm…” Jugo turns the steel plate armor over and works at the inside, hammering it out into a proper breastplate. “If the mission is necessary, then why send him? I thought that His Majesty said that all three of you were of the utmost importance and required protection here.”

"Because out of the three of us, Shisui is…furthest from the crown and has the best chance of success." Suki sighs, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Still, it was true and they all knew it.

“…So then what are you going to do?” Jugo knew Suki well enough to know that she hated just sitting on her hands. She got restless easily, and if something worried her, she’d do something about it. If she couldn’t, if she stayed stuck unable to do anything… But it was a moot point, since Princess Suki had less freedom to act than Sasuke did. A princess couldn’t go running off after a knight on a mission.

"That's the problem. There is nothing I can do that wouldn't endanger the fate of an entire kingdom." She paces back and forth. This was madness. "All I can do is wait. Again." She had already spent over half her life waiting and now, here she was again…unable to do anything useful to protect Shisui. Unable to do anything but wait.

Jugo wasn’t sure about that. He was one who believed that no matter how helpless one felt, there was always something that could be done. “Maybe you could do something for when he returns?” It would keep her busy, at least. “Or you could ask to help His Highness prepare.”

"I'll ask him." Suki nods at Jugo. While she doubted that there was anything she could do while awaiting Shisui's return that could actually help him, the suggestion was well-intentioned. Besides, it was better than the alternative. Pacing herself into insanity.

Jugo smiles softly, but a knocking on the wall just outside the forge draws his attention. “Yes? Who’s there?” His grip on the hammer tightens slightly, ready to swing to protect his friend if necessary.

"Prince Itachi of Valadris." Itachi steps inside, having heard Suki inside the forge. "I have come to see about obtaining some new armor." That and mostly to meet the smith who his sister called her friend.

“Your Highness.” Jugo blinks bemusedly at the sight of the man who could be non other than Suki’s elder brother. The two looked so much alike. “Welcome. I’m afraid that my master is not in right now, but I can certainly inform him that you wish to have armor made.” Surely the king to be would want intricately crafted and gilded armor, and while Jugo’s armor was strong and well-crafted, gilding required a more delicate touch than even he had, though he was doing his very best to learn.

"I'm certain that won't be necessary." Itachi nods at Jugo. "Sasuke here speaks most highly of your skills and I understand that you're learning your craft. A less ornate armor would be good for blending in during moments that require more stealth."

For a moment, Jugo says nothing. Then a kind smile spreads across his face. “Of course, Your Highness, I have been taught to forge plate, mail, and scale armors, as well as work and sew leather. Whatever you would prefer, I will see to it that it is done.”

"Design it as you like. Sasuke trusts your judgment." Itachi glances as his sister who was still masquerading as a man. "So I do as well until you give me a reason not to do so."

“You honor me, Your Highness.” Jugo nods and lets his eyes roam over the prince, memorizing every line, every necessary measurement. He could easily imagine the colors and shapes that would be needed to adapt for the strenuous use that he would no doubt put the armor through. And if the prince was anything like his sister, then Jugo could already imagine what sort of swordplay he likely excelled in, though it would still be best for him to witness it firsthand. Then his gaze falls on Suki. “Try not to worry yourself to death, Sasuke. Suigetsu will never let me hear the end of it if you do.”

"He'd be more upset at losing a sparring partner than anything else." Suki rolls her eyes, hoping her brother wouldn't take the Suigetsu comment the wrong way. "I'll do my best though."

Watching the smith’s easy smile carefully, Itachi approves of what he sees. The man seemed to genuinely care for his sister, whether she was masquerading as a man or not. Of course, he would reserve judgment until he got to know the giant of a man better, but he seemed gentle, even to his craft. “Come, Sasuke. Let’s allow your friend to carry on with his work. Also, your face is covered in soot.” It was inevitable if one spent time in a forge, but it was exceedingly odd for Itachi to see the soot coating his sister’s pale cheeks.

"Of course." Suki nods and smiles at Jugo. "Good luck." With that being said, she follows her brother out of the forge.

Itachi strides forward casually, keeping a careful eye on his little sister. He knew well that she was not happy, and he sought to rectify that, if at all possible. “I see that you’ve chosen your friends well. He seems to be a fine young man.”

"Yes, Jugo is wonderful." Suki nods at Itachi. "He would have been a good choice, but I don't love him if that's what you're wondering."

The comment has Itachi raising an eyebrow. His little sister was certainly…creative when choosing prospective husbands, even if some were discounted for one reason or another. “I was not wondering, but now that you mention it, I am…curious as to what specifically drew you to consider him.”

"He knew I was a woman for years and never told me or anyone else." She crosses her arms, feeling her face flush at the question. "He's kind, honest, and loyal. Those are more good qualities than most women find in a husband." Most women would be lucky to get two of those three and many would settle for one.

“I see, a very good candidate for your affections, if you were so inclined.” But Itachi knew better than to outright suggest it. After all, he knew precisely where his little sister’s affections lay. “And whom else have you considered besides your favorite armorsmith?”

"Only a handful of people really and yes, Jugo would have been a good choice." This was becoming embarrassing far too quickly for her liking. "We know that it couldn't happen though."

Itachi glances at his sister and smiles sympathetically. “Come, let us retire to my chambers so that we might speak more freely.” For it seemed that a great intervention would be required before his precious little sister resigned herself to a fate that she need not subject herself to.

Suki follows Itachi without any protest. "Yes, privacy would be ideal." They had so much to discuss. "That and perhaps you can help me with a dilemma."

“I would be happy to.” Itachi glances about, then takes his sister’s hand. He’d always been rather good at sneaking about. The trek back to his chambers would be easy.

* * *

 

With only two close calls on the way back to his private wing, Itachi closes the door behind them, sealing them safely within his chambers. “There, now no one might intrude on our conversation and discover things that they should not.” Itachi smiles warmly and guides Suki to the comfortable sitting area. “Now, what ails you?”

"Itachi, you already know what ails me." She frowns at the question as she sits down. "I know that it's a wise move to send Shisui, but I worry for him. There's nothing I can do to help him here." Once again, she was forced to wait and hope that somehow things would turn out as they should. "Jugo suggested that you might have something that I can do to aid our cause though." She bites her lower lip at the last part, praying that her brother would have something for her to do…even if it was only just to distract her.

Ah, yes…Itachi did indeed know that her heart must suffer to see Shisui go. His own did as well, though in a different way. He could understand well why his sister felt restless, for she was not the only one. “There is little for a princess to do when a campaign of war is being waged, even if it is covertly.” At least, it was so for an ordinary princess. “However…first, I would like you to tell me what you had planned to do before Shisui appeared at court.”

"I was going to take back our kingdom." She nods at him. "What else would you expect?"

“You were going to take it back yourself?” Itachi’s lips twitch with amusement. “Or were you going to use your feminine wiles to charm an army into doing it for you?”

"By any means necessary. Though Kakashi and I were beginning to discuss more concrete plans." She nods at him.

“I see.” Itachi’s amusement remains, but it takes on a more serious tone. “And part of your plan was to have ‘Sasuke’ die, so that Suki might reappear without arousing suspicion, correct?”

"Yes, he'd die tragically in the revolution fighting on behalf of the long lost princess." Suki nods as if it was only logical. "Then of course, I would go into mourning long enough for my hair to grow back to a suitable length and after enough time had passed to be acceptable, choose a husband."

Itachi nods, seeing the wisdom in the plan. But now, things were different. He was here, and there were safer alternatives that he could offer. “I had planned to send out a number of my…friends to establish a forward camp close to the outskirts of one of the villages within Valadris. If it were made known that someone such as Kakashi were accompanying the party, then it would make sense for ‘Sasuke’ to ride out alongside his father. The location is far enough from the capitol to be safe, but close enough to deploy from, and I had intended to have it constructed two weeks before Shisui is scheduled to return from his mission. As for ‘Sasuke’, my friends would be willing to corroborate any story that you would see fit to tell.”

She tilts her head as she considers that. "Your plan is brilliant as always, brother."

“It will require a great deal of planning, or at least having the court believe that there is a great plan in the works. Therefore, you will need to act as ‘Sasuke’ and convince the court that you will be accompanying Kakashi to the camp. It would also enable you to reunite with Shisui sooner.” Which, Itachi supposed, was one of his primary motivations for suggesting this plan. He could both keep his sister busy with her ‘planning’ and acting, but also shorten the time which the two of them spent apart. “In that time, I will also speak with Hiashi and discuss the possibility of taking his eldest daughter as my wife.”

"Of course. We can manage that." Suki smiles at Itachi's plan. Well, until the last part. "It may prove difficult for you to win the princess's affections at first. She's quite enamored with Sasuke, but she will make an excellent queen. An after my 'death,' you'll have a better chance of it turning into a love match."

“Yes, so I gathered.” And at the very least, even if it did not become a love match, Itachi knew that he would treat her well, and with all of the respect and kindness she deserved. “I do hope that it will be a love match, but so long as it is a happy relationship, I will be content.” Which brought him to the true issue at hand. “If there is a match that you would like for me to arrange, I could speak with the other party and see if they’ll consider it.” He would give her the chance to confess, but if she did not, then he would push for the truth.

"I'm glad that you admit you can not best me in the arena of love." Suki smirks at him as her eyes dance with mischief. The smugness soon disappears upon hearing his inquiry though. "There's nothing that is more than a flicker of an idea as far as an advantageous match goes. We'll worry about such things after we take back our kingdom."

“Clearly not, though you should know better than to lie to me, foolish little sister.” Itachi presses two fingers firmly to the center of Suki’s forehead. “Now, I will ask again, and this time I hope that you will answer me truthfully. If you had the chance to be with whomever you wished, who would it be?”

"Itachi! Will you please cease poking my forehead as if I were still a child?" She glowers at him as she rubs her forehead. Hoping that would serve as a suitable distraction.

“I will continue to poke you like a child until you cease behaving like one.” Perhaps it was time that Itachi be more direct with his little sister. He seats himself and leans back against one of the silky pillows decorating the sofa. “But if your heart is truly not set on anyone, then perhaps our cousin would agree to a betrothal. After all, we are not so closely relate that it would raise eyebrows, but it would help serve to reestablish our family’s bloodline.”

Suki feels her heart skip a beat at those words. "That wouldn't be an issue? I know that his rank is high enough that it likely wouldn't cause a scandal, but are you certain that's the most advantageous match?" She bites her lower lip. Praying that she didn't sound too hopeful that Itachi would remain resolved.

Itachi resists the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. His little sister was so terribly transparent, and yet, she would not openly admit to her own desires. “As I am to be king, the prospects of my own match must be advantageous. Yours however, need not be, so long as I skillfully negotiate other sorts of alliances with our neighbors. I have little doubt in my own skills regarding diplomacy, therefore, I believe that I should be entitled to the satisfaction of arranging a love match for my little sister. The other kingdoms and noble houses will understand that our family must be rebuilt with royal blood. Shisui may not hold the highest of titles, but there is still royal blood in him. They will believe my reasoning.”

"Yes, you're right. They would believe it." She nods in an effort seem casual, but attentive. "It might be a good match, if he were to agree. I don't want him to be...pressured into it." As much as this was everything she could have hoped for, Suki didn't want Shisui to marry her because Itachi pressed the issue.

Itachi’s eyebrow twitches. “The only pressure that need be applied is that which would convince the both of you to stop acting as though this is somehow contrary to what the both of you desire. Rarely have I seen two people in love who dance about so much outside of a ballroom.”

She feels her cheeks burn crimson. There was no point in denying her feelings for Shisui now. "Do you really think that he loves me in the romantic sense? He's not just fond of me because of our childhood?"

This time, Itachi indulges in the whim and rolls his eyes. “I have seen him infatuated before when we were young, but even then, he merely tripped over himself, both in conversation and over every rock in his path. But he regards you with even greater intensity, though he appears to be trying very hard not to.” He fixes Suki with a hard look. “It is so painfully obvious that I have been tempted, upon watching the two of you, to lock the both of you in his bedchambers and allow nature to take its course.”

"ITACHI!" Suki couldn't help it, she squeaks at the last part. "You've been spending entirely too much time with Kakashi! His deviant ways are starting to rub off on you, but…I am happy to hear you believe he feels that way towards me." Her brother may have spent far too much time around the pervert, but so had she for that matter. Dozens of forbidden images flicker across her mind’s eye at Itachi's words.

Itachi hums with amusement at the scarlet flush on his sister’s cheeks. “Does this mean that I should not expect to be an uncle in the near future? Or rather, that I should expect to be one before the two of you have even married?”

"Itachi, I'm not that reckless. Any children we had would be born inside the confines of marriage." She glowers at him, though the effect was likely muted by her blush.

Ah, teasing his little sister did bring Itachi such joy. Particularly when it bolstered her happiness as well. “I see. As I plan to have this campaign finished before the first frost, would you prefer to be married in the winter, or wait until the spring? Unless, of course, you would prefer a longer courting period…”

"Do you really believe we could return home so quickly?" After waiting a decade, the prospect of returning seemed more like a dream than anything else. "As for that, I'll let Shisui decide. Otherwise it feels as though I'm proposing to him and that just isn't done." She might have lived like a man for years, but she wasn't one.

“I hope so, and I do believe so.” If Itachi didn’t believe that it could be done soon, it would only make his hesitate and prolong the campaign. “Though I see no harm in a woman proposing to a man. It may not be at all traditional, but I have known a number of very strong women who believe in taking matters into their own hands.” He smiles softly. “Do whatever it is that you feel comfortable doing. If that means waiting for Shisui to put aside his sense of duty for once, then you may do so.”

"I hope that you're right." Suki smiles at first, but she snorts at the other implication. "Are you saying that a woman proposed to you?" Suki could scarcely imagine such a thing. "They may do as they please, but I tire of living this charade. I'm not going to court like a man!"

“As you like, but no, it was not to me whom she proposed.” It was more than a little unorthodox, but the arrangement suited Itachi’s companions well enough.

"Who are you speaking of then?" She raises an eyebrow. "Am I going to meet this person on our campaign?"

“Yes, you will. For you needn’t live like a man much longer.” He eyes his sister carefully, already noting a few changes here and there. “And with each passing day, you look less and less like the boy you pretend to be.” Itachi had always found that his hair grew quite quickly, and it seemed that Suki was much the same way. Already the slowly drooping spiky locks nearly touched her shoulders.

Suki sighs as she touches her hair, seeing where Itachi's eyes were wandering. "I suppose I should cut it soon. The king’s nephew can get away with long hair, but it's too great a risk for me."

Itachi reaches for his sister and pulls her gently into his lap and into his embrace. “I know that it hurts you to pretend to be something you’re not. Believe me…I know how it can hurt. And I know that the gift I gave you cannot make up for those hurts, but I promise that soon, you will never need to pass as a man ever again.”

"I didn't mean to sulk." She looks at him apologetically. "You had it worse than I. My disguise gave me more freedoms." His had likely done the reverse. "It doesn't matter anymore. Everything will be as it should be. But tell me about this…woman."

“Hm…you wish to know about Konan, then?” Itachi’s eyes light with amusement. “She is…one of the fiercest and most intelligent women I have ever had the pleasure to meet. She comes from a place where it is permitted to take more than one spouse. And while most interpret it as taking more than a single wife, she decided that it also meant she could have herself more than one husband.”

"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked…" Suki tries her best not to gape. "As I said though, she can do as she pleases. Is there anything you wish for me to do before we head to the camp?"

“Act the part of a man going off to battle.” It was all that Itachi really required her to do. “And be sure to have your things packed. You have just over a month before we leave, so is there is anyone that you would like to say goodbye to, or anyone that you deem necessary to reveal your true identity to, then you must do so soon. You will also need warm clothes for when we ride north. And I plan to send Konan out to secure more supplies for the journey. If you would like to accompany her, you may.”

She nods at Itachi. "I can act the part of a man going to battle and I shall make the necessary arrangements to march at a moment's notice." The last offer almost stuns Suki into silence, but she recovers quickly enough. "I think I'd better serve the case here than gathering supplies and as you said, there are those I should say good bye to." She'd start with Karin and Suigetsu. They deserved that much. Jugo would be last because he already understood for the most part what would happen.

“Very well, then do as you please.” Itachi holds his darling little sister close to his heart and sighs. “It is nearly over…believe in that much. We will see our home again soon.”

Suki returns his embrace. "I believe you, but I would keep Konan away from the Hyuga family or at least not advertise her…unique views on marriage. They would never understand such things." Suki didn't understand it either frankly, but at least she wouldn't faint over the topic. She couldn't say the same for her more innocent counterpart.

Itachi chuckles softly. “She knows how to be discreet. Even in her homeland, she is regarded as odd. Though when we do return home, I plan on…relaxing the laws regarding such things.” He had seen many things in his travels, and saw a great many laws that would need to be changed, with stipulations, of course. Or if they did not strictly need it, the spirit of them might be revised.

"I'm glad that she knows how to be discreet. Perhaps we can revisit the rest of this discussion another day." It was really all she could do not to gape at Itachi's implications. "For now, I believe it would serve us better to focus on reclaiming our home than anything else."

“Indeed.” Itachi hums softly and rubs his hands up and down Suki’s back, just like he’d done when she was a child and frightened by the thunder. “And we will have our home back. That much I promise you, Suki.”

"I know we will and you'll be an incredible king, just like Father was." She smiles at him. Everything else could be dealt with later. For now, they had a kingdom to win back.


	10. Chapter 10

Shisui pulls his scarf up over his face and tightens his cloak around him. He moves silently down an alley, his armor, weapons, and horse already stashed somewhere safe just outside the city. He knew that wandering around with those on his person would draw all the wrong sorts of attention to him. This mission was for infiltration, not for making a scene.

Still, he had never seen the streets so dirty and abandoned. Few people walked them, and there were no hanging baskets filled with vines and flowers lining the streets, only dirty cobblestones of grey and brown and black. Even the air was still and stale. It felt so…dead in this place, merely a shadow of the glory that was once his home. His fist clenches on the front of his cloak. Danzo would pay for what he had done to the kingdom. To HIS kingdom.

Few of the nobles houses had withstood the revolution, and even then, only those of lowest standing and least power or influence still stood. For the most part anyway. But Shisui knew better than to judge a book by its cover, or a family by their obvious wealth and influence. Or, in this case, by their seeming disregard and lack of any sort of power. If only Danzo knew…

He hoists himself up an iron ladder and onto some rickety old scaffolding that allows him access to the rooftops. The city was large, holding nearly a hundred thousand citizens when at its most prosperous. But even through the dirt and silence, Shisui could see some of the few crests that remained emblazoned into the roofs of noble estates. Most were gone, but some few did still remain. And it was the blue crest of a stag’s head that he sought out, racing along the rooftops and leaping more than a few gaps.

He lands with a thud on the highest roof and rolls down onto the fourth floor balcony, where he brushes some of the dirt from his cloak and turns towards the open window. He smirks and slips inside, into the vacant bedchambers that were properly prepared for a guest, but clearly unused. He shuts the window behind him and removes his cloak, recognizing the room for what it was. It was just as Kakashi said it would be. The room set aside for the spies and secret envoys protect by the Nara.

His eyes scan the walls, and he notes the string protruding from the wall right next to the bed, just as Kakashi had said. He pulls on it once, twice, three times, then releases it and sits down on the bed. He had made it, and no one but the head of the household would be the wiser.

Minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Shisui smiles tiredly. “Come in.”

"There you are." The head of the Nara Clan smiles at him. "It brings my heart great joy to see you made the journey safely. Do you come bearing good news?" Shikaku could only hope that would indeed be the case.

“Shikaku.” Shisui nods slowly. “My cousins live are both now safely housed in the royal palace in Marisea. We have worked to gather allies, and though our core alliance remains small, each member is talented and excels in their respective crafts. We have also gained the friendship of the Marisean king, and he supports our cause. Though to what extent is yet to be seen.” But it wasn’t as though they needed an entire army, anyway. Not yet. And hopefully not ever.

"That is indeed fantastic news and more than I could have ever hoped for." He nods at the other man as he pours them both a glass of wine. "Is there anything more I can do for the cause?"

Shisui sighs and swirls the wine around in the glass, watching the liquid turn that looked far too much like blood. “Tell me what’s been happening here. How are the people, and are there tensions that can be used to turn them against Danzo in preparation for when we move to assassinate him?” He would rather not see blood run in the streets again, so all that had to be done was rally the people into accepting Itachi as king when Danzo’s head was mounted on a pike.

"Danzo's taxes may not be as high as the ones to pay for the war, but they are continuous and most people are either living as beggars or only a few steps removed from doing so." He pauses for a moment. "Save for those who are fortunate enough to be close to Danzo, of course. He has an army that is well trained, but the rumors of the prince and princess being alive are beginning to gain more traction. So much so that I convinced him to have a feast as a gesture of goodwill and to bury a 'traitor' to his rule as a peace offering. Forgive me, but I must play the part of a loyal adviser to him."

“I understand. It is good to have a sympathizer of our own so close to the usurper.” It wasn’t that Shisui liked that Shikaku had to play that part, but he knew where the man’s true loyalties lay. “It will take years to reverse all of the damage that monster has done, and I’m sure that His Highness will be relying on your expertise greatly when it comes time to begin healing this kingdom.”

"Yes, of course. I shall do my best to assist the crown in whatever way I can." Shikaku nods at the other man.

Shisui takes a sip of his wine, finding the sweet liquid bitter on his tongue. “I will stay to gather all of the information that I can before returning to His Highness. But you should know that he will soon come with the greatest warriors we could gather for the task of putting that traitor’s head on a spike. We plan to be done with this campaign before winter comes in five months’ time.”

He sighs in relief. There were few times that Shikaku could truly recall being this happy and one of them was the day he found out his wife was expecting. "I shall be certain to do so. It seems our torment is almost at an end."

“Yes, and then Itachi will be king, and we will likely solidify an alliance through marriage with Marisea.” And if he survived all of this then Shisui would be the king’s hand, reaching out to where Itachi could not or should not.

“Did you manage to save any of the royal portraits?” Shisui expected that the first things Danzo would burn would be the portraits of the past kings and queens, along with all of the books he could find. Centuries of history might have been lost.

"I managed to save a dozen or so and a couple copies of the Uchiha family line." It was the best that Shikaku could do really. "I hope that provides some comfort and makes the lines of succession easier to follow. As for the potential marriage, that would indeed be a great boon."

“Yes.” Shisui downs the rest of the wine and places the glass on the bedside table. “I can only hope that your family still has sticky fingers when it comes to pilfering books from the royal library.” Shisui smiles wryly, remembering more than a few Nara sneaking into the castle to filch a book or two to read.

"I imagine that we could fetch you whatever book you like." He tilts his head at Shisui." What did you have in mind."

“Nothing in particular.” Shisui did like reading at times, but he honestly preferred riding out into the world to experience it, rather than reading about it in books. “I just want to be sure that at least some of the tomes of history are safe, otherwise my cousin will be livid when he returns.”

"We tried our best, but Danzo prefers to hide away the more…important books in his bedchambers." Shikaku sighs.

Shisui wrinkles his nose at the thought of entering whatever passed for that cretin’s bedchambers in search of books. “Of course he does. Yet another crime to add to the list. Theft of tomes from the royal library. I do hope that he hasn’t taken some poor woman as his mistress and tried to sire a child by shoving that shriveled manhood of his in places it should never go.”

"Shisui, can you please refrain from speculating about such things in my presence?" Shikaku shivers at the unpleasant thought. "I'd rather not vomit in the presence of a member of the royal family."

“I will take that as a no.” And for that, Shisui was thankful. It would make things far less complicated if Danzo had no legitimate heir of his own blood. “Has he yet planned for who would take the throne when he dies?”

"I suggested someone when he sought my counsel on the matter." He wasn't happy about it, but Shikaku had had no choice. "As of yet, he hasn't met with Haku. So for now, we needn't worry about that as an immediate threat."

“Haku…” The name sounded familiar to Shisui, but he couldn’t yet place it. No matter, he would simply seek this potential heir out and see for himself what needed to be done or could be…arranged. He glances up at his host with a weary smile. “Thank you for your hospitality, Shikaku. I’m certain that my cousin will not forget the part you’ve played in our campaign, and in looking after the kingdom as best you can.”

"I won't lie and say that it has been easy." Shikaku eyes the other man with no small sense of wariness. "It is what is right though. I cannot abide the thought of Danzo's reign and what has become of our home."

Shisui nods, an acknowledgment of the silent sacrifices made by the man before him. “Then I will see to it that your efforts are not in vain.” There was much to be done, and not nearly enough time to do it in.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back in Marisea, Suki quickly strides towards the room that she knew the princess's ladies in waiting would be at this time of day. After all, Princess Hinata would be in the middle of her art lessons. There was no need for them to attend such things. Which could mean one of two things. They were either making Hinata's bedchambers as comfortable as possible or practicing their gossiping, ahem, Suki meant their embroidery.

Figuring it was more likely to be the latter as the princess's room had always been immaculate the few times she had glimpsed it as she walked by, Suki decides it was likely the embroidery option. So she heads to the sewing room and knocks on the door.

"Please let me in. I need to speak with Lady Karin at once. It is most urgent." Suki knocks again, figuring it wasn't technically a lie yet and well, it'd serve its purpose well enough. She wanted to see Karin quickly, after all.

The door swings open to reveal a slightly irritated, and utterly bemused redhead. “Who is is causing all that…” She blinks, then her eyes immediately begin to sparkle as the frown is replaced by an eager smile. “Oh, Sasuke!” Her hips lean off to the side as she leans against the door. “I wasn’t expecting you to come looking for me today. I there…anything that you need?”

"It's your father, Lady Karin." Suki bows her head politely at her. "He's fallen ill and requested that I escort you to him. Your mother and he believe that seeing you will raise his spirits." That was a lie, but it was a believable one and one that wouldn't cause too much gossip to flutter about. "Do not fear though. I'm quite certain he'll beat it. It is a bad chill though, I'm afraid."

“Oh…” Karin sighs with disappointment. “Very well, you may escort me home.” And here she had held out the hope that Sasuke had finally looked past the princess and taken notice of her. Though, if her father was sick, then maybe Sasuke would be willing to…comfort her.

"You needn't worry. He's strong." Suki smiles as she gestures for the red head to follow her. "As are you. He'll recover in time."

“Yes, I’m sure that he will.” Karin clasps her hands within the folds of her dress, holding up her skirts slightly for ease of movement as she strides forward beside the young court heartthrob. “That fool Suigetsu isn’t hiding anywhere around, is he? He’s such a bother.”

"He's not to my knowledge." Suki smiles at her as he leads her towards her family's house which was on the castle grounds. "Usually, Suigetsu is assisting Ser Kisame at this hour, if my memory serves."

“Hmph, I still don’t understand how that idiot became a squire. He’s utterly useless at everything but swinging a sword. He even gets himself tangled up in his own armor!” And then he’d forced Karin to help him get out of it, again. “His antics are going to make my hands all rough.”

"Karin, your hands are perfectly soft. You don't have to fret over that." Suki shakes her head as they head inside the house. To the princess's relief, it appeared that the red head's parents weren't actually there. "I do have...two confessions two make though. There are only a handful of people that I would ever dream of telling them to at this moment in time and you're one of them."

Suki did feel a bit guilty at wandering to her private bedchambers. Karin might very well be expecting a love confession, but still her friend was entitled to know the truth. "I need you to promise me, that you will tell no one what i tell you on this day though. Can you promise me that?"

Karin frowns, then several things come together at once. “My father isn’t truly ill, is he?” Slowly, an eager smile lights her face and she steps towards her prey. “Sasuke…did you say that just to get me alone without giving gossip to the other ladies? If that’s it, then I can certainly keep it our little secret.”

"You're right. That was the first confession." Suki nods as her heart pounding in her chest so hard that the princess truly wonders if it might actually burst. "But can you keep the second secret, Karin? It's something that…I should probably show you. It's easier to understand that way."

“You can show me whatever you like, Sasuke.” Karin moves a little closer, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. “I’ll keep whatever secrets you want me to.”

"Okay. Forgive me…this will be easier if I take off my armor." Suki mentally slaps herself for how that sounded. "I assure you that I do have my regular attire on underneath though and please understand, I wanted to tell you. I did, but it was too dangerous."

“Mhm. You know you don’t have to stop with your armor.” Karin smirks in triumph. Suigetsu could eat his heart out, because she was getting Sasuke to take off his clothes!

She had taken this the wrong way, but Karin would understand soon enough. "You're aware that King Itachi has returned and that that Uchiha Princess also survived? That she's been hiding in Marisea for some time?" Suki bites her lower lip as she slides out of the top of her armor, revealing only her undershirt below. She hadn't bothered with chest bindings.

Karin blinks bemusedly, not quite registering what she was seeing. “You’re…a woman?” But that wasn’t possible. That couldn’t be possible. “Sasuke…?”

"Well, my confession is my name isn't Sasuke. I’m Princess Suki Uchiha of Valadris." Suki stops masking her voice to drive the point home. No longer did she sound like a man, but a woman. "I'm sorry, Karin. It was just too dangerous. Things are different now though. We're going to take back our kingdom and I'd like for you and the others to come with me."

“You want me to come…with you?” Karin was still in shock, trying to process the sudden change that Sasuke had made from man into woman. Sasuke…no, Suki was… “But how…?” The image that she’d held in her mind of the handsome young swordsman was crumbling to the ground.

"It's a very long story and I know that it's a lot to take in." She casts a sympathetic look at her friend. "I've been living this life since that damn viper took over my homeland. It was easy to disguise myself as a boy when I was younger, but it has grown increasingly complicated." It was awkward, but Suki places Karin's hand on her ample chest. "See?"

Karin blinks once, twice, then the reality of the situation dawns on her and her cheeks flush bright pink. “W-what do you think you’re doing!?” She snatches her hand away and her eyes drop to Suki’s chest, almost disbelieving, and yet not. “I-If you’re a princess, then why on earth would you have me touch your breasts?”

Suki blushes as Karin removes her hand."I just wanted to prove it to you. I know it's a lot to take in and it's not as if I were completely disrobed."

“B-But you’re a princess! You’re…” Damn it! Karin groans with anguish. “Ugh, now where am I supposed to find a handsome noble to woo and bear beautiful babies for?”

Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "That's what you got out of this?" Well, Suki supposed she should count her blessings really. "Never mind. Perhaps you can find someone to your liking in my kingdom."

That ought to cheer Karin up, even if Suki wanted to suggest someone else. How Suigetsu and the red head had managed to dance around each other for this long, she'd never know. There was clearly a lot of passion there and…hmm perhaps this was how Itachi felt about her and Shisui.

“I suppose…” Karin sighs wistfully, then her eyes light with excitement. “Oh, that’s right, that knight in the black armor, he’s…a cousin of yours, isn’t he? Is he married?”

"You're right. Shisui is my distant cousin and no, he's not married." Suki pauses as she considers the implications of what she was about to do. "I'd rather not have you attempt to charm him though. It's really nothing personal. You'd make a fine wife for anyone, but I…" Should she say it or not? Suki wasn't sure. Karin knew she was a woman now. So there was a bond of sisterhood. Karin wouldn't judge her, but voicing the words out loud would make it more real in a way it hadn't been before.

Karin searches Suki’s face, recognizing exactly what was there in an instant. “But…he’s not available because you’ve already staked a claim on him.” Damn it. She couldn’t have Sasuke because Sasuke was actually Suki, and she couldn’t have Shisui, because Suki already wanted him. “It’s not fair. Why is it that all of the handsome men are either taken, or secretly women?”

"Karin, I promise you that when this is all settled, I'll do all I can to help you find a suitable husband." Suki was quite certain the red head had already found one, but she wouldn't say so and risk alienating her friend even more. "I'm a princess. I imagine that being friends with a princess will improve your prospects dramatically."

“I suppose that’s true.” Karin crosses her arms, her brow creasing in thought. “Wait…are we bringing that idiot as well?”

"Well, yes. He's an idiot, but he's good with a sword." Suki attempts to pacify her. "Something that will prove useful while we're trying to take back the kingdom."

“Hmph, if that idiot can even figure out where we’re supposed to be going. I’ll be more help than he’ll ever be.” Which did remind Karin of a few things. “Does this mean that you’re going to start dressing as a woman again?” She eyes Suki carefully, because if that was the case, then it meant she wouldn’t have much free time to discipline Suigetsu. She would be too busy taking care of this princess.

"Once everything is as it should be, yes." Suki sighs in relief at that. "It will be so good not to have to hide any longer. Changing my voice has become second nature, but I've always had to be so careful about everything else."

“Of course.” Her emotions were still rolling over and confused, but Karin could at least recognize how hard it must have been to pretend to be a man for ten years. “Then what’s your plan?”

"Well, I'm going to go to the camp with Itachi. I've decided that Sasuke will 'die' a noble death fighting on behalf of Princess Suki, the woman he loves." Suki smiles slyly at her. "Of course, I'll go into mourning and wear a veil until I've grown my hair out more, but my brother did give me a wig to wear during the process just in case. After I've mourned for awhile, if all goes well…Itachi will be king." And she would be married to Shisui, but best to not say that directly. Karin already knew how she felt.

Karin nods slowly because that was…a great plan, actually. “So you’re starting to grow you hair out now so that you’ll be ready to transition quickly?” She kind of wondered what the princess would look like with her hair long. For as long as Karin had known her, she’d seen Suki only with short hair an thought her to be a man.

"I'll likely have to cut it soon. Itachi hopes we'll have the kingdom back by winter and if I grow it out much longer, it'll become too noticeable." Suki sighs, but shrugs. "It will grow back. "I'm trying not to let that fact irritate me too much. I cannot wait until I can look like myself again."

“Oh, I see.” Karin frowns slightly, then allows a sly smile to curl her lips. “Well, short or not, I’ve always been jealous of how soft it looks. I always thought that it wasn’t fair that a man should have such pretty hair.”

"Thank you and I've always admired your hair's coloration." She smiles at Karin. "Though I don't believe it would flatter me nearly as well as it does you."

“And you wouldn’t want it to, believe me.” Karin rolls her eyes. “The color of my hair seems to make strange old men who come to visit court think that I am exotic. It makes them…touchy.” And she did not like touchy old men. “And Suigetsu likes pulling on it whenever it pleases him. The idiot.”

"If you point them out to me, I can make it so they cease their overtures easily enough and in our kingdom, I will ensure they are suitably punished." She pauses. "As for Suigetsu, he's never outgrown that phase where a little boy picks on the girl that he likes."

Karin blinks, then her cheeks flush with an brilliant scarlet. “That idiot does NOT fancy me! He’s just an idiot who doesn’t know how to treat a proper lady!” She snorts defiantly and crosses her arms, her gaze drifting to the ground. “That idiot wouldn’t know how to treat a lady if someone were to throw a manual on it at his head.”

Oh boy. This was going to take awhile. "If you say so." She couldn't believe she was doing this, but in the interest of calming the feisty woman down Suki would make the ultimate sacrifice. "I'm fortunate that Shisui has always treated me very gallantly…" A distraction.

“Lucky you…” Karin scoffs quietly. If Suigetsu would just stop being an idiot, then maybe… Whatever, Karin had juicy gossip to tackle. The moron could wait unless he didn’t. “So has it been arranged, then? Or are you still in the courting stage? Has he tried to kiss you even when you’re dressed like a man?”

"The topic hasn't been officially broached by my brother to him yet." Suki feels heat bloom in her cheeks. "Shisui isn't entirely aware of my intentions, but we did kiss."

“So…the princess is getting married.” Karin sighs wistfully. “I’m sure that the wedding will be grand. It will be held in a palace and you’ll be wearing the loveliest of dresses…”

"Most likely and you will be able to wear a lovely dress as well." Suki smiles at her. "I'd like for you to attend me during the ceremony."

Karin’s eyes widen at the thought of attending a princess during her wedding ceremony. “Of course. But are you certain?” Royal weddings were attended by the highest of nobility and foreign royalty. She would be more than a little out of place there. And with her fiery hair she might also accidentally outshine the bride.

"I'm sure, Karin. If you do not feel comfortable, I will not press the issue." She smiles at her. "There's no one that I would trust more and you are a lady in waiting. You know what is expected."

“Of course.” Karin takes the armor that the princess had shed and carefully sidles around her, working the leather and plated piece back on. “Now let’s get you primped up and returned to that handsome brother of yours.”

Suki smiles and nods. "Yes, let's." Well, that had felt better than expected and it was nice to speak as a woman to another woman. "Just remember you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone. It will be our secret between my brother, Shisui, you, Jugo, me, Kakashi, and Suigetsu." Which was frankly more people than she was comfortable with knowing, but she trusted them all with her life.

Karin nods, understanding all too well the gravity of this secret. “On my life, Princess Suki.” She smirks wryly as the name and title roll off her tongue. “It’s going to be difficult to get used to calling you that instead of Sasuke.” The latter was a name she’d been repeating over and over for a decade now. And now…

"If it helps, you will be calling me Sasuke for awhile yet." She nods at her friend. "In time, it will grow less foreign though."

“Maybe, but I fear it will grow at less foreign at the same rate as your hair.” Speaking of which. “Come on.” Karin ushers Suki towards her own bedroom. “We can go find the idiot once you look a bit less like a girl and his big mouth is less likely to announce your secret to the whole world.”

"Of course." Suki grins at Karin. "We'll have to tell him away from the castle or gag him. Suigetsu can be quite loud."

“Gladly.” Karin would take any reason she could find to gag that idiot. The fool likely never stopped talking, even when taking a woman to bed. …Oh no…that was NOT something that Karin wanted to think about right now. That idiot, invading her thoughts even when she didn’t want him there.


	11. Chapter 11

A day to find him and two to start watching his movements. But thus far, Shisui saw nothing particularly concerning about the young man who resembled a woman even more than his own cousin once had. Part of him was tempted to mention it to Itachi later just to see the look on his face.

The beautiful young man with the long ebony hair seemed without guile, but endowed with great charm. And thus far, Shisui had seen him display nothing but kindness for the orphaned children he had passed in the streets. He hoped that this might indicate a measure of sympathy for their cause. Shisui knew better than to take it simply as it seemed, but he hoped nonetheless.

It did invoke a measure of remorse in Shisui as he followed the young man to the home he lived in alone, tending to his gardens and to his art. He seemed well off enough that he could pursue his interest in pottery without worry. Hopefully, none of the skillfully made pieces would be broken today.

Shisui crouches on the rooftops, his gray clock blending in with the surrounding dingy gray of the rooftops. That was one of the first things that would need fixing when Itachi took over. The city would need to be restored, and likely the villages as well.

He rolls onto the roof of the young aristocrat’s home and muses that this Haku must have been so young during the revolution that Danzo had not seen him as a threat. Or perhaps he had been low enough in the social chain that he had largely escaped such persecution. Whatever the case might be, this was one person he needed to meet face to face.

Carefully, Shisui lowers himself down to the windowsill on the second floor and peers inside, seeing the room to be empty. He takes a knife and flicks open the lock, then slides up the window and slips inside. He closes the window behind himself, just to be sure that no noise would leak out while he…discussed the situation with this young man.

He strides across the room silently and opens the door to what seemed like an old library, then steps out into the hall and glances about. So far, so good. He could hear the soft sounds of movement in the room below him and was thankful that the floorboards did not creak under his weight as he descends the stairs. Slowly but surely, he moves like a phantom towards what he surmised was Haku’s personal workshop.

The moment he catches sight of even a hint of movement, his muscles tense and he reaches forward, making sure to cover the young man’s mouth firmly, but gently, holding him warningly, but not threateningly. “Remain quiet. I am not here to hurt you, but this is a precaution that I have to take in order to not reveal myself. Nod if you understand.”

Haku nods. Damn it. Had one of Zabuza's former enemies found him? It was possible. The late assassin had made many of them, but Haku and his lover had always exercised the utmost discretion and what was the benefit in killing him out of revenge now? His lover was dead. It wasn't as if Zabuza could mourn him.

“Good. I’m going to release you now.” Still, Shisui does so cautiously, ready to go for the knife he kept concealed on his person at all times, just in case this Haku was more than he seemed to be. “My apologies for the abrupt visit. I would have shown you the courtesy of arranging a proper visit, but I’m afraid that I don’t have the luxury of time or etiquette.”

"Funny. I would have thought ghosts would have nothing, but time." Haku eyes him carefully. "Aren't all Uchihas supposed to be dead? Though I know I really shouldn't be surprised. Those in power are often apt at telling lies. Were it not for your warmth, I would truly think you were a ghost." He tilts his head. "I doubt you're the prince and your certainly not the princess. So which one are you and what the devil do you want with me?"

Shisui weighs Haku’s words carefully, detecting the bitterness laced in them. Though he was unsurprised that the young aristocrat had recognized him as an Uchiha on sight. “Yes, those in power are quite good at telling lies, particularly those whose power comes from butchery and murder.” Still, he could observe some courtesy, at least. He bows slightly, merely out of respect. “You are correct, I am neither of my cousins. I am the grandson of the late Count Kagami Uchiha. I am here because it has come to my attention that the tyrannical usurper who sits upon my cousin’s throne has an interest in you.”

"If you wished to kill me, I imagine you would have already tried to slit my throat." He tilts his head at the other man. "I'm familiar with how assassinations work." Too familiar actually. "So what it is you want with me, Count Uchiha?"

Shisui’s lips twitch. This Haku certainly knew how to press the issue. “Many things, but first, I will settle for asking you what interest you would have in becoming the heir to the man who currently sits upon my cousin’s throne?”

"None more than the average man." Haku watches him carefully. "I know that refusing the offer is akin to a death sentence though."

Interesting, and not quite the response that Shisui expected. It was quite intelligent, he could use that. “What do you think of him? Of Danzo?” The name falls sourly from Shisui’s tongue, despite his attempts to keep it otherwise.

"I suppose like most rulers, he sees people as pawns to maneuver on a chess board, but there is nothing redeemable in him. Most learn to see people that way, I'm certain the bastard was born with a black heart, but we all have our part to play." He gives Shisui a warning glare. "I also know whether it was his intention or not, Zabuza is dead because of him and he doesn't give a damn."

What Shisui read then in Haku’s eyes both heartened him and filled him with sympathy. Despite himself, he smiles sadly. “My condolences. Losing a loved one is never easy.” But it did open a door for him that he hadn’t known was there before. “You have been suggested by an ally of mine as a fit candidate to be Danzo’s heir. The usurper is elderly and has no wife, and therefore no blooded heir of his own. If such an offer comes to you, what would you do beyond your desire not to die?”

"I'll play his game until the his black heart finally stops beating and then worry about the rest as it comes." Haku nods at him. "I'll likely build a new orphanage and hospital though. God knows we need them."

That was…more than Shisui expected. And it said a great many things about the young man before him. And if there were someone who planned to make himself king, who was gathering allies in order to overthrow the tyrant and rebuild Valadris from the ground up, would you aid this new king in accomplishing those goals? Proper orphanages, schools, places of healing, rebuilding all that was damaged and broken when the royal family was murdered…” He glances warily at Haku. “What would you do if the prince himself rode into the city and assassinated the tyrant?”

"Like any sane person, I would try not get killed during the chaos that followed suit, but I'd render my aid for all the good such a venture would produce." He eyes Shisui carefully. "I doth believe that you're spinning fairy tales or hoping to get me hung for speaking 'treason' though."

“And I stand before you as an Uchiha. Am I not someone who, if discovered by Danzo, would be publicly beheaded as a symbol of the glory days of Valadris? A symbol of all that he wishes to bury under lies and hatred?” Shisui knew the risks of being here, and he knew the risks of conversing so openly. But Haku had not attempted to deceive him yet. And if that changed, he knew what must be done. As much as it displeased him to think about.

"You'd be killed yes." Haku couldn't deny that point. "Though you'd have to make a grand spectacle of yourself to have others follow you to restore the old kingdom. Though you say that the prince still lives?" There had always been rumors, but Haku had long ago ceased to put stock in them.

Shisui’s gaze warms at the thought of his cousin. “And he is safe, for now.” Though how long that would remain the case was debatable, since he knew that Itachi wanted to retake their home as quickly as reasonably possible. “As is Her Highness, Princess Suki.”

"When would they be moving? Do they have an army already assembled?" They were going to need one to take back the kingdom.

“His Highness has what he will need, but a great battle is not what he wants. The people have suffered too much already.” And Shisui agreed with the reasoning, even if it might put Itachi himself in more danger.

"Then how do you plan to do it? Even with an assassination, there will be chaos." He looks at him in confusion.

“That is why I am here.” Shisui’s task was to get a read on the city and make alliances with the remaining noble houses. Those that could be trusted, at least. “If there was…say, a peaceful popular uprising just before the assassination, and sufficient power in the few remaining noble houses to keep the army from moving on the people, then the chaos could be minimized as the tyrant is deposed and executed for his crimes, leaving new leadership to take his place. Leadership that is currently forming alliances with other nations and plans to rejuvenate and restart the kingdom’s economy. Do you know anything of what lays in the king’s coffers?”

"Most of the kingdom's wealth, I would imagine." Everyone knew that. "Why do you ask?"

“I see, then my cousin will have a great deal to work with when he begins on the construction projects and the opening of new public centers that will put a great deal of the city’s population back to work. Teachers, healers, carpenters, stonemasons, bricklayers, blacksmiths…” To name but a few of the trades that would be essential to rebuilding the city. Shisui was sure that Itachi would be…if not pleased to hear it, then at least satisfied that there was much he could do with the accumulated wealth of the kingdom.

"Yes, that is the bright side of Danzo's greed, I suppose." Haku shakes his head. "Is there anything else you need of me? The longer you stay in one place, the greater your risk of being caught."

Shisui knew as much. He was careful, but even so, one mention in the wrong ears could end with his head on a pike, and he knew it. “I will not ask you to do what my cousin is willing to do himself, but for now…if Danzo does call on you, keep your eyes sharp and your ears open. I doubt that he would wish you to be there to do much more than look pretty and agree when he speaks.” Shisui’s gaze hardens. “But you’re more than that, aren’t you?”

"I like to think most people are more than what he thinks they are." Haku nods delicately, a sharp look in his eyes. "That's agreeable. It's not as if I wasn't planning on doing such anyway."

“Thank you.” Shisui bows graciously in thanks, then pulls his hood back over his head and a mask over his lower face. “Then I will take my leave. There is still much to be done, and never enough time in which to do it.” He turns towards the window, retaining just a hint of wariness as he turns his back to Haku. He knew well that even turning one’s back to a potential ally was dangerous. “I wish you luck with the usurper.” And he disappears through the window like a ghost, as if he were never there at all.

* * *

 

Suki takes one final look at her disguise before heading off to see Suigetsu. After all, Jugo knew the truth and she had told Karin. So it was time to tell her sword-swinging friend that she was in fact a woman.

"This is either going to prove most amusing or irritating." Suki rolls her eyes fondly on her approach to the Hozuki family manor in the capitol. Thankfully, she had a fast horse and so the journey was not arduously long.

The manor itself was a simple one, not like the lavish palace, but spacious and well-kept, with a ring of gardens surrounding it, and a hedge for privacy, rather than a stone wall. The manor itself was stone enough. In the outer courtyard, a few servants mill about, one trimming the hedges, another sweeping away the evidence of another visitor, and two maids carrying the wash in a hurry.

Suki smiles fondly at it as she dismounts her horse and leads it into the stable before heading to the main entrance. 'Sasuke' would be recognized instantly as Suigetsu's best friend and let in. What would happen after, that she wasn't entirely sure though.

The guard outside the door spots the young swordsman immediately and doesn’t bat an eye at the visitor’s approach. “Lord Sasuke. If you would like to wait inside, you may, but the young master is in the inner courtyard practicing his swordsmanship. You will have better luck finding him there.” Again. As if it even needed to be said.

"That sounds like Suigetsu." Suki laughs and shakes her head. "Well, I'll just go and see him now then. Thank you." She heads to the courtyard.

In the inner courtyard, the sounds of a sword slicing through the air can be heard. More a whistle than anything, but audible with the speed of the strikes nonetheless. And in the hands of the white-haired swordsman, the blade dances about his form with a speed and power that he touted loudly, but not without good reason.

Suki waits for him to finish swinging his sword. Master swordsman or not, sneaking up on him now could prove dangerous. That and it was hard not to notice the artistry of his strikes. Suigetsu was loud, crass, and ridiculously blunt with everything, except swords. So the duality of the moment was beautiful and stunning by itself.

After slashing the sword in a circle, then spinning the blade and catching it in a backwards grip, Suigetsu turns around, his eyes widening as they fall on one of his best friends. “Sasuke!?” His face splits with a wide grin. “Hey! It’s been a while!”

"Indeed it has." Suki swallows hard. "Suigetsu, much has happened. Can we go someplace where we can speak privately?"

“Sure?” Suigetsu sheathes his sword and steps towards his friend. “We can talk inside, I was beginning to feel hungry.”

Suki smiles and tries her best to school her features into something resembling a sense of normalcy. "That sounds perfect."

“Come on, then.” Suigetsu stretches his arms over his head and ambles inside through the open back doors and down the hall towards the smell of food. “I know it’s not super fancy, and our kitchens could fit inside one of the royal bedrooms, but I think we’ve got the best cooks around.”

"Your home has always been beautiful and you're right about your cooks." Suki smiles as she follows him. "Suigetsu, I wasn't lying when I said that much has happened." Suki closes the doors behind them once they enter the kitchen. "Before I tell you everything as I should have long ago, I need you to swear to me on your love of swords, that you will not tell anyone what I reveal to you on this day." Other men would swear on the love of their family, country, lord, or lady, but this was Suigetsu. Swords were more likely to achieve the desired results as far as him keeping his word was concerned.

“Huh? Alright…? I swear on my swords and all that. But Sasuke, what’s up?” This wasn’t like the man he’d grown up swinging swords at, something was…off. “Is someone being an ass to you? Or is this about the pretty princess you were talking about before?” Whatever it was, that look on Sasuke’s face was freaking Suigetsu out.

"Good. Just...try not to lose your composure overly much." Suki couldn't help, but smile at his last question. "You're right. It is about the princess, but not in the way you think. It's funny in a way because you...noticed before I told Karin. Maybe you should sit down first though. I wouldn't want you to fall on your arse and then Kisame would be without a squire while you recovered."

He holds up his hands and acquiesces, sitting himself on the low counter. “You told Karin? I thought you were trying to keep this a secret.” Suigetsu didn’t know anyone else with as big a mouth as her.

"It seemed only fair that I would tell my three closest friends and trust me, she wouldn't gossip about something like this. Not something this important." She bites her lower lip. "I was lying, when I said I was in love with the princess and I am sorry about that, but I wanted the story to spread before the attempt to take back Valadris was made." She takes a deep breath as she quickly takes off her armor, revealing regular clothes underneath them, only this time she hadn't made any efforts to disguise the obvious evidence of her femininity. "I am the princess." Nor does she bother to hide her true voice any longer.

Suigetsu’s eyes drop to Sasuke’s chest and just…stare. Silence falls over the kitchen as he slowly takes in the sight of the glorious truth. “So you’re saying that all this time, I’ve been having my ass handed to me by a chick?” He scrubs his hands over his face, a furious blush rising on his cheeks. “Dammit, you’ve gotta be kidding me. A princess kicked my ass.”

Suki tilts her head in disbelief. "That's seriously what you took away from what I just told you?"

“Well, you’re not lying, are you?” Suigetsu didn’t think that Sasuke was the type to lie. And he…she kinda just laid it all out there to prove that he was actually a she and… “Shit. You’re not gonna execute me for trying to kick your ass all those times we fought, are ya?”

"Suigetsu, you couldn't kick my ass if you tried and you did try." She shakes her head quickly. "No, I'm not going to have you executed. You're one of my three closest friends and if we're going to take back our kingdom, we'll need fighters. You might be one of the most uncouth individuals that I've ever met, but your heart is true and you wield a sword better than almost anyone that I've ever known. I'd like for you to fight for us and if we win as a Princess, I can knight you. You wouldn't have to be a squire anymore."

“Wait, seriously?” Suigetsu blinks, then his eyes start to shine with excitement. “Does this mean that I can actually say how hot you look swinging swords around?”

"Yes, seriously and, I suppose I can allow you to say such things in private." It was still something of a shame that Suigetsu just wasn't cut out for politics and marrying him would have caused a scandal. Apparently, attraction wouldn't have been an issue from his perspective. "I wouldn't recommend saying such things in public or in front of my brother or betrothed though."

Still, as fond as she was of the loudmouth, he wasn't Shisui. Her heart had never beat for Suigetsu the way it had for the knight who had stolen it without even trying. The man who had saved her life when he had been caught somewhere between being a boy and a man. Were it not for Shisui, Danzo likely would have ruled until the end of his life and the memory of Shisui's kiss and touch still made her feel as though she was on fire. The amusement and camaraderie she felt with Suigetsu was a pale comparison for her affections towards Shisui.

“Betrothed?” Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. “You’re getting married already? But you’ve been a girl for like…a couple of minutes.” He didn’t really count Karin, and it sounded like no one else knew, so Sasuke was essentially still a man to most of the kingdom, right?

"It's...complicated." It also wasn't official, but Suki figured it was better to lay all her cards out on the table. "Oh and I'll have you know, I've been a girl all my life. It's just that I've pretended to be a man for most of it so that bastard Danzo wouldn't have me killed."

“So that’s it, right? We’re going after the big bad guy?” Suigetsu wasn’t really interested in complicated courtship stuff. Karin was already complicated enough. Killing assholes, on the other hand…well, that’s what a knight was for, right? “I guess now it makes sense why you look like that Uchiha who won the tournament. And I think I saw the prince, your brother once or twice with Kisame. Is he going too?” If his mentor was going, then Suki even asking him was just to be nice. One way or another, it looked like he was leaving the capitol soon.

"I imagine that Kisame is going, but I would have asked you with or without him." She smiles at Suigetsu, hoping he believed her. "You're right though. We're going after that damn viper and that's why I'd like you to come with me. That and watching you and Karin bicker does provide entertainment in small intervals."

Suigetsu growls lowly at the thought of Karin. “She annoys me. All up in my face and trying to make me angry.” And it worked, oh…did it ever work. “One of these days, I’m gonna make her respect me for once and she’ll stop making fun of my awesome sword skills.” It’s like she didn’t even see how hard he was trying to become a knight. It wasn’t easy! “…Though I guess now she’ll stop fawning over you constantly.”

Suki couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Yes, I imagine she will now and I look forward to your wedding." She might as well just be blunt. It worked for Suigetsu. "For all the bickering the two of you do, you've never hurt one another. That's because you're both far too oblivious to realize the obvious. That you're in love with each other, but neither of you wants to admit it."

“I do not! She’s the most irritating woman I’ve ever met!” Pale cheeks flush slightly as Suigetsu denies the accusation vehemently.

"If you say so, Suigetsu." Suki giggles.

“I do say so, and we are NOT getting married!” What was Suigetsu supposed to do with one of the princess’ ladies in waiting, anyway? It’s not like she could handle a sword. She was just…ugh! So damn annoying!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Shisui is a badass. Enough said. ;)
> 
> Silver's Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter and let the record show that the specific injury was celestia's idea.

It was finally time to begin shifting all of the pieces in play. And though Itachi did not like the idea of sending his little sister away from Marisea’s capitol, he knew that it would be necessary if her harebrained scheme were to succeed. And in the end, there were none that he trusted more with her safety and well-being than Kakashi and Konan. Except, of course, Shisui.

Still, one could feel the change in the energy of the castle as preparations were made for the traveling group to assemble and head out, even if Itachi would not be among them yet. He and Yahiko would be staying behind, for a time, but only so long as it took for Itachi to finish his talks with Hiashi, and other important political business that would need to be attended to if Valadris was going to rise from its ashes.

And, of course, one of Itachi’s primary concerns was that of the princess he intended to marry. As improbable as a match might have been even if Suki had been the man the princess believed her to be, things would undoubtedly grow more complicated when Itachi moved in to court the soon-to-be grieving princess. “Princess Hinata will no doubt be quite disappointed when she discovers that Sasuke is not, in fact, a man.” Assuming, of course, that she was not furious with Suki for the deception she was soon to employ by faking her own death.

"I imagine she will be." Hiashi sighs as he watches Itachi. "My daughter has been quite fond of 'him' for some time. I had always thought it was a shame that Sasuke wasn't of higher birth. I might have even been agreeable to indulging her in the match, but he never treated her as anything more than a friend." Of course, Hiashi now knew why that was the case. "In hindsight, I should have known Sasuke was actually a woman. What man could resist my daughter's affections?"

“Indeed, your daughter appears kind and considerate to all eyes, and any man would be lucky to be the subject of her affections.” Itachi could only hope that would be the case between them. “…I have sought to give you time to consider my offer. But as you know, time is growing short, and I cannot afford to linger here for very much longer.”

"I've considered it." Hiashi glances at him as though trying to see into his very soul. "She and her sister are my most precious jewels and I don't give her away lightly. If you are able to win her affections, I see no real reason to object. It would do wonders to solidify an alliance between our countries and I still have my younger daughter and Neji who are capable of ruling after me." Valadris would need a compassionate queen more than anything else while it was being rebuilt and his daughter certainly embodied that quality in spades.

“Thank you.” Itachi knew that such a feat would not be easy, but he would make nothing short of his best efforts at courting the princess who would make for him a fine queen. “Though I do regret that, for a time, she will believe her beloved to be dead. But my sister is hellbent on this scheme of hers and there will be no stopping her. All I can do is comfort your daughter and assure her that not all is as dire as she might believe.”

"Well, I do propose two things to match your proposal in a way." Hiashi nods at him, his expression somber save for a slight gleam of mischief to half hidden in his lavender irises. "I'm more than willing to lend you some military support, if things do not go as you expect them to and as for Hinata, perhaps we can tell her the truth before 'Sasuke' dies. My daughter is a princess. She knows how to hide her emotions when the situation calls for it." He pauses for a moment. "True, she is a bashful sort, but she can play the part of a grieving young woman well enough. If you wish to risk it."

“That is agreeable.” After all, if the princess was to be his wife, Itachi would rather not keep a number of rather important secrets from her. And he doubted that discretion would be an issue for the almost painfully shy princess. “Perhaps after my sister leaves with the expedition party today. I wouldn’t wish for Hinata to be distracted or in shock during their departure.”

The offer of support, however, was complicated. “Though I would prefer to take the city with as little bloodshed as possible, I am aware that some measure of force may be required. For now, we plan to have the few noble houses that remain seize control of the army and have them stand down as my agents besiege the palace and remove the pretender from within. But if the occasion arises in which things do not proceed quite so smoothly, it would be heartening to have your forces standing by alongside the Knights of Deilen.”

"Yes, it's always wise to account for as many possibilities as possible." Hiashi nods in agreement. "Good. You should speak with your sister about the matter before you tell Hinata. It seems only fitting seeing as it is her secret."

“I conferred with her last night, and it appears that she has been slowly informing those around her of the truth. She understands that there are some who need to know, even if most will never know the truth. And as I have said, we are growing short on time. My sister is preparing to ride out for the camp as we speak.” So long as Itachi was sensitive and discreet, telling the princess should pose no problems for their campaign, or for Suki’s own plans.

"Good. I am relieved to hear that." He sighs as he looks at Itachi. "It is one thing to pretend to grieve. It's another to actually do it."

“Yes, and I would prefer not to put your daughter through that pain.” It was the sort of pain that could destroy one’s soul, and Itachi knew that firsthand. “I imagine, however, that your daughter will want to see her Sasuke off, at least. Shall we go and collect her? I imagine that she is with her cousin again.” Those two did seem rather close.

"I would vastly prefer it as well." The king nods as he gestures for Itachi to follow them. "Come. I imagine that you're right. It's more likely than not that Hinata has coaxed her cousin into taking a stroll in the gardens with her."

“Of course.” The gardens, hm? Perhaps Itachi should look into having the gardens in the castle redone when they returned home to Valadris. It would do well to make his future queen happy, after all.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Suki mounts her horse as she looks at Kakashi and her friends behind them. "I can't believe that this is finally happening. How long until we're at the camp?" Though the princess was still masquerading as a man to most, Suki could feel it. They were on the precipice of something wonderful. Of taking back their kingdom.

“A week and a half of riding with the carts.” Kakashi knew that it would never be fast enough for Suki, but they had planned to make a considerably good pace. “And no, we can’t leave the carts behind and race on ahead. They are carrying supplies and weapons and food.”

"You really do know me so well." Suki laughs at Kakashi's thorough response. "Alright. A week and a half it is then."

“Good, because I know very well how impatient you are to go.” Though, at least out loud, Kakashi would pretend not to know why. It was painfully obvious why the princess wanted to be out of the city and at the camp as soon as possible. There was a reunion waiting for her, one that Kakashi suspected carried even more meaning now, as evidenced by Suki’s downright cheerful demeanor. It was odd seeing the princess quite so animated about going on the road, despite the numbers of hours it would mean on horseback. “But do try to make a little time before we leave to bid farewell to those who have come to see us off.”

The disguised princess nods in understanding. "Of course. It would be rude not to say farewell before beginning such a long journey."

Kakashi smiles, his gaze shifting to where the king appeared from out of his lavish halls, accompanied by his daughters and nephew, and with a future king by his side. Kakashi smirks slightly, knowing that Itachi must have been busy with yet more negotiations for the better part of the morning. “Try to be tactful, Sasuke. The princess deserves as much.”

"I'll try my best, but it is an awkward situation." Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she watches them approach. Still, she had to do this. At the very least, the other princess wouldn't have to really grieve her death now. Just pretend to.

“Awkward, perhaps, but he was right, you know.” Kakashi had his own reservations about Suki’s plan, but at least in this way, those whose feelings would most be hurt would know the truth first. “She deserved to know, and now you can say goodbye without causing her a great deal of anguish later.”

She nods and sighs. "I would have told her...when the opportunity arose." Suki had no reason to be unnecessarily cruel to Hinata. "Right. Well, I'll do my best." She could do this. Suki had to do this for the kind bluenette's sake.

The pale-eyed princess watches wide-eyed as the ‘man’ approaches her. It was…unbelievable, really. To think that the boy she had known for so long, whom she had snuck out to watch practicing the sword in one of the smaller courtyards, was actually…

"Princess, I wish to apologize for my...deception." Suki tries with all her might to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill forth. She had 'lied' to someone who had only the most pure intentions towards her and the guilt was still gnawing deep inside her gut at that knowledge. "The fact that I never told you explicitly that I wasn't a man doesn't make it feel like any less of a lie to me. You deserved and still do deserve to know the truth. Had I actually been a man though, I could have easily fallen for you. You've always been so kind to me in ways that I never truly deserved."

Hinata’s cheeks pinken and she lowers her gaze slightly. “I…should have known better. I merely gazed from afar, and had you been a man, perhaps…” She sighs softly. Sasuke had always been so fierce, so passionate… “You had your reasons, and I could never begrudge you the desire to survive your ordeals.”

"You're unfailingly kind and somewhere out there, there is a better man for you." Suki smiles at the young woman. "One who is a real man and will give the kind of love that you're seeking and deserve."

“Y-yes.” Hinata supposed that might be true. The image she had seen of Sasuke was perfect, but clearly too perfect, if she could not even see the truth. But the idea that there might be someone for her was a nice thought, even if the subject of her marriage was largely out of her hands. “A-and for you, t-too.”

"Thank you. I have a plan. I assume they told you that I'm going to fake Sasuke's death." Her words were a mere ghost of a whisper, but Suki was sure Hinata could hear them all the same. "To explain Sasuke's disappearance and garner sympathy for the princess. So I will need you to pretend that it is real. I am sorry, I know it is a lot to ask of you."

“I understand.” It didn’t make Hinata happy, but she understood the part that she would have to play, and its importance in the reestablishment of an entire kingdom. “I…will grieve for him and pray for your safety.”

Suki smiles at her. "I appreciate that more than you'll ever know, but we'll meet again." Not only that, but they might very well be sisters one day. Well, sisters-in-law anyway.

Hinata nods and steps forward, holding out her hand to Sasuke, or Suki, she supposed. “This is for you.” Within her hand rests a pale blue ribbon, one of those that she liked to wear in her hair. “It’s…traditional to wish a knight well when they are going off to battle.” Even if it was mostly for show, she did wish the other princess well in her travels.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Suki happily takes the ribbon. "We'll have to be leaving soon, but you'll be in my thoughts."

“And you’ll be in mine.” Hinata steps back to stand next to her father and glances once at the man standing so close that so resembled the one she had admired for so many years. So much about them made her both curious and worried. But she supposed there was nothing to be done. This path had been set out for them long ago.

“Take care, Little Raven.” Itachi takes a moment to playfully ruffle his little sister’s hair. “And remember that I will be joining you when it is time for us to finally move. We will not be separated again for long this time.”

"I'm hardly little anymore." Suki rolls her eyes at the hair ruffling. "Though I know we will. Try not to get killed or I'll make the afterlife Hell for your ghost."

“I’m sure you will.” Itachi chuckles at the playful threat. He had not come this far just to lay down and die. They were going to take back their kingdom, and nothing, not even death would stand in their way. This, Itachi swore on their parents’ graves. “Now go on, I’m sure that our cousin will be expecting you to be at the camp before he returns.”

Suki tries her best not to blush at that. "Very well. Let's depart." She glances at their company. "It's best not to keep the others waiting."

Kakashi nods and turns his horse towards the gates, signaling for the carts to begin moving. “Don’t worry, we’ll be at the camp before you know it.” Or, if nothing else, he was certain that the princess’ very…unique friends would manage to keep her occupied for the duration of their journey.

"I hope so." Suki sighs as she guides her horse forward. "Well, at least Hinata took that better than expected."

“She is a princess.” Kakashi glances at his own princess carefully. “She has to, at least for the people to see.”

"What a marvelous way to make me feel even more guilty, Kakashi. Exceptionally well done." Suki rolls her eyes.

“I live to serve, Your Highness.” It was just that sometimes, Kakashi felt that Suki needed to learn a harder lesson. This was certainly the time for hard lessons, when one wrong move might get her killed.

* * *

 

Soft breaths permeate the air, made obvious only by tiny puffs of translucent white steam, visible only from a foot away. It seemed that the frosts might come early this year. Shisui took that as a good omen. Itachi had said that he would take back their home before the snows began to fall. The sooner that was done, the better. And the deadline for keeping that promise was drawing near.

To walk these streets once more when a dusting of pure white snow covered them was seeming less and less like a dream. And for that, Shisui would be eternally grateful to Itachi. For he doubted that he could have taken back the kingdom by himself.

But now, by leveraging Itachi’s name, everything was falling into place. The scattered and nearly powerless noble houses were coming together. And those that were not, Shisui would remember. As the king’s hand, Shisui would remember all those who were loyal, and those that could not be trusted. A delicate dance and a delicate game, but Shisui knew how to waltz with the best of them.

Speaking of dancing in the game, Shisui pauses as he senses the unease within him focus sharply into an unmistakable feeling, a gaze upon his back. Someone was watching the unwatchable.

So he slips down from the rooftop upon which he had perched himself, and from there descends into the alley below. He assures himself that his hood is fastened securely and that no trace of his features show, save for the eyes he needed for surveying the city.

Whomever it was who thought to challenge the king’s hand would pay dearly if they were foe, rather than friend.

It was unusual to have such a stealthy target, Sai thinks to himself as he follows the man who was trying so hard to obscure his identity. In a way, the assassin could almost respect the other man's skills. Not that that would stop him from doing what had to be done though.

From an early age, Sai had excelled in two things. Art and killing. Unfortunately, the former wouldn't keep him fed and the latter had to be done or else it would be his neck on the chopping block.

Seeing the man jump down from the roof top, Sai chooses that moment to come flying at him. His sword raised. One swift strike and it would be over. While he was getting his balance and checking on his hood, his target would be vulnerable and to a degree, he was proven right when his sword struck the other man. Unfortunately, it was only on the arm, and the sharp ringing where the blade strike revealed the presence of armor beneath the thick, dark cloth of the man’s clothing. His reaction time was impressive. "You're good, but I’m afraid that will not save you."

Shisui steps back, tossing the assassin’s blade from where it had struck the bracer adorning his forearm. He draws a knife from his belt, as long as his forearm and wickedly sharp. He turns it over, not minding letting this assassin hear his voice. After all, he wouldn’t live to describe it to anyone else. “Now…which of my enemies…sent you?”

"You don't honestly believe I'm going to tell you that." Sai's eyes narrows as his sword was knocked out of his hand, but no matter...daggers would work just as well. He reaches into his belt and whips out two twin daggers, sending them flying at the other man. "Though I suppose it won't matter much who sent me when you're dead. Dead is dead. Is it not?"

“I suppose you’re right, I’ll simply have to ask your corpse.” Shisui deflects one dagger and catches the other between two deft fingers, before sending it flying back at the assassin’s heart. No matter, he could guess at which figures within the city would be most likely to send someone to be sure that he was killed before he could leave.

Sai manages dodge and grimaces at how close his own weapons had come to ending his life. "You're not nearly as pampered and soft as most of your station would be." He grabs a knife from his pocket and flings it towards Shisui's eye as quickly as a bolt of lightning striking the ground. It wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely make it easier to do so.

Shisui’s eyes widen in an instant and he turns on the ball of his foot, stepping back as the dagger slices right past his face. There’s a flash of searing pain and a rush of blood that streams down the right side of his face, but he ignores it as he steps forward and flings his own dagger at twice the speed just below the assassin’s heart. Then he steps forward again and seizes the man’s wrist, dragging him down to the ground.

"What are you some kind of demon?" Sai grunts as he was dragged to the ground. He lashes out at the man who had grabbed him like a madman. Kicking and flailing, anything to free himself.

With blood dripping down his face, Shisui wouldn’t doubt it. But he was more than a demon, and he forcibly held the assassin down as one hand wraps around the hilt of the dagger embedded in the stubborn man’s chest. Shisui twists it and pushes it deeper in a way he knew would cause immense pain. “Who sent you?”

"Ahhh!" Sai screams as he spits out blood. "Just kill me and get it over with. I'm not telling you anything. Even if you s-spared me what awaits for me is worse than anything you could s-subject me to!"

Even if he spared the assassin, he worked for someone who would subject him to worse than death. Shisui could think of only one enemy that fit that description. “As you wish.” He twists the dagger once more and forces it up into the assassin’s heart. “I’ll see to it that your tyrannical emperor joins you soon.”

"It's more likely…that you'll join me…before he…does." Sai's eyes widen and he chokes on his own blood as the dagger ends his life.

Shisui exhales a harsh breath as he pulls his dagger from the assassin’s body. He hadn’t enjoyed killing that man, but he’d had to, and now that Danzo’s assassins were on his trail, there was no way he could return to the Nara’s home and put them in any more danger. Not to mention, he had yet to dispose of the body.

He rips the cleanest strips of cloth from the hem of his tunic, just peaking out from under his armor, and he wraps them gingerly around his head to staunch the bleeding. He would need to retreat from the city and see a healer at the camp well outside the walls. It would be a long journey, but if he moved quickly, he might just make it.

First, he would deal with the body. The last thing Shisui needed was for Danzo to discover the assassin’s death while he was still inside the city. If Itachi was going to be king, he still had to survive a little bit longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Now, I'm sure that we almost gave a few people heart attacks, but I promise...Shisui's alive, he's okay (most of him anyway), and...you can find out the rest when Suki does. Enjoy!

“Suki! Slow down.” Kakashi holds in an irritated huff as his ward coaxes her horse into galloping on ahead down the wide dusty road without them, again. “You will reach him more quickly if you pace yourself and do not lame your horse.” He understood that she was upset and worried, and she had every right to be, but she was driving them and their horses almost to the point of exhaustion. And then what use would any of them be?

Suki sighs as she urges her horse to slow down and finally come to a halt. "We'll stop here. You're right. Better to feed and water them before we continue." As much as every instinct in her was screaming to continue on, Kakashi was right. Horses could only travel so far and so quickly before even their impressive endurance was exceeded.

And finally the princess listened to reason. Honestly, Kakashi had less trouble handling her when she was pretending to be his son. He hadn’t thought that dealing with a daughter would be much harder, but clearly this ‘daughter’ of his had a rebellious streak that she was only just growing into. He brings his horse to a gentle stop and dismounts, relieving some of the pressure on his faithful steed. Traveling along the river had its merits, so he guides his warhorse over to the clear blue waters to let it drink and graze to its stomach’s content.

Then, he turns to the young lady with fire in her eyes and tears in her heart, the one he’d raised from childhood into the fierce young lady he saw today. “He’s alive, you know. The healer’s apprentice said that he is being tended to by the greatest healer I have ever known.” Kakashi had been treated himself by the healer on more than one occasion, and though she disliked having company, she was skilled at all she did. Including drinking, but it was a rare eccentric who did not have their vices.

"You don't know that." She looks away from Kakashi as she tends her own horse. "We know that he was alive when Shizune set out to deliver the message to us. We don't know what happened afterward." Clearly, her adoptive father had been spending far too much time with his head buried in his romantic novels, if that thought hadn't occurred to him.

“Tsunade is the greatest healer in the kingdom. I would place my faith in her skills no matter how dire a situation might be.” Kakashi wanted to reassure the princess, but it seemed as though there was nothing that could console her. “Even those who were declared hopeless have found life through her abilities.”

"Kakashi, he wouldn't need such an exceptionally skilled healer if he wasn't badly hurt and you know it." He was trying to make her feel better, but as much as she loved him...Suki was an adult and she didn't appreciate being treated with kid gloves. "We'll let the horses rest and then be on our way."

As stubborn as always, but at least Kakashi had convinced her to let the horses rest. Still, he knew that she was getting restless, and that was not a good sign. “Alright, Suki. We’ll stay here for an hour, then move on again.” That would be sufficient time for the horses to rest and recuperate before the next leg of the journey. “You should rest a little too while you have the chance.”

Suki sighs as she looks at him. "Kakashi, rest is the furthest thing from my mind. If you wish to make me feel better, please continue to treat me as you did Sasuke." She shakes her head the turn of events. "Instead of treating me as if I might break at any moment." He might not come out and say it, but Suki knew why. Kakashi was beginning to see her as a princess again. Someone to be protected at all costs and that apparently that meant shielding her from the harsh reality of the situation. Shisui was hurt and he was hurt badly. Kakashi pretending otherwise to make her feel better wouldn't change that.

Kakashi sighs, but sees the unspoken point in Suki’s words. If she did not want to be treated like a fragile doll, then he would indulge her request. But thus far, he had tried to refrain from asking the hard questions. “Then what is it that you plan to do when we arrive?”

"Obviously, I plan to see him." She gives him an incredulous look. "What else would I do?"

“Do you plan on nursing him back to health yourself?” Kakashi knew that she would feel the need to do something. Suki did not do restlessness well. “Or do you plan on hunting down whomever sent the one that injured him?”

"His recovery comes first, but after Shisui is will, I will kill whoever is responsible for his injuries." Suki nods at him as if this was purely a matter of common sense.

“Assuming that they lived to tell the tale.” Kakashi knew Shisui’s abilities, and also knew that he would never go down without a fight. “You’ve seen what war looks like, Suki. Are you truly prepared to step back into that? How much did you hear Shizune say?”

"Yes, I have and I heard enough." Suki watches him warily. "I know that you are just trying to protect me as any good father would protect their child, but you can't shield me from this." He couldn’t shield her from what she had seen when she had overheard Konan speaking with the assistant healer.

 

_If there was one thing that Suki had learned after spending years pretending to be a man, it was how to hide in plain sight and when such actions were necessary. So when she saw a woman run into their camp and straight into Konan's tent, Suki did what any reasonable woman would in her position. She quickly grabbed Suigetsu's spare set of armor and dawned it. Helmet and all._

_She didn't dare venture directly into the tent, but her hearing had always been exceptional. All she needed to do was to stay within earshot and to come up with an excuse why she was doing so. Sitting on a log near the tent and polishing Suigetsu's sword in an 'absentminded' way seemed like an easy enough way to accomplish that._

_The slender, graceful healer within the tent sighs softly, almost worriedly. “Thank you for granting me safe passage into your camp. I come bearing news of one of your prince’s agents.”_

_"You're most welcome. Please sit. Judging by the state you're in, your journey must have been a long one." Konan gestures for the other woman to sit down. "What news do you bring us?"_

_“It is news that I wish I did not have to bring.” Shizune sits, her eyes nearly closing with fatigue as she keeps herself awake. “It concerns the state of the agent’s health. He called himself Shisui, before collapsing in the doorway of my lady’s home. He came to us heavily injured and growing sick, and I spent three days by my master’s side, aiding in tending to him until his condition stabilized, before setting our for your camp to deliver this message from my lady two days ago.”_

_Suki's eyes widened when she heard those words that changed everything. It took all her willpower not to charge in and demand answers, but instead she continued polishing the sword. She'd get them soon enough. Demanding answers would steal something precious from them. Time._

_"What happened to him and where is Shisui now?" Konan's voice struck Suki as being eerily similar to a blade. It was precise and cut through everything._

_“He remains in my lady’s home for now, and she continues to tend to his injuries. He was injured by blade, and though his injuries do not appear life-threatening, it has been a challenge to keep infection from taking hold.” Shizune shifts tiredly and she softens her voice to a whisper only for Konan to hear, her next words inaudible to all but the blue-haired woman._

_"I see. Then it seems that we are within you and your Lady's debt for all the kindness you have shown Shisui." Konan nodded at the other woman. "Please stay the night and rest. It's the least we can do after your kindness. I'm afraid that I must go and send a message to our king about this matter at once." With that being said, Konan left the tent and Suki swore her heart had stopped beating. Shisui was injured and it was apparently nothing short of a miracle that he was even still alive._

 

“I see.” Kakashi purses his lips, wondering whether or not he should warn Suki of what he himself had discovered about Shisui’s condition. Perhaps it was wiser than letting her experience the shock firsthand in the presence of a delicate patient. Or perhaps a softened version might be best. “I spoke with Miss Shizune before we departed. She told me that…he has a few new scars now, so try not to stare.”

"I surmised as much." Suki nods as she tries in vain not to imagine what had happened to Shisui. "I'll do my best not to stare. He needs us, Kakashi. I know this Tsunade is with him and she's an amazing healer, but it's not the same as being surrounded by the ones you love."

Kakashi’s expression warms with Suki’s declaration. “No, I suppose it isn’t the same.” For as much confidence as he had in Tsunade’s skills, he knew that Suki’s presence would mean more for Shisui’s recovery than a healer. “I’m sure that he’ll be glad to see you when we arrive this evening.”

"I hope so." Suki's glances towards the sky. "The waiting is the hardest part."

* * *

 

For a supposed shack out in the middle of the woods outside the capitol, the sprawling gardens around the two story wood and stone abode told a peculiar story. Emblazoned subtly with family heraldry from Deilen’s aristocracy, the healer’s home stood alone and away from any neighbours, and appeared almost built into the hillside. Weathered cedar contrasted again the grassy texture of the roof that hid the abode from the north, east, south, and above. The smell of vegetables and medicinal herbs rises from the garden, along with a plethora of flowers, both curative and poisonous.

A winding cobbled path lines with berry bushes and creeping vines leads to the garden gates, too rough for the riding of horses, but smooth enough for walking. Kakashi remembered the last time he had walked this path. He had been leaving with bandages tied about his head to staunch the blood of a persistent head wound. The scar remained, but all else had healed up quite nicely in the end. “It’s been a long time since the last I saw of this place.”

"Given that the Lady who owns it is a renowned healer, that is probably for the best." Suki glances at Kakashi, not sure what to make of the place. "The less severe injuries our company has the better." It was beautiful, but also rather elaborate for a 'shack.' That fact normally would have made Suki nervous, but she would have walked through fire at this point to see Shisui. "Shall we go in?"

“Of course.” Though Kakashi is careful to fall into step behind his lady as they approach the door. Facing the wrath of Tsunade was a challenge he was more than happy with keeping to a mere two instances in his lifetime. He had no desire for a third incident. “You may wish to be careful though, Princess. Lady Tsunade is quite…”

“Quite what?” The slightly ajar door swings open, revealing a busty woman with long blonde hair tied back into simple tails.

Suki blinks. Why was that blonde woman hiding watermelons under her chest? That couldn't actually be her cleavage could it? Her own bosom was impressive, but this woman's was just inhuman. "Zealous about protecting your patients, I’m certain. We are in your debt for what you've done for Shisui." She tries her best not to stare as she curtsies.

Tsunade’s eyes narrow slightly, then she scoffs irritably. “You’re here for that foolish young man who was more focused on fleeing the city than on getting himself treated promptly.” It aggravated her to no end when patients came to her in such dire straits. She turns away from the door and strides further inside. “Follow me.”

Suki was tempted to argue the point. Shisui wasn't foolish, but Tsunade had nursed him back to health. So the princess decides it was best to just indulge the foul tempered woman in her minor insults for the moment as she follows Tsunade. "Yes, we are. Thank you."

Tsunade huffs as she leads them down the hall of the home that was twice as large inside as it appeared and behind the staircase to a small, private bedroom with the door left slightly ajar in case of an emergency. “I would recommend against trying to move him for now. He survived the initial infection and I’ve purged most of the illness from him, but he needs time to heal and rest. He lost a fair amount of blood, though he’s proven himself resilient. But there was no way to save his eye.”

"There was no way to save his eye?" Suki gasps as the meaning of the other woman's words dawn on her. "He lost his eye?" Was this some kind of sick joke? The princess couldn't imagine Shisui getting injured. Not the man who had won the tournament and who had successfully evaded Danzo's attempts to stomp out their family line for a decade. It couldn't be.

“Only one. His right eye had been wounded and damaged beyond his body’s healing ability.” Tsunade opens the door and lowers her voice. “I removed it safely before it could become infected, and he has been recovering steadily for nearly a week now. He is stable enough for visitors, but try not to excite him.”

This woman was half mad at the very least. Who on earth said someone lost 'only' one eye. Though Suki bites her lower lip, knowing it could have been even worse. Shisui could have lost both eyes or even died. "If it's not safe for him to be excited...should we wait longer?"

The thought was a painful one, but Shisui's recovery came first. If he needed more rest, that's what Suki would give him. That, and she honestly didn't know what she was going to say to someone who had lost so much. "Do we know who was responsible for his injury?"

“Yes, he’s dead.” Tsunade eyes the young princess carefully, not fooled in the least by the male disguise. “He’s come round a few times. When he was lucid, he informed me that he’d killed the assassin and also directed me to where in his things he’d placed a letter for his master, should he not be able to return to him. When he was delirious, it seemed to calm him to say the name Suki.”

"Good. Hopefully, the bastard suffered." Suki sighs. Immensely would have been preferable. "Even when he's delirious, the man is loyal to the cause."

She couldn't lie, the fact he had remembered her in such a state both made her want to smile and cry at the same time. Suki hadn't been there for him when Shisui needed her most. What damn good had learning how to wield a sword done her if she couldn't even protect the man she loved?

Tsunade examines the expression on the girl’s face, knowing in that moment precisely who she was. “There’s a cot in the closet that you can place next to the bed. The stew will be ready in a few hours. If you don’t want stew, there’s berries in the garden.”

"I'll go and get the cot then." She nods at Tsunade. "Thank you." It takes all her will power to force herself to go inside that room, but somehow Suki manages it. The thought of seeing Shisui in such a state was far more painful than any actual physical injuries she had ever sustained in her entire life and that included the one and only time Suigetsu had knocked her on her backside during a sparring session.

Tucked into the corner near the window, opposite the closet, lay a generously sized bed covered in furs and blankets. Next to it sat a table upon which a bowl of water and a number of cloths sat in a neat and tidy pile. And tucked into the bed, peacefully asleep, but with bandages wrapped around his head and obscuring the upper right portion of his face, was Shisui Uchiha. Injured, but alive.

Suki puts every lesson that Kakashi had ever taught her about stealth to use in that moment and somehow successfully accomplishes two tasks: not sobbing and placing the cot by Shisui's bed without waking him. He needed his sleep and she still didn't have a damn clue what she was going to say to him when he woke up.

Shisui shifts in his sleep and moves his left arm from under the blankets, revealing a number of bandages wrapped around his forearm. Tousled, untrimmed black locks sweep over his uninjured and absent eye alike. And slowly, he turns towards the warm presence next to his bed.

She watches him intently, silently praying that he would slumber just long enough for her to regain her composure. Though she knew that was a futile hope. It would be impossible not to react to the fact her beloved had lost an eye.

“Suki…” Shisui breathes out slowly as he begins to stir from his peaceful sleep. His eyelashes flutter as his good eye opens slightly, his nose scrunching as he regains a degree of consciousness.

"Damn it." She needed more time, but Suki would do her best to be strong for Shisui's face. He'd already lost an eye. He didn't need his remaining eye to see her fall to pieces in front of him.

“Hn?” Shisui blinks sleepily, before turning a confused gaze upwards at the face of the girl by his bedside. "Suki?” It couldn’t be, she was supposed to be… “…Better tell Tsunade that the medicine is making me hallucinate again.”

"It's not a hallucination." She sighs softly as she caresses his cheek. "I'm really here. A woman called Shizune rode to our camp and told us that you were receiving treatment for your injuries here. So we...came to get you." They obviously couldn't take him anywhere now though. "We'll wait until you recuperate fully to move you though." She didn't want him to get any crazy ideas about jumping off the bed and potentially hurting himself.

Shisui stares at her with one wide eye, he could feel the warmth of her hand on his face. She was real, she was here, but… “Why?” She was supposed to be safe back in Marisea, not this close to the capitol of Valadris, where she would lose her head if she was seen.

"I'm going to fake Sasuke's death to explain why he disappeared around the same time the princess returned." She presses a kiss to his forehead, feeling rather grateful that Tsunade had let them have their privacy. "You don't need to worry about me, Shisui." He was the one who was injured between the two of them, but Suki had no intention of rubbing metaphorical salt into his still fresh wounds be they physical or emotional.

“Ah…I see.” Shisui breathes out softly and smiles just as gently as Suki’s touches. “And then you found me.” He slides his good arm beneath himself and carefully works to push himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, we did." Suki nods at him, her eyes filled with concern. "Shisui, you really should lay down. You're still recovering."

He shakes his head slowly as he rights himself and shuffles back to lean against the pillows and wall. “If I stay laying down for too long, it hurts my balance and makes my body slow and sluggish. So I sit up whenever I’m awake.”

Suki wasn't entirely sure she bought that, but she wouldn't argue. "Alright, but try to rest." She bites her lower lip as she watches him. "You're lucky to be alive, Shisui. Though I hear you sent the bastard who did this to you to Hell."

Despite the state of his body, Shisui shoots his little cousin a wry smirk. “Yeah, I killed the bastard. He got me pretty good, but at least I walked away from that fight.” Danzo’s assassin certainly couldn’t say the same. Still, it wouldn’t help to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. He raise a hand and gently strokes the ends of Suki’s hair. It looked like it had been shortened quite recently. Likely the last time she would ever have to. “So your plan is in motion, is it?”

"Yes and you'll be pleased to know that Princess Hinata knows the truth about Sasuke and Suki." She watches Shisui carefully as though she was afraid that he might vanish before her very eyes. "It's been delayed understandably a bit, but nearly everything will be as it should be soon enough and I'm glad that you killed him. If you hadn't, I would have."

At seeing the look in Suki’s eyes, Shisui didn’t doubt her words. “I hope that you will never have to spill blood for me.” He lived by the philosophy that dictated that it was better to have a skill and not need to use it, than to not have a skill and be lacking it when the time came to use it. “But you’re strong of will, and that will put you in danger. So I know that you very well might spill blood before your brother takes the throne.”

"You're right. I almost certainly will and that doesn't bother me." Those usurpers had killed most of her family and taken her very identity from Suki and now, they had stolen Shisui's eye. It was time to return the favor in spades. "You shouldn't look so distraught. You're the one that wanted me to learn how to use a sword. I might as well put it to good use."

“I know, and you’ve learned to use one beautifully.” Shisui’s hand pulls away and brushes against the place where his eye had been removed. “I’m sorry, I never meant for you to see me like this.” He had meant to return after healing enough that he could travel. His eye…was of no consequence. If it came down to it, he had trained himself to fight blind, if need be.

"For all the good it's done anyone." Suki sighs as she watches him touch his bandages. "Shisui, I was going to see you again. You weren't going to shield me from this and you shouldn't have to. You're the one who was hurt. I'm so sorry." She tries his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill forth like a dam on the edge of bursting. "Maybe if I had gone with you, maybe this wouldn't have happened. The assassin lost to you, if we had both faced him at the same time...the coward likely would have met his end before he could have hurt you."

“Princess…” Shisui sighs and presses his hand to the back of her head, easing her towards him so that he can kiss her forehead. “I would rather be gravely injured if it meant I lived to see you again.”

"You're assuming that the only outcomes were you getting injured or not making it home." She doesn't protest being pulled closer to him, but Suki knew the truth. "That's not what would have happened, had I been there." Had she been there, it would have been two against one and Suki was damn sure that he wouldn't have had to suffer this way. "Unfortunately, even a princess cannot turn back time, but I swear to you that it won't happen again, Shisui." She wouldn't allow him to get hurt again because he wanted to protect Itachi. To protect her.

Shisui smiles softly, knowing when it was time to step back from a battle. “I see…aren’t I lucky to have such a strong princess to protect me?” Even if it was a fanciful notion, it was a pleasant one nonetheless.

It was beneath her, but Suki huffs nonetheless. "You're indulging me. You're not taking me seriously." She rests her head on his shoulder. "But I love you anyway."

“And I love you, Princess.” It was an innocent gesture, but Shisui wraps his arms around Suki’s shoulders, holding her there gently in a warm embrace. He always had and always would love her. He had cared for her when she was small, and now…

"In what way?" She leans into his embrace. "As a woman or just as the child you rescued so long ago?" Itachi had accused them of dancing around one another, but it was still important to hear the actual words be confirmed. It was one thing for her brother to say it, it was another for the man she loved to confirm it.

And with that, Shisui’s thoughts come to a screeching halt and all grows silent. Itachi knew of his feelings, but Suki…she wasn’t supposed to. Not now. Not yet. “…Which answer would you have me give you that won’t have you running away from me?”

Running away from him hadn't been her finest moment. Particularly when she had initiated the kiss, as chaste as it had been. "Shisui, I'm not going to run from you again. I was scared of how I felt for you because I didn't think you felt the same and I thought that such a match was impossible."

A match… Shisui knew that she was considering many matches, but with him…? There was every chance that this might backfire, and every chance that it might haunt him for the rest of his life. But she wanted his answer, and he would give it truthfully. And he gives it by first turning her to face him and then pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Both. As your cousin, I care for the child you once were. As a man…I love the woman you have become.”

She smiles and returns his kiss in a gentle fashion as though she believed him to be an incredibly fragile and precious gift. "I love you too with all my heart."

After a moment, the gentle kiss becomes less so and Shisui takes a liberty in wrapping his arms around Suki and, despite having spent a week injured and recovering, pulls Suki into his lap with an easy strength.

"Shisui, as much as I am thoroughly enjoying this, you should really be more careful." Suki sighs in contentment between increasingly heated kisses. And tongue-filled kisses that made her moan softly. And…by all that was holy, this man was making love to her mouth.

He huffs out a soft laugh and slows the seductive kisses. “I’ll be fine.” If an assassin couldn’t kill him, a little kissing certainly wasn’t going to manage it. “But, Princess…what about your marriage prospects?” When he’d left, she was making plans for arranging her own marriage. What had changed for her to be returning his affections so easily?

"That was before I spoke with my brother and before you got hurt." Suki shakes her head. "Besides, Itachi is already in discussions with King Hiashi. I believe he'll begin courting Princess Hinata once she is done 'grieving' over Sasuke's loss. So I won't need to marry someone for their title or connections." At least not as much as she would have otherwise. "Though if I had known you could kiss like that before, I would have found a way to marry you even if you were a stable boy."

As flattering as that was, and as happy as it made Shisui, one thing stuck out to him. “You spoke with Itachi?” He knew that Itachi didn’t oppose his feelings over his sister, but he was certainly not privy to the private discussions between his prince and princess.

Her face flushes a brilliant shade of crimson. "Well, yes. He is the one who broached the topic though."

He’d broached the topic of the two of them? Shisui could see Itachi doing such a thing, but his cousin seemed to have meddled more than he’d expected. “…And? What did he say?”

"Quite a lot. Perhaps it is best I spare you from the details." Suki rests her head on Shisui's shoulder.

“Hn.” Shisui snorts softly and runs his fingers through Suki’s silky spikes. “Then…he approves?” He couldn’t help but be hopeful, but Itachi would be king, and he did have final say over his sister’s betrothal.

Suki sighs in contentment at the attention. "Very much so." Though Suki would never dream of telling him what Itachi had said about locking them in a room together and allowing nature to take its course. Her brother could be such a deviant sometimes.

“I see…” Shisui closes his eye and smiles contentedly. And with a hopeful note to his voice, he laces their fingers together and brings Suki’s hand to his lips. “Then when our fight is done and your brother sits on the throne as king, Princess, I would like to take you for my wife.”

"I'd like that very much." Suki smiles at him. "I love you." She could only hope that Shisui would never have such a close brush with death again until he was of a ripe old age and preferably when their grandchildren were fully grown and maybe their great grandchildren. Actually, what were the odds of surviving to see their great great grandchildren? "So much and I promise I won't put you in a position like that again."

A smirk curves his lips with a mischievous air. “You mean a position where I have to pretend that my affection for you is merely that of a cousin who cares for your well-being?” His eye opens and he nips at her earlobe playfully. “Because if you do put me in that position again, I will take great pleasure in really making you my wife.”

She blushes deeply. "That's not what I meant, but I must confess I do prefer your interpretation."

Shisui’s gaze heats with promise as he squeezes Suki in his arms. “I much prefer my interpretation too.” But, for the sake of at least appearing proper, Shisui knew well that he would have to refrain from making good on that promise until they were officially married.

Ah…how he suffered for his princess.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week and Shisui was already showing signs of improvement. Logically, the princess knew that. Did that mean that she was going to let him out of her sight for so much as an instant voluntarily though? Not at all.

"If we're lucky, we might be able to leave in another week." She smiles at her sleeping fiancee. They hadn't said as much officially, but Suki knew that Shisui wasn't ready to face the attention a royal engagement would bestow upon him. No. He had to heal first. That and well, there was the 'small' matter of getting their kingdom back.

Here and there she would hear bits and pieces of the plan. Occasionally, one of her friends would brief her with a letter from the camp, or even Kakashi when he could pry himself away from his precious books. Some things would never change, Suki muses with a fond smile as she fluffs a slumbering Shisui's pillow.

Shisui mumbles softly in his sleep, turning slightly towards the princess he loved so dearly. Bandages still cover a portion of his face, but now there were fewer than before, and he slept more peacefully now. Though he still moves in his sleep, reaching unconsciously for his princess’ hand.

She half smiles and half grimaces at that. Equal parts touched that his subconscious mind still craved her touch and equal parts guilty. "I'm sorry."

Every time that he slept, Suki ended up repeating those words without fail, but they were still as true today as they had been when she found out the extent of his injuries. She should have been there. She should have killed that assassin before he hurt Shisui.

The door to the bedroom opens and Kakashi steps inside, his gaze flicking over the young knight, and then over his little princess. “You know, you could do with getting a little air, Suki.” It wasn’t good for her to keep herself cooped up in this room with Shisui. She needed to walk around a little and take a break to worry about herself. And he knew that Shisui would say the same.

"Kakashi, I'm not leaving him." She shakes her head. "If you're here to offer more reading material though, I suppose it will pass the time. If I get caught with it by Itachi though, I'm blaming you." She smirks at him.

“Then it is good that we still have a week before your brother arrives at camp.” Though honestly, he was sure that whatever annoyed reprimand he received from his prince would be far from enough to deter him from making the offer regularly. “But Suki…you should really take a walk about to clear your head. Shisui would tell you the same thing.”

"One never knows. Itachi has always exceeded everyone's expectations in other areas, why should travel be any different?" She feigns innocence as she tilts her head at Kakashi. "He might arrive earlier and I'm certain he'd be most scandalized at the sort of books you are encouraging me to read."

It was fun to tease Kakashi, but then he had to go and banish the mirth just as quickly as he had inspired it. "He reaches for me even in his sleep. So I doubt he wants me to leave him."

“Well, I suppose you could stay awhile.” Kakashi snaps his book closed, his eyes glinting with amusement. “I was going to sit and read to him a while, but if you’d rather stay, then I suppose I could use your help in regaling him with stories from when we first arrived in Marisea. Your…interesting first riding lesson might provide some amusement in his dreams.”

"Kakashi, you are evil." Suki glowers at him as she stands and brushes imaginary dirt off of her armor. "Fine. I'll go for a walk, but I won't be long."

Kakashi smiles serenely, unperturbed by the princess’ irritation. “Have a nice time, Suki. I’ll be sure to watch him closely for you while you’re gone. There won’t be even a hair out of place, I promise.”

"If I was going to have a nice time, you wouldn't have needed to blackmail me to do it." She rolls her eyes at him. "You had best hope that you keep that promise, lest you lose the ability to sire offspring of your own bloodline." Suki scoffs as she leaves the room, wondering just how long she had to be away from it to keep her surrogate father from embarrassing with his regaling.

Kakashi’s chuckles waft warmly from the room, even as he listens to his princess’ footsteps disappear down the hall. He did so love to embarrass her. It always came with incredibly amusing results.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Suki was still privately cursing Kakashi as she notices something out of the corner of her eye. More specifically, someone. A rider was on the road and judging by the exotic blue hue of their hair, it could be only one person. Konan.

"I'm coming." She quickly races towards the road, forgetting about her walk. If the other woman had come from the camp, she might have important news.

From behind Konan, another rider appears, Tsunade’s dark-haired assistant, the healer who had made the journey to the royal camp with news of Shisui’s condition.

Konan herself smiles softly at the approaching princess and smoothly dismounts as the younger woman approaches. “Your Highness, is all well here? We received Kakashi’s last letter. It said that you would be staying here a while longer while Lord Shisui recovers from his injuries.”

"About as well as can be expected." Suki nods in acknowledgement of the greeting as she tries her best not to wince at why they had yet to return to the camp. "Shisui is still recovering, but we're hopeful that we can move him within the next week or so if all goes well."

“Good, we need him back on his feet soon. His support to our king is invaluable.” Konan had been thoroughly briefed on his injuries, and she was aware that Shisui now suffered from a potentially debilitating condition. Even so, they would need him even if he was half blind. Though even if he were entirely blind, it would be nothing less than a deadly mistake to underestimate his skills. “And yourself? Are you doing well here, Princess?”

It was a strange feeling to be caught between the desire to be honest and the need to be courteous. Etiquette practically demanded that she lie and pretend that all was well, but it wasn't befitting of a princess to tell falsehoods either and that was exactly what Suki was. She was a princess. Konan had even addressed her as such.

"I'm not the one that you should be concerned about. Shisui is the one who lost an eye while fighting for our kingdom." Thus Suki decides not to lie, but to avoid the question all together. "Tell me what news do you bring from the camp? I hope his efforts weren't in vain."

“They were not. We’ve begun receiving coded messages from the capitol, messages that would never have come if he had not completed his mission.” Konan could assure the princess of that much. “Shisui has done everything he could, and if he truly is unable to return to his position of command, then Yahiko and Nagato will take over his duties until he is well again.”

"Good. I'm glad." Suki nods. It would have been the ultimate cruelty if Shisui had lost his eye for nothing. "I'm also relieved to hear that there is a clear chain of command in place. He will need time to heal." That, and if Suki had anything to say about it, Shisui would be kept well away from the battlefield and any further spying missions. "May I ask who Yahiko and Nagato are? Their names do sound familiar." She just couldn't for the life of her recall where she had heard of them.

Konan’s lips curve with amusement and she glances at Shizune, who promptly blushes and scurries away, having already learned more than enough about those particular men and their relationship with Konan. “They are my husbands, and have been for a number of years now.”

Whatever answer the princess had been expecting, that hadn't been it. "Oh. I see." Now, it was all too easy to understand why Shizune had scurried away so quickly with her cheeks stained that endearing shade of pink. "How does that work exactly?"

The words leave her mouth so swiftly, that Suki almost didn't realize what she had said at first. As soon as she did though, the Uchiha Princess regretted them. Why on earth had she been foolish enough to inquire about such things?

"Forgive me, that was not my place to ask." She bows her head in apology. "I'm certain that they will prove more than capable of handling their impending posts." Suki didn't need to know how they handled their scandalous marriage. Itachi trusted Konan and that should be good enough for her. Now, if only Suki could banish the dark blush that she could already feel spreading over her own cheeks.

“Yes, they will handle their responsibilities with all of the skill they possess. But I do not mind if you ask, for it works very well.” Konan chuckles softly as she watches the blush stain the princess’ once milky pale cheeks. Though she did wonder just how Lord Shisui was going to handle such a bashful bride. “I love the both of them, and they love me in return, just as we always have, ever since we were children. When given the chance, true love begins budding quite young.”

She nods at that as Suki tries to banish thoughts of how precisely the three of them 'loved' one another. The princess silently vows never to even so much as glance at one of Kakashi's filthy books again. It was clearly a horrible influence on her. "Yes, I've noticed that love can bloom quite quickly as well." It seemed that she had fallen for Shisui both in an instant and over the course of her entire life all at once herself.

“Indeed it can. But you needn’t be afraid of it. Simply allow him to hold you and worship you, and he will teach you all that you need to know to make love to him in return.” Konan’s smile curves into a smirk. “Though it is a shame that you will not know the ecstasy of having two men love you at once. It is quite warm to sleep between two handsome husbands. Though I did have to teach them how to share.”

"..." Never before in her entire life had words failed Suki so utterly as they were failing her in that moment. "I'm not afraid and while I'm pleased that you have found happiness with your husbands, I do not need anyone else."

Admittedly, she had entertained thoughts of Jugo or even Suigetsu as potential husbands, but Suki never would have dreamed of asking two men to be her husband at the same time. It simply wasn't done or rather, it hadn't been until Konan had managed. "Though I confess, I’ve not the slightest idea how you ever got them to 'share' as you put it."

“I simply convinced them that a bed is warmer with three than it is with two.” Though Konan would spare the innocent princess just what other sorts of things she’d convinced them were worth compromising over. “Though I’m certain that yours will be plenty warm when our struggle is done and Lord Shisui decides to make you his wife in full.”

It might be warmer, but Suki could only imagine the sort of strife such an arrangement would cause. Not to mention, they would require a rather large bed…and why was she thinking about this so much?

Speaking of warm though, Suki could swear her cheeks were on fire. "You seem to speculate on the nature of my impending marriage a great deal."

It wasn't that Suki was completely naive. She had spent years living as a man and had overheard things that likely would have made her beloved late mother faint. Still, that was a far cry from discussing anything of a carnal nature with another woman who knew that Suki was a woman. It felt more...embarrassing than overhearing men speaking to one another about such matters.

“Perhaps, but as your brother was so frustrated with your dancing in circles, I offered him what advice I could on the situation. And now, here you are.” Konan was quite pleased with how this had turned out. “Are you truly that upset that your feelings have been returned? Kakashi did say in his letter that the two of you seemed overjoyed to be reunited.” And that Shisui had not so subtly made his intentions known to Suki once she kicked his arse a little.

She was going to die of embarrassment long before the wedding at this rate. "Itachi told you...everything?" Suki couldn't help, but feel stupeified at such knowledge. Itachi was her brother. Keeping a secret from him was at best unlikely and at worst impossible, but Konan was a stranger. "Of course, I'm not upset that my feelings have been returned! I'm merely mortified that Itachi has been...telling others such things!"

“Of course he hasn’t. He merely told me that the two of you were obviously in love and asked for advice in how to approach you about it. Kakashi mentioned the proposal in his letter. The rest, I have deduced for myself through your incessant blushing.” Konan prided herself on extrapolation as much information as she could from as few details as she was often privy to.

"Well, it is a relief that he didn't lay my entire soul bare, and I cannot imagine why I am blushing given the direction this conversation has taken!" Perhaps it was best just to take her leave. "Come. I imagine that you'll at least be staying the night. I can find you a place to sleep."

“That would be very kind of you, Princess.” Konan smiles serenely, as if she hadn’t just spent the last several minutes happily embarrassing a little princess. “But I wouldn’t wish to keep you from your beloved any longer, I’m sure that you’re anxious to return to his side.”

Right that reminded Suki, she really needed to punish Kakashi most severely for suggesting this walk. This was all his fault really. Never mind, that her surrogate father had no way of knowing she was going to run into Konan or what the other woman would view as acceptable topics of conversation, it was still all his fault and logic could be damned. "Yes, I am most anxious to do so."

“Then go, I will find Miss Shizune and check in with Lady Tsunade.” Konan’s eyes shine with amusement as she watches a plethora of emotions flicker across the princess’ face. Every day, she looked more and more like a beautiful young woman, and nothing served to make a woman more beautiful than falling in love.

"Yes, that would be best." Suki nods. The sooner she could get away from this...well, Suki didn't even know how to describe Konan really, the better.

* * *

 

A few moments later, Suki lets out a sigh of relief as she slinks into Shisui's room once more. Not had she successfully managed to get away from Konan's clutches, but she was back with her beloved.

Making a solemn internal vow never to cave into Kakashi's blackmail again, Suki subtly slinks out of armor and back into the bed with Shisui. Well, as subtle was one could be when taking off armor anyway. Still, the princess did like to think she'd gotten rather good at taking it off without causing too much of a ruckus. Hopefully, Shisui would sleep through it in anyway and if anyone did walk in on them, well they'd still think she was a man at first glance thanks to her male clothes. While it would be odd, her secret was safe for now.

Shisui huffs softly and the corners of his lips turn up as he turns over onto his side and wraps his bandaged arm around Suki’s waist. He presses a soft kiss to Suki’s forehead, then to her cheek, then to her lips.

Suki blinks in surprise before returning the kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought it'd be more comfortable if I wasn't wearing my armor."

“It is.” Shisui lowers his head to rest it against his princess’s chest, smiling into the fabric despite his disappointment at the wrappings around her breasts. “And you need never apologize for waking me, Suki.”

"Yes, I do." She presses a kiss to the top of her head. "You need your rest, Shisui." He'd been badly injured. While the worst of it was over, Suki didn't want to risk exhausting him. Sleep would go a long way towards helping him recover fully.

“I’ve been doing almost nothing but resting for two weeks, Suki.” And while his beloved rested, Shisui took what opportunities he could to sneak out of bed and stretch his legs. Surprisingly, he hadn’t woken her once. Still, he rolls her over onto her back and just barely hovers over her to prove his point. “I may not be fully recovered, but I’m stronger than you believe.”

Suki feels her cheeks burn again or perhaps, she had simply not stopped blushing between Konan's antics and now. Who could really say? Perhaps it didn't matter.

"Shisui, I know you're strong. You survived an injury that would have killed most and you killed that beast who attacked you." She squirms underneath him. The warmth of his body against her own and his nearness was both exciting and a little overwhelming. "And I know it must be frustrating for you to be resting so much, but it's for your own good. You don't need to play the hero. You already are. Thanks to you, we're already getting information out of the capital that we wouldn't have otherwise."

Shisui’s gaze darkens slightly, but he moves to kiss along Suki’s neck, peppering her skin with gentle bruises. “Do you think that I want to look weak in front of you?” He pulls her shirt down slightly and kisses a bruise between her collarbones. “Don’t you know how restless I get, sitting here unable to do anything? Can you understand how impatient I am, wishing for this campaign to end so that I might finally have you for myself?”

Suki shivers as soft sighs of contentment escape her lips. She really shouldn't be encouraging him when he was still recovering, but there was no denying that his touch made her heart race and her body ache for more. "Shisui, you've never looked weak to me and I know that you're restless. You just need to be kinder to yourself is all. You're doing so much better now. We'll be able to take you back to camp soon."

Shisui’s finger hooks on the wrappings binding Suki’s chest and holds back a growl. He knew better, of course, but that didn’t mean he appreciated being denied the view simply because of Suki’s disguise. He releases the bindings and runs careful hands down to Suki’s thighs, where he caresses her gently. “If I want kindness, then I will go to you.”

"Good and if I want strength, then I will go to you." Suki smiles at Shisui as she captures his lips in a gentle kiss. All the while trying not to blush even more at where his hands were and where they had been.

Shisui’s eye slides shut and he presses their bodies firmly together, lowering himself between his love’s legs. He smiles into the kiss when Suki welcomes his tongue into her mouth, and he uses it well as he slowly coaxes hers into a seductive, yet heated dance. She tasted so sweet, and if he died this instant, then he would die a happy man.

Suki melts into the kiss and she tries to return the favor. Though she wasn't entirely sure that her efforts were nearly as refined as her intended's, it was hard to miss that he must have appreciated them all the same when she feels something hard brush against her core and Suki was quite certain that it wasn't a dagger or a sword.

So engrossed were they that neither noticed a shadow appearing at their door. One with an amused smirk upon his face. “I see that yours will be a warm marital bed.” And he notes with some satisfaction that their cousin broke the rather passionate-looking kiss with his sister with a rather sudden start.

"Itachi!" Suki squeaks as she tries her best to disappear into the blankets and Shisui's chest.

The prince chuckles and leans casually against the doorframe as his cousin reluctantly rolls off of his sister, but doesn’t miss in the slightest the moment that Shisui pulls Suki against his chest. “I had heard that you’d been injured, but I think I will have to revisit that piece of information, won’t I?”

Not for the first time, but for the first in some time, Shisui glares at his cousin. Most often, he tried to remember their positions and show due respect, but there were some days on which he couldn’t help but think that Itachi was some sort of devil’s spawn.

"Did you want something, Brother or was it merely your goal to make me die of humiliation?" Suki glowers at Itachi from the safety of Shisui's embrace. Actually, now that she thought of it...that did seem to be the common theme of the day. Why did everyone want to make her blush so much?

“Well, I had not, in fact, come with the intent to disturb your marital activities early. I had merely heard that our cousin had been injured whilst finishing his mission, and thought to come and check on him.” And speak with him regarding the intelligence that had not already been shared with him when he arrived at the camp.

Shisui sighs and rubs his hand up and down Suki’s back. “Of course you didn’t…”

"Of course." It was only natural that Itachi would want to check on Shisui. Honestly, why she hadn't anticipated that, Suki didn't know. Perhaps she had simply been too caught up in the moment to think logically. "Should I leave in order to give the two of you some privacy?" On second thought, she definitely hadn't been thinking logically and it was probably a good thing that Itachi had interrupted when he did.

Shisui wanted to say no, but he knew better than to think that his self control was quite that good. Suki had ways of pushing him past limits he didn’t know he had. “That might be best.” Still, he gives into one last urge to kiss her, before letting his arm slide from around her waist.

She returns the kiss before reluctantly pulling away and caressing his cheek. "Everything will be as it should be soon. I promise." The princess swiftly gets off the bed and turns to look at Itachi as she heads towards the door. "Do make sure that he doesn't do something foolish like trying to join a tournament or something of that nature though. God only knows what this man tries to get away with while I sleep."

Itachi smirks at the sight of his little sister’s flushed but fierce expression. “I will do my best, Suki.”

"Good." She nods and with that, Suki tries to collect what little remained of her dignity and makes a swift exit.

Shisui watches as Suki flees the room, then turns his half-gaze on his cousin, the one he wasn’t intent on making into his wife, in any case. And despite himself, he smiles almost wryly. “Here to check up on your half-blind cousin, are you?”

"Yes, I am. Though half blind or not, you seemed to manage to pull my baby sister into your bed easily enough." Itachi shakes his head. It wouldn't do any good to coddle Shisui. "I hope that you have news that will hasten our victory because I'm not entirely certain that I trust you to control yourself as much as you should before the wedding at this rate."

Even with only one eye, Shisui casts his cousin a sour look and subtly pulls a pillow over his lap. “I controlled myself plenty before you walked in.”

"Yes, I see that you had only taken off her armor in lieu of disrobing her entirely." Itachi snorts, but his expression was torn between amusement and concern. "I can hardly be upset about such things as I know you have every intention of marrying and she adores you, Shisui. Though did you learn anything during your time in the capital?"

Resisting the urge to point out that Suki took off her own armor before slipping into his bed, Shisui sighs and sits up, watching his cousin and prince with a hardened expression. “The traitor has been searching for an heir as of late, I met Shikaku’s recommendation for myself. He is…not what I had expected.”

"Tell me everything." All trace of amusement disappears from Itachi's face at the unexpected news.

“His lover was an assassin, and now he might follow in those same footsteps.” Shisui takes a deep breath, all previous traces of arousal disappearing from his blood. “It’s gotten worse, and we don’t have very much time.”


	15. Chapter 15

After what felt like a lifetime, trotting into the camp almost felt like a dream. Though Suki knew it had only been a little under two weeks between all the traveling and Shisui's recovery, it still felt good to be back.

"Itachi, I'm going to go and help Jugo with the weapon inventory." She smiles at her brother. Rarely could she remember a time that she was feeling as happy as she did now. Save for when she was reunited with Itachi and Shisui had kissed her so passionately. Though this time it was a feeling of accomplishment. They were finally on the move and going to take back their kingdom and Suki wanted to be part of that, even if she had to disguise herself a little while longer as Sasuke. "Kakashi rode ahead with Shisui. So I imagine that he's resting comfortably by now anyway." It wouldn't do to disturb his sleep.

Itachi doubted that Shisui was doing much in the way of resting. He had seen more than enough of his sister and cousin’s interactions to realize that Shisui was not content to merely lay around in bed all day and rest. Though if his sister wanted her fantasies, then he would let her have them for now. “Of course, I’m certain that your friend will appreciate the help.”

"I imagine so." Suki nods at Itachi as she guides her horse towards where she knew Jugo would be. After all, the gentle giant would be in the center of the camp and given Jugo's sheer size, it was kinda hard to miss him. Not to mention his hair did stick out in almost any crowd.

As Suki continues coaxing her horse forward, she takes the time to scan her surroundings. The camp had grown by leaps and bounds since her departure. Suddenly, their dream of returning home was looking more like a reality. That thought makes her so happy she almost didn't notice when her steed nearly bumps into Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Shisui!"

Kakashi steps deftly out of the way of the horse, not at all perturbed by the princess’ sudden approach. “Somehow, I imagine that Shisui might be rather vexed if I were to accompany him at all hours of the day. I also might become rather bored if I did nothing but watch him eat and sleep.” Goodness, Shisui was going to have his hands full with this princess. Kakashi admired Shisui in many ways, and he was as fond of Suki as he could be even if she had truly been his own daughter. But he did not envy Shisui the coddling that the seasoned warrior would have to put up with from this somewhat frantic princess.

"You're saying that he managed to sneak out of your 'care' and you didn't bother to go after him." Suki smacks her forehead in frustration. It wasn't at all ladylike, but considering most still thought she was a man...well, Suki wasn't particularly worried about such things. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

“That way.” Kakashi points over his shoulder and towards the tree line where the forest extended outward from the base of the nearby cliffs from where a waterfall cascaded down in a misty plume. “He wanted a little time to himself and found a relaxing place in which to gather his thoughts. He should be at the mouth of the river.”

Suki sighs as she glances towards the waterfall. "You think me ridiculous. Do you not?" Was she truly the only one who thought that losing an eye was a serious injury? "Is it really so wrong to be worried about him?" Was it so unreasonable to think that he should rest?

Kakashi’s expression softens and his gaze warms with amusement. “It isn’t wrong to worry for those that you love, but stifling them will only exacerbate the condition you worry about. Shisui is stronger than you seem to believe. He would never have survived if he wasn’t.”

"I wouldn't have to stifle him if he wasn't so stubborn." Suki snorts as she pets her horse. "Still, you're probably right. Knowing him, he's going to end up treating this as if it were nothing more than an adult version of Hide and Seek. I shall speak to him on the matter though. We're no longer children. We should be able to come to an agreeable compromise." Suki remembered those days well enough to know there was no finding Shisui when he was truly determined not to be found.

“Yes, I’m certain that you will.” Kakashi tries to hide the smirk threatening to grow on his face. “I will be sure the inform those who might go searching for you to leave you be. After all, I imagine that this will be best done as a private conversation.” Very private.

She nods at Kakashi. Not realizing what he was insinuating. "That would probably be for the best." She shakes her head as she dismounts her horse. "Would you mind taking him to a hitching post for me?"

“Of course.” Kakashi takes the reins of his princess’ horse and begins to lead the horse away. “And be sure to be gentle with Shisui when you find him.” He does his best to suppress a snicker, though he’s not entirely successful. “And try not to stay out until dark.”

"Thank you, Of course I'll be gentle with him, he's still recovering. And Kakashi, I do not even want to know why you're looking so absurdly pleased with yourself." Suki shakes her head as she heads off towards the waterfalls. She'd deal with her eccentric guardian later.

* * *

 

Shisui stares at his reflection as he stands waist-deep in the rippling water. He had never considered himself vain by any means, but looking at himself and seeing the scar streaking across the place where his right eye used to be was…startling. The rest…was exactly as he remembered it to be.

Of course, he knew that he would have to wear something to cover his missing eye. If, for no other reason than to not shock others with a graphic representation of the sort of sacrifice that their cause demanded. Though he knew that sooner or later, he would have to show it to her.

Would there be pity in her eyes? Disgust? Fear? He didn’t know. And that is what made him uneasy. The uncertainty of just what emotions would play in his beloved’s eyes when she saw his scars. He looked nearly the same, save for his eye. But he knew that even the smallest scar upon one’s face could drive away a woman. And though he didn’t care much for what the other women would think. Suki was…different. She had always been different, and she always would be.

He toys with his hair curiously. Maybe if he grew it a little longer, he could sweep it over that eye, and few would try to pry further. It would be less alarming than a simple dark patch against his skin.

The water ripples more violently as he steps closer to the waterfall. And when is grow a bit deeper, he submerges his head and runs his fingers through his hair, washing out all of the dirt and sweat and grime that he had accumulated over the final days of recovery and travel. And when he resurfaces, the water cascades over his skin, shimmering a little as the drops run over older scars, ones earned in the line of duty as he’d protected his prince, his precious cousin.

Then he turns away from the waterfall and glides back through the water towards the center of the pool, only to stop suddenly as the sound of footsteps draws nearer. If they had a bow, he was in trouble. If they had a sword…there was a chance that he could get to his own at the water’s edge before they could strike him. If they had no weapons, he was confident that he could subdue them. So he rests there nonchalantly, his muscles subtly tensing, waiting as the footsteps come ever closer.

Kakashi had said that Shisui would be at the mouth of the river and it turned out that he was right. What her guardian had neglected to mention was that her beloved had decided to collect his thoughts while bathing.

Heat blooms in Suki's cheeks for what seemed like the thousandth time in that fortnight as the young princess realizes what that meant. Not only was Shisui out of his customary armor or even his regular clothing, but he was wearing absolutely nothing.

She inwardly slaps herself for such a thought. Of course, he wasn't wearing anything. It would be idiotic to bathe while clothed, but still she had never actually seen a man in such a state before and though she had no one to compare him to, he was perfection.

Perfection that she really shouldn't be looking so closely until after they were wed. Maybe she should just let him have his privacy. If she left now, she wouldn't get caught, and at least she hadn't glimpsed everything as of yet. He'd still have some degree of modesty left, if she turned back now.

Yes, that's exactly what she should do. She should leave and be a respectable maiden. So Suki wills herself to turn around only for a twig to snap underneath her boots. "Damn it."

There was no way he hadn't heard that. She had been told when one lost one of their senses, the other would compensate. If that was true, then Shisui's hearing was bound to be exceptional and she was never going to be able to explain herself!

“Suki?” Shisui’s ears twitch. He knew that voice, but it couldn’t be…he’d told Kakashi that no one was to come this way until he’d returned to camp, or if the camp was under attack and they needed him. And Suki was certainly NOT supposed to have come here.

She looks at her feet, adverting her gaze. "I swear that it's not what it seems. Kakashi just told me you came this way and I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know that you were...bathing."

A part of Shisui was thankful that Suki was looking away, away from his indecent state, and away from the scar that marked him from his last brush with death. But there was a part of him that wished that she would, that wished that she would look at him and accept him as he was. Not that he would ever voice either of those things out loud. “…I am…here, if you wish to speak with me.” Though he dared not get out of the water, in case Suki got it into her head to turn around at precisely the wrong moment. Besides…he wasn’t yet finished…contemplating.

"As much as I do enjoy the view, perhaps it would be best to have this conversation after you've dressed?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, Suki berates herself. He probably thought that she was only a few steps away from being as improper as Konan now.

A moment of silence fills the air, then, Shisui’s lips begin to twitch into a smirk. “You enjoy the view, do you?” The words stirred something dark inside of him, something that wasn’t nearly so pure as his love for her. Something…primal and carnal. Desire.

She blushes deeply and looks at her boots. "Well, of course I do. That's not really the point though."

No…of course it wasn’t. Shisui takes a few steps towards the shore, but remains in the water just enough that the ripples serve to partially conceal him below his hipbones. “I had planned to stay a while longer and return for dinner. If you’d like, we could speak then.” Though if he knew the impatience of his princess. “…Or you could stay and join me.”

"It would be horribly improper." Suki bites her lower lip. "Though I suppose we have never been a normal couple and you've already suffered so." She wasn't completely naive. She had felt the way he had reached for her bindings. "So perhaps I can indulge you to a degree..."

Shisui’s heart jumps as a jolt of arousal lances through him. He had expected her to merely blush and turn down the proposal, and yet… “…Indulge me.” He almost wanted to tell her not to, to keep her pure and proper and not stain her honor in any way, but the words caught in his throat and wouldn’t come.

"I suppose there is no real harm in looking and it is only fair considering I have already seen you." Most of him anyway. "I cannot doubt your intentions. You've saved my life and sacrificed so much for me." Suki slides her armor off and allows it to fall to the ground with a series of clangs before reaching for her regular clothes. Those that were designed for a man, but would be gone soon enough. "Unless you would rather...I turn back and wait for you to finish your bath?" She stops for a moment to give him a chance to answer.

“…No.” Shisui couldn’t imagine asking her to stop now. He was fairly certain it would kill him if he did. “Don’t run from me.” As improper as it was…Shisui would screw propriety here and now if it meant having a tiny taste of his beloved. Itachi might try to kill him but…he was planning on marrying the woman anyway.

She smiles at him. "You're the one who is always sneaking away from me. Not the other way around." Feeling a bit emboldened by his words, Suki quickly casts aside her shirt, trousers, and her bindings. She also darts into the water almost faster than the eye could see. She'd spent so long hiding her true gender, the princess almost couldn't believe she wasn't anymore. Her heart was now racing and if such a thing was possible, she was quite certain that her blush extended everywhere along her body.

Suddenly, Suki finds she had a new understanding of Princess Hinata. Was this truly how she had felt about 'Sasuke?' It was no wonder the woman kept fainting and blushing everywhere. Suki was half inclined to do the same, but instead she makes her way over to Shisui and kisses the place where he had lost his eye. "It upsets me that you were hurt trying to protect me, but it doesn't make me want you less...in case you were worried about such things."

Before his princess has the chance to sink back down into the water and hide from him, Shisui wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close to his heart. She was so warm, and so much softer than the clothes she wore to conceal her figure would suggest. She was easily the most beautiful woman Shisui had ever seen. “You truly are a wonder, Suki…” His other arm, scarred but still strong, snakes beneath her as he lifts her almost entirely from the water and presses her tightly against him so that he could properly look at her perfect moonlight-pale beauty.

"So are you." Suki smiles as she buries her face into his chest. Feeling utterly safe and treasured in the heat of his embrace. "Do I...am I how you imagined I would be?" He must have imagined it. She had felt his desire before Itachi walked in on them.

“No, Suki…” Shisui kisses the top of her head and allows his fingers to begin mapping out the gentle curves of her slim form. “My imaginings pale in comparison to you.”

"You're very sweet when you want to be and it is nice not to have to wear the bindings." It took a ridiculous amount of bindings to do the job anymore. While Suki's breasts were not the size of watermelons like Tsunade's, they were, from what she could tell, the same size as Princess Hinata's.

“Yes, I must admit I prefer the sight of you without the bindings.” Keeping one arm for holding his princess up and against him, Shisui frees the other one and allows it to roam up the curve of Suki’s waist and towards her breasts, where he cups one and starts to squeeze and massage it with strong, determined fingers.

Suki's gasp soon turns to a soft moan at the possessive touches. "I shouldn't say this, but I prefer things this way as well." The feeling his hands on her bare skin was nothing short of incredible. It was hard, if not impossible to remember any sort of sense of propriety when he touched her that way.

“Mhm…” Kisses follow his fingers as he hefts her up a little higher and presses his lips to her skin. Even drenched, her skin carried a hint of an almost flowery scent, soft and sweet but not like the heavy perfumes many court ladies wore. It was just purely…Suki. Pleased with her scent, Shisui kisses his way down her chest and swirls his tongue around the rosy bud crowning her breast, before taking it into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue.

"S-Shisui!" The princess arches against him desperately as a breathless plea. "We really s-shouldn't be doing this, but don't stop." Never before had she felt such a wonderful sort of desperation mixed with desire. "Please." She had never known that she was so sensitive, but being nestled in his arms and feeling his hot mouth wrapped around her breast was making her want and think of things that she had barely allowed herself to imagine before.

Succumbing to his princess’ pleas, Shisui sucks a little harder, even as his hand moves once more, this time roving back down over Suki’s hip and between her thighs to gently caress the soft folds of her womanhood. It was the forbidden garden, and he knew that he shouldn’t fully indulge, but perhaps…a little indulging wouldn’t hurt.

Suki jumps when she feels where his hand had slid, but she doesn't protest. It was a glorious feeling and while she knew that she'd have to stop him soon enough for now, she'd revel in his affectionate touches. "I love you." She leans over and kisses his ear. "And I want to make you feel good too. Tell me if I'm doing this wrong."

She'd never done this before, but his touches were inspiring her to respond in kind. So that's exactly what Suki does as she slides down from his embrace and her hand reaches underneath the water to finally grasp his arousal in her fingers. Slowly and gently, she begins to stroke him. If it felt good when he did it to her, then perhaps the reverse was true as well. Though she was at a loss for how they were ever supposed to join together fully at this rate. He felt...massive in her hand.

“Suki…” Shisui groans deeply as his lips trail up over her neck to capture hers in a kiss. Her grip was gentle but a little rougher than he’d expected. But she knew how to handle a sword. Clearly she knew how to handle more than one kind of sword. But he knew how to handle the sheath, and tentatively, he brushes his fingers firmly against her and slips one of them inside as his thumb massages at the pearl hidden in those soft folds.

She shivers and returns his kiss. Trying with all her might to convey her adoration of him through the simple act. All the while toying with his 'sword' in her hand and writhing into his touches. "I'm close!" Close to what, she wasn't entirely sure but there was something building. An erotic spiraling effect that was threatening to consume her whole body in a magnificent fire despite the fact they were still in water.

“I know.” There was a heat in Shisui’s veins that was impossible to ignore. But even more impossible to ignore was the gentle pulsing he felt around his fingertips as he slides a second one inside of her and reaches as deep as he could. “Let yourself go, Suki.”

She shudders as she surrenders to the feeling and screams his name. She pants harshly and rocks back and forth in his arms, slowly coming down from the heavenly spiral "It's a g-good thing that we're the only ones in the woods." She kisses him heatedly. "Can that be done more than once?"

“Yes.” The word is a mere whisper as he murmurs it against her lips as the shudder passes from her body into his, and the water is tainted with a white stain. “Would you like to feel it again?” His fingers move in circular motions within her, knowing that if she asked, he could coax her quickly to her climax once more.

Her eyes were cloudy with desire as she looks up at him and nods. "Yes, but I want you to join me again." Fair was fair. "Tell me what you like."

Oh, there were many things that he wanted, but in the interest of preserving his lady’s purity, he would refrain for now. “Next time, perhaps.” He could only hope that the next time would be soon, and come after their hands had been tied as one. He presses a kiss to her lips and renews his sensual assault on her womanhood, intent on finishing her one last time before sending her away so that he might finish collecting himself in peace. For he was most certainly not collected with his beloved in his arms.

She moans and returns his kiss. It didn't take her long to be consumed by the wonderful fire again. "Shisui!"

“Suki…” Shisui curls an arm around her and deepens the kiss with a fiery passion, swallowing her cries as he allows her to ride out the climax that he knew would send the most exquisite pleasure racing through her. Pleasure that he knew only he had ever given her before. His innocent princess was not so innocent anymore.

"I know that I came here to speak with you about something, but I cannot for the life of me remember what." She rests her head on his shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. "But I love you and cannot wait to be your wife."

“And I, your husband.” It was an almost dream-like image, but Shisui looked forward to the day when that image would become reality. And now that he had had a taste of her…he knew that he would never allow her to slip away from him. “We can speak after dinner. Allow me a little more time to clean and gather my thoughts, and I will return to the camp and sit with you for the evening meal.”

She nods at him as though in a daze. "Yes, that would probably be best. To collect our thoughts." Suki knew that if she had collected them previously, she wouldn't have been foolish enough to get in the water with him, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Her entire body was still practically singing with pleasure. "I shall see you at dinner then." With that she reluctantly slides out of his embrace and heads to the riverbank where she proceeds to dress before darting off.

Shisui watches with a tender one-eyed gaze as she disappears into the trees. And he knew in the core of his being that though he had once accepted that he might die for that woman, now, he had all the reasons in the world to live for her instead.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of days later, Suki was feeling rather relieved with her about her current task. Caring for some of the weapons in their camp was an easy task for her. It had become second nature over the years and that was something she desperately needed. A useful endeavor that wouldn't require too much of her attention.

The camp was making amazing strides forwards when it came to taking back the kingdom, but Suki's mind was all too easily distracted after what had happened. Every time she thought she could focus and do something productive, her mind would drift back to what had happened in that river. The feeling of Shisui's kiss and wonderfully deviant touches. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one seemed to have noticed so far. Then again, why would they? She was Sasuke at the moment. Not the princess.

“Would you like some food, Sasuke?” Karin appears over Suki’s shoulder, feigning the hearts in her eyes as she offers the princess a platter of breads and cheeses. “One of the riders brought it in fresh from one of the farms this morning.” Suki was acting strangely, and Karin wanted to know what was up. There HAD to be something going on with the princess. She’d been blushing at random every since yesterday afternoon.

"Yes, I would." Suki smiles as she grabs a bit of cheese and bread. "Thank you, Karin. It looks delicious." Truthfully, Suki wasn't feeling that hungry, but the food did look good and she knew an army couldn't march on an empty stomach.

“You’re welcome.” Karin places the tray down and seats herself next to her friend who, for all the world to see, looked like a young man preparing for battle. “So…you’re truly intending on participating in the battles to come?”

"Of course, I am. I'm an able bodied man." Suki shakes her head as if the very idea 'he' wouldn't fight was ludicrous. "I see no reason why I shouldn't. After all, I did well at the tourney."

“Yes, you did.” That didn’t mean that Karin wanted her friend to fight, though. “But…you’ve been very distracted lately, and it might not be a good idea for you to go.” And based on the mark she could see peeking out of the princess’ collar, she had a suspicion that she knew what. “Are you having troubles with love, Sasuke?”

Suki looks around to make certain they were alone. There was the Sasuke answer and the Suki answer, after all. "No. It's the opposite really." She bites her lower lip as she continues sharpening the sword. "It's the world that wishes to get in the way of a happy courtship. Not the other way around."

“Oh really?” That explained why the princess had been so anxious lately, and why she couldn’t seem to stop blushing. “You know, most of the scouts are out on assignments, and the knights have yet to arrive, so if you’d like to tell me…” She fluffs and smoothes her dress and sidles closer to Suki. “I do want to know just how you got such a mark on your neck. Did you sneak away to see your cousin?”

"I suppose that this would be the most opportune time to discuss some things and I trust you to keep my secrets. To keep his secrets as well." Suki glances at Karin as she tries in vain to cease blushing. "It wasn't like that exactly. I was worried when I found out that Shisui wasn't in his tent. He needed to rest after his injury and Kakashi said that Shisui had wandered off by the river. He just neglected to mention that Shisui was...bathing."

Karin’s eyes widen and a mischievous grin curls her lips. “Oh he must have looked like a beautifully carved statue… So did you join him in his bath? Did he finally make a woman out of you?” Oh how scandalous if it were true. Not that anyone would find out, of course.

Suki rolls her eyes at Karin. "He was glorious and no. Shisui is not that sort of man and I'm not that sort of woman!" She barely resists glowering. "Though we did enjoy each other's company more than is viewed as proper, we didn't...I'm still a maiden."

“Oh…that’s too bad.” Karin smirks as she teases the princess whose cheeks were beginning to grow rosy. “I imagine that he has all the experience he needs to be sure that you enjoy it. Oh…what I wouldn’t give to be courted by such a handsome, noble lord…” She sighs dramatically and lays her head on Suki’s shoulder.

"Karin, you know as well as I do that such things should wait until after one is wed." This was especially true in her case. Suki was a princess. "That, and I have already promised to help you find a suitable husband." It'd likely be Suigetsu once they stopped dancing around each other, but Suki knew Karin wouldn't listen to reason yet.

Karin could still afford to wait a little to find herself a husband. She would be of marriageable age for a few years more. “Yes, but it’s not as though a little fun would hurt. Hasn’t he already asked for your hand?”

That was complicated. Technically, Itachi had arranged the match, but then Shisui had proposed properly when she’d told him the news. "Well, yes. He did."

“See? It will be fine. The two of you will be married long before you start showing with your first child.” Karin could see it now. The princess would live in a sprawling estate, waited on hand and foot by servants, and with a gaggle of children racing about the manor.

"Karin, we're waiting and that's that." Suki snorts. She could get away with it as a man. "No matter how tempting it might be to do otherwise."

“At least you admit that you’re tempted.” If Karin were in her shoes, she’d be tempted to screw propriety as well. “…So, how handsome was he when you came upon him?”

"Extremely handsome and yes, I'm tempted. Any woman would have been." Suki feels her face burn at the admission, but it wasn't as though Karin didn't already know that.

“You’re right about that. You had best hold onto him and make sure that he doesn’t take notice of the other women who will be vying for his attention when Valadris has been reconquered.” Though Karin would be more than happy to soak up whatever unwanted attention the princess got.

"I'm not worried about him straying. He loves me and I love him." That, and she was a princess. Not only that, she had Itachi for a brother and Shisui wasn't foolish enough to earn her brother's wrath by hurting her. "It's not a political match like most marriages of our station are."

“Of course it’s not.” Karin could see that as plain as day. “You’ve been acting like a maiden in love for weeks now.” Though only where no one outside of their circle could see it.

"I'm not acting as though I'm in love with him. I am in love with him." Suki shakes her head quickly. "You'll understand one day." When she stopped being in denial about Suigetsu. "I know you're dying of curiosity. So I'll tell you this, it was wonderful. Better than anything that I could have ever dared to imagine."

Oh, Karin could just swoon. “You’ve become such a romantic. It really is such a shame you’re not a man.” She would love to have ‘Sasuke’ all to herself.

Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Thank you. I think..."

Karin laughs mischievously and bats Suki’s hand away so that she might return the spiky locks to their usual position. After all, there was no one around close enough to hear them, but if anyone caught sight of them, they might just look like a pair of young lovers spending time with one another before the battles began. “When does your plan begin?”

"When the fighting does. I'll just have Sasuke fall heroically in battle." It would be easy enough to fake his death. "It'll be a relatively simple matter to find a body that isn't identifiable and pretend it is Sasuke." A gruesome one, but simple enough.

“Do you think that Lord Shisui would allow you to be so close to the fighting?” If they were truly as in love as Suki implied, Karin doubted that it would be so easy for Suki to approach the fighting.

"He won't be able to stop me. Shisui will be too busy helping Itachi to command our forces to do so." It would be all too easy to slip off. "Besides, I am only going to make enough of an appearance to be spotted and find 'Sasuke.' Once that's done, I will retreat."

“I see…” Karin’s mind begins whirling with the possibilities. “In that case, would you have me follow you and the fool with Jugo to bring you a proper change of clothes and your wig to convince others of the deception?”

"Jugo can follow me. I don't want you to be in the middle of a battlefield, Karin. I've been trained to wield a blade. You haven't." It was too dangerous. "Suigetsu will stay with you for your protection until 'Sasuke's' body is found. That way you'll be safe."

Karin huffs impatiently. “And do you intend to lace yourself into a dress as well? Or will you continue to wear male clothing with your hairpiece?”

"...I'm sure I can manage. I just don't want to put you in danger." Sadly, Karin was right. She'd have to change for it to be believable or risk a tongues wagging everywhere about why the princess was wearing a man's armor.

Another huff escapes Karin, but she schools it quickly. “Very well, then I’ll simply instruct Jugo on how the laces are done, and he can help you dress in something that only needs lacing once all is in place.” Suki would obviously be worried about modesty, even in front of Jugo, so it was the only true option that remained.

"I suppose that will have to do." Suki sighs as she crosses her arms. "I wish everything wasn't so terribly complicated."

“It will grow less complicated soon.” Or so Karin hoped. All of these complications were making it so difficult to show that idiot all the things he was doing wrong.

* * *

 

A dark patch rests over Shisui’s right eye as he scrutinizes the map laid out across the table in the command tent. As much as his injury had slowed him down at first, Shisui had hit the ground running and was determined to fulfill his duties with the same effectiveness and efficiency. Eye or not eye, he would do no less for his cousins than he had before.

“All of the old entrances and exits to the castle have been put under heavy guard. Here, here, and here.” He points to three places on the map, then to a fourth. “But it appears that Danzo hasn’t discovered this passage in and out of the citadel.” The old tunnel that was kept secret as an escape route for the royal family. The one that he had smuggled Itachi and Suki out of all those years ago.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Itachi sighs in relief as he surveys the map with keen eyes. "We'll be sure to use that to our full advantage."

“Shikaku’s latest message has confirmed that the passage remains unguarded.” Shisui’s eye skims the paper carefully. “He’s also confirmed that Haku has accepted Danzo’s proposal of making him the heir to the empire, and that his presentation to the court will take place the night before the moon next turns full. It’s a mere few weeks away.”

Itachi frowns at that last bit of news. "Such a time would be ideal to strike when they're distracted, but can our forces be ready to move on such short notice?"

Shisui nods slowly. “The capitol is only four days away. The knights from Deilen should arrive within the week. Hiashi’s reinforcements should arrive a few days after that. One of our scouts is prepared to launch a flare on my signal that will call them into action to assault the outside of the keep once we have made our way inside. While we deal with Danzo’s personal guard, they will be tasked with subduing the army stationed outside the castle. But first…” Shisui points to another spot on the map. “We need to take the outpost here along the main road, otherwise they will know a day away from the city that we are coming for them.” It would be bloody, and it would mean either killing or taking prisoner all at the outpost. Save, perhaps, the cooks and servants.

"How quickly can we establish an outpost?" He eyes Shisui carefully. It was a sound decision, but time was of the essence.

“Assuming that the reporting schedule hasn’t changed, we should try to take the outpost within a week of assaulting the capitol. If we take it earlier, then we may give ourselves away by not responding on schedule to missives.” Shisui had considered taking it earlier, but the chances of being discovered were simply too high. “But once we establish ourselves at the outpost, we can launch an assault on the castle within three days.”

Itachi goes silent for a few moments as he considers his cousin's counsel. "Very well then. With any luck, we'll be able to attack on the night of Haku's announcement and you'll likely be wed before the year is out."

Assuming they all survived this, of course. “Yes, and I believe that Haku will be more than happy to aid us in taking Danzo’s head.” That much, Shisui had ascertained the day he met the young man. “He carries a very personal grudge against Danzo for the death of his lover.”

"Well, I am sadden for his loss, but we do need all the help we can get." Itachi grimaces as he realizes the possibility of losing one of their own loved ones was all too real in this war. "You know even if you get killed in this war, I'll find a way to bring you back. She's absolutely besotted with you. So you're not getting out of marrying her that easily."

Shisui pauses a moment, then a smile grows across his face. “Yes…she’s quite the treasure, isn’t she?” he glances up at his cousin and straightens up to stand half an inch taller than Itachi. “I can’t promise you that nothing more will happen to me…but I’ll do everything I can to survive the battles ahead. For her sake and yours.”

Itachi nods at Shisui seriously. "The most precious treasure of all and I'm glad to hear it. I mean it though. I would find a way to bring you back."

The smile quirks into a smirk on Shisui’s face. “Yes, I’m sure that you would.” Itachi…as protective of his sister’s interests as ever. “I look forward to making her my wife. She is beautiful and kind, and sometimes more intelligent and daring than is safe for her…” But he wouldn’t have her any other way. So long as it didn’t get her killed.

"Yes, I've noticed she is rather...daring when it comes to you in particular." Itachi had walked in on quite the heated embrace between Shisui and Suki after all.

Shisui freezes, his gaze racing across his cousin’s face to attempt to interpret the meaning. And it filled him with a certain sense of dread. “…You saw us together…?” He had thought that they had been careful. He hadn’t meant for Itachi to see any of…THAT. Then it occurs to him that Itachi was speaking of when they had been together in Tsunade’s home. “Ah, yes, that’s right…”

"She has certainly ensnared your senses, if you truly forgot that I happened to walk in on you and her in that room." Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "I suppose I'll be an uncle in the relatively near future at this rate."

Shisui breathes a silent sigh of relief. “Perhaps, but such a thing is up to her.” No matter how much he wanted her, and how he had nearly seduced her into his arms, he would not dishonor her. “And you need not worry about my senses, for in all other matters, they are perfectly clear.”

"Somehow, I doubt that she has any objections." Itachi snorts. They both feigned innocence too much. "She seems fond enough of your affections and I'm certainly relieved to hear that."

“Good.” Though Shisui’s cheeks pinken ever so slightly. “And she is…certainly very fond of my affections.” What with her habit of climbing into compromising situations with him. His bed, his bath…he both dreaded and eagerly anticipated the next of her antics.

Itachi rolls his eyes as he lightly swats Shisui upside the head. "You do tend to have that effect on women."

Shisui chuckles at his cousin’s antics and allows the swat to bounce off his thick, fluffy, slightly curly locks. “You can hardly blame me for such a thing. All that ever kept most of them away was the fact that I traveled with what they thought was a woman.” And Itachi’s disguise only kept away most, not all. “If they had known the truth, I’m certain that the both of us would have been swarmed.”

"Yes, how fortunate for you that I was there to protect your imaginary virtue." Itachi snorts as he looks at the maps again. "In any case, I'll leave that task to my sister now."

“Yes, I’m sure that she’ll be very effective at protecting me from the advances of the noblewomen.” Shisui smirks, his attention still firmly on his cousin. “I would suggest that your own bride-to-be help in protecting your own virtue, but I doubt that it will last for long after you’ve taken Princess Hinata as your queen.”

"That, and Suki will likely know how to handle a crowing rooster such as yourself better than I." He rolls his eyes. It was probably Kakashi's influence, Itachi muses. Shisui was becoming quite the deviant. "As for Princess Hinata and I, it wouldn't be much of a marriage, if we didn't consummate it. Besides she seems a sweet girl. Suki speaks highly of her. I have no desire to stray and doubt sharing a marital bed with her will be a hardship. She's a beautiful and kind woman from all appearance." It was more than most marriages were built on.

“If you require advice on how it’s done, I’m certain that Kakashi could also bless you with his vast collection of knowledge.” Shisui did enjoy these moments of teasing the man he’d watched grow up these past ten years.

Itachi glowers at the suggestion. "I do not require such advice, but since you are dwelling on the matter to such an extent...perhaps it is you who should seek out his counsel on the matter."

Shisui’s chuckles slowly fill the tent. “Believe me, I endured his talk ten years ago.” Itachi had been a touch too young at the time, but Shisui had been newly turned sixteen when Kakashi had insisted on explaining precisely what a man did with a woman.

"Since you have such fond memories of Kakashi's instruction, why don't you go seek it out now?" Itachi pours himself a glass of ale figuring that 'threat' would be enough to merit him a victory in whatever game battle of wits his cousin had decided to play.

“Perhaps I will.” It was such fun to poke at Itachi, as bashful as his cousin was, but pretended not to be. Nonetheless, Itachi knew precisely where his loyalty lay. Shisui presses his hand to Itachi’s shoulder and smiles. “And perhaps…when this crusade finally comes to an end, we will both have the opportunity to make our ladies happy.”

"The fact that you're even jesting about such a thing tells me that you've likely suffered from one too many blows to the head over the years." Itachi smirks. He couldn't imagine willingly seeking Kakashi's advice on this matter. The swordsman would likely never stop talking about the subject if given a chance.

"As for the rest of it, we will be given such an opportunity because we will emerge victorious." Any other outcome was unfathomable to him. Itachi had seen what happened to monarchies that fell and he wouldn't allow such a thing to come to pass again. "I do hope that you put your foot in your mouth less around my sister than you do around me though or else, you'll be sleeping on the floor more often than not."

Shisui chuckles softly. “You say that as though I have never slept on the floor before.” It was something he had grown well used to these past ten years. He snorts softly and touches the patch covering his missing eye. “Let’s hope that this remains my last head injury. I rather do like being able to look at Suki’s face when she watches me.”

"I pray that it does. I do love you, even if all your common sense outside of politics and war seems to have fled you of late." Itachi sighs dramatically. "I suppose that it is rather obvious that Suki will be the one steering the ship when it comes to your marriage. She's clearly the smarter between the two of you at the moment." The younger Uchiha smirks as he savors his ale.

“If she wishes to steer the ship, then she has every right to.” But Shisui knew that she would still melt in his embrace. “After all, if she is the reason that I lose my senses outside of politic and war, then I take no issue with that.”

"As long as you admit that you're whipped and in need of Kakashi's counsel, I suppose that's all that matters." He sets his glass down. "Now, I shall go and check on the state of our camp. They need to see me for morale."

“Then I will retire to my tent. It has been…a very long month.” Shisui had stamina, certainly, but with all of the running around he had been doing, and then recovering from his injury, and now more running around to organize the operations they would need in the future…admittedly, even he could only stay on his feet for so long.

"That's likely a good idea and try to get some sleep for once." Itachi rolls his eyes. Shisui wasn't half as sneaky as he thought he was. "I know that you have a habit of going for strolls when you're supposed to be resting."

“Alright.” Shisui shakes his head and laughs softly. “Though the both of you should stop treating me as though I’m still fragile. Need I remind you who carried Suki across the city, before fighting my way back to you and escaping with another load of contraband when I was only sixteen? I recover quickly enough.”

"You've cheated death many times, Shisui. I just don't want your luck to run out." Itachi sighs as he watches him. "That's all."

Shisui smiles and steps towards his cousin and embraces Itachi. “I know. But you’re not going to get rid of me so easily.”

"Thank goodness for that much." Itachi chuckles. "Now go and get your sleep before Suki shackles you to a bed to ensure you do."

“Hm…I wonder if she would…” Shisui steps back, amusement flickering through his gaze. “But alright, I’ll head straight to my tent. No detours.” He bends back the flap of the tent and smiles over his shoulder at Itachi. “Sleep well tonight. You’ll need your strength.”

He slips out of the command tent and out into the fall’s cool night air. And Shisui wondered if they might actually see snow this year. He remembered the light mid-winter snowfalls that would dust the palace in a fine layer, but no more. Just the right amount for amusing the children.

It takes no time at all to approach his tent and remove his boots as he pulls back the flap. But, the moment he ducks his head down to slip inside, he tumbles forward, pulled by an almost invisible, but very familiar pair of hands. His back hits the thin mattress padded with a number of animal furs, and he looks up to see shining onyx eyes above him, drawing a smile to his lips. “Well, this is a surprise.” He hadn’t expected such a gift to be waiting in his tent for him.

"Well, I was going to tell you more of my plans for the actual campaign." Suki frowns as she looks at him. "It can wait until tomorrow, though. You look exhausted."

“A little, but I’m never too exhausted for you.” Shisui smiles and runs his hands down Suki’s sides to rest them on her hips. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be waiting in my tent for me.” His princess was becoming rather daring.

She blushes at the touch. "I wasn't speaking of THAT kind of campaign."

“No?” Shisui smirks and leans up to press a kiss to Suki’s lips. “Then why did you choose this hour to ambush me in my tent?” He flips them over and lays Suki down against the dark blankets of his bed. “Surely you must known how it looks.”

Suki returns the kiss, but huffs slightly as she's laid on the bed. "They only see Sasuke going into Shisui's tent. That will hardly set their tongues wagging nearly as much as they would were it Princess Suki."

“Which means that the fact that the princess has come to join me in my tent is our little secret.” Shisui laughs cheekily. “I know that it’s not much, but I hope that you find the furs comfortable, at least.”

"They're comfortable, but that really isn't the point." She sighs as she caresses his cheek. "Never mind. We can discuss it later. Come lay next to me. It seems to be the only way that I can ever ensure that you'll actually sleep."

Shisui’s smile softens as he lays himself down next to his beloved. “I do sleep better next to you.” There was something warm and soothing about Suki’s presence that just made it so much easier to drift away.

Suki finds herself smiling, despite the inevitable clash she knew was sure to come soon enough over tactics. "I feel the same way about you."

“Good, I’m glad.” A strong arm wraps around Suki’s waist and Shisui carefully tugs the blanket out from under them and pulls it over them. He supposed it was a good sign that Suki liked slipping into his bed so much. They would be sharing one soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Shisui smiles as he runs the brush through his princess’ beautiful hair. No matter the length, it was soft and smooth, and shimmered with tints of darkest blue within the raven black strands. His fingers deftly begin braiding the hair along Suki’s crown, easily taming the spikes that were normally so stubborn. “Do you feel well-rested this morning, Suki?”

"I always do when I sleep beside you." She smiles at him, deciding to indulge Shisui's whim to play with her still absurdly short locks. The princess could deny him nothing.

“Good, I’m glad.” He kisses the ends of her hair and weaves the plaits towards the back of her head, leaving her bangs loose even as he braided and pinned back the locks at the top and sides of her head. He found the style to be simple, yet elegant, and certainly helped to bring out his lady’s more feminine features. “For one day, it will not merely be sleeping that you do when laying in my bed.”

Suki blushes, remembering conversation with Karin. Even worse, her previous conversation with Konan. It was hard not to blush when thinking of such things. "I know and I look forward to that day." The words were incredibly bold for a princess to say before they were wed, even if they were engaged.

A chuckles escapes Shisui’s lips, soft and amused. “Then I will strive not to disappoint you when that day comes.” His fingers leave his lady’s hair and he seats himself on the furs of his bed so that he can pull the pretty princess into his lap. He runs a thumb along her cheek and brushes his lips against hers. “After all, what sort of man would I be if I disappointed such a beautiful princess?”

"One not particularly worthy of your knighthood, I suspect." She smiles teasingly at him, a gentle press of her lips against his own was her way of showing how much she cared. Their relationship was one built on promises.

“Indeed.” Shisui tightens the embrace and kisses his princess passionately, leaving her wanting for nothing with this kiss. They couldn’t yet share such kisses in public, but in the safety and secrecy of his tent, it was another matter entirely, and one that he was more than happy to indulge in.

Suki gasps and moans into the kiss. Grateful that they were in the middle of a crowded camp and for Shisui half silencing her response with his lips. Those lips that could make her heart race and spirits soar with just a simple touch.

As much as Shisui enjoyed these stolen kisses, he did long to be home, to have his father’s estate returned to him, where he might keep his princess safe and hidden away from prying eyes, unless she preferred to parade about in public, of course. But they could work out their preferences for such things later. First, they had a kingdom to win back. “It’s almost time, Princess.”

"I know. I have plans to orchestrate Sasuke's death." He wouldn't be happy about it, but Suki knew it was better to be frank about such things.

“Yes, I know that you plan to fake your death. It will be dangerous.” Shisui sighs, as displeased now as he had been when she first revealed the idea to him while he was still injured. “But I have plans to infiltrate the castle and carry out the assassination.” He knew well that the both of them could die doing this, as much as his heart screamed to send Suki far away from the battle to come. “You are strong, I know because I have tested your skills for myself. But tell me that there will be someone with you to keep you safe.”

"Jugo will be with me. I'll be safe." She frowns at his words. They were enough to strike terror into her heart. "When you say infiltrate the castle, you do not mean personally...do you?"

Silence falls, for Shisui knew that whatever answer he gave, his princess would not like it. “…Do you truly believe that I could just leave this all to chance?”

"If I were just to have them recover a body that couldn't be identified and claim it was Sasuke, so the princess could grieve..." Suki eyes him warily. "Would that change your mind? You don't need to go yourself..."

“I have to.” Shisui knew that for certain. “I won’t be going alone, of course, but I have to be sure that the usurper takes his last breaths inside that castle. Itachi is still deciding whether he wishes to come with me or stay to command the diversion that will draw the main troops out of the castle. I believe that he is leaning towards the latter. But in the end, it will fall to me and Nagato and Yahiko to lead the strike team inside that will take Danzo’s head once and for all.”

Suki was afraid that would be his answer. "You seem to have a great deal of faith in those two men. Shisui, it isn't necessary. Stay where you're safe." He had already sacrificed so much. "I can't bear the thought of losing you." Shisui had gotten lucky last time and escaped with his life. How long would such good fortune last?

“I know, Suki, and I will be careful.” Shisui couldn’t say that he would be safe, but he would try to stay alive, at least. “Itachi picked those two himself to make sure that I wouldn’t be going in without competent backup. And there will be a few others shadowing us, just in case things decide to go wrong. We’ll be using a secret passageway, hidden rooms, and navigating around the castle in ways that will make us seem like ghosts. I know that castle better than that tyrant ever will.”

"There is nothing I can do to change your mind?" She tries her best to maintain her dignity, but on the inside she was screaming.

“No, but I promise that I will fight through whatever I have to if it means returning to you.” Shisui smiles wryly. “Besides, is there anything that I can do to change YOUR mind and keep you away from the battle you are so intent on joining? I wouldn’t think any less of you if you decided not to fight. No one would expect a princess to raise a sword for her own cause when she has knights to protect her.”

She crosses her arms, not caring for the playful shift in demeanor. "I offered a fair exchange. You refused to take it." It was rare that Suki was actually vexed at Shisui. Concerned for his safety because he refused to listen to common sense and rest, yes. Actually irritated, well that was as rare as a rose in winter. Apparently, one had just bloomed right before her eyes, though. He actually thought he could seduce her out of her plan and he added insult to injury by using her title against her. It probably hadn't been intentional, but it was galling all the same. Besides, the knights hadn't saved her parents. Why should she trust them with Shisui's or her brother's life?

"Unless you've decided to accept it my offer after all?" It was a final effort. He'd likely say no, but that Suki had already made her peace with. She knew what she had to do. She had to take matters into her own hands.

“Suki…” Shisui brushes his fingers gently through a few loose locks of her hair. “If it could be entrusted to anyone else, I would take your offer and whisk you far away from this battlefield.” It was, after all, no place for a princess to be. But Shisui’s princess was far from ordinary, and that much was something he understood very well. “If you absolutely insist on joining the fray, then be sure that you stay safe on your battlefield. I will stay safe on mine. And when all of this is said and done, we will reunite in the castle as your brother takes back his throne. The two of us will be married before spring, and all will be well.” At least, Shisui hoped that it would go so smoothly.

She pulls away from his touch. In a way, Suki Uchiha was blessed. She could probably count on her hand how many men would have considered allowing their intended to set foot on the battlefield. Still, Shisui wouldn't truly listen to her. He was too noble to follow something as rational as common sense.

That was fine. She was FAR more foolish than he could ever dream of being. "I hope that will be the case. I will speak to Jugo and Suigetsu and tell them I've changed my mind, that finding any body will be sufficient. There's no need for both of us to risk our lives."

Yielding, but remaining distant would likely be the most convincing. He apparently still thought of her as an easily distracted child in some ways. Suki still couldn't believe he had tried to treat this entire matter as some sort of joke and suggested she use the knights to protect her. That was fine, though. Perhaps her almost lover would take her seriously once more when she returned with Danzo's hideous head mounted on a pike.

Shisui shakes his head and presses a kiss to Suki’s forehead. “Very well, find yourself a body with which to convince everyone. And I’m sorry for upsetting you. I hope that you will come to understand why it is that Itachi and I do the things we do, and why I fight so hard and risk so much.” It was for them, for his precious ones.

"I understand now. It's because you are a noble fool who lacks any real sense of self-preservation." She pulls away from the kiss as well. Suki didn't enjoy having to deceive him, but he had left her with no other option. "In all fairness, the same could be said of I for loving you." She sighs as she heads towards the exit of the tent. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Perhaps it is best that I leave you to consult with Itachi about the fate of our kingdom for now while I speak with my friends. To let the passions of irritation cool."

Suki had high certainty, he would agree to such a thing. Shisui didn't press unless it came to risking his life for God knows what reason. It would also make it much easier to carry out her plans. Itachi would be too busy overseeing everything to pay her much mind. Sneaking away from the camp should be relatively easy.

“Suki.” Shisui sighs and watches as his beloved tears herself from within arms’ reach. “Your hair.” As much as the braids he’d looped her beautiful locks of raven hair into suited her, she could hardly go out like that without raising a few eyebrows.

It seemed as if Fate itself was mocking her. "Please remove them, so that I might attempt to reclaim the dignity that is continually denied to me."

Shisui hums softly as he lets the blankets fall aside to stand. “As you wish, Princess.” He runs a gentle hand through her hair, his fingers easily picking apart the strands of the braids. “They do suit you, though.” His lips press to the end of one of those soft raven locks and he leaves a lingering kiss there.

She sighs at the gesture. "Not hours ago, everything was perfect."

“I know. But everything will be perfect again.” Shisui’s words were a wish and not a promise, for it would be foolish to promise such a thing now. “I love you, Suki. And I will fight through whatever I must to return to you.”

"I love you too. With all my heart." Suki casts him a sideways glance. "I merely wish that you would listen to me. I see in this matter that will not happen."

“I’m sorry.” He was, truly. But it couldn’t be helped. He had long ago sworn himself to this cause and he would not run like a coward now. He would see his cousin returned to the throne and, heavens willing, he would have his princess when all was said and done.

She shakes her head, but otherwise makes no attempt to move. "As am I. I am making this even more difficult for you than it already is. That was unkind of me."

Shisui grows quiet, then releases his hold on his princess. “Be safe, Suki.”

"And you as well." Suki sighs as she heads out of the tent. She had done it. Shisui had brought it. Now it was time to proceed with her plan.

* * *

 

Tittering and pandering underlings. Haku had expected those sorts of people, of course, but even he could see that such a collection was only a twisted reflection of a true court. This place was stifling and so lifeless that it seemed like even the ghosts of the Uchiha who roamed these halls gave more life to it than the motley collection of mostly silent servants.

He supposed, at least, that if it was as silent as a grave, then at least Danzo’s screams when he received a knife in the back would be satisfyingly loud.

Haku lifts an arm to inspect the sleeve of his richly embroidered tunic. It was perfectly clean, unlike a great many of his clothes at home that had become stained by clay and paint. Oh how he missed his pottery.

He doesn’t jump in the slightest when the door to his newly appointed bedchambers open. But he does repress a glare as a cane taps across the floor, supporting the ageing emperor. He despises the gesture, but Haku bows nonetheless. “Your Grace.”

"Haku." Danzo nods at the beautiful boy. Honestly, it was hard for Danzo to believe sometimes that Haku was actually a man, but the records of his birth indicated that was indeed the case. "It does my heart good to see you. I trust that your stay at court has been a comfortable one thus far?"

“Of course, you are an excellent host.” Haku smiles softly, having long since learned how to look pretty and lie through his teeth without anyone ever suspecting a thing. After all, when one had been in love with an assassin, it was a skill set needed more often than one might think. “I believe that nearly my entire house could fit into the quarters you’ve given me.”

"You are my heir. I can hardly have you live in a shack." Danzo chuckles at the reaction. "I'm glad they are to you're liking though."

The chuckle sends a shudder down Haku’s spine. No sound so seemingly innocent should come from the lips of such a monster. “They are comfortable and warm. Your Grace, do you have need of me?”

"I thought that I should give you a more thorough tour of our home. It's also important that I introduce you to some of your more important subjects." Danzo offers the boy his arm. "Come with me."

Haku takes the elderly emperor’s arm and places a serene smile upon his face. “Of course, Your Grace.” Touching the man made him want to scream, but he would bear it for now. He would bear it for as long as it took to see the monster’s head removed from his shoulders.

Danzo guides him away. He leans on his cane only as much as strictly necessary. It was still irksome to have to use it. "I believe I'll start by showing you the war council. But why don’t you tell me about yourself first?"

“As you wish.” And not for the first time, Haku was rather glad that there wasn’t much for him to tell. “My father was a merchant, dealing in jewelry and decorative ornaments. I grew up surrounded by beautiful pieces of art and took up pottery as a hobby as a child. After he and Mother passed away, I made my hobby into my livelihood, as I could not trust that the funds Father has collected from his business would not run dry. I have been self-sufficient ever since.”

"Ah an artist. Well, that's all well and good as a hobby." He leads Haku to his council room. "I believe it's safe to say that you'll never have to worry about going hungry again. The peasants and nobility alike will probably find the fact you have such a hobby to be endearing.

The way the man spoke of the peasants turned Haku’s stomach. It was casual and flippant, as though Danzo couldn’t care less what the common people thought of him. Particularly when they did not share Haku’s newfound worry-free position. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Haku glances about the room, spotting three people within. It seemed a rather small council, and while the two elders put him off, the man with the tied black hair and scars about his face was a reassurance. Haku was glad to have Shikaku here, an ally in a nest of vipers.

"I wish for you all to welcome Haku. He is to be my heir." Danzo's voice spoke with absolute authority.

Shikaku’s dark eyes rest on the two elders for a moment, then he turns his gaze from Koharu and Homura and settles it on Haku, the boy that he had recommended himself for this position. “Greetings, Haku. It is good to see you again.”

Haku returns the greeting with a respectful bow. “And you, Lord Nara. It pleases me to see that you are well.”

Danzo nods in approval. Already the young man was making a favorable impression. Such a polite lad would be easy to manipulate and charm the kingdom easily. "Indeed it is. Lord Nara is there anything you wish to say to Haku? I've always valued your counsel."

“Watch the skies.” Shikaku’s expression remains impassive, even as he veils his warning. “Then you will know in advance if it is to be a pleasant day, or whether to prepare for a storm. Mindfulness is an important quality in a leader.”

There was…a storm on the horizon, if Haku was interpreting the unspoken words correctly. He had met the one called Shisui, and it felt as though there were forces moving towards them. If he cast his eyes to the horizon, perhaps he might see them already. “Of course, thank you for your wise counsel.”

Danzo nods as he pours them all a glass of wine. It was a ceremonial gesture more than anything else. "To the future of our land and Haku, of course."

“Yes, to the future of our land.” Koharu nurses her glass of wine carefully as she scrutinizes the boy with a narrow-eyed gaze. “May the ambitions of youth seek the wise counsel of one’s elders and flourish.”

Haku gracefully picks up his wine and holds it before him. “Then may you all provide wise counsel.”

"Indeed." Danzo nods as he downs his glass. Koharu was far from subtle. Though, that was about as friendly as the cold fish could get.

Haku watches the three elderly occupants of the room carefully as he sips at his wine. Clearly they planned to manipulate him into doing whatever they pleased. Hm…perhaps poison would be a good way to dispose of the old witch.

* * *

 

True to her word, Suki tries her best to make herself useful around the camp. She needed to do something productive. Shisui just refused to listen on this matter. Her head was so lost in the cloud though, that perhaps it wasn't all that surprising when she walked straight into someone. "Apologies."

“Sasuke?” A large, gentle hand lands on Suki’s shoulder. “Did something happen?”

"Nothing that I can discuss in public." Suki sighs. It was Jugo. There was no need to lie.

“…Do you want to talk about it in private?” The giant of a blacksmith wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that he couldn’t leave his friend to her own devices right now, lest she wander off in search of answers and get herself hurt.

"It's probably for the best that I do." Suki crosses her arms and sighs. "Lest I bottle it up and my frustration gets the better of me at the most inopportune time. Where's Suigetsu? You can provide counsel and he'll provide the entertainment."

Jugo shifts uncomfortably and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh…well, you see…he’s with Lady Karin right now.” And Jugo didn’t really want to pull those two away from one another. Not least of all because their time together tended to consist of a great deal of arguing.

"Ah. Probably just as well." As amusing as Suigetsu's antics were, Jugo was more likely to tell her something useful. "Shall we?"

“Of course.” Jugo steps aside before falling into step behind Suki. There was tension in the princess’ frame that worried him, and this tension was clearly new.

Suki leads Jugo back to her tent. Since they were two men, Suki knew no one would bat an eyelash. One of the few thing she'd miss when her true gender was revealed was how easily she could speak to Jugo and Suigetsu without anyone worrying about whether or not it was proper for her to do so. "Shisui is being stubborn. He insists on putting himself in harm's way."

That wasn’t quite what Jugo had been expecting her to start with, but he would bite. Gently. “I was under the impression that he has been acting as your brother’s agent for some time. Has something changed?”

"He wants to go to the capital to help with the war effort directly." He might not have said it in so many words, but it was implied there would be combat. "He's already done enough. He's already lost enough." Next time, it might not just be his eye he lost, but his life.

Ah, now Jugo saw how carefully he had to tread here. “Princess…aren’t you also planning on going to the capitol with him and His Highness?”

She looks away with her arms crossed. "That's slightly negotiable. I offered not to go if he stopped being reckless. It's easier for Suki to live if 'Sasuke' dies, but even going missing might be enough. He didn't take the offer.”

No, Jugo would imagine he hadn’t. The knight seemed too bound by his duty to duck out of the final battle like a coward, even if it would have been perfectly reasonable for him to do so with his injuries. “Do you believe that it is more dangerous for him to be part of the group infiltrating the castle, or for him to be part of the main forces assaulting the outside of the keep?”

"I don't know. I suppose that it depends how one looks at it." Suki frowns. The fact that Jugo was trying, however tactfully, to take Shisui's side only further strengthens her resolve. "The carnage will be focused outside, there will be more people there. The chances of success in trying to take the castle from the outside are lower. Trying to take it from the inside, though, it might have a higher chance of success, but if they get caught…escape is less likely."

Jugo, of course, wouldn't see his hedging as a betrayal. Suki knew it wasn't intended to be that way. That did little to lessen the fact his tone stung. While the gentle giant wouldn't come out and say it directly, he clearly thought Suki was being unreasonable. As much as it pained her to do so, the princess knew what she had to do. She couldn't tell Jugo what she was actually planning. This was perhaps the one time where the princess knew it would be unwise to trust Jugo.

“Do you think that he’ll be caught?” Jugo places a hand at Suki’s back in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. “From what I hear, the team he’s going with is made up of some of your brother’s best fighters.”

"Best fighters or not, I'd rather not take that chance." There was no doubt about it. Jugo was siding with Shisui on this one. "I'm certain the rest of our family never thought they'd end up dying by the guillotine, but they did."

“We won’t allow that to happen again.” Jugo rubs his hand along Suki’s spine. “We’re here to fight for you, remember? And if he does fail and fall into their hands, then I’m sure we’ll receive the order to storm inside and take him back.”

"I'm going to request that you go with the infiltration team. Itachi would never allow me to accompany them. Sending you is as close as I can get to protecting him myself." He was trying to comfort her. Suki knew that, but the feeling of being patronized was powerful. Irrational, but powerful. Still, she hides her irritation as best she can. She couldn't afford to slip up. Not when the stakes were this high. "I'll ask Suigetsu to accompany Karin to find a suitable corpse to identify as 'Sasuke.' I promised Shisui that I wouldn't enter the fray to find a body." Technically, that part hasn't been a lie, she had no intention now of going to the battlefield.

She was just going to assassinate Danzo on her own.


	18. Chapter 18

Shisui could feel the familiar tension in the air. It was as thick as it was potent as the sounds of swords being sharpened and horses being watered floated about the camp. Though to call it a camp now would be doing it no justice. This was a full war settlement filled with an army and ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Just as he also lay ready to strike at the heart of the enemy’s forces.

He flicks aside the flap of the command tent, finding it empty of all save the one he was here to see. He sinks down onto one knee and bows his head. “Your Highness.” The formality was a touch strange, but required in this moment. For he was a knight riding into battle for his future king.

"You and your men are to go inside the castle and retrieve the required information to bring Danzo's mockery of a kingdom to its knees." Itachi doesn't even bother to look up. His eyes fixed on the candle he was holding, more specifically the flame. He knew the sound of Shisui's footsteps as well as anyone. "My only regret is that I cannot go with you during this mission."

Yes, Shisui knew as much. “You are needed here, Your Highness. I will be the one to do your bidding, as always.” And he did not begrudge his duty, no…Shisui embraced it. He knew that where Itachi could not go, he could, and that was the greatest gift that he could give to his cousin, apart from his unwavering loyalty. “The team is assembled, we will take the plotted route straight into the castle and tear out the tyrant’s heart for you. Then we will throw open the gates to the castle and allow you to ride inside and retake your home.”

Itachi nods as he tears his gaze away from the candle and whatever images he was seeing hidden within the depths of its flames. "Good. You know, stalling isn't going to make this any easier. You have your orders. We're both horrible at these sorts of things. If anyone can see to it that tyrant breathes his last, it is you. You go with my full confidence and love."

Slowly, Shisui raises his head and smiles, rising from the ground and standing tall and proud. “And you with mine, Itachi. Stay safe, but show them that you have not sat idle all of these years. Show them what your resolve means, and I will deliver Danzo’s head to you on a spike.” No need to ruin a good platter, after all. What would the queen have said?

"I assure you that sitting idle is the last thing I intend to do. Now, go." Itachi smiles at Shisui. "Time waits for no man."

Shisui’s onyx eye hardens for a brief moment. “Yes, Your Highness.” He turns on the ball of his foot and strides out of the tent, disappearing into the camp to move out under the waning cover of darkness with his strike team.

Itachi sighs as he blows out the candle. "And so it begins." More so to prevent a fire from spreading than anything else as he strides out of the tent in favor of speaking to his other men.

Shisui was heading into the castle. Itachi was gathering his men. "Perfect." The princess smirks as she makes her way towards the her horse. All of them were too distracted to notice the movements of one swift footed individual. She would reach the castle first and be the one to take Danzo’s head.

* * *

 

"Most people believe kingdoms are won purely by swords, but that's not entirely accurate." Danzo nods at the feminine looking boy who would one day rule the kingdom for him. "True, you'll eventually need swords to rule, but it's strategy that determines who comes out the victor more than anything else. To that end, I've brought you to the royal library. A place that has offered me much in the way of such things over the years. One day, something in one of these books may very well save your life."

“It is indeed a vast and marvelous collection.” The Uchiha must have been so proud of it. Though from what Haku had heard, the collection was meant to be quite a bit larger. There were places on the shelves where dust had gathered, the books removed long ago. Haku shuddered to think what fate might have befallen the missing books. “I’m sure that I will enjoy a great many hours here exploring the books.”

Danzo nods at him. "Good. I've chosen well. Most lads your age think of only two things. Their sword and their...other sword." He scoffs at the foolishness of youth. "Both can get you into no end of trouble, if you try to stick it somewhere it ought not to be stuck." He sits down at a table and invites Haku to do the same while producing a bottle of champagne. "Come. Let us drink to the future."

“Yes, Your Grace.” Haku smiles softly and reaches for two of the four brass goblets sitting atop a platter. He presses his thumb briefly along the inner curve of one of the cups and places it before Danzo as if nothing had occurred. “And to your good health, of course.”

"That's very kind of you." Danzo pours them each a goblet and takes a long, slow sip of the champagne. "Tell me, have the servants and nobility been treating you as they should? You are my heir. Any slight against you is a slight against myself."

“Nothing worth naming names for.” Haku laughs quietly and takes a sip of his own champagne, pleased by the fruity flavor. Good, the champagne would mask the taste after all. “My appearance continues to surprise them, but I am well used to such things. They have said nothing ill, and it amuses me to watch them jump in surprise.”

"Ah good. One should always keep the insects on their toes." Danzo nods as if pleased by his response.

“Of course. No one should be without some sort of challenge or puzzle to keep them alert and focused.” Despite the growing urge to suddenly plunge a dagger into the tyrant’s throat, Haku merely smiles serenely and reassures himself that after the hallucinations and vomiting had come and then passed, the fool would merely drop dead where he stood. It would act slowly enough to fail to implicate Haku, but quickly enough that the false emperor would be dead within the week. Sooner, if he managed to give the monster a second or third dose. No more would this man call the common people insects. No more would he be able to lord power over them that was not rightfully his.

A booming ring of a bell thunders through the relative silence of the library, shaking the very castle to its foundations. A second bell joins the chiming of the first, though more distantly. And slowly, bells near and far begin tolling, sounding the alarm as the doors to the library burst open, and a man in leather armor and the garb of Danzo’s elite assassins races inside. “Your Grace!”

"What the devil is the meaning of this?" Danzo rises to his feet. Whatever words he had been planning to say to Haku would have to wait until later. It wasn't like his assassins to be spooked without just cause. That could only mean one thing. Their lives might very well be in danger.

“An army, Your Grace, approaching the city!” The assassin sinks to his knees to deliver the report. “Our scouts at the outpost never sent word, we believe that they were surrounded and killed by a skilled vanguard.”

Haku’s eyes widen slightly, then narrow consciously, purposefully. “Under whose banner does this force fly?”

The assassin is silent for a moment. “Three banners, My Lord. One belongs to the Knights of Deilen. The second to the Crown of Marisea. And the third…to the dead.”

"To the dead?" Danzo looks at the man as if he had gone mad. "Is this some kind of jest? The dead have no banner!"

The assassin begins to shake slightly, knowing what the emperor’s fury could do. “The third banner…flies with the colors of Valadris. The crest of the Uchiha on a field of black and trimmed with gold.”

Haku’s heart thuds loudly in his chest. So it was true, what that knight had said. There were Uchiha heirs who still lived. And now they were coming to lay siege to the castle and retake it with the armies of two kingdoms at their backs.

"Someone is trying to use their banner to stir up unrest. We'll cut them down like the scum they are." Danzo's eyes narrow. He could scarcely believe the treachery of it all. "Prepare our army. We'll fight fire with fire!"

“Y-your Grace. Your personal army is ready for battle. But the knights belonging to the remaining nobility…and the men under their command…they have not mobilized.” This was the sort of information that could cost a man his head. “They have retreated to the noble estates and are standing guard while the people are evacuated into the holdings of the nobility. It began three hours before the army was spotted approaching the city.”

"Why was I not informed before this?!" His words were little more than a snarl. "Very well, I will have my personal army defend me. Call back those cowards. They shall be human shields as that seems the most use I shall garner from them."

“Yes, Your Grace.” The assassin rises and turns sharply, racing back out of the library as though the devil were at his heels.

Haku, having watched the scene with relative calm, turns to the tyrant with a blank expression. “And myself, Your Grace?” He was no knight and would be useless on a battlefield, so far as Danzo knew.

"You are to come with me. I shall have some of the guards evacuate you immediately to a safe location." He nods at Haku as if this was the only logical answer.

“Of course.” Though Haku knew that the safest location for him now would be the Nara estate. Shikaku had passed him the ingredients for the poison, had conspired with him each step of the way. He could be safe there whilst the Uchiha retook their kingdom.

But the only logical place for him was by Danzo’s side, where he could slip a knife through the man’s ribs at just the right moment.

* * *

 

A dark mask covers the lower half of Shisui’s face and a hood obscures most of the rest, leaving only his eye and the bridge of his nose exposed to the air. The air in which the bells toll, signaling that the distraction was well in place. If Shikaku had managed all he promised, then the distraction would in actuality serve as the elimination of Danzo’s military forces and the crushing of any possible dissidents who might try to push through yet another coup against the crown.

That left the castle in a restless state as he and his strike team of seven others move silently through the passageways leading into the castle from beneath the kitchens. Not that there seemed to be a need for it, of course. While he had detected activity near the servants’ quarters, there was little other movement to be had in the castle now.

By his guess, there were likely few still present. The nobles would have retreated to their estates and the bulk of Danzo’s forces would be meeting Itachi out on the field of battle. Which would leave only the usurper, his guards, and perhaps the young man he had met before, Haku. Though he did hope that Shikaku had manged to take the young man out before all of the fighting had started.

When the passageway comes to an end, Shisui first presses his hand to the door, then his ear. The other side registers nothing but silence and the latch to the passage had been left unlocked, as promised.

He turns slightly, his voice quiet as he addresses the most recent addition to the team. “You remember the protocol? Servants and staff left alone, and only those armed engaged. If they bear a lord’s colors, you can take their surrender. If they bear Danzo’s, or none, do not. Danzo will have ensured their loyalty, therefore they can’t be trusted.” It wasn’t going to be a pleasant job by any means, but Shisui would impress that upon the ginger-haired man now. “If you would rather turn back and return to protect Suki, you may.”

"It's far too late to turn back, Lord Shisui." Jugo shakes his head. He had made a promise that he would accompany Shisui on this mission. Jugo wasn't about to break his word. "Besides, Princess Suki wanted me to be by your side. I won't go against her wishes. That, and the princess is more than capable of protecting herself."

Shisui’s lips twitch, but he nods to acknowledge the blacksmith’s words. “Then we move. And, heavens willing, we’ll all make it out of this alive.” It would be a tall order, certainly, but Shisui had not yet given up hope. This team was strong. And with Nagato and Yahiko at his back, he knew that he would be well looked after. Not to mention Jugo’s own motivation in keeping the princess’ fiancee from losing any more pieces.

He presses against the passageway’s door and slips out of the tunnel and into the kitchens, finding them empty, as expected. Upon first glance, his eye spots no traps awaiting them. So he raises his hand and signals the team forward. Today, they would hunt a tyrant, and tomorrow, they would feast in celebration of their victory.

* * *

 

So, far her plan was working. Suki had made it into the castle without being spotted. She could only hope that her luck would last, but if it didn't...well, she had taken precautions.

First things first, Suki had discarded 'Sasuke's' heavy outer armor and the illusion of being male. Underneath her plain peasant dress, that Suki was certain wouldn't look out of place amongst the maids, she wore some lighter leather armor that would make no sounds as she walked. Of course, she now wore the wig Itachi had given her.

"He's less likely to view a woman as a threat." Suki continues snaking her way through the palace. Relying on the memories of her childhood to remain unseen, hugging the shadows and corners.

If she was fortunate, the guards would think she was just a maid if they saw her out of the corner of their eye. The same was true of the false king. If she wasn't lucky, well Suki would thrust both a dagger and some poetic justice at the cretin's throat. Everyone had always said she was the spitting image of her mother. Danzo might very well die believing he had been murdered by the ghost of Queen Mikoto.

The castle remains a largely silent place, and only a single maid races past the half-concealed princess in disguise, close to the grand gallery near the center of the castle, on her way back to the servants’ quarters with a wide basket of food brought from the kitchens. It had been stuffed as full as she could make it, enough to last the entire staff for a few days. The elder servants knew what it was to endure a siege. Those who had survived the first coup, in any case. Far behind her, the sound of guards clinking about in armor echoes in the distance.

Suki frowns at the sight. It was quiet. Too quiet really. Perhaps Danzo knew that justice was upon him and the viper was preparing his final strike?

It mattered naught. It wouldn't save him. Now, where did snakes go when they wanted to hide? Somewhere dark. Danzo likely would be using one of the evacuation passages used by the Royal Family in times of trouble. "He won't be alone, though." Suki gripes her dagger tighter at that thought as she continues searching for the passage she viewed as the most likely one.

Eventually, she finds it and hides behind a statue of a knight. It was a massive thing. Ridiculously large and ornate, but for once Suki was glad of that. It hid her petite form well enough. If she could get the drop on them, she might be able to kill the guards before they realized what was going on.

The sound of clinking comes closer, and three figures walk down the torch-lit hall. Two guards, flanking a young man with long ebony hair and a face as delicate as a woman’s. While the guards walk with a powerful stride, his steps are far more graceful, almost unnatural in their soft fluidity.

Suki watches the strangely beautiful man and his guards. He had to be important if he had guards, but she didn't recognize him. But damn it. There were three of them. Suki couldn't risk being discovered before Danzo came. She'd have to take them out. "I'm sorry." Quickly, she hurls her first dagger straight into the neck of one of the guards.

Dark eyes follow the movement of the dagger flying through the air, then catch sight of the one who threw it. With a slight curving of his lips as the second guard only just begins to register the one choking on his own blood and beginning to fall towards the floor, Haku pulls the sword from the dying guard’s hip and twirls as quickly as a flash of lightning. With a single stroke, the second guard’s head falls from his shoulders and rolls across the floor.

Suki blinks as she reveals herself. "Judging by that display, I presume you hold no allegiance to the viper who masquerades as our king."

“You mean the false emperor who would make me heir to his wretched legacy even as he is responsible for the death of my beloved?” Haku’s serene smile returns as he lays eyes on the woman who attacked without fear and with an apology for the taking of life on her lips. “The man whose drink I laced with slow-acting poison not an hour ago? You tell me.”

"Where is he? If you've already poisoned him, that will give me an advantage. I had thought he would come here to slither out like the snake he is, but this may be even better." She watches the man with wary, but hopeful eyes. "We can avenge your lover, my mother, and all the others."

“He goes to the aviary, he plans to take the secret passage there out of the castle and beyond the river. But he is old and slow, we can catch him easily if we go now.” Haku had walked about this palace for weeks, mapping out every inch of it. “I have a story in mind already. Come, Miss Maidservant, you will ‘attend me’ as I return to him with no guards and my tail tucked between my legs.”

She nods. It sounded like the ideal plan. Normally, she'd be more wary. Still, he had killed an enemy in front of her. That, and the pain of his eyes as he spoke of his lost love was enough. Suki could give him that most precious of gifts. Her trust. "Lead the way."

Haku’s eyes warm, and yet steel slightly as he places the bloody sword back upon the ground. After all, it would do no good to out his skills to the tyrant just yet. “Of course.” He turns gracefully on heel to walk back the way he came, ever conscious of the presence of the woman trailing just a handful of steps behind him. It seemed that his escape to the Nara estate was going to be postponed. Perhaps indefinitely.

A thought occurs to Haku, and he removes the translucent silk shawl from his shoulders and turns to place it over the woman’s head. “Wear this and be sure to cover your face. Pretend that you are shy and the guards will pose no problem for you.”

"Thank you." She takes the shawl without complaint. Haku was right. It would make things easier for them. Who cared whether her face was draped with silk or unadorned. Danzo would breathe his last all the same.

Once she was disguised to Haku’s satisfaction, he turns to guide her carefully through the castle and up the tower to the aviary, Haku’s gait slows purposefully, taking on a false tremble and sense of uncertainty. To lure a tyrant into lowering their guard, a sense of vulnerability was a must.

Two pairs of guards flank the entrance to the sprawling aviary, one nods, two remain stoic, and the last looks at the young man in concern. “Lord Haku? Why have you not evacuated from the castle?”

With a perfectly convincing tremor to his voice, as though struggling to maintain his composure, Haku shrinks in on himself a fraction. “My guards were killed by an enemy agent. They killed him so that I might get away, but their injuries were…” He draws in a shuddering breath. “I-I would feel safer at His Grace’s side. If agents have broken into the castle already, then this is the only safe place to go.”

"It may be for the best, Your Majesty." The guard looks at Danzo. "Though one wonders who this woman is at his side?"

“A maidservant who pulled me into the shadows before the assassin’s final blade could find my throat.” Haku smiles softly. “She saved my life. I would bring her with us, if allowed to.”

Danzo nods at the explanation. "It would be most unbecoming not to at least see to her safety considering the service she has done to this kingdom."

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Haku bows lowly, already fingering the concealed dagger within his clothes. The one that he planned for the tyrant’s back. He straightens and steps towards Danzo, his ears twitching only slightly as he pinpoints the almost inaudible scuffing of boots on the outsides of the aviary. Interesting, it seemed that this maid was not alone. They were going to have company momentarily. “And thank you for all of the opportunities that you have given me these past few months.”

"It was my pleasure. I mourn the fact I have no blood of my own, but you'll rule well enough in my stead one day." Danzo nods at the other man, not aware that behind the silken shawl, Suki's eyes were burning with hatred and anticipation. A wildfire of righteous fury.

“Do not mourn, Your Grace.” Haku’s dagger appears in his hand in an instant and he drives it into the tyrant’s stomach, jerking it up and spilling the man’s blood, even as he coats his insides with another very large dose of poison. This death would be painful indeed. “For soon you will join my beloved Zabuza in eternal sleep.”

"TRAITOR!" Danzo snarls like a wounded beast as he lunges at Haku in a blind rage.

His attacks never hit their mark before a loud thud is heard as Suki's legs slam into his badly bleeding stomach and another dagger goes sailing, finding its target in the old man's shoulder and pinning him to the wall. "Though if I have anything to say about it, your death will be far slower than that of Zabuza or the other innocents you sent to their deaths for the sake of your vanity."

She swiftly hands Haku the rest of her daggers while withdrawing her sword. Dresses did have their uses. You could hide more things underneath them with ease. "I know your aim is good, Haku. I hope it doesn't falter now." They were after all, still surrounded by guards who were getting over their shock. It would be an eight on two match.

“It will not.” Haku’s aim had always been steady and true, even through all of Zabuza’s lessons when his lover yet breathed. He was ready to fight for his life now.

Only, the moment the guards begin to move, they find their swords blocked at every turn. A single dark eye glares spitefully at the sword once leveled at the disguised princess. “I see that you’ve done my job for me, Princess.” And in that moment, Shisui tries not to reveal just how close he’d come to having a heart attack when he heard Suki’s voice within the aviary as the team were concluding their ascent. They WOULD be having words about this later.

The sharp chiming of metal on metal, blade against blade, rings through the air. And as the first of the guards goes down with a vicious flick of Shisui’s wrist, his head flies from his shoulders and lands heavily at Shisui’s feet. The man hadn’t even had the time to reach for any part of his arsenal save for the unwieldy sword that no competent assassin carried save for sheer intimidation. And Shisui was not one to be intimidated by a large sword.

The knight turns about, leaving the rest of the guards for the more than sufficient team he had brought along. His gaze falls first to Suki, his gaze darkening with worry and anger. Then it falls to the usurper, bleeding out against the wall and vainly struggling to cling to life. The screams of the dying echo in his ears, but her had no mercy for any of them. “Your men are dead, Usurper. The city is ours. And now, the castle is ours as well.”

"You won't get away with this!" Danzo seethes, coughing up blood. He could feel his blood staining his robes and the floor underneath him a dark crimson. The searing pain that was like fire burning his insides, but there had to be a way out of this. He wouldn't die. Not like this!

"I'd say that it's more like the other way around. The only reason you're still breathing is because Haku and I wanted you to suffer. You don't deserve the mercy of a quick death." Suki's voice was the embodiment of venom. "I do hope the royal family escorts you personally to Hell after you've begged for your wretched life."

Shisui’s eye narrows slightly, but nevertheless, he reaches out and pulls his princess into his arms. “I was tasked with taking his head back to Itachi. But now, I will be taking you back. Nagato and Yahiko can stay to take his head once he has stopped screaming and breathing.”

Haku’s gaze travels to the man he had once met, the an who was missing rather a bit more than the last tie they had come face to face. And judging by the way he was holding the woman…lovers? Perhaps not yet, but soon. He knew that look in the lord’s eye. The one that worried to death for his beloved. He had seen it more than once himself…only in the mirror. But now, he doubted he would see it again. His lover was dead, his revenge taken…

Suki sighs, but figures it was in her best interest not to protest. At least this way Shisui would be safe, besides Danzo wasn't going to survive his wounds. "Then let us return to our true king. We'll need to tell him of the great loyalty Haku has shown the kingdom on this day as well."

“Not just this day.” Shisui tightens his hold on Suki, his fingers absentmindedly carding through the long hair that was and wasn’t hers. Honestly, was she trying to have him die of fright? His one-eyed gaze finds the young man who stood there with blood painting his clothes. “…Thank you for protecting my princess.”

Haku’s eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise, then he lowers his head in a respectful bow. “It is my pleasure, My Lord.”

"We should go. Are you coming with us, Haku?" Suki watches the man who had helped her and the battle now ending carefully.

Haku shakes his head, his curtain of ebony hair swirling about his shoulders. “No, I will stay to watch him take his last breaths.” It was the least he could do for Zabuza. “I will return with your troops.”

Suki nods in understanding before glancing at Shisui cautiously. "Shall we then, My Love?"

Shisui sighs and presses a kiss to his princess’ forehead. “Yes. Let’s meet up with your brother…and then finally…we can come home.”

"Would it help if I said that I loved you?" Suki smiles as they take off running together.

Reluctantly, Shisui looses a slightly choked chuckle. “Yes…it does help. Just please…try not to cause my heart to explode in the future.”

"I shall try my best if you do the same for me." She smiles and squeezes his hand in hers.

Now, Shisui could indeed make that promise. “Always. I am your knight now.” Now and forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Shisui’s sword gleams red with blood after pulling it from the heart of one of Danzo’s assassins, the corpse dropping heavily to the floor. The usurper was dead, but his most loyal forces were still resisting. Clearly they hadn’t heard the news yet. Or they merely hadn’t been cut down by the armies approaching the castle.

He could hear the sounds of fighting outside the castle walls. The nobles must have held back their troops, as promised. Which meant that Itachi’s forces should be sweeping into the castle ground relatively unimpeded. Good. “Suki, stay by my side and don’t wander off. The field is still dangerous.” For now, at least.

"I will." Suki nods at her intended as they slip silently through the castle halls. The sounds of fighting were growing louder. “He should be here soon.” Itachi. Soon enough this nightmare would finally be at an end and her brother would sit upon the throne.

As they come to the Great Hall, Shisui’s grip tightens on his sword. They had encountered few enough obstacles remaining in the castle, but the bulk of Danzo’s forces were still outside, waiting for them. He glances once at his betrothed, then presses a hand to one of the large wooden doors and pushes it open, allow light to filter into the castle, as well as the sounds and smells of battle.

It was a relief to see the sigils of the Knights of Deilen glimmering about the courtyard. For, as much as Danzo’s forces were numerous, it seemed to Shisui that they were trained more for cover missions than for siege warfare. And the siege was already broken.

That left them with a courtyard of armored assassins left to deal with. Shisui changes his grip on his sword and steps forward, charging towards a tangle of knights and assassins and immediately cutting down one of the darkly dressed agents of the usurper.

Well, he had said to stay by him. So, Suki darts off after her intended and puts her own sword to work. Silk aside, the princess knew how to fight better than these second rate cretins. The only concern she had was how many of them there were and of course, she was worried about Shisui. That just made her swing her sword faster, though.

But even without the presence of one of his eyes, Shisui cuts through the group engaged with the knights with impunity, coating his sword in yet another layer of darkly shining blood. For skirmishes like this, he would have preferred his full black steel armor to the leather and scales he wore now, but he was quick enough that the state of his armor mattered little.

As the last of the foes raises a sword to engage Shisui, the knight takes a step back in surprise when the assassin’s head flies from his shoulders as a large, dark shadow passes behind him. A stallion with a roan coat, and sitting astride him, a royal knight with shining blond hair and a grim, if excited smile upon his face.

Shisui huffs softly in amusement and looks up into bright blue eyes, despite the battle still being found around the courtyard. “Your Highness. I see that you couldn’t resist joining the fray yourself.” Not that he could blame the man, of course. And Shisui knew how highly the prince’s mother’s clan valued feats in battle. No doubt this battle was the prince’s proving grounds to show that he was worthy of the crown he would one day inherit.

“Not when my knights are on the field.” Naruto grins widely and twirls about his bloodied sword. “There is only one lady in the world that could stop me from coming out to fight, and she’s not here.” The prince’s blue eyes fall on the lady beside Shisui, narrow slightly, then widen and brighten in recognition with a hint of mischief. “So here’s where you ended up. You know that your brother’s been trying not to freak out about you disappearing, right? He sent a runner back to the camp ages ago, and when he came back with the news that you were missing…well, it explains why he wanted to take the castle so quickly.”

"It's a long tale. I'll explain it to you later." Suki winces at the mention of her brother's worries. Guilt could be a crippling emotion, but she didn't have time to deal with it now. She needed to get to their king. Itachi wouldn't be able to focus properly on the battle until he was assured of his family's safety. "Where is King Itachi?"

Naruto’s lips twitch and he turns his horse about. “Just past the gates under the royal banners.” It was from there that the king was giving orders to the troops. Not quite in the thick of battle, but Naruto had seen the blood dripping from the king’s sword. The courtyard was nearly clear now, and those that were not smashed against the walls had fallen within the castle grounds. It would not be long now.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Shisui bows respectfully. “We will not forget your aid this day.”

"He speaks the truth." Suki manages to give Naruto something on par with a polite bow before taking Shisui's hand in her own tugging her beloved towards the gates. "And we also need to make haste."

“Yes, but be careful, there’s still-” Shisui’s ears vaguely register the blaring of war horns. He turns he gaze on the gate as the crowds of soldiers begin to part and a procession thunders into the courtyard. Steeds of every color, knight in armor, and archers on horseback. And in their midst, both protected and given plenty of berth in order to shoot from the bow now resting in his hands, was a king astride a silvery grey stallion, and whose dark eyes were scanning the dying skirmishes carefully, before falling squarely on himself and his princess.

Shisui notes the smear of blood on Itachi’s clothes in the width of his sword blade, a clear attempt to clean it before sheathing it again. Even when laying siege, the king was careful to observe sword-handling etiquette to its utmost. Slowly, the tension in Itachi’s shoulders begins to drain and he guides his horse forward, lowering his bow and returning it and the arrow to the quiver attached to his saddle.

Suki smiles at the sight of her brother. They were here now. She takes one final glance around to ensure that the path was clear before throwing the shawl to the ground and darting towards her brother. The knights needed to know who she was. If she ran without showing her face, they might very well think someone was 'attacking' Itachi. "Brother!"

With a sigh, Itachi smiles and dismounts, hiding the worry and fear he had felt since the battle began behind a well-practiced mask of serenity. “Suki…” He takes a mere three steps before enfolding the charging girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She sighs as she embraces him with all her might. "It had to be done, though. I just wanted to keep you and Shisui safe."

“I know…believe me…I know.” Itachi squeezes his little sister tightly in his arms, elated that he could finally do so without need for secrecy. “But promise me that you will never do something that reckless again.”

"I won't. I have no need to." She smiles at Itachi, resting her head on his shoulder. "We won. We're home now."

“Yes…we’re home.” It was a day that Itachi had been looking forward to for a very long time. Now, all that was left was to clean up the castle, set cleaning up the kingdom in motion, return the illegally taken territories, and then…organize a royal wedding. “But I think it would be best to stay at the Nara estate until the castle has been properly cleaned and the bodies removed.”

Suki sighs and nods in agreement. "You always were the more practical of the two of us. And you're right."

“Oh, and Suki…” Itachi smirks slightly and lowers his lips to his sister’s ear. “If you plan to sneak into Shisui’s quarters again, be sure to be discreet. Nobles gossip worse than maidservants.”

"I wasn't going to." She rolls her eyes at her brother. "You know, you've really become something of a deviant. Besides, I doubt he's entirely pleased with me at the moment." Suki sighs as she crosses her arms. "Not that his displeasure isn't warranted, but...I had to do something." She tries her best not to pout, but Suki knew it was a losing battle.

“And I think that you would be surprised at what he is willing to forgive.” Itachi loosens his hold and presses a kiss to his little sister’s forehead. “Now come, it’s time to retire and allow the battlefield to be cleared. We will both need our strength for the days ahead. And I believe that you have a young knight to publicly mourn.”

"You're right as always. It's a bit vexing sometimes. I cannot recall a single instance of you ever being wrong." Suki smiles teasingly at him. "It'll happen one day though. It simply must, but I shall strive to put on a grand performance for the sake of the public."

“And I’m sure that Shisui will be more than up to the task of consoling your broken heart.” Itachi squeezes Suki’s hands, then wraps his own hands around her waist and hoists her up into his horse’s saddle, then settles himself just behind her. His arms circle her waist as he takes up the reins again. He turns about and raises his voice for the gathered armies. “Today, we have won ourselves a great victory! For your efforts, and for your sacrifice, Valadris thanks you. Tomorrow we feast! And tonight we lay our fallen to rest with the honors they deserve!”

The thunderous roars of applause and triumphant cries were almost deafening. It was hard to tell where one began and another ended. They all hailed the new king, though. Suki smiles at that thought.

"All hail King Itachi and Princess Suki!" Some of the fighters who were able to got on their knees. How quickly a few moments could change everything. It hadn't been that long ago when she had been worried for the safety of everyone she loved and now, they had reclaimed their home.

Itachi calmly basks in the cheers, knowing full well that the posturing was necessary. But he glances back and catches Shisui’s eye just before his cousin disappears into the background and back into the castle. He wondered if Shisui was going back for Danzo’s head. He wouldn’t put it past him. Shisui always was as good as his word.

He nudges the horse into a slow, gentle walk down from the castle towards the noble estate. The people would have a chance to see their new king tomorrow. Tonight was a night for sleeping, a night for washing away the tensions that had plagued them for ten years now.

* * *

 

The ceremony to honor the fallen was large and grand. It was a sea of black as far as the eye could see in Suki's mind. She couldn't allow herself to be the exception.

It had been only half a day since the final battle, but already the ceremony was taking place. Already the rumors were buzzing and already, Suki was putting her acting skills to good use. "My brother and I are deeply honored and humbled by the sacrifices everyone made to restore our home to its former glory. We shall remain forever grateful for all of your assistance."

She sighs as she holds a helmet to her chest. "And the memory of those who fell fighting for our just case will never be forgotten. For even though they are gone, they will remain forever more in our hearts. My only regret is my love, Sasuke was amongst the casualties, but he would be so proud to see you all on this day. A united Valadris. One that is finally free of that viper's rule!" She wipes away tears from one of her eyes with her hand. They were real tears. All she had to do was think of those who had died because of Danzo's greed to conjure them.

Itachi places a gentle hand on Suki’s shoulder and smiles sadly, recognizing the pieces of truth in her grief. It was a great deal to ask of a princess to be so close to a war, but for her to have participated… No one who went into war came out entirely unscathed, even if they survived to the end.

He turns to address the crowd filling the courtyard of the Nara estate, his first speech already delivered. “Thanks to their sacrifice, a new era will begin. One of hope, one of peace, and soon, one of prosperity as well. There will be no taxes until further notice, and immediate concerns will turn to revitalizing the kingdom’s stores of food and rebuilding all of the homes lost in the last ten years. It will not erase all of the suffering you have endured, but we will walk with you into the future, and I will see that your sufferings are eased. This, I swear on the crown and spirit of our kingdom.”

Suki nods as she leans into her brother's comforting touch while squeezing the helmet even tighter against her chest. "Tonight, we will mourn those we have lost. Tomorrow, we shall celebrate our victory and begin restoring our kingdom. Never again will a tyrant sit upon the throne. Sasuke's death and the deaths of your loved ones will not be in vain. That much we can promise you." She wipes more silent tears from her face and adds a lip quiver for good measure. A composed, but heartbroken princess was what their people needed now.

Itachi remains a few moments longer, allowing the crowd to get their fill. But behind them in the shadows, he felt a gaze on the two of them, resting there for a moment, before then receding and disappearing back into the darkness. It had been hours since he last felt it. Now that he had felt it again, he had no doubt that the usurper’s head had successfully been left on a pike.

He squeezes his sister’s shoulder and waves serenely as he steps back from the edge of the balcony. “Come, Suki. You should rest. It has been a very long day.”

She allows herself to be led away by Itachi. "You're right. It has. Surely, the people will expect the princess to need some time to mourn in private." It should be proper enough to retire early. "Good night, Brother. I love you."

“And I love you, Suki.” Itachi kisses her forehead, then releases his sister gently from his grasp. “I will see that a maid brings you dinner later.”

"I'm fortunate to have such a benevolent king and a kind brother." She smiles and turns gracefully on heel, stepping down from the balcony and back into the halls of the estate, away from prying eyes.

* * *

 

Suki makes her way back to her room slowly. After all, there were still guards around. Every now and then she would stagger or look partially dazed. The occasional wiping of her tear-stained face was thrown in. She had to keep up appearances.

She'd only been at this for three sunrises and yet, it was already exhausting. "Thank goodness." Suki sighs in relief when she finally arrives just outside her borrowed bedchambers. Throwing the door open without so much as a second thought, the weary princess stumbles into her room.

The door shuts carefully behind her and two gentle arms wrap around the princess’s waist, pulling her back against a firm, leather-bound chest. “That was quite a performance, Princess…”

Suki almost jumps out of her skin before she realizes just who had snuck in on her. "Thank you. Should I be disturbed by how apparently easy it is to sneak into my chambers?"

“No, only masters of infiltration should be able to make their way here without detection. You won’t have any other surprise visitors, I promise.” Careful fingers stroke gently along the lines of the princess’ hips. “You are safe here.”

"Then I'm rather fortunate that only a master of infiltration with kind intentions has made it here thus far." She leans back into him. He was touching her with such affectionate care. Perhaps he wasn't angry with her, after all?

“Yes…” Shisui sighs softly, his thoughts a wandering mess. “…Princess…Suki…” He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against her hair. “…That was the second time that I nearly lost you.”

"You didn't, though. We're perfectly safe now." She frowns. An angry Shisui was preferable to a terrified one. "I'm sorry that I made you worry, but one can hardly argue with the results. Come now. Put a smile back on your face. The danger is over and if you continue fretting like that, your hair will turn as gray as Kakashi's."

Shisui snorts softly, slightly amused by the jab. “Loving you, that might very well turn out to be the case. Would you be upset if it did?” His grip squeezes a little tighter, disguising the trembling of his fingers. But he couldn’t let go. Holding her was the only way he could reassure himself that she was alive and that everything was okay.

"Mmm, you're still the most handsome man that I have ever seen. I imagine that you could make any shade look attractive....even blonde." She burrows into his protective embrace. "So, one day when you're old and gray, I won't mind because you'll still be Shisui."

Slowly, a slight smirk curves Shisui’s lips. “That’s rather reassuring, though I doubt my hair will ever be golden, if that’s what interests you. I do apologize for that.”

"It's my least favorite hair color in all honesty. That just shows how much I adore you really." She turns around to face him and kisses his forehead. "I'm in love with you for you. The fact you're so pleasant to gaze upon just happens to be a lovely bonus."

Shisui finally smiles and raises a hand to run his thumb along Suki’s cheekbone. “And you are the loveliest sight to gaze upon that I have ever seen.” He didn’t need his eye back to see that much clearly.

"You're too kind. I must look quite the sight after all that crying. A couple of months of mourning should be enough, though and then everything will be as it should be." Suki smiles as she leans into his touch.

“A couple of months, hm?” Shisui’s tone takes on a light tease, even as he feels for the pulsing of Suki’s blood in her veins. “I suppose it’s proper, but I do hate having to wait to finally make you my wife. Every day, I long to touch you…”

"Yes, it is proper." She nods firmly. "Though we need not forsake each other entirely. I think we can manage a few stolen kisses at the least."

“Yes, I think we can.” Shisui moves his hand to tilt Suki’s head and press a kiss to her warm, soft lips. These past months of virtual celibacy hadn’t been easy. Before he arrived in Marisea, he’d know places where he could ease some stress from time to time, but with Suki…he’d been entirely loyal, no matter the stress he was under.

She returns the kiss and smiles, pulling away reluctantly. "I'm sorry. I'd prefer to be married as soon as possible as well, but we do have to make it look convincing."

“I know.” As much as appearances were inconvenient right now, Shisui knew the importance of them all too well. “But Suki…” A wicked gleam shines in Shisui’s eye. “When the time comes and we are married…I look forward to making a woman out of you. And I promise to make sure you enjoy it thoroughly.”

"I look forward to it as well. I'm sure that I'll benefit quite exceptionally from your thorough...instruction." Suki laughs softly as she throws her arms around her beloved's neck.

Oh, and would it ever be thorough. Shisui’s fingers no longer tremble as he scoops his princess into his arms and strides smoothly towards the large bed laying in the middle of her chambers. “Then I will count the days until I have the freedom to make you mine.” He sits beside her and kisses her once more.

She smiles and returns his kisses with equal fervor. All thoughts of mourning banished from her mind. "As will I, my love. As will I."

A warmth spreads through Shisui’s bones as he sinks down to kiss his princess, suffusing him with a peace that he hadn’t felt in…in much longer than he cared to admit. A hand slips onto the covers next to Suki’s shoulder, his arms moving to cage her against the covers of her bed.

"I can see that you're going to make it rather difficult for me to behave as a proper princess should." Suki runs her fingers through Shisui's hair. "This is the way that it should always be. The two of us together."

“Yes.” Shisui leans affectionately into his princess’ touch, his single eye drinking is the sight of her beautiful form. “There is nothing that will ever threaten to tear us away from one another again.” And if there was, he would strike it down without hesitation or mercy.

She kisses him once more. It seemed that she was already addicted to his kisses. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

It would be horribly improper for him to stay the night in her bed, but as Shisui lays himself down next to his princess to hold her, to kiss her, he decides that he can forgive himself for being just improper enough to hold her for a little while. At least until she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Warning...Shisui has a very dirty mouth when he wants to.

There remained a nip in the air outside. Inter had sunk into its depths, requiring that every hearth inside the castle be lit and stoked to drive away the cold. This was especially true as guests both noble and royal, local and foreign mingled about the great halls of the castle, coming together to celebrate victory and alliances forged.

Among the invited guests were members of the royal families of Marisea and Deilen, as well as members from all tiers of the newly reestablished nobility. Itachi had been careful not to alienate anyone, whilst still holding true to his intent to revitalize the capital and spread the growing prosperity out across the kingdom. This celebration alone was proof of that, as it had supplied much-needed employment to tradesmen and artisans across the city. Every lavish commission made to restore the castle, though perhaps unnecessary or superfluous, did the same. And Shisui could be no prouder of Itachi’s skill at maneuvering all of the pieces precisely where he needed them to be.

Himself included, of course. Though he rarely served as a covert agent for his cousin now that it had been two months since the usurper’s head was placed on a pike. Shisui was still of the nobility and from a branch of the royal family. That made him a valuable piece to move about for his king’s purposes.

Purposes that did not specifically include entertaining the ladies of the court. But Shisui knew better than to rudely rebuff their advances and interests. He simply worked to charm them in kind and give them the attention they sought. It was exhausting, but only to be expected as he was, to their knowledge, unattached and at his age, surely looking for a wife. That he was not was hardly common knowledge. Though he doubted that it would remain a secret for very much longer.

Nursing a glass of white wine, Shisui smiles charmingly and bows his head slightly to the gaggle of ladies gathered about him, holding back a sigh of exasperation. “It has been a pleasure making your acquaintances, my ladies. I must see that the guard rotations are taking place smoothly, but I do hope to see you all again later this evening.”

Giggles erupt around him under the light of the new silver hanging chandeliers. Among the ladies, a foreigner with bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair smiles enticingly. “Perhaps for a dance after dinner, My Lord?”

“Perhaps.” If Shisui recalled correctly, this one was Lady Ino of House Yamanaka, of the upper echelon of nobility in Deilen. It was unfortunate, but he knew that she would soon be disappointed with her luck. “Please excuse me.” He steps away from the ladies and out into the hall, passing the first set of guards and indeed assuring himself that all was well, before striding into the pavilion adjoining the three main halls and the castle’s ante-chamber. It seemed as though there was no place in the castle that was not filled to the brim with people.

Only when he finds himself a secluded and darkened corner does he finally breathe a sigh of relief. For so much of his life, a gaggle of women like that had been quite normal, natural even. Though the circumstances had been rather different then. But now…now there was a single woman who held his heart. A woman to whom no others could be compared. “Heavens above…I had forgotten this part of celebrations.” The last time he had been surrounded by court ladies was when he was merely sixteen.

Almost faster than one could blink, a certain king slinks gracefully into the pavilion. It was all too easy really. Moving silently, he manages to pin his cousin to the wall with a playful grin. "You're letting yourself be distracted too much. I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you so easily. Though I'm certain Suki will appreciate knowing how unobservant you can be. She'll take advantage of that, you know?"

It had been a long charade, but soon enough everyone would know the truth. That his little sister would be wed to Shisui. Then, he wouldn't have to put up with either of their sulking. This was particularly true in his sister's case. It hadn't been easy to watch her observe her fellow ladies of court try charm Shisui while she could do nothing about the matter. It was both ridiculously endearing and a little worrying to see her pout so much in private.

“Yes…she will take every advantage she can get. I grown a few habits that I should try to break.” To Shisui’s credit, he hadn’t jumped when his cousin had decided to catch him unawares, and he holds his king’s gaze steadily, almost like an equal, now that they were relatively alone. But it was reserved only for when they were alone, and when war did not hang over their heads. “How is she? She’s finally removed the mourning veil, isn’t that right?” The princess had been allowed her customary period of mourning, as did Kakashi, or so the court of Marisea believed, and last he had heard, Princess Hinata still carried a black silk shawl with her, acting the part of a grieving princess perfectly.

"Yes, she undoubtedly will take advantage of you in whatever ways she can dream up." Itachi chuckles. He could only imagine what sort of mischief Suki would get up to once their relationship was public knowledge. "As for her veil, it's been removed. I imagine that she's about to be stormed with her own would be suitors as well. I wonder how will you'll handle that temporary inconvenience. All things considered, I'm impressed by her restraint. She hasn't lost her temper with any of the women who are vying for your attention."

“Other women hold no interest for me now.” Such was the truth, for once, falling in love was a luxury that Shisui had not been able to afford. So he had sought out his comfort among the working girls. His cousin knew as much, but Shisui was grateful that Itachi had not chosen to hold that past against him. It had been a different time, one in which Suki was a child and far away. Before she had abruptly taken hold of his heart. “And so long as her suitors make no untoward advances, they will keep their manhoods intact.”

"Well, unless they completely forget themselves, it would be best not to severe their manhoods." Itachi shakes his head in amusement and a little terror. "I am glad to hear of your loyalty and protectiveness, though. There is no one that I would trust with my sister's happiness and safety than you."

Shisui sighs and rakes a hand through his hair frustratedly. A number of locks follow the movement away from his face, baring his scar before falling back into place and obscuring it one more. “And yet, all I seem to have done is cause her worry and pain.” Not that she hadn’t done some of the same, but it seemed an ill omen, at least.

"Whatever misfortunes impaired the beginning of your relationship were not of either of your doing." Itachi places his hand on his cousin's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "The two of you love each other. You can be happy now. The threat has passed."

“I suppose that is true.” And with their family homes and fortunes restored, Shisui could give his princess an easy, lazy life if that’s what she desired. He would give her the sun, the moon, and the stars if it would make her happy. “…Thank you, Itachi. She is a princess, and you a king…no one would be surprised if you gave her away to be another king’s bride, and yet…”

"After everything that you've done for this kingdom and she has suffered, I would draw and quarter myself before causing either of you more unnecessary pain. You love her the most. Your title doesn't change that." Itachi smiles at him.

Shisui’s dark eye glimmers with a wet sheen and he steps forward to embrace Itachi. His king, his commander, his best friend, his brother in all the ways that mattered most.

Itachi chuckles and returns the embrace, deciding to dispel the serious atmosphere. "Besides, I don't envy you. She's going to be quite the handful."

Despite himself, Shisui feels his heart lighten as he laughs in turn. “Yes, she is.” He steps back and shoots his cousin a wry smile. “She’s been more than a handful since the day she tackled me to the floor of the throne room in King Hiashi’s castle.”

"Definitely one of her finer moments. She is a model of decorum and restraint." Itachi's chuckle transforms into a full fledged belly laugh.

Shisui watches fondly as his king laughs and the face of a young man shines through, a ruler a mere twenty-four years of age. But so rarely did Itachi look his age anymore, there was often a serious set to his face that aged and matured him. His youth had been fractured and pulled apart, but it made Shisui happy to see his cousin in such good spirits after all this time. “Indeed she is, but I love her just the way she is.” Even if it meant she became a terror on the guests. “Should we return to her now? Or do you plan to throw me to the she-wolves again?”

"I'm tempted to throw you to the she-wolves for the sake of my personal amusement, but I won't be that cruel. Come. Let us find my sister." He offers Shisui his arm. "And you're future wife."

“Walking in arm in arm with the king, hm?” Shisui’s eye glimmers with amusement as he takes Itachi’s arm. “Your Majesty, are you trying to have people gossiping until next year?”

"You have to admit that it would prove most entertaining, but I suppose that if you prefer to be more subtle...we may." Itachi throws him a playful wink as he releases the other man's arm and gestures for him to follow.

Shisui chuckles and shakes his head, but follows along dutifully nonetheless. Itachi had become much more playful as of late, and the sight of that smile made Shisui’s heart soar. Perhaps things would wok out after all. Now that peace had been reestablished and the kingdom was coming back to life, perhaps all truly would be well.

That wish grew a kink in it the moment the two of them stepped back into the feasting hall and Shisui’s eyes fell upon his princess, surrounded on all sides by young men. Certainly she was a magnificent beauty and deserved to be worshiped with the eyes, or eye, but those lords were entirely too close and… Shisui tightens a fists, then relaxes it as he breathes out to retain his calm. All was well, they would not touch her inappropriately. And soon, all would know that the princess was his. “…It seems that the attentions of the court shift quicker than I remember.”

"An unmarried princess with mother's face is bound to get attention." Itachi's eyes glow with mischief. "They'd be foolish not to be interested whether because of her looks or her title. They're all wasting their time, though. Her heart belongs to you."

“I know.” And soon, they would know better than to flirt with her so openly. His princess should not look so flustered by anyone’s words but those of her betrothed. “Perhaps we should have the guests sit to enjoy the feast.” That way, Shisui could be sure that Suki was safe at the head table, and that those minor lordlings were well away from her among the tables set up about the throne room.

"Of course." Itachi strides further into the room, a model of nobility and confidence. "Everyone, please take your seats. It's time for the feast to begin."

Shisui represses a smirk as he watches the nobles jump away from his princess. And his eye catches her gaze, warming at the sight of her beautiful eyes. He inclines his head slightly as he follows a step behind Itachi towards the head table, knowing that his place was, as always, at Itachi’s right hand.

He allows his king to sit first, then seats himself promptly thereafter as the tables dotting the hall begin to fill. Off to each side of the head table was a pair of equally lavish tables where the visiting royals of Marisea and Deilen sat. And opposite him on Itachi’s left side, his betrothed seated herself with all of the grace and dignity that the princess possessed.

Once all of the guests are seated, the young king rises from his own seat, holding a glass of wine before him. "It brings me great joy to witness our kingdom returning to its former glory." Itachi smiles at everyone as he raises a glass towards his sister. "And to see that my sister's heart while still tender is recovering. Sasuke would have wanted you to be happy. Peace, justice, happiness, and a brighter future."

"Thank you, My Brother. I know that's what he would have wanted." She wipes a tear away from her eye. "Sasuke would have been so pleased to see how our kingdom is once again flourishing and that we are surrounded by so many good friends."

“Indeed.” He turns his gaze back to the gathered crowd. “It has been a long, hard, and dangerous road to get here. For that, I thank all gathered here for their support, and honor those who no longer walk among us. Their memory will live on in this land’s legacy. For it is thanks to them that we remain here to celebrate this passing into the future.”

As goblets rise across the room, Itachi relaxes slightly and turns his gaze on his sister once more. “And now, as we speak of the future, I would like to take this opportunity to ensure that yours is as happy as I can make it. I know that for a long time, your heart was set otherwise, now that it is free to love once more, I would see that your happiness continue to grow with a man I hold dear to my heart, and in whom I place more trust than any other. It is with my blessing that Count Shisui Uchiha of Dragonmount would ask for your hand in marriage, to see to your happiness and comfort to the end of your days.”

"I trust your judgment as both my king and more importantly my brother." Suki feels her cheeks burn. Surely, a blush was blossoming on her face. One that she didn't have to force in the slightest. Not with Shisui's many repeated words still burned into her mind. "Besides, Count Shisui has been unfailingly kind to me during my grief. I could not want for a more amiable match."

Itachi knew that he was rather breaking tradition, and the whispers flying about the room confirmed as much, but the blush on his sisters cheeks was simply so adorable. And honestly, Itachi hoped that the marriage would be far more than just amiable. He couldn’t wait to be an uncle. “The Great Houses will, of course, be invited to attend the celebrations of their nuptials.” Though the planning was proceeding far slower than he would have liked. It seemed that a beautiful, crisp winter wedding would be out of the question. No matter. “With their agreement, they will be wed when winter frosts give way to spring’s fragrant blossoms, an auspicious time that will herald the prosperity of our future.”

Suki offers Shisui a shy smile. It was unfortunate that the plans were taking as long as they were, but they had waited this long. At least, they wouldn't have worry about freezing during their wedding vows. "As always, our king is most wise. Is he not, My Count?" She wasn't entirely sure what to call Shisui. Calling him My Love in public so soon after her period of morning would raise too many eyebrows. He wasn't her husband yet though. Perhaps a mixture between possessiveness and formality was best.

Shisui’s mouth twitches slightly and his eye gleams with unspoken promise as he glances at her. “Of course, Princess.” Her brother had inherited all of the late king and queen’s wisdom, while she had inherited Mikoto’s restless energy. Then he softens his voice for only his cousins to hear. “Perhaps after the feast, you will take a walk with me?” Away from the prying eyes and ears of the court, of course.

"I would love to." Suki's smile becomes more bold. She was tempted to rest her hand on his thigh under the table, but knew the risk of being caught doing so was too high for now. Especially when Itachi sat between them.

A smirk tugs at Shisui’s lips. Fortunately, the arrival of nearly two dozen servants carrying trays laden with food provides ample distraction for the crowded room. It also lessens the number of longing gazes and hostiles glares directed at them both. Jealousy was an ugly thing, but Shisui had to admit that he rather liked the look of his princess when she was possessive in public. Perhaps he could show her just how much he liked it when they had some time alone later.

* * *

 

The breaking up of the feast into dancing and personal meetings of smaller scale sees a swarming of admirers around the head tables, all after the affection of royals and nobles alike. After extracting himself from the clutches of noble ladies a little too persistent for Shisui’s liking, he slips from the crowd and disappears from the hall and into the pavilion.

When a slender hand pulls at his wrist, Shisui could almost mistake it for the touch of another admirer. Except that this was a touch that he knew quite well. “I swear that escaping ladies at balls used to be easier.” He turns, his curls still obscuring the scar of his right eye as he gazes adoringly at his betrothed. “How did you escape the clutches of your admirers?”

"That was easy, I just pretended that I was overwhelmed by all the excitement. Told them that I felt as though I might faint and had Jugo escort me to my bedchambers before coming back here." Suki smiles as if explaining how she arrived at the conclusion two plus two equaled four.

“Oh? Then should I perhaps handle you more carefully this evening?” Shisui smirks as he reverses the grip and pulls his princess into his arms. “After all, if you’re going to faint, I would prefer it to be close to your bed.”

"Perhaps you should. I find myself rather blessed to have such an attentive betrothed." Suki smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I do my best.” Shisui presses a kiss to his princess’ head. “But is that what you want, Princess?” His voice slowly grows husky, filling with promise. “Are you sure that you would prefer me to be gentle with you?” His grip tightens around her, enveloping her whole being.

She shivers at his suggestive tone, feeling delightful goosebumps forming on her arms. "I'm certain that I will enjoy whatever affection you choose to bestow upon me. Be it gentle or of a more...passionate variety."

Shisui chuckles, then moves his hand to tilt Suki’s head up, brushing a mere ghost of a kiss over her lips. “And you’re sure that this is what you want?” It was perhaps a bit late to be having second thoughts, but he wanted to be sure that she would have no regrets in becoming his wife, in taking him as her husband. Their lives would be joined together always. Bound to one another until they were nothing but dust in the wind.

"My only regret is that you had to suffer so for us to get to this point and that we have to wait until spring to finally be wed." She smiles and kisses him. "But we'll manage, somehow."

“As I have said, my sufferings are of no consequence. I would fight a hundred more battles for you and give up more than an eye to see you safe.” Shisui sighs, almost snorting a small laugh as he squeezes Suki against his chest. “But no matter how many times I assure you of that, you’ll forever dwell on it, won’t you? Worrying yourself to the ends of the earth for me. I’m sorry that this ugly scar causes you such pain.”

"It's...not so much the physical injury itself. Truly, it's more that you got hurt because of me." She sighs as she kisses his cheek. "You're a bit strange. Speaking of my pain when you're the one who was injured. I love you anyway, though."

“I took that risk not just for you, but for Itachi, for myself, for everyone in Valadris. It was an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice that I do not regret.” Shisui’s lips turn up with a slight bitter note, but with amusement nonetheless. “Though, there is the fact that missing an eye rather ruins my looks. Perhaps I should show the court ladies the scar, then you might not shoot so many glares at them as they run away in horror.”

"Missing eye or not, you're still the most handsome man at this court. Just don't tell Itachi that I said that. It might hurt his feelings, but I suppose I'm a bit biased seeing as how I am in love with you." She caresses his cheek. "Besides, those lemmings would be set all aflutter by your battle scar. If anything, that would only make them pant after you more."

It wouldn’t be the first time that Shisui had heard Suki not minding the way the scar looked, but perhaps now, with the court’s scrutiny upon them, it was more difficult to ignore the repressed vanity he carried. Still, it helped to hear her proclamation, even if he was sure that Itachi would have contested it had he been within earshot. “Very well, I’ll keep it a secret from Itachi. It wouldn’t do to hurt the king’s feelings, now would it?”

"No, it would most certainly not do." She burrows against his warmth. "I think you shall be my favorite blanket forevermore. You're certainly warmer and more comfortable than the finest of silks.”

Shisui chuckles and shifts slightly, pressing her tightly against him so that she might grow warmer in the cool air. “Then I will bring furs for our marriage bed, for they are much warmer than silks could ever be.”

"Mm that would certainly send the servants' tongues wagging." She chuckles at the image. "They'd think you were some sort of barbarian who had made off with the princess."

“The servants here, perhaps, but the estate at Dragonmount is north of the capitol. The nights are cooler there and it’s not so rare to see furs on the beds when the first snows fall.” Shisui rather liked it. Whereas the south of the kingdom was certainly more refined and fond of silks, there was a ruggedness to the north that he enjoyed. “Besides…” Shisui strokes gentle fingers along Suki’s pale skin. “I think that your pale skin would look rather fetching…writhing naked against the dark fur of a bear.”

Her face burns as if on fire. The images and desires Shisui's words evoked were like a blazing inferno of passion that Suki barely understood. "You are going to make this engagement exceedingly difficult to get through with my virtue intact."

“Then it will make you all the more eager on our wedding night.” Shisui chuckles darkly and lays a searing kiss upon Suki’s lips. “I have a great many plans for you on that night. Do you remember when I brought you to release with only my fingers inside of you?” He tilts his head to nibble on her ear. “I wonder what you would do if I used my tongue instead.” It was most definitely not proper, and it was not particularly nice either, but Shisui couldn’t resist the opening that had been created between them. If he had to suffer all of his daydreams about what he would do when they were finally wed, then he would have her share in that too. She did, after all, seem to dislike it when he suffered alone on her account.

Suki hadn't thought it possible, but she feels her blush grow even hotter. "Of course, I remember. I will never forget that day. Is that...possible to do with your tongue?" She hadn't heard of such things before, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding at his forbidden words.

“Mhm, I will place my head between your legs and press kisses to your womanhood so that I could make love to you with my mouth. Then I will wrap my lips around that little pearl…” Shisui smirks and teasingly glides his fingers over Suki’s thigh to remind of her the touches he bestowed on her the day she joined him in his bath. “And I will let my tongue dip inside of you, pressing it inside of you so that it might caress you in ways my fingers cannot.”

"You're...teasing me. It's cruel of you to promise me such things when you know very well that you won't be able to keep them for months." That feeling was back. The one from the day he touched her. Was it possible to achieve such euphoria based on words alone? "Perhaps I should bid you adieu for the night. So, I can play the part of a proper princess more successfully." It was far too much temptation.

Shisui takes Suki’s hand and raises it to his lips to kiss it. “Shall I escort you to your bedchambers, Princess?” Whereas her title was once said with utmost respect, this time, it carried the promise of all of the lovemaking he had described for her and more.

"That would be kind of you, but it would be wise of you not to tempt me further." She smiles at him.

“Very well.” Shisui could wait to have his fun again another day. Kakashi would be so proud. “But be sure to think of me when you go to sleep, Princess.”

"I doubt that I'll think of little else." Suki knew that her dreams would be anything but demure tonight.

Her knight watches her drift away with a smirk upon his face. Rarely had he let himself indulge in such blatant flirting, let alone in such descriptive language outside of a…proper establishment for it. But tonight’s events had drawn it forth like water from a well, and there had simply been no stopping it.

When S=his princess disappears from sight, Shisui feels the gaze of another presence upon his back. Had it been an enemy, he likely would have been long dead now. But this was a presence that he knew all too well. “Spying on your ‘daughter’ now, Kakashi?”

"You wound me deeply." The silver haired swordsman shakes his head in denial. "It's not spying. It is merely ensuring her safety without her knowledge."

“Yes, because you clearly had no idea what the two of us were out here doing.” Shisui rolls his eyes, but doesn’t have it in his heart to actually berate Kakashi for it. “At least now you know that the lessons you taught me years ago sank in.”

"It is only proper for a father to be concerned for his daughter's happiness. The fact that she is not my blood doesn't negate that." Kakashi chuckles at the playful accusation. "And I'm not entirely certain what lessons you are referring to."

“Of course not.” Shisui shakes his head and strides towards Kakashi, pausing as he passes by his side. “…I will treat her the way she deserves. I can promise you that.”

"I'm glad to hear it. Good night, Shisui. I look forward forward to being a grandfather of sorts." Kakashi smiles as he strides off.

“Good night, Kakashi…” Shisui stays on the edge of the pavilion for a moment, then turns to look up at the stars. That was right…he and Suki would be married, and then if fortune smiled upon them, he would be a father, or at least an expecting father within a year or two. Suki would be carrying his child. Likely, the first of many. The thought was at once terrifying and exhilarating.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Warning, pre-wedding jitters. Karin gives Suki a talk. Oh, and please squint a little.

Suki smiles as she looks in the mirror. Her gown was magnificent as befitting a princess. The silken fabric was radiant. Though she wasn't entirely certain she was worthy of such a pure color. Thanks to Shisui's influence, her thoughts had been less chaste as of late than was entirely proper.

"Do you think that he'll like it?" Suki glances at Karin. The red head would be her Maid of Honor in just a few short days. Spring was already on its way. She had heard the birds chirping this morning. Heralding the changing of the seasons with their sweet music.

Karin rolls her eyes unashamedly and tugs on the dress to straighten out a few small wrinkles. “I think that you could saunter out of here in a burlap sack or your name-day dress and he would think you the most radiant creature to have ever walked the earth.”

Suki shakes her head at Karin's…Karin-ness. "While I'm certain both those suggestions would make our wedding quite memorable, I'm hoping for something a little more dignified."

“And I am saying that it matters not what you are wearing, but that you are the one wearing it. If you are hoping for dignity, then you should be concerned about whether or not the court and guests will admire it. Which they will, of course.” How could they not? Karin was not blind, she knew well that Suki was a sight to behold and that only a fool would think otherwise. Even Suigetsu was not such a fool. Though he was certainly foolish enough to remark on it when he shouldn’t.

"I suppose your right." Suki fidgets a bit as she runs her fingers through her hair. It was always such a comfort to be able to do so for extended periods of time. Now, her tresses were her own again and an acceptable length for a princess, if still not nearly as long as was commonly worn. "It's just that I've kept him waiting for so long. I confess myself a bit...nervous."

Karin strides to the vanity and withdraws a brush, then motions for her friend to sit. “Why are you nervous? Haven’t you been waiting to marry him for months now?”

"I have been." Suki sighs as she bites her lower lip. "It's just that we've waited so long. I'm anxious that I might not live up to his ideals."

Biting back the urge to groan, Karin takes the princess’ soft, shoulder-length locks in hand and brushes them gently, keeping a steady pressure there to soothe her with. “Have you seen the way he watches you? It’s obvious to everyone that you may as well be an angel fallen from the heavens and into his lap. He’s known you since you were an infant, right? And after everything that the two of you have been through, shouldn’t he know exactly who it is that he’s marrying?”

"It's not that...it's more about meeting certain expectations on our wedding night." Suki couldn't believe her own bluntness, but it seemed subtlety was not getting the job done.

“Oh, I see.” Karin’s lips twitch into the sly smile. “Because, as expected of a princess, you are as pure as freshly fallen snow, and you worry that you won’t know what to do when he has you in his bed.” She snorts with amusement. Then…a rather amusing idea comes to mind. “Which means, of course, that the first thing you should learn is that men are very easy to please, and if you know the right places to touch and how, they become frighteningly easy to manipulate.”

"Something of that nature." Suki looks down at her feet, finding that would be more pleasant than watching Karin's undoubtedly glowing smirk. "He enjoys my kisses. Of that much, I have not doubt. It is somewhat reassuring to hear you say that it will be a relatively simple matter to...be as husband and wife should."

“Yes, very simple.” And out of Suki’s line of sight, Karin’s smirk grows. “Now, be sure to take notes and remember this. Men can be lead about by their cocks easily enough, though yours might be too smart for that approach to work normally. So, what you must do is work to arouse him little by little until he becomes agreeable. If you do it too slowly, he might take control to speed things along, go too fast, and he might overwhelm you instead of you overwhelming him.”

“The key is figuring out his pressure points. He wears a lot of high collars, so I would bet anything that his neck is sensitive. Be sure to leave lovebites there, they also help to ward off other women. And then of course…there’s the nipples.” Karin places her hands on Suki’s shoulders, holding her there. “Men’s nipples are not so large as ours, but some are quite sensitive. This is where you should begin using your tongue on him. If that works, then you should continue to use your mouth and tongue on his skin, but you should move from the nipples and down to his stomach. That will heighten his anticipation.”

Suki was likely gaping by now, but she couldn't help it. "That was rather...specific. Dare I even ask how you came to acquire such information? Wait. Never mind. It was foolish of me to ask that." Perhaps it didn't matter how Karin had gotten such a thorough education in all things carnal, but only that it was effective. Suki never would have thought of most of that on her own. "I'm grateful for your advice."

“Good. Now, there’s one more step to those basics that you should know.” Karin catches Suki’s eye in the mirror and taps her mouth slyly. “What men love most is when a woman takes their manhood into her mouth. For some, it is more difficult because men come in many different sizes. But I’ve heard the sensation is extremely pleasurable.” The scandalized expression on the princess’ face was priceless. “That is the simplest way to please a man in bed.”

Suki blinks as she stares in open shock at her friend. When she had asked for advice, never had she imagined the other woman would give such vivid details about acts that were usually only spoken of during the heat of the moment or whispered about at most. "You're....certain about this?"

Karin nods, returning her attention to the brushing of her princess’ hair. “You must not listen very much to the maids or the knights. When they see no royals or nobles about, you would not believe the sorts of things that they talk about.” Then she ruffles imaginary feathers and stands straight and tall. “And I…may have some experience myself.”

"I tried to avoid such things as Sasuke for obvious reasons and almost no one would dare speak to a princess that way." Suki tries in vain to will her blush away. "Except for yourself, Konan, and Shisui apparently." The last of which would become her husband one day, so that was only to be expected. Karin's and Konan's boldness though, well that was unexpected.

“How else would we women learn such things? We must tell each other.” Karin snickers and tugs on Suki’s hair, arranging the dark curtain of silky strands in a soft line over her shoulders. “Hm…will you be wearing your wig for the ceremony, or will you be keeping to this?”

"I'll always treasure my brother's gift, but I'm never wearing a wig again." Finally, she didn't have to hide who she was. Suki didn't have to wear a 'disguise.' "It's exceptionally well crafted, I don't want to wear someone else's hair while I'm marrying the man I love." Even if it had been Itachi's and was easier to manage, Suki refused to do it again. There had been enough deception. No one besides her closest friends would ever know the truth about Sasuke, but at least she could have an honest head of hair again.

“In that case, I think that I can convince some of the court ladies that this is to be the newest exotic beauty trend.” Karin’s eyes glimmer with mischief. “After all, the princess must be the one to establish the newest fashions, whether it be a new dress or new way of wearing your hair. Just you wait, the noble ladies will be attempting to copy your fashion choices left and right.”

"Thank you." Suki sighs in relief. Finally, things were as they should be. "Hopefully, they don't follow all my fashion choices. It was....irritating to wear all that heavy armor and clothes that held little more color than mud." After all, Kakashi was a master swordsman, but he wasn't nearly as wealthy as royalty. Wearing clothes that were too extravagant just hadn't been worth the risk of detection.

Oh, this was going to be such fun. Karin resumes the brushing of Suki’s hair with a triumphant look upon her face. “Then as your lady-in-waiting, I will sow fashionable chaos through the court in your name.” She could already see the utterly bemused look on Suigetsu’s stupid face.

Normally, Suki wouldn't have been overly worried. Fashion was a favorite topic among those who lived in the castle, but today Suki couldn't lie. "What exactly are you planning?" Karin had surprised her several times and it wasn't even noon yet. Her friend might very well be planning something completely outrageous.

“Feathers.” And Karin promptly stops speaking, merely content to wear an excited smirk upon her face.

"Feathers? I'm not entirely sure how that is related to fashion, but I'll count my blessings your first thought was relatively harmless." Goodness only knows what else Karin could have dreamed up, Suki muses.

Harmless. Yes, Karin could work with harmless.

* * *

 

Shisui had forgotten the amount of pomp and circumstance involved in royal weddings. Likely because it had been over a decade since he had last been to one. After being poked and positioned by a tailor for no less than three hours, he’d walked out of the atelier, only to find no less than fifteen people clamoring for his opinion on the colors of the silks and flowers that were set to decorate the courtyard, or the foods that were to be served at the celebration feast. There was an impossible number of decisions to be made.

Only when he finds himself alone and free in the gardens of the southwestern corner of the castle does he finally relax and allow himself to sigh with relief. “How does anyone ever find the time to be married when all anyone seems to do is plan for it.” The words were meant for his own ears alone, but that did not stop him from noting the presence not far away, nor the gaze upon his back. He was being watched.

"I imagine that it must be utterly exhausting to marry a beautiful princess." Haku chuckles as he strides towards Shisui. "You are a master of stealth. It was just dumb luck that I stumbled upon you. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

The tension in Shisui’s shoulders relaxes slightly upon hearing the younger man’s voice. He glances over his shoulder, spying Haku approaching. “So says the one answering even more questions than I.” He had seen how Haku had inserted himself into the planning, answering questions left and right and even tossing out several options for decorations that Shisui would also admit…were hideous. “Are you going to drag me back to be thrown to the wolves again?” He wished that the wedding could be simple, but alas, a royal wedding could never be as simple as he would like.

"You've done me no wrong. I'm not certain why you believe I would be that cruel." Haku shakes his head in amusement. "It will be over soon enough."

Well, at least it seemed that Shisui would be spared for a little longer, yet. “If you would like to be of some assistance, I could use some help in devising a plan of escape for after the wedding, assuming…that Suki is amenable to such a thing.”

"I've seen the way the princess looks at you. She'd likely bring you the moon if you only asked." Haku watches the exhausted Count with curious eyes. "Where would you like to escape to in this context, though?"

“My family’s estate and seat of power in Dragonmount.” It wasn’t as though Shisui intended on disappearing from the face of the earth. “I doubt that the castle here will afford the two of us as much privacy as we would like. And it would be best to spend the days after the wedding in a place where she can feel free from any pressures of the court.”

"That does sound like a fine plan. I think I know one or two tunnels that aren't well known you could use." Haku's eyes sparkle with mirth.

“I considered the one that leads out of the baths, but I thought it might be in poor taste.” Ah, Shisui did enjoy it when he found a mind that thought like his. But still, there was so much that could yet go wrong. “Though I suppose it won’t matter if she reconsiders.” As much as she had reassured him that she wanted this…Shisui knew that Suki was still fairly young. He didn’t think her fickle, of course, but he remembered that age, and how the passions of youth waxed and waned. Honestly, now he was making himself feel old.

"I don't know, she might enjoy a bath after the festivities." Haku's smiles at first, but then frowns after hearing Shisui's confession. "You don't actually believe that she would call off the wedding."

“No, I don’t.” Shisui sighs and lays back in the grass to watch the clouds drift by. “But I don’t want her to resent me for ‘trapping’ her with my love. She’s never mentioned an attraction to anyone else, but I suppose that I simply fear that she’ll fall out of love with me.”

"I suppose most people have that concern before they marry and even afterward." Haku shakes his head, trying to wave it off. "The princess was willing to charge into the heat of battle and to take Danzo out herself because she thought it might mean you're safety would be assured. That is not the sort of love that disappears. She's young, yes, but her feelings are more sincere than most. Treasure it. I would give anything to have Zabuza back."

Shisui’s heart warms with hope, even as it saddens with sympathy. He turns his gaze onto the young man barely older than his own bride and smiles softly. “I’m sorry that you can no longer share this happiness with the one you love most. …Did avenging your lover bring you any peace?”

"I cannot lie, it felt very satisfying in the moment. Afterwards though, only emptiness followed until recently." Haku returns the smiling gesture. "I suppose the wedding does serve as a good distraction and seeing the kingdom begin to flourish again helps more than Danzo's death. Zabuza is no longer here with me in the flesh, but his spirit is still with me. Seeing how much you and the princess loves each other is...well, I suppose one could say that it is a good influence on me. Keeps me from surrendering to my grief."

“I see, I suppose that’s the best that can be hoped for right now.” It wasn’t a tragedy that Shisui would wish on anyone, but at least the young man appeared to be weathering it well.

“Lord Shisui?” A head of bright ginger hair atop a giant of a man trundles with deceptive silence into the garden. Jugo had appeared with an expression of serene calm, though with a hint of a man on a mission.

Shisui fights the urge to groan at the sight of the blacksmith. Not that he didn’t enjoy the company of the calmest of Suki’s friends, but his presence right now could not be a good thing. “Yes, Jugo? Has something happened?”

The blacksmith laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Not of the sort you’re hoping for, I’m sure. The royal tailor demands that you be found and sent back to him. He’s becoming very particular about what you’re meant to be wearing.”

“Of course he is.” This time, Shisui can’t keep the irritation from dripping out alongside the mutter. Was the posing and standing and question-answering ever going to end?

"You should probably just head back." Suigetsu grins, having followed Jugo out to find the wayward count. "You're not getting out of dressing up for the wedding and this guy is vicious. I wouldn't put it past him to throw you into the dungeon at this rate."

Throw the Lord of Dragonmount, the king’s right hand, and one of the most talented swordsmen in the kingdom into the dungeons? “I’d like to see him try…” Shisui rolls onto his feet and brushes the bits of grass from his clothes. He casts a baleful look at Suigetsu, then strides fearlessly towards him and pulls Suigetsu along by the collar. “You’re coming along to entertain him.” And if he got lucky, maybe the tailor would allow Shisui to leave once Suigetsu had become annoying enough.

"What? Why do I have to go and deal with his crazy arse?" Suigetsu's voice comes out as a pitiful whine.

“Because you delivered the threat.”Still, Shisui’s lips turn up slightly. Maybe there was some merit to Suki’s claim that dragging Suigetsu around was entertaining. He was feeling a little less annoyed already.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Don't shoot the messenger?" Suigetsu crosses his arms and sulks as he heads back with Shisui.

Jugo chuckles as he watches his loudmouthed friend disappear back inside the castle, definitely not of his own volition. Then he turns to Haku and bows slightly. “I’m sorry for the commotion, Suigetsu enjoys being rather…loud.”

Haku shakes his head and smiles at Jugo. "It's alright. He's just very...spirited is all. You're the one they call Jugo, correct?"

“I am. I now serve as the castle blacksmith.” And if Jugo wasn’t mistaken, this was the one that Suki had told him about. “You are Lord Haku, the one who protected Princess Suki?”

"I would say that we protected each other, but that's accurate enough." He finds himself nodding at the other man. He'd never seen someone that tall before. Even Zabuza had been shorter. "I'm pleased to finally officially met you. How have you found the castle?"

“It’s colder here than I’m used to, but the forge is well-insulated, and the princess has brought in help to restore and expand it.” Honestly, the shop was everything that Jugo could have ever asked for, and its size better accommodated him than the forge he once shared with his old master. “It’s been a lot of repair work, and forging new fittings and pieces for the castle’s restoration. But it’s good work, and I enjoy having busy hands.”Jugo smile, satisfied with his answer. “And yourself, Lord Haku? Princess Suki told me that you’ve been splitting your time between the Nara estate, your own home, and the castle.”

That was good news indeed. They'd need a suitable forge if the kingdom was to truly recover. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing so well. Suki speaks the truth. I'm keeping myself busy as we all should in these times."

Jugo tilts his head slightly, noting the slight shadows under Haku’s eyes. They’d been expertly covered by makeup, but it was his job to know people’s bodies. And features were no exception. “You know, there’s a difference between working hard and working too hard.”

"I am aware, but if I am busy enough then my mind has less time to dwell on unpleasant thoughts." He forces himself to smile. Jugo's rebuke had been gentle and well-intentioned, but the sweet man just didn't understand. This was how Haku coped. Were he to stop moving, he'd drown in an ocean of grief once more. "I much prefer being useful to such things. A little fatigue won't kill me."

The blacksmith sighs softly and places a large, gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind the heat and a little smoke, you’re welcome to come catch your breath in my forge. Her Highness finds it soothing and still sneaks away to come visit. She speaks, I listen.”

"I may as well. Though I find myself curious, does anyone listen to you?" Haku watches the man's hand carefully. Jugo was certainly an affectionate sort.

A tiny sparrow flaps about their heads and chirps brightly, then lands comfortably on one of Jugo’s broad shoulders. He smiles softly and pokes gently at the tiny bird, ruffling up its feathers. “They do.”

"You do have a way with animals. I've never seen a wild one land on someone's shoulder like that." Haku finds himself smiling despite himself.

Jugo’s heart warms at the sight of Haku’s smile. This time, it was genuine. “I’ve had to shoo dogs, cats, birds, rabbits, and even deer out of the forge I worked in Marisea.”

"Animals have good instincts. They know who means them well and who does not." Though the fact even deer flocked to Jugo was surprising. They were known for their skittish nature.

“People can have good instincts too. But they need to learn to listen to them better.” Jugo removes his hand from Haku’s shoulder, but remains at a comfortable closeness. “Would you like me to walk you back to the great hall before returning to Her Highness?”

"I should like that very much." Haku wasn't sure what it was about this man, but he did have such a soothing air about him.

Jugo smiles and ambles on back towards the great hall at the young lord’s side, the tiny bird still twittering away on his shoulder. How funny, even the birds were gossiping about the impending wedding celebrations. For surely this would be an event to remember.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Alright, so this story has been largely plot and no porn (or very little of it, anyway). So, we present to you...a nice long wedding/honeymoon chapter. It's the single longest chapter in the story, so we hope that you enjoy it.

Every corner, every archway, and every path leading in and out of the grand central courtyard was lined with explosions of red and white flowers in the colors of the royal family’s personal crest. Some petals scatter in the spring breeze, whilst others retain their strength and shine. Lovely music drifts across the courtyard above the excited chatter. For commoners, nobles, and foreign royals alike had descended on the even, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess who was now a bride.

People lined the courtyard in masses, the castle gates opened to the public for such a joyous event. It was as it was meant to be, a way to help the people to boost their spirits with the glamor and fanfare of a royal wedding. And whilst some were there to catch a glimpse of the princess, still others wished to see the knight who had captured her heart and won her hand. There was no shortage of excitement in the air, and the struggles of only a few months past seemed only a distant memory in the wake of the preparations for the massive public ceremony and wedding feast.

Over the past few months, Suki had grown more accustomed to her every move being watched, but never to this extent. She didn't know whether to feel intimidated or elated as she makes her way down the path from the castle, the crowd parting before her like waves. All the while clutching onto the beautiful bouquet and smiling. It wouldn't be long now.

Today was the day they had been waiting for. The day that she and Shisui would finally be married. It felt good to know that, and to feel the fabric of her dress trail around her as her hair was blown lightly in the wind. Her own natural hair was blowing in her homeland. She didn't have to hide who she was and she was going to marry the man she loved.

The man who stood before the burnished oak altar covered in chains of the season’s first and freshest flowers, dressed in hardened leather and black silk trimmed and embroidered elaborately with shining gold thread. His onyx gaze finds her as she approaches from the other side of the courtyard and warms, love flickering in the depths of his eye.

"She looks beautiful." Suki hears some people whispering, but there were just as many women fawning over her groom.

She didn't know whether to be proud or annoyed by that, but the princess makes her way forward...pretending she hadn't heard any of it. Once she arrives at the alter, she takes his hand in her and whispers into his ear. "You're still the most handsome man here, but remember we can't tell Itachi."

Shisui chuckles and shakes his head, then glances at the king not five feet from them who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. “Of course.”

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the most joyous union between my beloved little sister, Princess Suki Uchiha of Valadris and Count Shisui Uchiha of Dragonmount." Itachi decides he probably didn't want to know what his foolish little sister had so boldly whispered to the man she loved. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be united in the eyes of man and God, speak now or forever hold your peace." If they did speak though, Itachi would ensure the treasonous fools came to regret standing in the way of his family's happiness most swiftly.

Wisely, none of the malcontents in the crowd make so much as a peep of protest. This was much to Shisui’s own relief as he gently squeezes his princess’ hand. Though he did receive a pair of dark glares from visiting royals, no doubt because the reestablishment of the crown and the news of a princess had tempted them into believing that they could increase their own status with a political marriage.

But today was not a day for dwelling on such things. For today, Shisui would have his princess in his arms. And today, he would finally be allowed to love her in every way she was meant to be loved.

"The bride and groom have elected to express their own vows of devotion during the ceremony." Itachi smiles at the crowd. "As their king, I have decided to grant their wish. Count Shisui Uchiha do you take Suki Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days? In sickness and in health? In peace and misfortune? Until death do you part?"

“I do.” Shisui’s face holds a gentle smile as he gazes down at his bride. “I make myself her protector and vow to bring her name only honor and pride, to provide home and comfort and happiness. I am hers to the end of my days. Body, heart, and soul.” He raises her hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss across her knuckles. “Always.”

Suki blushes as Itachi smiles. "Lovely. Princess Suki Uchiha do you take Count Shisui Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days? In sickness and in health? In peace and misfortune? Until death do you part?"

"I do. My only regret is that it took us so long to realize this was God's plan all along. My heart still grieves for the loss of Sasuke, but Shisui's presence has been a balm on my soul." She smiles at him and caresses his cheek. "I never thought that I could love again, but every time I see his face, I'm reminded that this a man who loves his kingdom and family unconditionally. A man of kindness and strength that I will be honored to call my husband and one day the father of my children. In turn, I shall do my best to be a good wife to him. Never shall I stray from him. I will do my best to make him happy in this life and what comes after."

Shisui tries not to laugh at the acting, but he could feel which words were for the crowd, and which were meant for him. And her words inspired him so… So much that a smirk quirks his lips as he pulls her a little closer. Not scandalously close, not yet, but enough to make a point. “And if it is your desire, I vow to give you a great many children.

She blushes deeply. "If God chooses to bless us in such a way, I would be most happy for it."

"These two seem eager to consummate their marriage. I suppose even a king should step aside for such things. By the power vested in me by our Lord and our kingdom, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Itachi chuckles.

Not a second too soon, Shisui sweeps his beloved into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he presses a searing kiss to her lips. For too long it had been stolen kisses in the dark, sneaking away so that they might have a few moments to themselves. But no more. Now, he could have her in his arms and no one could chastise or scandalize them for it.

Except for Itachi, he coughs rather loudly. "I shall be an uncle in short order, it seems."

Not that it stopped Suki from kissing back. She smiles into the kiss, completely ignoring her brother's moderately disturbed coughing fit.

For a moment that seemed it would never end, all was perfect. Shisui’s heart was light and filled with happiness, and only after a long, passionate kiss does he finally loosen his grip enough for his princess to catch her breath. Still, he keeps her close and leans his forehead against hers, his words a mere whisper against her lips. “I love you, Suki.”

"I love you, too. With all my heart." Suki leans into him as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

He could feel Suki’s heart racing against his chest, so Shisui raises a hand and strokes his fingers softly through her hair. Past the braids circling her crown and past the tiara sitting atop her head. He smiles as he feels the soft, silky strands slipping through his hand.

"It's nice not to have to hide." She smiles at him, feeling perfectly at home in his arms.

“I know. But you have always been beautiful to me.” Shisui sighs softly and kisses her once more, this time far more chastely. “Though I suppose I should show you properly after the feast.”

"I imagine that you're going to scandalize the servants a great deal in the immediate future." Suki laughs as she burrows into his embrace further. "Sooner or later, someone will have to check on us."

“Don’t worry, the servants are well-trained to ignore such things.” It seemed that the feast would have to wait while his princess was being shy. “For now, enjoy the feast. We can create our kingdom’s next few scandals after the celebrations are done.”

"You're right and it would be a shame to waste all this amazing food." She smiles as she takes his arm and heads to the feasting tables with him.

“Indeed it would.” Shisui smiles as he catches the eye of a servant and beckons her over. There were preparations that had to be made, and he needed to send a message home ahead of them. The estate was to be prepared for the imminent arrival of the new Countess of Dragonmount.

* * *

 

Shisui was well aware that a man’s drive to take his wife to bed diminished somewhat after he ate, and he might even become sleepy for a time. It had been rather convenient for keeping his hands to himself during the feast and a great deal of the ride. It had allowed him and his princess to doze during the long carriage ride that would finally afford them the privacy they so craved. The half-day’s journey out of the capital took them to the estate at Dragonmount, the elevated castle built against a small mountain on the edge of crystalline cascades, overlooking the sloping hills surrounding the crossroads of the northern center of trade in Valadris.

The carriage begins to slow as they ascend the hill to the castle, and a slight chill in the air enters from a place where the last touches of winter had yet to fully pass. Shisui draws his princess close and wraps a shawl about her shoulders. “Welcome to Dragonmount, Princess.”

Suki gasps as she takes in the sight of it all. So enchanting, like something out of a dream. "It's beautiful, Shisui. I can see why you favor it so."

“Yes, and though it can grow cold in the winter, the hearths should always be lit and the beds covered in warm furs.” Shisui pulls Suki into his arms as the carriage trundles up the last of the smoothed path and into the courtyard of the great stone edifice that had stood here since very nearly the founding of the kingdom. “They say that Madara himself lived here once upon a time ago, and that his temper is why this place is called Dragonmount, the Mountain of the Dragon.” Of course, there was also the story that the man had ridden a dragon, though Shisui put little stock in that one.

"Well, that does explain a lot." Suki laughs softly as she cuddles against him. "You may not breathe fire, but I'm sure that you'll keep me warm all the same with those furs and everything else."

Shisui’s gaze heats slightly as the carriage finally comes to a stop. “Yes, I plan to.” He sweeps his princess into his arms and carefully exits the carriage as the driver pulls the door open. He could just see his breath in the air, but every place where Suki was pressed against him filled with a roaring heat that grew with every step he took towards the castle doors. “Forgive my poor hospitality, but a tour of the castle and grounds will have to be postponed for a few days.”

"That's alright. I surmised as much." Suki laughs as she tries to fight back the rosy blush was now threatening to overtake her entire face.

Pale lips curve into a smirk as Shisui steps over the threshold and into the warming castle. He turns left into the north wing of the castle, where the family living quarters resided. Every set of bedchambers was spacious, of course, and Shisui had opted to keep his quarters in the same place they had always been. Though they had required a thorough dusting after letting the castle sit abandoned for a decade.

The satisfaction grows when he sees the the door to his chambers had been left slightly ajar in anticipation of their arrival. A mere press of his boot against the solid oak has it drift open to reveal the large chambers within, decorated neither ostentatiously nor austerely. Some was practical, yet most was for comfort, not needless preening.

A sitting room sat before them, separated from the bedroom by an open archway built into the stone wall on one side, and a bathing chamber on the other. Few tapestries hung upon the walls here, but there were a number of Shisui’s weapons scattered about the room, and furs had been beaten and hung in places where other tapestries might go. A table of mahogany sat in the middle of the sitting room, surrounded by comfortable lounges. Beautiful yet sturdy woven rugs covered the stone floors to protect against the cold. And a warm fire already blazes in the hearth. Shisui smiles fondly at the familiar sight. “Welcome to your new home, Suki.”

"It's beautiful. I love it." Suki smiles as she kisses his cheek. "So inviting and cozy." Neither plain, nor too gaudy. Shisui had exceptional taste.

“Good, I hoped you would like it.” Shisui’s hands squeeze Suki against him as he steps into the bedroom with her and strides towards the bed, smoothly leaving his boots behind as he ascends the three stone steps to the bed, covered in soft, thick furs. Beneath the furs that covered the large bed were sheets of silk and cotton and a blanket of fine wool. His princess would be plenty warm in his arms, no matter the weather outside. He places her down upon the furs and takes a moment to admire the sight of her skin against the darkness of the bear. “Beautiful…”

"Yes, you are." Suki smiles at him as she lightly pulls him down so that he was above on her on the bed and begins unlacing the leather jerkin. Fortunately, this was a lot less complicated than her gowns and corsets. "And I do adore the room." It was a simple matter to slide it from his shoulders, then his black silk tunic over his head. She ventures to place a soft kiss against his collarbone. Karin had said his neck might be sensitive.

Shisui inhales quietly, sharply, surprised by his princess’ boldness. Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t be. She was a very resourceful princess, after all. “Here. Like this.” Carefully, her rolls over and settles Suki onto his lap as he lays down against the bed. That should help her to do as she pleased, while allowing him the freedom to pull at the laces of her dress and loosen it around her.

She tilts her head at the reversal of positions. Suki hadn't expected that, but it did make reaching his neck easier. "Alright. Tell me if I'm doing this wrong..." Karin's advice had been deviant to say the least, but in theory it they should be easy enough to follow. With that in mind, Suki places soft kisses along his neck as her hands find his trousers, already beginning to slide them off.

To his credit, Shisui’s hands don’t fumble in the slightest as he finishes loosening the dress and begins separating it from Suki’s beautiful form. And while those kisses were rather distracting and arousing, Shisui’s mind had acutely focused on the very close proximity of Suki’s hands to his manhood. “No, you’re doing it right.” And while Shisui wondered where Suki had learned this, his cock was making it rather difficult to think about anything but the warmth and softness of Suki’s skin.

"Good. I kept you waiting so long..." She nips at his neck. "I'm sorry that circumstances were so rigid until recently." Sliding his trousers off was easy. She hadn't expected to find bare skin underneath them, though. "You're rather...bold. Nothing underneath?" Suki finds herself giggling as her hand shyly traces the warmth of his thigh. Quickly, she moves her head down and flicks her tongue against a nipple while her hand lightly grasps his manhood.

She wasn't entirely sure where the line between pain and pleasure settled, but it was impossible to deny that Suki was doing something right. He was as erect as a freshly forged sword. Curiously, she lightly brushes her hand against his arousal up and down. Karin had recommended her mouth, but it was likely a good idea to get more accustomed touching him first.

Shisui’s hands clutch at Suki’s dress in a death grip as his eye widens and his pupil grows large and dark with arousal. His voice is a husky growl. “I wasn’t going to need it.” His body shivers as she lightly strokes him, and slowly, a smirk returns to his lips. “Such a bold princess I have.”

"You seem to like bold or at least a certain part of you does." She shivers at the growl. She liked it when he did that. It reminded of that time by the river. She feels her heart skip several beats as she lightly tugs on a nipple with her teeth and her hand moves faster. "Do you prefer to savor things or to skip straight to dessert?"

Shisui’s smirk grows dark with promise even as his hips buck lightly into her touch. “I enjoy taking the time to savor when perfection is laid out before me.”

"You're a flatterer. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that." Suki shimmies out of her loosened dress and leaves a trail of kisses along her stomach. Inch by inch getting closer to her target. She pauses for a moment before lightly blowing air on his erection before taking just the tip into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

A deep groan is pulled from Shisui’s throat as he closes his eye and tilts his head back against the furs. “Suki…” What kind of incredible sorcery was this? Once or twice, perhaps, Shisui had entertained the idea of seeing if Suki would be willing to try this, but she had always been so bashful that he doubted she knew about this act, let alone that she would initiate it herself. The blood drains from his head, migrating south towards the wet warmth of his wife’s curious mouth.

The way he said her name told Suki all she needed to know. Karin had been right about this much. Shisui was thoroughly enjoying himself. She smiles at that knowledge before taking about half of her lover into her mouth and sucking. Bobbing her head up and down slowly made it easier to take more of him. Her dark orbs never leaving his face.

If Shisui hadn’t already been impressed, in that small part of his mind still capable of rational thought, somewhere, then the moment that Suki managed to fit nearly half of him into her mouth during what was presumably her very first try was…utterly arousing. And those wicked, innocent eyes of her were teasing him near to madness with the fire burning for her in his veins. But she was new to this, and so Shisui forced all of what remained of his control into holding his hips down, leaving none to prevent the flood of arousal moving to greet her. One of his hands stops clutching at the sheets and moves to her hair, tugging gently. “Suki, stop, I’m going to-” But the words refused to come out in a complete sentence.

"You don't have to deny yourself around me." Suki's voice was little more than a whisper to her own ears, but she was sure Shisui heard it all the same. Deciding if he really wanted her to stop, her husband would be more insistent, Suki tries something new. Swirling her tongue around the tip as she caresses what didn't fit in her mouth.

And with that, Shisui waves the white flag in defeat and surrenders to Suki’s affections, his hips rolling up just slightly out of his control as his orgasm washes over him. “”Ngh…Suki…”

Suki wasn't sure what she was expecting exactly, but the salty essence of her lover wasn't bad. "I take it that was pleasing for you?" She smiles teasingly.

Shisui tilts his head and watches his love with a curious gaze. “Yes, but where did you…?” Where had she learned how to do that?

"Women talk among themselves." Suki feels her cheeks burn hotter than a wildfire. "I wanted to know how to please you more and one of my friends may have given me some advice about things of a carnal nature..."

That little admission makes Shisui’s heart swell. And gently, he pulls Suki back up to rest over him and he presses a tender kiss to her lips. “You have more than pleased me, Suki.”

She smiles at the praise and returns the kiss with a smile. "Good. I believe you have...some promises to keep to me?" Suki wasn't entirely sure how to ask for what she wanted without being too crude about it. That would have to do. Images of their time in the tent together, by the river, and secret kisses were enough to make her ache for him, but in a wonderful way.

Shisui’s gaze darkens with promise and his lips curve wickedly as he rolls Suki onto her back and cages her with his arms. “Do you remember everything that I said I would do to you once I had you in my bed?”

"It has been a very long and eventful day." She smiles up at him. Yes, this what she wanted. "Perhaps you could remind me? I do recall that it was a most intriguing prospect..."

“I could.” Shisui could do that and so much more. “I did promise, after all, to show you what it felt like to have my tongue inside of you…replacing my fingers as I press kisses to the paradise between your thighs.” He presses a kiss to her neck, harder than she had dared to, but knowing that it would leave a beautiful red mark behind on her skin for days. “I promised to make love to you with my mouth, to drive you to oblivion before finally making a woman of you.” His mouth sinks lower, leaving a trail of reddening kisses across her skin, before returning an earlier favor and taking the tip of a breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue about the tip.

"Y-Yes, that's right." Suki sighs in pleasure as she arches against him. That felt incredible. The sensation of his mouth against her breasts was a sweet torture. "And a g-gentleman should always keep his promises."

Shisui smirks against Suki’s breast and nips it, a hand rising to fondle the other, rolling it and squeezing it with nimble fingers. His free hand sinks lower, brushing between Suki’s thighs and stroking at the soft skin there teasingly. He could already feel the growing heat, the growing dampness, so he ventures closer, allowing his fingers to stroke there and sensitize her to his touch.

Suki shivers as a sensual wave of excitement engulfs her body. "I like it when you touch me this way." And for once, she didn't have to tell him to stop. Neither did Shisui need to pull away for the sake of being proper. That thought and the feeling of his lips and hands was making her wet. She could feel a blissful pressure building inside her. Like a dam holding a river back, just waiting to be released.

As he leaves kisses along Suki’s skin, Shisui slips a finger inside of Suki, reminding her how it felt to be touched by him that way. Reminding her that it could get even better. He pauses during his descent and presses a kiss to the skin above her womb. “You are perfect, Suki.” Then he continues on his descent, pumping in a second finger as he begins to press kisses to the insides of her thighs.

"I love you. Don't stop." Her voice was breathless. It was magical. The way a his touch could render her nearly incapable of any rational thought. All she knew was that she loved him, every touch felt like Heaven, and she was close. "Faster. Please." She runs her fingers through those dark locks she loved so much.

A rumbling chuckle builds in Shisui’s chest as he angles his fingers differently to make room for his mouth. For with a few searing kisses to the sensitive skin of Suki’s inner thighs, he approaches his goal and breathes in carefully, then presses a kiss to Suki’s womanhood and wraps his lips around the swollen pear, sucking it into his mouth to run his tongue across it.

His fingers were wonderful, but this was euphoria. "Shisui!" Surely, his mouth had to be a gift from above. It was too much. All Suki could do was scream her release as the essence of her arousal spills forth. That dam had burst...and the result was leaving her dizzy with desire.

Shisui hums with amusement and removes his fingers, descending with his tongue as he slides it inside of her. His tongue rubs across her intimate skin, caressing every fold as it delves deeper, leaving a soaked thumb to massage the swollen pearl as he laps up her sweet essence. Yes, this was why he enjoyed savoring intimacy, it was that insane driving towards the peak of pleasure that he liked to hear. Hearing that from Suki was nothing short of a dream come true.

She feels herself writhe against him, despite for more of his touch. She'd never been this filled with lust before. It was like her body was on the most wonderful of kinds of fire. "I want you."

A single dark eye begins to open as Shisui slowly pulls himself away from the slick folds. He licks his lips and watches her consideringly. “Okay.” It seemed that his princess was in the mood to be taken like a woman.

He runs his fingers along her skin, finding her pliant and soft. Good, relaxation would be key in causing her as little pain as possible. “Suki, you know that this may hurt…” It wasn’t entirely certain, of course. She had ridden horses a great deal in the past, which might have torn her maidenhood asunder. It would be easier if that were the case, but he would go slowly if it wasn’t.

"I'm inexperienced, but I'm not that naive, Shisui." She kisses him and caresses his cheek. "I know that, but it's only for a few moments and then there won't be anything left to keep us apart." Suki smiles at him. "I trust you. I love you and I want to be with you." She wraps her legs around his waist brushing their cores together. "You don't have to worry about hurting me."

The reassurance coaxes a smile from Shisui, and he takes an extra breath before sealing their lips back together and hiking Suki’s hips up towards his own. He allows his fingers one last chance to widen her passage a little more, stroking gently but firmly, before removing them for the last time and slowly joining them together one gentle push at a time. When he meets a hint of resistance, he finds himself conflicted. A prideful sense of possession blooms within him, while at the same time a tiny flower of worry does as well. But the sight of Suki’s heated gaze pushes him forward, and with a gentle snapping of his hips, he sheathes himself inside of her in only an instant.

She lets out a quiet hiss of pain, but quickly masks it with a heated kiss. Suki had expected it, but she'd stubborn through it. "I'm alright." She wiggles her hips experimentally.

“You’re so strong…” Shisui caresses his love’s face and thrusts experimentally, angling himself carefully to rub against Suki’s pleasure spot. “So beautiful…” He recaptures her lips in that searing kiss as he rolls his hips up smoothly. He wanted to make this good for her, let her enjoy everything he could offer as a lover.

She gasps into the kiss when her husband does something that makes her see stars. "So are you." She arches against him encouragingly. "Do t-that again."

Shisui’s blood flares with heat as a new smirk tugs at his lips. He chuckles darkly and firmly grips her wonderfully curved hips. “As you command, Princess.” He rolls his hips again, this time thrusting a little harder, a little faster, slowly growing in power. His lips descend on Suki’s neck, kissing there harder than he had before.

"Yes, just like that." Suki writhes against him, digging her nails into his back as the two became one. "I can feel you everywhere."

“Mhm.” Shisui wished he could come up with something a little more intelligent, but the pleasure was reducing his vocabulary significantly. The muscles of his back tighten under his princess’ hands and he leans down to press their bodies tightly together, even as their hearts wound themselves around one another. His hips snap forward, plunging deep inside his princess as the heated rush of orgasm threatens to overtake him. But he would not let it end, not yet, not until he had driven her to the edge first.

It was as if her body was on fire and drowning all at once in the most sensual manner possible. "I love you." Suki murmurs against his lips as she kisses him. The action somewhat muffling her cry as she spirals into a land of unparalleled ecstasy.

Shisui melts into the kiss, holding his princess tightly as his seed spills inside of her. But he was reluctant to release her, even as he finally began to register the cool air on the heated skin of his back. One look at Suki was all he needed to see the light sheen of sweat misting his wife’s beautifully flushed skin. His wife…what a wonderful word. He breaks the kiss slowly with a smile. “I love you too. More than I will ever be able to express with words…”

"I like your words, but we have another way to express it now." She smiles at him, burrowing against his warmth. "I know and feel the same way about you."

“Thank you…” Shisui shifts them carefully, reaching for the cloths set aside by one of the servants. As he withdraws himself from her, he presses a cloth to clean the trickle of Suki’s blood from their skin. He uses the second to wipe the sweat from their skin, then sets them both aside in favor of sliding the sheets and furs over them. “Now sleep. I’ll have food brought for us in the morning.”

"You're welcome." She smiles at him slyly. "What if I don't desire to sleep. Are you going to punish me, Husband?"

“Well, I suppose I could simply sing you to sleep.” Shisui chuckles at the sight of his wife’s expression and presses a kiss to her lips. “But I suppose if you’d rather tire yourself out a little more, I could indulge you. After a moment to catch my breath, of course.” As arousing as the idea of ravishing her again was, Shisui was still only a mortal man.

"Mmm I suppose your defeating me at the tournament was a fluke. Clearly, I have the better stamina." She smiles teasingly at him. "I don't mind waiting for you to recover, though."

Shisui’s lips twitch, and something else does as well. “Such a cheeky wife I’ve gotten myself. What ever will I do with you?”

"Well, I did immensely enjoy the feeling of your lips on me." She cuddles against him. "And everything else."

“Noted.” Shisui smirks as he holds her tight. “And I’m sure that with time, I’ll show you many other things that you enjoy.”

"I'm certain you will." Suki rests her head on his shoulder. "You also make a fine pillow."

“I would hope so.” Shisui chuckles and runs his fingers softly down his princess’ back. “After all, you’re going to have this pillow for a very long time.”

"Good. I'm glad." She laughs softly. "I worked rather hard to get it."

“That you did…” It had been a long, hard road to get here, but if Shisui had to do it all again, he would make all of the same choices. Especially if where they led to was having Suki in his heart. And in his bed. He strokes gentle fingers through soft, if sweat-soaked raven locks, and takes one up to bring to his lips. And as his blood begins to heat again, he runs his other hand down her thigh to her knee, pulling it up to rest at his waist. He kisses her lips once more and revels in the smile he feels forming against them. What a demanding princess he had.


	23. Chapter 23

“I told you that anything can be made fashionable if the princess is doing it.” Karin smirks as she lays back in one of the lounging chairs brought out by the servants so that the ladies could observe the spar going on down in the courtyard below. A warm shawl and a borrowed set of furs lay across her shoulders to keep out the slight chill in the air. “Already, half the ladies at court are copying your style, with varying degrees of success, of course.”

"I don't know if I should feel proud or disturbed at the lack of independent thought among half of them when it comes to such things." Suki rolls her eyes. Currently, no one was watching them. She could get away with such a common reaction without anyone judging her. Everyone was too focused on Shisui and Suigetsu to care that Suki was speaking so casually with her favorite lady-in-waiting.

“A little of both, but it works to your advantage, so why question it?” Karin snickers as she tosses her long braid over her shoulder. “Be glad that the people closest to you are less dim than the rest of the court. Unlike you, who can pull off anything you choose to, I have to be a bit more choosy in how I dress and style myself.”

Suki shakes her head and sighs. "Well, I'm not sure if I should call you all less dim. Suigetsu actually challenged my husband to a rematch." Honestly, Suigetsu should know better than by now. He was skilled, but Shisui would always be better.

“That was, admittedly, not one of his better ideas.” Though Karin would admit that Suigetsu did have some good ideas from time to time. Mostly involving where they could ‘fight’ without being overheard. “So, when was the last time you heard from the court?” Though Karin was meant to follow Suki wherever she went, she had waited this long to return to the princess’ side in order to give the newly wedded couple the appropriate privacy.

"I haven't heard from court since the wedding. My brother is busy helping to restore our kingdom and understands that a newly married couple is unlikely to respond to pleasantries quickly." Suki shrugs. It was true. Itachi had his hands full not only with rebuilding the kingdom, but also with exploring a potential match with Princess Hinata. That, and well, Itachi understood how honeymoons worked. He wouldn't write them until their honeymoon was officially over without just cause.

“Oh, yes, there’s pleasantries to be had alright.” Karin snickers and produces a letter from her sleeve and hands it to the princess. “It’s from the king, but I already know what’s in this. Your brother sends his greetings and hopes that you are well. He hopes that Shisui is being good to you, and that you have not cracked a plate over his head in frustration. The court is doing well, he is amused that you have started a trend in fashion, but…it’s what’s not in this letter that’s much more interesting.”

"What do you mean by that last part?" She understood everything else. It seemed Karin was set about teasing her, though. "What did he neglect to mention?"

“That he was a little preoccupied during your wedding. After the vows were said, of course.” Karin didn’t blame Suki for not knowing. She had been focused on her new husband at the time. And on getting away as quickly as possible to begin the baby-making. “Her Highness, Princess Hinata Hyuga, stayed in the castle for three weeks after the wedding for ‘diplomatic reasons.’ She only returned to Marisea just before Suigetsu and I set out to come here. And from what I heard whispered amongst the court ladies, it seems that she has promised to return for another visit for late in the spring to further ‘diplomatic relations.’ Official word is that the crown is happy to have her visit again.”

Suki blinks. She had hoped that Itachi would favor Hinata, but to see her hopes come into fruition was well surprising. "That's wonderful news. She'll make him a wonderful queen and wife."

“Oh yes, especially since, unofficially, I’ve seen your brother making eyes at Princess Hinata. It seems that he walked in on her helping in the castle infirmary where the guards are treated when a mild case of the flu swept through the barracks. He’s been keeping a close, personal eye on her activities ever since. And then he accompanied her to the stables and saw her with the newborn calves.” Karin knew now that the king found nothing more sweet than a gentle princess tending to the small, the injured, and the vulnerable.

"My brother has always been tenderhearted." Suki could think of few ways to win his heart better than that. "Just as Princess Hinata has always been kind. I shall be proud to call her my Sister soon."

“Very soon, if the stars in your brother’s eyes are any indication of the future.” Karin’s own eyes twinkle with mirth. “Speaking of the future…” Her gaze drops down to Suki’s stomach. “How long do you think it will be before we can expect new little princes and princesses racing about? Or is your new husband not fulfilling his marital duties as he should?”

She feels her face burn a dark shade of crimson. "Soon enough, I would imagine. Shisui is very committed to fulfilling his...marital duties as you say."

“Well, it has been nearly a month since he spirited you away to his castle in the mountains.” And all knew better than to venture to Dragonmount just to interrupt the happy couple. Which meant that Karin could be the first to get all of the sexy details. “Did you take my advice when he took you to bed?”

"If I speak of such things with you, I have to know that you will tell no one else what is said between the two of us in the strictest confidence." Suki gives Karin a firm look.

“Sworn to secrecy as the princess’ confidante?” Karin’s eyes alight with eagerness. “Then not even that idiot will know. I swear it.”

Suki looks once more to ensure they were alone and no one would overhear them. Karin, she trusted. Anyone that might stumble upon their conversation was another matter. "Yes, you are sworn to secrecy as my confidante." Besides, it was probably healthier to discuss such things with someone. "I took your advice...he greatly appreciated the effort."

“Aha! I told you he would.” Karin grins with utter glee. “Did you drive him to begging? Or did you give him what he wanted when he flashed you the puppy eyes?”

"I didn't make him beg or flash his puppy eyes as you call it." Suki shakes her head. She'd never thought to do either of those things. Idly, she wonders if Shisui would have actually begged. Maybe that was something she should explore in during their next carnal encounter... "I initiated it."

Oh, then her friend was even bolder than Karin had given her credit for. “He must have loved that. Did he show his appreciation properly, then?”

"He did seem to rather enjoy it." Suki tries not to shiver at the memories of his heated moans. "And yes, he showed his appreciation in a properly improper fashion."

“Excellent.” Though Karin smiles slyly, her mind wandering to all sorts of scandalous places. “Are you disappointed that he didn’t show his appreciation of you earlier? I know that you went to check on him while he was bathing, and that you came back to the camp soaking wet. You could have given yourself to him earlier and no one but he would have known.”

"We never completely forgot ourselves before we took our vows, but we did come close a time or two." Very enjoyable times. "I confess myself rather addicted to his affection, but I don't regret not going further then. We mostly behaved as we were expected to and now, things are as they should be. We can forget ourselves as often as we like, the kingdom is at peace, and Itachi will likely have a kind queen at his side."

“Mm…and I bet you love to forget yourself with him.” Even Karin couldn’t help but ogle just a little, even if the man was taken. After all, she had ogled ‘Sasuke’ as well. “So all of the parts are to your satisfaction, then?”

"He is an exceptional lover in every way if that's what you're asking." Yes, she was never going to stop blushing.

“How wonderful…” Karin sighs dramatically. “It’s too bad you weren’t a man after all. I think you would have made an exceptional lover too.”

"Thank you. I think..." Suki rubs the back of her head. How was she supposed to respond to such a declaration?

“Oh well, Suigetsu is fine, when he shuts his mouth long enough to stop spouting utter nonsense.” Karin rolls her eyes and smiles, not wincing in the slightest as her own lover is tossed onto his ass as the ill-conceived bout comes to an end. “Even if he’s not the best swordsman in the kingdom, as he claims.”

"I think he's probably the third best, if that's any consolation." Suki laughs. "Four if you include me, even though I'm a swordswoman."

“Oh, then who else ranks in the top three, apart from yourself and your husband?” Karin grins teasingly.

"Itachi. He's quite skilled with a blade." Suki smiles as if that should have been obvious.

“Then perhaps we should have the king and the count fight a battle to see which of them is the most skilled.” Karin would love to see that fight, if not for the married and to be married men, then for the look on Suigetsu’s face during the match.

"I'm not having my husband and brother fight for no reason. They're both far too competitive for such a thing." Had Karin utterly lost her mind?

“That’s too bad, I’m sure that the ladies of the court would enjoy it.” Karin sighs as she watches the count pull her lover up by the arm. “Oh well, I’m sure that we’ll have more to gossip about when Jugo and Haku arrive.”

"Yes, I'm certain they won't disappoint." Karin really did live for gossip, Suki muses. "They've grown rather close as of late.

“They said that they would be setting out to pay a visit here in a few days. But first, Haku must pull Jugo away from that new forge of his in the castle.” Not that Karin expected that would be too difficult a task when dangling the prospect of visiting with the princess. “So I would think you should expect them within the week.”

"That sounds about right." Suki nods as she mulls over the possibilities in her mind. "I look forward to it. I've missed them both so."

“And we’ve missed you too.” Karin’s lips curve slyly. “We just didn’t want to interrupt your alone time with your handsome new husband. So we hope you understand.”

"It's probably best that you waited." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "We were a bit lost in our own world for awhile."

“Clearly.” Karin laughs loudly and draws the attention of their lovers once again. Teasing Suki was just such fun.

* * *

 

The melted snow ran in little rivulets down the mountainside, the spring air warming even in the mountains as two horses approached Dragonmount. Both were cloaked against the cold and carried swords at their hips. For even in a time of peace, it paid to be careful.

The pair of riders trot into the castle courtyard, an air of calm and wonder hanging about them. The smaller of the two pulls down his hood and gazes at the castle with soft brown doe eyes. “It’s beautiful.” Even if it seemed a little stark on the decoration outside, there was no doubt that the castle was absolutely majestic, towering high and spread out across the mountainside on a natural terrace. Haku had never seen a place quite like this before.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you are." Jugo smiles as the two make their way towards the castle. "It feels like forever and a day since I last saw Suki, Suigetsu, Karin, and Shisui. I can't wait to speak with them again."

“Yes, I know the feeling.” Though Haku’s cheeks flush softly at the praise. Jugo was always so kind and soft and gentle with his praise, but wrapped him up in it nonetheless. “I do hope that they have been happy here. It’s still a little chilly.”

"With the way those two looked at each other, I think they managed to keep warm well enough." Jugo laughs playfully.

“Yes…of course they did.” Haku eyes the laughing giant with a heated smile, despite the weather. Two servants approach them on foot, clearly dressed for working the stables. So Haku guides his horse around to the stairs and smoothly dismounts.

Jugo does likewise. "Thank you." He smiles at the servants. "Well, my love, shall we?”

Haku’s face flushes a deeper red at the blatant endearment. He was used to sneaking about and hiding his affections. When he had been in love with an assassin, it was for the best. But now, with a very affectionate blacksmith…things had changed. It was new and…special. “Yes, of course.”

"Have you ever been to Dragonmount before?" Jugo smiles at Haku. The man hadn't protested the endearment.

“No, I haven’t.” But it seemed to resemble other castles somewhat in layout. Which meant… “Here.” Haku leads the way up the stone steps to the giant double doors.

He knocks three times and the doors open, two guards standing within with hands on the pommels of their swords. “Who goes there?”

“Lord Haku of House Yuki, and Jugo, blacksmith to the royal court.” Haku smiles serenely. “We have come to pay a visit to friends. Your Lord and Lady may be expecting us.”

“They are.” The guards open the doors entirely and take a step back, allowing the two visitors to enter. “Welcome to Dragonmount.”

“Thank you.” Haku sweeps inside, stepping as gracefully as a dancer on a ballroom floor.

"You are certainly graceful and have a way with words." Jugo smiles at the display of Haku's diplomacy with the guards.

“It is a requirement of the nobility, no matter how high or low one’s station within it.” And Haku was certainly not in its upper echelons. “I do believe that I smell food, and I would think that it comes from one of the sitting rooms.” He sniffs the air delicately and turns his attention to the left through one of the large archways. He follows the scent of hearty stew and fresh loaves from the hall and into a warm and cozy, though occupied, sitting room with large lounges draped with furs.

The familiarity of the faces within makes him smile. “Greetings Princess, My Lord.” He bows slightly, as is proper, though retains a smile upon his face.

"Haku, Jugo, it's so good to see you both again." Suki smiles as she strides over to them. She wanted to embrace them, but that might have been a bit too familiar with servants lurking about.

“It’s good to see that you are well, Princess Suki.” Haku smiles knowingly and reaches for the princess’ hand to bring to his lips. He brushes a chaste kiss over her knuckles. “You are much missed at court, though it seems that you are more than content to be here instead.”

Her smile never wavers. "Well, I do miss my brother, our king." Her eyes glance towards Shisui. "It's just that my husband has a wonderful way of distracting me. Time flies so quickly in his presence."

Haku releases the princess’ hand gently, patting it before letting her fingers slip away. “I imagine that he’s very good at keeping you occupied. You are positively glowing.”

"Yes, she is. I'm glad that you found your happiness." Jugo nods in agreement. It was a relief to see Suki not have to hide her ‘Sukiness.’ "I'd ask how you two have fared since we last saw each other, but I believe the answer to that is obvious."

“Very well, I should think.” Shisui strides up to them and wraps his arms around Suki’s waist. “I do love it when my wife glows, her features are best suited to having a smile on her face always.” He presses a kiss to her hair with a gentle smile evident in his gaze. “Come, there is plenty of food for two more guests. Sit with us and eat, and feel free to stay for as long as you desire.”

Jugo grins at him. "I think we just may have to do that. This is quite the feast." He pulls out a lounging chair for Haku as Suki leans back into Shisui's embrace.

“Thank you.” Haku sits upon the lounging chair and reaches for a bowl and ladles himself a generous helping from the pot sitting over a small hearth in the floor. Such a clever design for keeping warm and entertaining close friends and family.

Shisui moves back to the lounge he and Suki shared and lays down upon it, pulling Suki to rest snuggled up against him. It was a most wonderful way to take their meals.

Suki blushes at the move. It was a far cry from the more...distant ways of expressing affection that most royals and nobles had for each other. "Everything about Dragonmount is unique to say the least."

“Yes, and this is the way it has always been here. I think that being at court in the south for so long has convinced them to forget that in the midst of winter when the snows fall thick and cold, this is the best way to keep one’s family warm.” Shisui smiles into Suki’s hair and lets an arm rest protectively around her middle. “For if there is anything that we Uchiha excel in, it is giving everything to those we love.”

"Perhaps the two of you would prefer some privacy." Jugo laughs at the scene, but Suki certainly didn't seem to mind the affectionate gestures and words.

“It’s alright, if I wanted privacy with her, I would merely pick her up and carry her off to our chambers.” Shisui smirks as he strokes gentle fingers long Suki’s hip.

Haku chuckles, though notes that the princess is beginning to look just a little green. “Princess, are you alright?”

Karin glances over from where she sits with Suigetsu, a slight frown on her face. “Suki?”

It was wonderful to bask in her husband's attention, but Suki manages to upll herself away. "I'm afraid that something I ate didn't agree with me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back momentarily." With that being said, she dashes off towards the closest lavatory.

Leaving the men behind, Karin is the one who follows her princess to the lavatory, only to find her bent over a bucket, heaving her dinner from her stomach. “Suki…” she raises her hands to rub at her friend’s back. “…How long have you been feeling ill?”

"Not long. Likely something I ate." Suki stands after her stomach decides to stop tormenting her.

“But we ate all the same food that you had done, and it was tested before being served to us.” As much as Karin didn’t appreciate the idea of testing food for poison, she knew that it was necessary. And after it had been served to them, only the four of them had touched it. Haku and Jugo hadn’t arrived until after Suki had stopped eating, and neither of them would have any reason to poison her anyway.

But…it had been some time since they were last at court, so perhaps… “Suki…have you bled this past month?”

She tilts her head as though trying to remember. "No. I haven't." Suki had been so distracted by Shisui's affections, that she simply hadn't bothered to note such a thing.

“When was the last time?” Perhaps Karin’s jokes carried more weight than she’d intended. Not that it would be unexpected, but still…

"Maybe a fortnight before the wedding." Yes, that sounded about right.

“So nearly two months, then…” Karin smiles softly and brushes Suki’s mussed hair from her face. “…Congratulations. I’m sure that your husband will be thrilled.”

She blinks. "I know that it's certainly possible." More likely than not given how affectionate Shisui was. "Still, I should probably be looked at by the royal physician to confirm such things before raising his hopes."

“Of course.” But Karin was fairly sure that Suki was with child, a confirmation from a physician would be for official purposes, really. “It’s probably best to summon one here rather than have you travel all the way to the capitol.”

"Yes, that would be best." Suki nods as she places a hand on her still flat stomach. She didn't look as though she was expecting, but it was still too early for such things. If Karin was right, it would likely be at least another month or two before she showed any real signs of pregnancy that were visible to the naked eye. Save for the unfortunate matter of vomiting.

“Come, I’ll take you back to your chambers. Then I’ll send a servant to tell Shisui and another to send for a physician.” Karin places a steady hand on Suki’s back to support her. “Do you think you can walk?”

"Karin, I might be pregnant, not potentially crippled." She rolls her eyes at her friend's overblown sense of concern. "I think I can manage walking."

The redhead smirks and opens the door to the lavatory. “For now. Though I imagine when your husband discovers this, you won’t find yourself walking very much at all unless you can escape his attention.” Shisui did seem the type to dote and smother, and Karin looked forward to watching that doting in action.

Suki couldn't disagree. "Well, I'll just have to do my best to reassure him that all is well."

“I look forward to watching your efforts.” With a glass of wine and Suigetsu to rub her feet. Yes, Karin was looking forward to this.


	24. Chapter 24

The blonde healer pulls a sheet back over the princess’ form as she concludes her physical examination of the young woman. She had, of course, checked for illness and poison just in case. But thus far, everything she had found pointed to one cause.

Soreness in the breasts, a heightened sensitivity of the skin, and two missed bleedings with a third approaching. “Princess Suki, have you felt nauseous or found yourself unable to keep down food? Have there been any instances of dizziness, fatigue, or fainting? Perhaps unexpected shifts in mood or your food not tasting quite right?”

"Yes, occasionally." It was the vomiting that was the most irritating, but alone any of those symptoms were manageable enough. Annoying, but certainly not life threatening. "I've also been getting cravings for strawberries lately..." Hopefully, that would go away soon enough. It was going to be difficult to acquire those when winter finally reared its head.

“I see, and have you felt as though your dresses are not fitting quite as they used to? A little tighter than before?” Thus far, Tsunade could see the princess checking off every category on her list.

"A bit, but I attributed that mostly to the excellent culinary skills of the kitchen staff." Who could blame her for sneaking a few sweets here and there? It was a bit odd though, Suki had never been particularly fond of sweets before coming to Dragonmount. Still, it didn't alarm her.

Tsunade sighs and rolls her eyes. “I suppose that with a husband as attentive and prone to fretting as yours, you never find yourself hungry.” But it seemed that the reason that she had been called was correct in any case. “Very attentive, it seems. I estimate that you conceived approximately two months ago.” A smirk pulls at her lips as she returns her medicinal supplies to her bag and withdraws a number of small bottles. “Congratulations, Princess. I do believe that you are pregnant.”

Suki feels herself blink. "I can't believe it. Well, I mean I can obviously it was going to happen sooner or later." Probably sooner given that Tsunade was correct about how attentive Shisui was. "It's just...it doesn't feel real. Karin and I discussed the possibility, of course. I didn't want to say anything to Shisui until I knew for sure. It would have been cruel to raise his hopes..." Suki tilts her head. "What are all those bottles for?"

“Herbal medicines for maintaining good health. One reduces nausea so that you can eat properly. One promotes sleep. Another promotes the circulation of blood.” Tsunade had seen more than a few pregnant women, so the challenges that they faced was no mystery to her. “A few drops as needed into a warm cup of tea will be sufficient.”

"Oh. That will be very helpful." Suki smiles as she takes them. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

“Yes, you’re welcome.” Goodness, Tsunade did not envy the girl when it came time to give birth. “I will return once every month to check on your health and the child’s growth, and should you run out of medicines, I will mix up more and have Shizune come to deliver them.” She buckles her bag together and rises from her seat next to the princess’ bed. “Shall I send in your fretting husband now?”

"Was he pacing in the hallways the entire time?" Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly. That would be a very Shisui way to deal with his anxieties. “Yes, you may send him in."

“Very good, Princess.” Tsunade turns and strides towards the doors, opening only one so that she can slip outside the room. And for a very long moment, the door does not open again.

Then, slowly, the handle turns and the door opens, and in steps Shisui, looking utterly composed, save for the anxiously tousled state of his hair. The count’s gaze falls on his wife’s form tucked into bed and he breathes a silent sigh of relief. “Suki…”

He crosses the room and cautiously sits on the bed by his wife’s side. “Lady Tsunade…told me that you are neither ill, nor poisoned, but that you are in good health which may grow delicate unexpectedly.” He takes up one of Suki’s hand and brushes a kiss across her knuckles. “…What’s happened, Suki?”

Was Tsunade trying to cause her husband to die of fright? Honestly, this had to be the blonde's version of a cruel joke. Why hadn't she just told him or sent Shisui to speak to her instead of this anxiety inducing halfway point? "Nothing, bad. It's actually wonderful news.”

Shisui blinks, his mind turning over all of the possibilities as he tosses some out and other rise to the surface. “…Yes?” His grip tightens slightly as he sidles closer to his princess.

"Since we were wed, you've always lavished me with affection." Suki smiles at her panicked husband, trying to reassure him. "Most of the time the ways you choose to express this affection would utterly scandalize my brother, if he knew. Still, that should be the way between man and wife and I know that our child will benefit greatly from having such a loving father."

“Our…child…” Shisui’s mind focuses on those two words as his eye widens, then his gaze falls to Suki’s stomach. Gingerly, he presses his hand there to feel the softness of Suki’s stomach. A softness that she had not had when she still masqueraded as a man. “You’re with child?” The thought made his head fuzzy, even as a smile begins to curl his lips.

"Yes, our child." Suki nods at him. "Lady Tsunade seems confident. All the signs are there. She even gave me remedies to deal with some of the symptoms. We're going to be parents, my love."

“Suki…” Shisui’s onyx eye sparkles with happiness. So soon after being married, they were already to be parents. “That’s wonderful news.” He takes a deep breath, almost choking on a laugh as he scoops his princess into his arms and peppers her with soft kisses.

She smiles and returns the kisses. He was so joyous about the news. It was endearing. Still, she'd be a fool not to address what was surely coming. "Yes, it is. You needn't fret about my health or the babe's. We're both fine, though. Tsunade is an exceptional healer. So, no need to frighten the entire population of the castle."

Shisui fixes her with a skeptical look. Did she truly expect him not to fret over her and the child in her womb? But she…did have a point. “Very well, I will limit my fretting to mealtimes and to our bedchambers.” A happy marriage required compromise, and it wouldn’t do to earn his wife’s ire. Besides, he was sure that she would be spending quite a bit of time in their bedchambers from now on. “Is that agreeable?”

"That's agreeable. I love how devoted you are, I just don't want you to worry yourself into an early grave." Suki places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Neither I or the baby could ask for a better protector. I'm sure they will adore you just as I do."

“You won’t be getting rid of me so easily.” Shisui smirks and captures Suki’s lips in a searing kiss as he draws her deeper into his embrace. Yes, he would worry, but now, he would survive whatever he had to for the sake of the woman he loved and their child growing within her. Even if the threat was his own fretting.

"Good because I've grown rather fond of a nice warm bed." Suki giggles after returning the kiss.

The smirk grows a little wider as Shisui’s hands begin to wander and his lips trail kisses down his beautiful wife’s neck. “I could make it warm again right now.”

Suki sighs in pleasure. "Mmm. I know you can." Why her neck was so sensitive, she didn't know but God that felt incredible. And his smirk still made her stomach do somersaults.

Shisui chuckles and begins peeling away the thin shift that his wife had worn for her checkup. “It’s not hard when I have a wife as beautiful as you.”

"Perhaps not, but something does appear to be." Suki smiles at him, her hand gliding over the impressive bulge of his trousers.

“As I said, I have a beautiful wife.” Shisui’s boots fall by the bedside, followed by her jerkin, shirt, belt, and trousers. The sheets ripple as Shisui joins his wife beneath them and presses kisses all along those tender breasts. His eye glitters with wicked promise. “Don’t worry, my Princess. I promise that I’ll treat you gently.”

* * *

 

Shisui’s arm snakes around his wife’s fur-clad waist as the feast grows brighter and louder and the smell of food suffuses the air. As of yet, it hadn’t been officially announced, but it was no secret to Shisui what had been going on between Itachi and the Marisean princess these past few months. He would certainly admit that the two of them made for a very cute couple.

He leans over to whisper into his wife’s ear. “Is the medicine working, Suki? Or are the smells bothering you?”

She smiles and leans back into his protective hold. "The smells aren't bothering me." He was so protective. It was both sweet and a little maddening at times.

“Good.” Shisui kisses Suki’s cheek, not at all cowed by the very public audience they had. Then he glances at the foreign princess sitting to Itachi’s left, the place of the queen. The pretty pink flush on her cheeks told Shisui all that he needed to know. That suspicion found itself confirmed when Itachi stood up, clad in relatively light regalia for a king.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate this most joyous day with us." Itachi smiles at the crowd that was silenced by a simple wave of his hand combined with the smart move of waiting a few seconds for the murmurs to go down. "For it is the day that Princess Hinata and I wish to announce our love for one another to the world. I have asked for her hand in marriage and she was adorably sweet and foolish enough to say yes." He chuckles at his joke.

Hinata blushes a vivid scarlet and resists the urge to stare straight down into her lap as the eyes of the court fall upon her. It was the sort of attention that she had tried in vain to avoid while in Marisea, but not there was no sister or cousin or father that people found more interesting than her. No, tonight, she was the one whose presence in this place was being celebrated. But she remains composed and smiles warmly out across the room filled with so many eyes. “I have grown to love the people of Valadris in my time here.” She glances up at the king standing beside her. “Including her kind king. I am pleased to accept his proposal and become his wife and queen.”

Itachi smiles and caresses her cheek. "And I am the most fortunate man in the world to have you as my future wife. Our kingdom is beyond blessed to have such a kind woman as our next queen as well."

The blush upon Hinata’s cheeks only grows under the king’s focused attention. “A-ah, thank you. I will do my best.” The chatter in the hall begins to grow again, no doubt in response to the shocking, yet much anticipated announcement.

Shisui barely holds in a snicker as he watches his cousin wear that smitten expression on his face. Itachi was in deep, and anyone who knew him well could see that. His voice remains low enough for only his princess to hear. “It seems that there will be another royal wedding sometime in the near future.”

"They'll likely want to arrange it before the babe arrives." Suki looks down at her stomach, finding that her wardrobe had hidden the most obvious sign of her pregnancy. "So, we will have to make an announcement of our own very soon."

“I think that perhaps announcing it to your brother might be best, and then he can determine how best to let the information trickle down from there.” Shisui smirks and nips Suki’s ear. “Unless you’d like to cause another commotion here at dinner and outshine the soon to be wedded couple.”

She shakes her head. "That would be in very poor taste. We'll inform them later in private."

“Alright, just try not to push yourself too hard.” Shisui chuckles as he straightens in his seat, only to find Itachi’s amused gaze upon him. It seemed that the king suspected something. Good, Itachi could save his anticipation for the rest of the feast.

* * *

 

Once the formal parts of the celebration have broken apart into friendly mingling, Itachi strides through the crowd, his gaze darting about in search of his precious, foolish little sister. And it does not take long, for he finds her once more glued to Shisui’s side as he converses with Shikaku.

Upon noticing his approach, the conversation between the two men begins to lull as he gains their attention. He smiles warmly and strides up to the three of them. “Good evening Shisui, Lord Shikaku. I beg your pardon for the interruption, but I was hoping that I might borrow my sister for a moment.”

Shisui’s eyebrow rises and he slants a slightly smug smirk at his wife. “Of course, I’m sure that she would love to catch up with you.”

Suki shakes her head in amusement at her husband's smugness. "Of course. I always enjoy your company, Brother." If Itachi didn't know she was expecting yet, he almost assuredly did now. "Lead the way, My King."

Itachi chuckles and slow his pace slightly to match his sister’s steps out of the feasting hall. Her gait had changed slightly, as had her choice of dress. “It is good to see that you are in good health, Suki. I take it that life at Dragonmount agrees with you.” It was perhaps not entirely in the countryside, but there was some wisdom in the thought that country air was good for one’s health.

"It agrees with me." She glances around to ensure their utmost privacy. "We both know that you're perceptive enough to have noticed my husband's...exceptional smugness. So, I imagine that you're already aware you're going to be an uncle soon enough."

“I suspected as much, and the passion the two of you displayed at your wedding did convince me that I would be an uncle fairly soon.” Itachi allows his warm gaze to fall to the place where his sister’s hands were clasped over her stomach. “It has been five months since the two of you were wed, after all. Do you know how many months you might have left?”

"We're expecting our first child in the winter." Suki smiles at her brother. "I would feel guilty about rushing your wedding were it not for the fact that you look at her the same way that Shisui looks at me. I imagine you're eager to exchange vows anyway."

“I won’t deny it.” Itachi did rather look forward to taking the kind, beautiful princess as his wife and queen. “But I imagine that you’re rather excited to be having your first child.” His lips curve up in a smirk. “And I imagine that Shisui is already fretting and doting like a mother hen.”

"He is an exceptional fretter and doter." Suki laughs as she glides her hand over her stomach. "We're very excited."

“Shisui will make a very good father.” Itachi presses a kiss to Suki’s temple. “And you’ll make a wonderful mother, I’m sure.”

"You're too kind." She beams at him. "And I'm certain before long I will make a wonderful aunt."

“Yes, let us hope that Hinata and I will be expecting a child of our own before next winter.” After so long with so little family, Itachi did fancy the idea of growing their family one child at a time. “I hope that you will remain here for a while longer. I understand that you will likely want to have your child at your new home in Dragonmount, but you and Shisui should stay until the announcement is made, at least.”

"We will. I love Dragonmount, but it brings me such joy to see our childhood home flourishing again." She smiles at Itachi. "To be among family."

“Yes, it brings me joy to have you here as well.” Itachi wraps his arms around Suki and squeezes her tenderly. “And I promise that when the child is born, I will come to visit and see all of you, I promise.” Itachi knew how intimate and private such a moment was, and he would not intrude on it. He would give Shisui and Suki a little time to be settled before imposing visitors on the new parents. Besides, he would be coming out of a honeymoon of his own, and he could afford to be fashionably late.

"I know you will and that pleases me greatly." Suki grins at her brother. "Though it is strange to think my child will be older than yours."

“Oh Suki.” Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. “It is not a competition, you know. It just means that I waited until after the fighting was finished to foolishly fall in love. Unlike you and Shisui who snuck away in the middle of war preparations to take a bath together.”

"It might not be a competition, but that doesn't change the fact I beat you." She smirks, only for the gesture to disappear as soon as he said the word bath. "You....know about that?"

“You seem to have forgotten who Kakashi reports to, Suki.” Itachi releases his sister from his arm and winks playfully. “Also, I am not an idiot. When a foolish man and a foolish young woman are in love and without the scrutiny of an entire court upon them, it is far more likely than not that they will…indulge in such things.”

"We only indulged a little." Suki feels her face burn.

“I assumed as much. As passionate as Shisui is and as foolish as you are, I believed that you held back your passions somewhat.” Itachi found it so cute how his sisters face would burn with embarrassment now that her little secret was out, if only to him. “So do not worry, I am not upset with you. And no one else will know, I promise. I simply enjoy the prospect of teasing you about it.”

"You can be a bit cruel sometimes." Suki sighs. She didn't even want to know how Itachi had pried such information out of Kakashi. "But I forgive you."

“I love you too, Suki.” Itachi finds great amusement in his little sister’s exasperated expression. “So, do you hope for a son or for a daughter?” He was sure that, no matter what the child’s gender, Shisui would be over the moon the moment he had a chance to hold the little one.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I doubt this will be our only child, of course a son would provide stability, but watching Shisui dote on a daughter could prove most amusing." She giggles at the thought.

“That it would.” Itachi could just imagine the trouble that a daughter would get into if she were anything like Suki. Shisui would have his hands full trying to keep such a rambunctious and willful child out of trouble. “I’m glad that you are so looking forward to your first child. Just as I am glad to see that you and Shisui are so happy with one another. The two of you deserve all of the happiness the world can provide you with.”

"That's very sweet and wise of you to say." Suki pokes his forehead teasingly. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Itachi chuckles and places a firm poke to Suki’s forehead in turn. “Have I not always been sweet and wise? What makes you think that I must change to be this way?”

"That's all very debatable." She laughs with merriment dancing in her eyes.

“Then perhaps we shall debate it while you are here. I’m sure that it would amuse your husband and my fiancee to hear the two of us bicker like children.” Itachi turns slightly to face the hall leading back to the throne room. “Come, I’m certain that if we stay away much longer, we’ll be sorely missed. We can decide how to announce your joyous news to the court later.”

"Yes, you're right." Suki nods as she follows Itachi's lead. "If the king stays away for too long, surely someone will notice. Shisui will undoubtedly want a grand announcement."

“Of course he will. Having one’s first child is an occasion for celebration.” Once, Shisui might have wanted to keep it a secret until the baby was born, but Itachi had watched the changes in their cousin over time, and there was no doubt that the Shisui they saw now was far happier and far more trusting than he once was. “And yourself? Would you prefer an announcement to settle the matter all at once, or would you prefer to lace a rumor among the maids and allow them to spread the news for you?”

"I'd rather an announcement. I know how maids gossip." Suki rolls her eyes at the very thought. They could be worse than Karin sometimes. "Our child will have to deal with such things eventually, but for now we shall stave off the worst of it."

“Then I will organize another gathering before the moon turns full and Shisui spirits you away again to hide you from the world until you give birth.” Though Itachi did look forward to seeing such a thing. It would prove to be most amusing, he was sure.

"I thought that you should like to marry before I had the babe, though. It will take me time to recover. I wouldn't want to subject the child to traveling such a distance when it's so small either." Suki frowns at the thought of it.

Itachi chuckles and presses his fingers to his little sister’s forehead. “Then I suppose that it will be up to the two of us to convince him that you are capable of making the journey south again for a week or so while the celebrations are going on.”

"Us? No, you shall be the one to convince him." She smirks at Itachi, placing her hand over her stomach. "After all, you have to protect not only your sister, but your niece or nephew from Shisui's fretting."

The young king heaves a heavy, dramatic sigh. “Oh, the things I do for my precious little sister…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: We decided not to do the announcement and drag out the end of the story any longer, so, we will be proceeding right into the fluff. Sorry that this took so long, January was just a bad and stressful month all around, and it was hard to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Koji (m) - To light the way
> 
> Erena (f) - Love, wise, bell
> 
> Sumio (m) - Tolerant man
> 
> Kaiya (f) - Forgiveness
> 
> Toshiro (m) - Winter, history

Months ago, Shisui had been ready to kill anyone who so much as looked as his pregnant wife the wrong way. He had refrained, of course, as she needed him more than folds needed a good smacking over the head with the hilt of his sword. And of course his respect for Itachi prevented him from causing too great a scene at court. But he was more than relieved to go home and settle his wife back into their castle to await the birth of their first child.

Shisui had also come into the habit of seeing to it personally that every single one of his wife’s requests were met. Unless they were dangerous or inadvisable, in which case he had ways of distracting her from those ideas.

So long ago, it seemed, that Shisui and Itachi lived in the shadows, making plans to overthrow a tyrant. And now, as Shisui takes the last of the rolls and places it on the platter that he intended to take with him to their chambers, he found himself home in his castle with his most beautiful wife.

He steps out of the kitchens in into the hall, smiling as the warmth of the fires lit within the castle work to drive out the chill of the newly arrived winter. It would be their second winter in their kingdom, and the first that he and Suki would be spending in this castle together. He looked forward to sleeping with the both of them, even if it meant that there would be a few sleepless nights ahead.

Shisui smiles as he pushes open the door to their bedchambers. “I’ve returned with dinner.” He could have had a servant deliver the food, but when Suki had gone into labor three days ago, it was the last that any of the servants had seen of her. He knew that Suki did need a few reprieves from the hovering, and so he respected that by doing errands about the castle and seeing to fetching things for her himself. For all that he had not been able to support her and ease her pain at the moment their son was born, he would make up for it now as best he could. “How is he?”

The new father’s gaze falls to the infant laying swaddled in his mother’s arms, the both of them laying upon a throne of pillows and with blankets and a roaring fire to keep them warm. And for as tired as Suki may look, Shisui found her to be the most radiant creature to ever have existed.

"He's exactly like his father." Suki smiles, placing a kiss on the slumbering babe's head. "Content as can be as long as he has a full belly and a bosom to snuggle against."

Shisui’s mouth curves down into a delightful pout as he lays the large silver platter of food by Suki’s side and joins her on the bed. He wraps a gentle arm around her and catches a whiff of the perfumed oils still present in her hair from her bath. “Yes, I have so missed the most glorious of my pillows, but I am willing to go without them for our little one.” His fingers brush softly over the midnight black wisps adorning the infant’s head. “Has Koji fussed at all while I was away?”

"Such a noble sacrifice." Suki leans back into her husband's embrace. "He's been sleeping peacefully through most of it. Karin and Suigetsu came to visit him, though." Suki rolls her eyes with an exasperated fondness. "As is their way, they were obscenely loud and bickered quite vigorously. He wailed like a banshee. I'm surprised you didn't hear it, but I was able to settle him down."

“That would explain why I heard them in the hall while filling the platter with dinner.” They must have just come from here as he was readying himself to leave. “I had heard that infants could be quite fussy and loud. But I am glad that you are already so adept at handling him.” Shisui smiles softly and presses a kiss into Suki’s hair. “And you? How are you feeling now?”

Suki nods, it was hard not to notice when Suigetsu and Karin were squabbling. "Better now that you're here and while I will admit that the pain still lingers, it is starting to subside. Besides, it is so easy to distract myself when I have such a sweet babe in my arms." She rests her head on Shisui's shoulder. "I should think that I’ll indulge you and stay in my chambers for at least a week or more depending on how long the masses can wait to meet their prince."

Shisui would honestly prefer to wait until the summer, then an infant was less likely to catch cold and become sick. “Perhaps he’ll be overlooked for a time because he is not the king’s son. I’m certain we could get away with two months before Itachi begins to insist that we bring him to visit.” Or before Itachi himself decided to come north to see his new nephew.

"Maybe. We'll wait and if the grumbling becomes too much a short, but grand introduction will be planned." Suki could only hope that the masses would understand their concern. Little Koji was a healthy baby, but Suki would rather not subject him to the cold and the noises of a loud crowd just yet. "You named him well, you know?"

“Thank you, I tried.” All that Shisui wanted for his son was a bright, happy future, and that wish would forever be embedded in his identity. “But you inspired it. I don’t think that I would be nearly so happy to step into the future without you. Without the both of you.”

As if sensing he was being talked about, Koji’s long lashes flutter as he opens his bright onyx eyes and yawns, seeming to smile at the sound of Shisui's voice. Suki laughs softly at the sight. "We feel the same about you and it looks like he already recognizes his father."

“Of course he does.” If it weren’t for the slightly paler shade of his skin and the gentler curve to Koji’s ears, Shisui would almost suspect that magic had been used to make a mirror image of himself as an infant. Koji could easily have taken his place in his first family portrait. “It’s only natural that he already knows the two people who love him most.”

Koji coos, looking up at Shisui with what Suki had already determined were the largest bubble eyes in all the land. The baby somehow managing to simultaneously snuggle against the warmth of his mother and to reach his chubby little hands out towards his father. "Mmm, I suppose that does make sense."

Shisui snorts and readjusts his position on the bed, stretching himself out and laying his head on Suki’s lap, well within their son’s reach. The tiny fingers poke against his cheek and tug on his hair with a surprisingly strong grip for an infant. “He’s going to be a strong boy when he grows up.”

Suki smiles at the heartwarming sight. "As I said, he's just like his father." She leans down slightly to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I imagine he's going to be absolutely spoiled. He's already got you wrapped around his little fingers, but I like it. You're so sweet with him."

A gentle smile spreads across Shisui’s lips as his gaze falls back to their son still tugging on his hair and pulling it away from the scar on his face. The curious glint in the infant’s eyes showed promise of an inquisitive child. “I wonder what he’ll say when he’s finally old enough to ask about my eye.” It would be some time before Koji could speak, even longer before he could ask questions, and longer still before he understood the answers to those questions. But it seemed that even when only a few days old, he was already curious about it.

"By the time he's old enough to ask, he'll be used to it." Suki sighs, caressing her husband's cheek. "He'll wonder how you survived such a traumatic injury and think of it as a battle scar. It's not going to make him think of you any differently, Shisui. He's your son. He loves you."

“I know.” While much of the self-consciousness had faded, some still crept up on him at times, only to be soothed away by Suki’s love and affection. “But it might still be an awkward question to answer. He’s going to grow up in a kingdom at peace, a kingdom that will be prosperous again by the time he’s grown enough to understand what prosperity is. I would rather that he grow up not knowing about the struggles and battles we’ve seen.” But such a wish was unrealistic, of course.

"Even if you weren't injured, he would grow up hearing the stories of how we took back the kingdom." She shakes her head, deciding to nip this in the bud. "It's important he knows the truth. That it's possible to lose something very precious, but even then you can sometimes get it back. We'll just...skip over some of the more unpleasant details."

Shisui’s smile returns and he reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Suki’s silky soft hair. “Yes…because sometimes, you lose something and gain something even more precious in return.” After all, it had been his injury that had brought Suki to him, that had given them the chance to confess the truth to one another, to open up their hearts in that moment of twisted up fear and grief and worry.

Suki smiles as Koji coos happily. "That's true and soon enough Koji will have a little cousin to play with. Itachi and Hinata seem to enjoy each other's company very much." It likely wouldn't be long now.

“Yes, they do.” Shisui’s eye, once solemn and worried, lights with a happy and mischievous light. “And maybe a younger sibling too.” He slides his hand down over Suki’s shoulder and around Koji’s swaddled form to rest it dangerously low on her abdomen. “It shouldn’t be too hard to charm my way back inside your…good graces.”

"I have half a mind to deny you once I'm recovered for a time just so you do not become unbearably smug." Suki rolls her eyes at Shisui's antics. "Though I don't make idle threats. I'm certain once I'm recovered, you'll charm your way into my good graces as you say." Life was too short to deny him anyway. They had done enough of that waiting for the war to be won and their wedding to take place. "Though I believe it would be wise to wait until he's no longer nursing to give Koji a sibling."

Shisui didn’t know if he could wait that long, but at least taking care of his wife and son would occupy his attention for a time. “Very well, but I make no promises that I’ll be able to resist touching my gorgeous wife in all the ways I know can make her squeal.” He smirks and slides his hand around to the small of her back as he leans up to kiss her heatedly.

For a moment, Suki allows herself to melt into her beloved's kiss. Only coming to her senses when she hears Koji giggle. "I don't wish for you to resist such things, but do exercise some restraint in front of our son."

“I know, I know.” Shisui would entertain propriety for a little while at least. But sooner or later, their son was going to have to learn how to share. Or maybe Shisui would have to find a way to steal some alone time with his beautiful wife. He knew some tricks, he had his ways. “Though I imagine that it’s not purely for my benefit that you would rather I not resist the urge to become reacquainted with my beautiful wife.”

"No, I quite enjoy your being lavished with your affection." Suki feels a blush bloom all along her cheeks and even down her neck. Shisui could be such a rogue sometimes.

“You’re such a beautiful rose when you blush.” Shisui raises his hand to brush it against her cheek. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve having you fall into my bed.” And into his heart…and every corner of his soul.

"Well, there was the matter of saving my life a few times and the kingdom." Suki laughs, running her fingers through his hair.

“Yes, I suppose there’s that.” Shisui had been doing his duty, but if Suki saw fit to reward him with the life he’d always dreamed of because of it, then he could raise no more protests. Not if he could keep this most beautiful of women in his arms for the rest of his life. “I would slay a dragon for you if you willed it.”

"That's very chivalrous of you, but I can slay my own dragons." She curls over and burrows against his warmth. "I'd rather just have our family together than have dragons killed."

It was such a sweet sentiment, and one that Shisui could certainly agree with. He plucks a still warm roll from the platter and sets it to soak in the stew as he offers Suki a peach from the orchards of Deilen. “Then we leave the dragons to themselves. For we’ve already slain our own dragon.” They’d slain their dragon and found all the happiness they deserved.

* * *

 

“Uncle Kakashi?” Soft lavender eyes peek out from behind raven black bangs as a little girl tugs on the old swordmaster’s trousers. “Toshi’s running away again.”

Kakashi looks up from his book at the little princess’ behest and shakes his head as a tiny white-haired boy toddles across the grass of the palace courtyard, no doubt looking to get himself into a whole mess of trouble again. “And where is your little brother, Erena?”

“Sumio went to find Mama and Papa.” Erena’s fingers stay firmly hooked in her guardian’s trousers. “Is playtime over?”

Kakashi glances up into the sky to see to sun starting to set. No doubt his Majesty would be finishing with the formal dinner being held in honor of the diplomatic guests in the castle. “Yes, it seems that playtime is over.” Kakashi snaps his book shut and places it within the pocket of his fur-trimmed coat.

With the tiny princess in tow, Kakashi rises from the grassy patch beneath the tree and strides across the courtyard to scoop the little lord under his arm. “Alright, little rascal, it’s time to get you back to your parents.”

“But Uncle Kashi…” The three-year-old pouts, flashing his amber eyes at the silver-haired lord. “You said there’d be snow!”

“Yes I did, but it’s not cold enough yet.” Though the promise of snow had been enough to get the tiny boy out of the banquet hall so that the adults could have their privacy. “Maybe if you behave yourself, the snow will come visit tomorrow.”

“Aw…” Toshiro grumbles softly as he rides on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I want snow.”

“Yes, we know.” Kakashi chuckles as he scoops the princess up with his other arm and strides back into the castle with his quarries. “But it’s time for you to see your parents now.” Now that the talks were surely finished, Itachi would no doubt want his daughter in his arms again.

With the two children in his arms, he turns the corner into the emptying banquet hall, only for a tiny body to streak across the floor and wrap deceptively strong around around his legs. “Uncle Kakashi!” The pale eyes and bright grin that looked up at him were nearly identical to his elder twin sister’s. “Erena!”

“Sumio!” The princess wiggles her way from Kakashi’s grasp to her brother’s side, only to latch herself onto Sumio instead.

Kakashi’s lips twitch and he raises his gaze towards the man gliding gracefully towards him. It had been six years since Itachi had taken the throne, and while it seemed that he hadn’t aged a day, his gaze held the wisdom he had gained in the years since returning to his home. “Your Majesty.” Kakashi nods his head slightly. “I would bow, but it seems that I am a little preoccupied.”

Itachi smirks as he arrives to investigate the commotion. "Perhaps we overestimated your skills and underestimated theirs." He chuckles, watching poor Kakashi getting overwhelmed. "Then again, I suppose you are outnumbered."

“Indeed.” Kakashi’s eyes glitter with humor as he lets down a squirming Toshiro. “And where have Koji and Kaiya disappeared to?”

"Suki said something about Shisui wanting to introduce them to the royal stables. Kaiya seems quite fond of horses." Itachi smiles, frankly a bit relieved Suki's daughter was more interested in horseback riding than swordplay at the moment.

Oh goodness. “Then I doubt it will be long before she asks to learn to shoot a bow from horseback.” Kakashi could see it now. The need for wearing helmets within the castle was most certainly going to grow. “I do hope that the next one will be a little less wild than their brother and sister.”

Itachi arches an eyebrow. "Well, it can never hurt to know how to defend oneself, but I would prefer my nieces and nephews waited until they were old enough to actually wield weapons. As for less wild children, have you met my darling sister and brother-in-law? That's highly unlikely."

The young king made an excellent point, as much as it exasperated Kakashi to admit it. For as kind and calm as their father could be, they had their mother’s energy and pride. To them, succeeding meant being able to do everything they set their minds to. And those brats could focus their minds on a great deal. “Has Her Majesty taken her leave and retired to her chambers, or is she taking an evening lesson with Lord Haku again?”

"She went with them to the stables. Lord Haku likes my sister's company well enough, but it is Jugo's companionship he seeks out the most." For reasons, that were obvious to Itachi. Most of the court was oblivious, though. Itachi suspected those that weren't had been silenced by Suki's death glare. Jugo after all, had kept her secret for years. His sister wouldn't tolerate gossip about one of her closest friends.

“Of course.” Kakashi smiles as he pats the head of the three excitable children clinging to him. “How go the trade talks?” It was something that he’d personally helped Itachi to put together, but he’d chosen not to involve himself in the actual talks. Itachi was more than capable of standing his ground with the diplomats and merchants on his own. Kakashi’s confidence in this remained resolute.

Itachi sighs, after hours upon hours of negotiating, the last thing he wanted to do was relive it. "Exceedingly long, tedious, and boring. Necessary work, though. I believe it's been resolved for now."

“Good.” Kakashi reaches out a hand and places it on Itachi’s shoulder. “You’ve done well, Itachi. Valadris hasn’t seen such prosperity in years. Your hard work has borne fruit. Be proud of that.”

"Oh I am proud. That doesn't mean that I have to pretend I enjoyed sitting through that in private." He shakes his head, but smiles.

“That’s true.” And Kakashi breathes his own sigh of relief as Erana toddles over towards her father and holds up her little arms.

Lavender eyes sparkle hopefully as Erana, barely tall enough to reach her father’s hips, mumbles as softly as a cloud. “Papa, can you carry me?”

"Of course." Itachi smiles as he scoops his daughter up and places her on his shoulders. "You are so much like your mother."

Erana’s smile brightens with the observation. “I wanna be as pretty as Mama when I’m bigger.”

"I'm sure you will be." He smiles at his daughter before glancing at Kakashi. "I'll see you later. I believe Erana wishes to find Hinata."

“And Cousin Koji too!” Erana chirps happily and snuggles into her father’s shoulder. “I’ll to be his bride when I’m bigger, just like Mama was for Papa.”

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Erana was already a romantic, but he could only hope that one day she'd set her sights on another groom. "You'll make a beautiful bride. I have no doubt of that." He smiles at her, knowing it was the truth. "Come, you two. Let's find your mother."

Erana giggles softly as Sumio’s attention shifts and he toddles after his father. The three painted a wonderful sight, and one that Kakashi had anticipated for many years.

The old swordsman pulls his book from his pocket and flicks through the pages to find his place. It had been a long road, but now, all was well.

* * *

 

Suki smiles, leaning back into her husband's arms, listening to the sounds of their children's laughter. "That one's name is Midnight." Not the most original name for a black horse, but an accurate one. Besides, Midnight was hardly alone in the royal stables. Most of the other stallions or mares had names that were in the same vein.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Koji tugs his sister by the hand, approaching the mare eagerly. “I’m gonna be big enough to ride her someday.”

"Pretty!" She smiles, following her brother. The young girl trying to touch the horse while their parents were watching like hawks.

“She’s just like you.” Shisui smiles into his wife’s hair as his gaze remains fixed on their two children. At least, the two whom he’d had the chance to meet. His fingers drift down over Suki’s swollen belly, caressing it tenderly. “I remember when it was Itachi leading you around the stables.” When he’d been a mere ten years old, and there to watch over his eight and three-year-old cousins. “You loved the horses as well.”

"I still love them. She has her father's way with them, though.' Suki smiles, but winces a bit as the child in her womb kicks. "You know when you do that, the babe kicks."

“I know.” Shisui smirks as he kisses the back of Suki’s neck. “I enjoy feeling them.” He enjoyed knowing that their next child was there and seemed to know just when their father was there. “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.”

"You also know what kissing me there does." She glances backwards at him. "Try to behave yourself until after they're asleep. But yes,I know. Our children adore you as well, even the one not yet born."

“And I love all of you.” Shisui had never spoken truer words in all of his life, save for all of the words he whispered to Suki in their bed. “But alright, I will try to restrain myself.” His princess simply made it hard to do that. All she had to do was exist, and she could have him wrapped around her finger. “I love you so much.”

"We and I feel the same way about you." She smiles at him. "You have no idea how good it feels to be able to say that. Everything is as it should be. No more secrets."

“No more secrets.” Shisui could agree to that. “After all, now you know every secret in my heart.” And he knew all of hers. Between the two of them, the only secrets they kept were the ones they kept together.


End file.
